Therapy Sessions
by CreoleSoul88
Summary: What's a therapist to do with uncooperative clients? And isn't it against ethical guidelines to fall for your client? Kagome and Rin face many issues when taking on the cases of the dog demon brothers; issues that could put their careers in jeopardy and their lives in a whirlwind. Therapists carry many secrets but all secrets can't stay hidden in the dark forever.
1. Chapter 1

Therapy Sessions

Hi everyone! I'm back with another story! It's Sessh/Rin and Inu/Kag. There will be lots of drama and of course romance because I'm such a hopeless romantic lol. Of course I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

New Beginnings?

"Must you always make us late?" an annoyed voice called from the living room.

"I'm coming Kohaku!" Rin called from her bedroom still trying to get the perfect curl in her hair. She could always curl her hair flawlessly on the right side but could never quite get the same results on the left.

"I did not come over here to pick you up on time only for you to make us late…again." Kohaku retorted.

Rin did not respond. She finally emerged from her room 10 minutes later with her dark hair swept to the right side. Kohaku had told her to look nice tonight. She wondered whether or not he thought she looked nice every other day. She opted for an electric blue pencil skirt, black bandeau top and blazer. She showed just a peek of her flat stomach. She wore black heels but no jewelry. She did not usually wear makeup but tonight she tried some eyeliner, mascara and lip stick. Her porcelain skin did not need any foundation.

"How do I look?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Fine." He simply glanced at her and ushered them out of her apartment. He was impatient and anxious to get to their destination. He wore dark pants and a navy blue button down shirt looking clean cut.

The couple hopped into his truck and rode in silence to their destination. Rin was disappointed and even little angered that he did not acknowledge her effort to look "nice" tonight. Fine was not nice! He stopped giving her compliments a little while after they got together, it was always critiques these days. Kohaku seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, not even acknowledging her fuming.

It took about twenty minutes for them to arrive at Rin's favorite restaurant. Her mood brightened when she saw their destination. She would forget about his lack of appreciation for her appearance for the sake of having a good date night. He jumped out of the truck and opened her door to help her get out as well. Rin was clumsy, her heels and his high truck were sure to produce a disaster so Kohaku was careful when helping her out of his truck.

The couple strode into the II Gabbiano restaurant in Miami. The food was Italian which Rin loved. She turned toward her boyfriend and beamed at him not even thinking about her ire earlier. He smiled back then told the hostess he had reservations for a private room. The couple was led to the back of the restaurant toward a door leading to the private room. The smell of the pastas and cheese in the restaurant made Rin feel like she was in heaven. She allowed Kohaku to guide her towards their private room while she gazed hungrily at the other patrons' plates. She did not even hear the door open to their destination.

"SURPRISE!"

"Eeeeeeeppp!" Rin screamed and hid behind her boyfriend.

"Come out Rin." Kohaku said in an annoyed tone.

She peeped from behind him and immediately smiled at what she saw. The room was decorated in gold. There were gold and cream balloons all over the room. There was one large round table in the middle of the room with a cream table cloth and gold plates and utensils.

"OMG! What is going on here? Today is not my birthday is it?" Rin wondered out loud.

"No silly!" Sango said laughing.

Rin ran up to her friends and they enveloped her in a hug. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all gave her a hug.

"So what is going on here?" Rin asked totally confused. It was not her birthday. It was just a normal Friday. Usually she would be at home having a glass of wine and watching Netflix.

Kagome winked at her. "Turn around." She said pointing.

"Huh" Rin asked as she did what was told. "Oh my…" she whispered.

Kohaku was down on one knee staring up at her confidently. He had been planning this day for a while now and knew that Rin loved Italian food. He knew her favorite color was gold and that she valued her relationship with her friends because they were all she had. He and Rin had been together for a little over a year, he met her through Kagome's friendship with his sister Sango. Rin was a friend of Kagome's and Kagome would bring her to Sango's place for get-togethers. He was captivated by her beauty and couldn't help but to talk to her. He was confident that she would not say no.

"Rin, will you marry me?"

Rin stared at her boyfriend down on one knee; their relationship flashed before her eyes. She was initially attracted to him when they first met. He was tall, of lean and muscular build with dark hair tied into a ponytail. In the beginning he treated her like a princess, constantly buying gifts and wanting to spend all of their time together. He would call all day and take her out every weekend. At first Rin loved the attention but then every time she made plans to hang out with her friends he would want to go or get upset. Soon arguments began and his attitude began to change. He would demean her with verbal assaults then apologize later with gifts. Rin was close to breaking things off with him but she would always accept his apology and hope he would change. They were all in the same circle of friends. If they broke up, things would become awkward. Now here he was down on one knee asking for her hand in marriage. He planned this special surprise just for me, she thought. She could not say no, especially in front of all the people she considered family.

"Yes!" Rin screamed. Everyone cheered and screamed in joy. She smiled but it did not reach her cheeks. She held her hand out and allowed him to place the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful and quite large princess cut diamond and platinum set. Rin stared at the diamond on her finger and only wondered if this ring would make his possessiveness even worse.

Kohaku stood and kissed her in front of everyone as they cheered. She kissed him back and started to cry. She didn't even know if the tears were of joy or sadness. She always envisioned the day when the man she loved would propose to her in front of her family and friends. But now she had no family, few friends and she was not even sure if Kohaku was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Oh no, don't cry Rin." Kagome rushed to her friend as Kohaku released her from his embrace.

"Those are tears of happiness!" Miroku beamed with his arm around Sango.

Just then waiters walked in with their meals and bottles of champagne for the evening.

"It's time to celebrate! Let's eat and drink!" Kohaku said.

"Um I need to go to the bathroom to fix my makeup. Kagome, can you come with me?" Rin muttered lamely. She just needed as excuse to get out of the room. She was starting to feel suffocated by the pressure of what she just agreed to.

Kagome and Rin made their way to the bathroom. As soon as they entered Rin balled some more. Kagome simply held her friend and waited for her to stop crying.

"Kagome, I'm getting married." Rin whispered.

"I know." Kagome said.

"Who's going to walk me down the aisle? What family will be sitting on my side?" Rin asked.

"I will. I'm your family Rin." Kagome said.

Rin sniffled. "Should I marry him Kagome?"

"Rin, I can't tell you what to do. Do what feels right." Kagome knew Rin wasn't happy in her relationship but she also knew Rin would not have refused Kohaku's proposal in front of others. Her friend always put other people's feelings before her own.

Rin finally calmed down enough to rejoin her engagement party. She and Kagome walked back in and pretended to enjoy the festivities. The party passed in a blur for Rin, she barely paid attention when Sango explained how great it was going to be to join her family. Rin was starting to get annoyed as Sango kept calling her "sis-in-law" all night. Rin was cringing at the thought of going home. She knew Kohaku would have special requests in the bedroom tonight and she was just not in the mood for it; too much was on her mind.

After the party, Kohaku drove back to Rin's apartment. He had quite a bit of champagne at the party and talked of how badly he wanted her body tonight all the way there. As soon as they were inside he picked her up and led her to the bedroom whispering filthy things in her ear. Rin tried to pretend that she wanted him too but her mind was elsewhere. Any time a big event happened in her life she missed her family dearly, this time was no different. Every event she was supposed to be happy about, she could only be sad. Flashbacks of that night crossed her mind.

 _(Memory)_

 _"_ _Rin run!"_

 _"_ _Daddy!"_

 _"_ _Go! I have to save your mother!" Her father yelled._

 _Rin didn't run as tears were rolling down her face. Smoke filled her little lungs making her cough severely. The home was on fire caused by Christmas lights being left on around the Christmas tree. Rin had begged her parents to leave the lights on so Santa Claus could see well. Her parents agreed to leave them on and decided they would turn them off after she fell asleep. However, they ended up falling asleep as well._

 _Her busy father had forgotten to change the batteries in the smoke detector so the family was awoken when it was too late. The fire was already blazing in the living room. It quickly spread throughout the home._

 _Rin's parents were able to get her to the kitchen so she could escape out the backdoor. Her mother took in too much smoke and collapsed._

 _"_ _Daddy please save mommy!"_

 _"_ _I will baby. I love you, now go!" He said as he ran back into the flames._

 _"_ _I love you too."_

 _Rin ran out the backdoor, the fire already reaching the kitchen. She screamed in pain when she touched the hot doorknob but her small fingers were able to unlock the door and she escaped. Rin ran to her best friend's house which was a couple houses down. Kagome's mother opened the door and immediately took her in noticing the little girl's disheveled appearance and burned hands. She called 911 as all Rin could say was "fire, fire!"_

 _By the time firefighters and paramedics arrived it was too late._

 _(End memory)_

Kohaku kissed Rin's neck as he lay her down on her bed but he stopped when he tasted salt.

"You're still crying? You must've really been waiting for this day." Kohaku said totally oblivious to her sadness. He mistook her tears for tears of joy about their engagement.

"Can we not do this tonight? I'm really exhausted." Rin said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We just got engaged!"

"I promise I'll make it up to you in the morning. Can you just lay with me tonight?" Rin asked. She knew she should've opened up to him about what was bothering her but she couldn't. Kohaku knew what happened to her family when she was just seven years old but he didn't realize how much it still affected her so many years later.

"Fuck this! If you can't please me tonight, I'll go find someone who can."

"Kohaku seriously!" He always said things like that when she didn't do what he wanted. She didn't believe he ever really acted on his words.

"I put a fucking ring on your finger. You've pretty much agreed to belong to me forever. So when I want sex you should give it to me!" He yelled angrily.

"I can't right now. I'm sorry."

He stared at her then finally said, "Whatever, sleep alone tonight. I'm going back to my place."

Rin jumped as he slammed her door. She got up and locked it behind him. She actually felt bad for not being able to please him on the night they got engaged but she wished he would understand why. She undressed and threw on a t-shirt curling up in her blankets. She took the ring off her finger and examined it. The ring was truly beautiful but it was also an object to mark her as his property. With this ring, he would really believe she belonged to him. She sighed. She placed the ring in the drawer of her nightstand not wanting to look at it. Rin turned the lights off and fell into a restless sleep.

After the engagement party, Kagome left to catch a movie with a cute guy she met about two weeks ago. They had been talking on the phone almost daily since they met. She was worried about her best friend and wanted to call her but she knew Kohaku would likely be upset for intruding on their special night. She knew Rin had not been happy in the relationship for a while now but when Sango approached her to help set up the surprise engagement party she couldn't just refuse. Sango would want to know why she didn't want to help and she could not explain that Rin was not in love with her little brother! Rin and Sango have become friends but Rin did not confide in Sango because she knew it would all get back to Kohaku. He and his older sister were close and both shared the same dominating personality. Kagome wondered how Miroku dealt with Sango.

She continued to think about her friend as she drove to the movie theater. Kagome and Rin had been inseparable ever since the night of the fire. They were childhood friends before that night but they became sisters afterwards. Kagome's mother adopted Rin and raised her as another daughter. Now 26 and 25, they owned their own practice as behavioral therapists. They were pretty well known in Miami and were quite successful. Kagome knew Rin would be sad tonight. Every milestone in Rin's life made her miss her parents' presence. Kagome usually stayed close to her each time but she was finding that more difficult with Kohaku always hovering around. Kagome did not like Kohaku but she would not tell Rin that, she just kept a close eye on him. She felt Rin needed to deal with her relationship on her own.

Kagome parked and then texted the guy that she was at the theater. He text her back to meet him in the lobby because he already paid for their tickets and bought popcorn. She smiled when she saw him standing in the lobby holding popcorn. He was tall with tanned skin and long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. When he turned around his blue eyes brightened at the sight of her. Kagome wore a blue maxi dress which hugged her ample chest and rested loosely around her curves. The blue looked beautiful in contrast to her milky skin. She wore her dark hair in a loose bun.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi Koga. Thanks for waiting for me." Kagome smiled.

"Shall we?" He said holding out his arm for her to take.

"We shall." She giggled. She jumped when his tail wrapped around her waist as they walked. Koga was a wolf demon and an extremely attractive one at that. She was surprised that he approached her at the coffee shop. She thought a demon like him was way out of her league; furthermore demons like him usually did not date humans. Sango and Kohaku would freak if they knew she went on a date with him. They did not care much for demons and thought they all were evil creatures. Miroku and Rin on the other hand would not care. They treated all people the same. Kagome was the same way; she believed there was good and bad in all living things.

After the movie, Kagome and Koga walked to her car hand in hand.

"I had a really nice time tonight, the movie was really good." Kagome said looking up at him.

"I did too cutie, so do you want to go to the beach?" Koga asked not wanting to end the night.

"It's really late. I have to work in the morning but how about we go to the beach next weekend." Kagome said.

"Well can I come over for a night cap?" Koga asked holding both her hands and pulling her close.

Kagome blushed at their proximity. The physical attraction was definitely there as her chest met the top of his hard abs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest trying to put a little space between them. She heard demons moved very fast. I guess that's true since he's already asking for a night cap, she thought. She knew inviting him over to her place would not be a good idea. What else could young people that were obviously attracted to one another do in the middle of the night alone in an apartment? Just talk?

"Um, no. I don't think that's the best idea." Kagome said.

Koga sighed. "Okay, well give me a goodnight kiss so I can sleep well tonight." He smiled a toothy smile.

Kagome giggled. "Ok, I can do that." She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"No lip?" He asked eyes closed.

"No." Kagome said playfully, breaking their embrace.

"I like you." Koga said pulling her back.

"Good night Koga." Kagome said smiling. She gave him a hug and he embraced her back.

"Goodnight babe." He said as he watched her get into her car.

After he walked back to his own car Kagome left the parking lot. She blushed at the thought of the demon embracing her. She had not been so physically close to a guy in a long while. Her last relationship ended after high school. She dated a few guys but it never went anywhere. Koga would be interesting; she never dated a demon before. She knew she would have to be careful because demons moved fast and to make things worse she had not had sex in a while. She didn't want to ruin a possible relationship by giving in to him too soon.

Kagome made it home and got ready for bed. She had to work in the morning and could not wait to talk to Rin.

Author's Note:

So where are the Inu brothers!? This IS Sessh/Rin and Inu/Kag! Don't worry they will be making their appearance to complicate things soon lol. Let me know what you think. Should I continue with the story?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Savage

Kagome beat Rin to their shared practice in the morning. Their practice opened at 8:00am. They both lived in the same upscale apartment complex but they drove separately. Often times one or the other would have to leave the office to meet a client in their home or public place to make the client feel more comfortable.

Kagome greeted their receptionist as she made a bee line to the coffee area. The receptionist was always there before her no matter how early she made it there. They owned an office space inside a corporate building. Their space had a waiting room, receptionist desk and three offices. There was Kagome's office, Rin's office and a shared office used for group therapy or play therapy with children. The walls were painted in neutral colors and decorated with pictures of nature meant to be calming. They wanted to create an atmosphere of peace for their clientele.

Rin came in ten minutes later; she smiled when she saw Kagome holding out a cup of coffee for her.

"Thanks, you are a life saver." Rin said.

"You know we can't survive the day without caffeine!" Kagome said.

Rin laughed. "Good morning, Rebecca. Thank you for making another good brew." Their receptionist was a beautiful young woman of Columbian decent. She had tanned brown skin and long dark brown hair. Her accent was thick, she had only been living in Miami for about two years now.

"No problem, are you girls ready to start the day? You both have a 9:00am appointment with a very persistent client. He says it is urgent that he speak with you both."

"Really? I wonder what this is about?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Probably a concerned parent with a family in crisis." Rin said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Could be. Thank you Rebecca! I'll check back with you later." Kagome said taking a sip of her coffee as well. "So since we have about an hour before our first client arrives, let's chat."

Rin followed Kagome into her office and slumped into the chair opposite Kagome's desk.

"What is all that about?" Kagome asked pointing at Rin's slouched figure.

"I had a rough night." Rin sighed.

"I bet you did. It was the night of your engagement." Kagome teased suggestively.

"Actually, nothing happened."

Kagome shot her a surprised look. She saw how Kohaku was looking at Rin last night. She just knew they were going to have fun last night.

"It was horrible Kagome! I wasn't into it and he yelled at me saying he could go find someone else to please him." Rin whined.

Kagome almost spit out her coffee. "He said what!?"

"Then he stormed out slamming the door." Rin said.

"Oh Rin."

"Kagome, I was thinking about my parents last night. I just wished I could call them and tell them I'm getting married. I asked him to just lay with me and he just left." Rin said with her head down.

Kagome came from behind her desk to hug her best friend turned little sister. "Have you heard from him since last night?"

"Yea, he called early this morning apologizing. He said he wanted to make it up to me over dinner tonight. Then he leaves tomorrow morning for another fight." Rin replied. Kohaku was a MMA fighter. He often traveled for fights. He was definitely rising up in the ranks and making a name for himself by not only fighting humans but demons as well and winning.

"Well at least you get to have makeup sex." Kagome said trying to make her friend laugh. Kagome wished she could tell Rin that Kohaku was a stupid jerk and she should dump him but Kagome did not want to talk bad about her friend Sango's little brother. Furthermore, if Rin wanted to stay she would not interfere unless something extreme happened.

Rin giggled at what Kagome said. "Enough about me how was your date?"

Kagome blushed and rushed back to her desk to hide behind her computer screen.

"Kagome?" Rin looked at her puzzled.

"Rin, he's so damn cute! We saw a movie, held hands, hugged and he asked me for a kiss." Kagome gushed. She could be so childish sometimes.

"Aaaaaannnndddd?" Rin asked giggling.

"I kissed him on the cheek!" They both squealed like two little six year olds.

"Do you have a picture of him? Let me see the guy that has you blushing like this!" Rin said getting up from her chair.

Kagome pulled out her phone and showed Rin Koga's Instagram page.

"He is cute Kagome and he's a demon. You've never dated a demon!" Rin said.

"I know; I'm a little nervous because I heard they move fast. I'm going to do my best to take it slow with him." Kagome said.

"Well, I'm happy you actually like someone. You haven't really liked anyone since high school."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rin and Kagome looked at each other then looked at the time. I was 8:50am. Their client must've arrived early. Rin opened the door to a blushing Rebecca telling them their client had arrived. They both got up and headed towards the front lobby.

There stood a tall, athletically built man with long light silver hair was standing facing away from them. He wore a dark blue expensive looking suit. He turned around when he heard them approach. Rin and Kagome stopped in their tracks at the sight of him. He was nothing short of a magnificent creature. The jagged purple markings on his face popped against his pale skin. He had pointed ears and sharp looking claws. His striking amber eyes seemed to see right through them as he stared at them. His eyes went from analyzing to hopeful and a smile started to grace his handsome features.

Rin cleared her throat as Kagome continued to stare. "Hi Mr…..um." Dammit! Rin thought, Rebecca did not even tell us his name!

"Taisho, I am Inu no Taisho." He smiled revealing beautiful white fangs.

"Mr. Taisho, come right this way." Rin said smiling back. She elbowed Kagome to break her out of her stupor.

"Right! Right this way Mr. Taisho!" Kagome said finally able to find words.

He walked over to them and shook both their hands. His skin was surprisingly soft and his grip was gentle for such a strong looking demon. He followed the girls to the group therapy room where there was enough space for them all to sit. Kagome and Rin sat side by side facing Mr. Taisho.

"So, what brings you in today Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked.

"Please, just call me Inu. You are the famous Kagome and Rin correct?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say we're famous." Rin replied. She had to admit she was quite flattered though.

"You two are well known for your skills in behavior therapy. When I need to seek assistance, which is rare, I only seek the best."

Rin and Kagome glanced at each other; slight blushes graced their pretty faces.

"Let me get to why I am here. I run a very large corporation called Taisho Corp."

Kagome blinked, why didn't I realize that sooner? This is the Inu no Taisho. This demon is a billionaire.

"I would like to step down from CEO. I am looking to get away from the business a bit and become a part of the board instead. I am getting older and would like to spend more time traveling with my mate. I have two sons. One who is my current CFO and the other is my current COO. They are the reason I am seeking assistance."

"I see." Kagome said.

Mr. Taisho continued. "Both of them would like to become CEO when I step down but there is a big problem."

"There can't be two CEOs?" Rin asked.

"No, they both can be CEO if I decide it. The problem is their behavior. They are for lack of a better word savages!" Mr. Taisho said becoming animated.

"Oh." Rin and Kagome said at the same time.

"However, they are savage in their own way. I'll start with my oldest, his name is Sesshomaru. My son is a very cold being. All he cares about is becoming CEO. He is very intelligent and quite capable of doing the job but he does not know how to treat people. If he feels you are beneath him he will simply ignore you and he pretty much ignores everyone. If someone continues to bother him he causes physical harm. He has everyone cowering in fear in his presence."

"He can do that without being fired?" Kagome asked.

Mr. Taisho laughed. "Oh you see my dear; demon run corporations are quite different. Punishment is not simply suspension or termination. Demons can use physical violence to put someone in their place. Power determines placement in the company. Sesshomaru is quite powerful and very intelligent which is why he is CFO."

"Oh wow." Rin said.

"Now, my other son's name is Inuyasha. He is COO because despite his brutish behavior and loud mouth he is actually a good leader. Unfortunately, he is extremely rude and ready to pick a fight at any time. He has embarrassed me in many meetings when he felt someone was a threat. He needs to learn business etiquette and he definitely lacks finesse."

"They sound like a handful." Kagome said.

"They definitely are which is why I need your help. I will appoint them as my successors but they need to change their behavior first. I would like them to begin therapy with you." He said looking at them both intensely.

"Not a problem Mr. Taisho, we've dealt with many extreme cases and have been very successful." Kagome said confidently. Rin nodded in agreement. She was sure these demons would be no different.

"There are some stipulations. Neither of them will be willing to come to the office." Mr. Taisho said.

"That's no problem. We do in-home therapy as well." Rin said.

"Perfect! Now neither of them will be willing participants but I am confident that you can handle their attitudes."

"We do charge extra for in-home therapy sessions." Kagome said.

"No problem! I will pay any price you ask and even extra for taking their cases." Mr. Taisho said excitedly.

"Extra is not necessary sir." Rin said smiling.

"You may change your minds when you meet them." Mr. Taisho laughed.

The group discussed price and when therapy would begin. Mr. Taisho gave the girls his son's addresses and contact information. He told the girls that he would tell his sons about the start date. He also told them that they could go to their homes even if they do not answer the phone. This was not intimidating for Rin and Kagome because they often completed pop-ups at clients' homes when they could not get in touch with them in order to make sure they were okay.

"Thank you! I have no doubt you both will do a wonderful job with them." Mr. Taisho said revealing another toothy smile.

"Thank you for choosing us." Rin said.

After the handsome older demon left, Rin and Kagome got ready for the rest of their day. They discussed which brother they would treat. Kagome decided to take Inuyasha's case because she felt she could handle his rude loudmouth behavior described by his father a little better being that Rin was the more sensitive one. So Rin was left with Sesshomaru, she was not intimidated though. Rin was pretty good at getting clients to open up to her in a relatively short amount of time. They split up for the rest of their day each having a full day of clients to see.

(Meanwhile)

Mr. Taisho readied himself to argue with his sons. Convincing them to participate in therapy was going to be tremendously difficult but this was necessary. He would not allow them to destroy everything he has worked for. He sat in his desk and waited for them to arrive in his large office. He had sent an assistant to retrieve them. He thought about the pretty young women that would be providing behavior therapy for his sons. After speaking with them, he was confident they could get the job done.

Sesshomaru arrived in his father's office first wearing his usual bored expression and looking every bit like his father. He had the same pale skin and amber colored eyes but his facial markings were different. He had a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two pointed magenta lines on each cheek. His long light silver hair hang loosely down his back. He was dressed sharply in a black tailored suit and tie.

"Hello father." He greeted as he strode in and sat down in the chair in front of his father's desk.

"Sesshomaru, how is your day going son?" Mr. Taisho asked trying to make small talk before the impending chaos bound to happen in his office.

"Well." Sesshomaru answered. He was not one for small talk.

"That's great, I have confidence that nothing is out of order if you are taking care of it." Mr. Taisho said trying to ignore the pointed look his son was giving him. Sesshomaru did not like to waste time and was likely wondering why he was there. He's too much like his mother; my ex-wife, the elder Taisho thought.

Inuyasha could be heard coming down the hallway fussing with the assistant about bothering him when he was busy. He also had long silver hair and amber colored eyes. He had no markings but he did have two triangular dog ears on top of his head. Inuyasha was a half demon unlike his father and brother which were full demons. He was also dressed well, wearing a grey suit and red tie.

"What's up old man, I was in the middle of something." Inuyasha said annoyed. "And what's he doing here?"

"Mind your tongue when in the presence of those more powerful than you, little brother." Sesshomaru said not bothering to even turn around.

"Come say that to my face!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Gladly." Sesshomaru said. He moved so quickly Inuyasha did not even have time to move as his older brother punched him in his face.

Inuyasha recovered quickly as Sesshomaru did not punch him as hard as he could. Soon they were raging an all out war in the middle of their father's office.

Inu no Taisho sighed as he watched his sons' battle. Must they always greet each other this way? It was the way of dog demon siblings to be rough with one another but in my office?

"ENOUGH!" He boomed raising his demon energy a bit to get their attention.

Sesshomaru stopped but Inuyasha landed one more punch before backing away quickly. He childishly stuck out his tongue and smirked to himself as he fixed his tie.

"Payback little brother." Sesshomaru said still looking as clean as he arrived.

Both brothers sat down in the chairs facing their father's desk wondering why they were called in. Two pairs of amber eyes stared into their father's amber eyes.

"Now that you've both decided to act like professionals again, let me tell you why you are here." Mr. Taisho paused and took a breath. Might as well just get straight to the point, he thought. "You both are going to therapy." He said firmly.

"WHAT?" Both brothers said at the same time, Inuyasha being the louder one.

"I ain't going to no therapy!" Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked venom laced in his voice.

Inu no Taisho remained calm. His own sons would never be able to intimidate him. "I meant what I said. You both will be seeing behavior therapists. I met with them today and have arranged for therapy to start next week. They will meet you at your homes so you will feel more comfortable."

Inuyasha yelled more obscenities about how no one was coming to his place and he was not about to see a therapist and nothing was wrong with his behavior and on and on and so forth. On the other hand, Sesshomaru was deadly quiet as his eyes flashed in and out of red. Some quack was not coming to his home to try to get him to talk about his feelings or try to fix him. NOT HAPPENING! He thought as his aura flared angrily.

"Are you two challenging me?" Inu no Taisho said in a growl, head down. He was becoming increasingly annoyed by their lack of respect. He would remind them who was in charge. His aura flared powerfully smothering both of his son's with its pressure. His own eyes were blazing red. "You are going to therapy or neither of you will ever become CEO of this company. Both of your behavior in my place of business is deplorable! You will not continue to treat people the way that you do!" Their father boomed, claws digging into his desk.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on top of his head and he sat back down in his chair. Sesshomaru's eyes morphed back to amber as he suppressed his angry aura. Both sons submitted to their father.

Inu no Taisho was appeased by their submittal and calmed himself. His eyes morphed back to their usual amber. He smiled at them now that he proved his point. "Now, your therapists' names are Kagome Higarashi and Rin Mikami. They are well known for their behavior therapy services. If you don't know them then google them, very pretty young women might I add." He said with a wink.

Sesshomaru could have rolled his eyes, as if he cared about what they looked like. Inuyasha did roll his eyes, he had a girlfriend. He didn't care what other women looked like. He wondered what he would tell his girlfriend about a therapist coming to his place every week. They both wanted to become CEO so if they had to endure this pointless therapy then so be it.

"I will be monitoring your progress by checking in with the ladies each week. You are dismissed." Inu no Taisho said waving them off. Both sons left the office pissed. Some poor innocent employees were going to suffer today.

Inu no Taisho looked at the claw marks he left in his desk and sighed. Guess I'll have to buy another one he thought.

(Later that evening)

Kohaku arrived on time to pick up his fiancé. They drove to a beach side restaurant with an outside eating area overlooking the coast. The food was Caribbean and the atmosphere was jovial. People were standing around drinking cocktails still in their beach wear. Rin had never been to this place before but already decided she liked it. Rin and Kohaku sat down and looked over the menu. When the waitress arrived they ordered their food and drinks.

"I like this place." Rin said looking around.

"I thought you would." Kohaku said smiling at her. "So, I'm sorry again about the other night. After you explained what you were going through this morning, I realize now that I acted like a complete idiot."

Rin looked at him. She was still a little hurt about him leaving her last night but she was glad he seemed truly sorry. "Thank you for understanding now." She said quietly.

He grasped her hand. "That's what I love about you, you are so forgiving." Just then his phone rang. He apologized once again and said he had to take the call because it was his manager.

Rin just smiled and looked away. Am I too forgiving? She thought. As she looked over the balcony, her mind began to tune out Kohaku's voice as she focused on the calming motion of the waves. The ocean was such a peaceful sight under the sunset. She found herself wishing she could be walking on the beach…alone. What is that? She just barely noticed something or someone coming out of the water. It appeared to be something white floating towards the shore. As the figure emerged she was just able to make out in the dim light of the evening that it was a person.

Rin focused in on the figure. It appeared to be a tall, lean but muscular male. But what man would let his hair grow that long? Rin thought looking at the long white looking hair he began ringing out. Wait, the demon we met earlier had hair like that. But this guy is a bit leaner than him. How many magnificent creatures like him were out there? She thought. Rin had been around demons before but none with hair that color except for Mr. Taisho. He moved so gracefully stretching his arms and legs from what must've been a long swim. Rin watched him in fascination.

The waitress arrived with their food and drinks breaking Rin from her gazing as she turned her attention to her food. Kohaku finally ended his call to focus on their date. Rin peered back over the balcony but he was gone. Who was that?

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves already! I am continuing the story because of you all! Keep telling me what you think, I am always open to opinions. Until next time, I'll be writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dating

Rin and Kohaku had gotten into another argument before he left for California to participate in another match. Kohaku wanted Rin to take the week off and travel with him but Rin told him she could not. She tried to explain that her first therapy session with a very high profile client was on Monday and she could not miss it. Rin and Kagome's reputations were on the line. Kohaku had the nerve to accuse her of cheating on him claiming that as the reason she did not want to travel with him. After storming out of her apartment, he called hours later to apologize and promised to return from California with gifts. This was his usual pattern. Rin had tried everything with him, even slyly attempting therapy on him but nothing seemed to change him.

Rin thought about her rough morning as she sat at the Caribbean restaurant he took her to. It was her new favorite spot. She loved the vibe of the place, the friendly staff and the food was great which was why she decided to have lunch there. She sat at a table in her sundress, hat and shades peering out into the ocean drinking a chill strawberry margarita. She thought about the person with the silver hair she saw that night. Memories of him gave her a strange feeling of longing for something she never even had.

"Rin! I've been standing here for a good five minutes now." Sango laughed.

Rin jumped, she was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed. Sango asked Rin to have lunch so Rin recommended this place. "Sorry, how are you Sango?" Rin said getting up to hug her future sister-in-law.

"I'm good. How are you? I heard you had a rough morning."

Rin cringed. She hated when Kohaku would tell Sango about their fights. Rin always felt Sango was judging her. Sango and Kohaku were close. She would always take up for her brother no matter how wrong he was. Rin resented her for it. How could she not understand that something was wrong with her brother?

"I don't really want to talk about it." Rin said.

"Listen, Kohaku has a lot of pressure on him. He's rising on the ranks and getting world coverage for his fights now. He even has a new coach. A lot is going on for him right now and he needs your support Rin." Sango said.

"Ok, but can we just not have this conversation here?" Rin begged.

Sango reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "It's fine. Let's talk wedding then!"

Rin looked at Sango not sure what to make of the hand squeeze. "Okay." Rin said trying to smile. The girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking wedding ideas until Rin told Sango she needed to leave. She really just wanted to get home, read a book and eat ice cream.

Saturday evening finally came after a long week of anticipation. Kagome was going on another date with Koga, this time to a beach he told her about. He said it was a secluded beach downtown where only the wealthiest had access to. She rummaged around in her drawer looking for the best cover-up to wear over her black bikini. She could not decide if she wanted to wear a sarong or a cover dress. She looked in the mirror and surveyed herself wearing the sarong, way too sexy she thought. I don't want to give him the wrong idea! She opted for the cover dress; it showed a little cleavage and hugged her curves nicely. Sexy but not to revealing she thought as she smiled at herself in the mirror.

She told Koga she would meet him there. Kagome never allowed guys to pick her up unless they were officially her boyfriend. She drove to the spot where he said he would meet her. She was pleased to find him waiting for her.

"Hey babe." Koga said with a toothy grin.

"Hi Koga." Kagome smiled.

"You look hot." He said eying her.

Kagome blushed. She wanted him to be attracted to her. She still could not get over the fact that this cute demon was interested in her. She knew she was pretty but she figured demons like him only dated demons. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." She said blushing even more. Koga was shirtless only wearing his swimming trunks. His long black hair was hanging loosely down his back. His brown tanned skin appeared smooth in contrast to his hard looking abs. Kagome had to admit the guy was damn near perfect.

Koga chose a time close to sunset so they could watch it together after playing in the water a bit. He brought a blanket to lay on the beach and some wine for them to drink. Once they made it to a nice spot he sat his things down.

"So you know you have to take that off if we're getting into the water." He smirked referring to her cover dress.

"I know…" Kagome said a bit nervously. Duh Kagome! We are about to get in the water! She thought, now nervous about him seeing so much of her body. Maybe I didn't think this through enough. She slowly allowed her cover dress to fall around her ankles with her back facing him. She picked it up from the ground and covered her front with it as she turned around.

Koga chuckled at her antics. "You know you can't swim with that."

Kagome cringed and allowed the dress to drop onto the blanket with her body now on full display in her black bikini. She was usually never nervous when wearing a bikini but something about Koga gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Koga eyed her almost lustfully. Her body was amazing; she had curves in all the right places. "You look so good."

"Thanks." She said in a whisper.

"Well come on, let's get wet!" He said running toward her so fast she didn't see him, then lifting her from the ground and throwing her over his shoulder. The display reminded her just how helpless she would be if this demon tried to hurt her. The thought was just a tad bit concerning but Kagome pushed those thoughts from her mind and focused on having fun. She was here now and he seemed to be a great guy so far so she allowed herself to be carried to the shore without protest.

Koga gently let her down once they were in the water allowing her body to slide down his. Kagome put a little distance between them once he let her go. The water felt marvelous, it wasn't too cold.

SPLASH!

Koga hit her with a mini wave of water effectively drenching her. Kagome yelped in surprise then splashed back but he was too quick for her. He disappeared under the water leaving Kagome looking around frantically and yelling his name. She screamed when she felt something grab her leg and pull her under then push her back up.

"Kooooogggggaaaaa!" She screamed as he threw her up in the air and caught her when she fell back down. He caught her bridal style and smirked when she clung to him for dear life. He walked them out of the water and onto the blanket he laid out for them in a nice spot on the beach. He poured them some wine and pulled Kagome close to watch the sunset. He had perfect timing.

"It's beautiful."

"I hoped you would like it." Koga said tilting her head up so she could face him. "Now have I earned a real kiss?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head yes. Koga closed the little distance between their faces and pressed his lips against hers gently at first. She was soft. The sensation and taste of her made him want more. As soon as he found an opening he darted his tongue into her mouth. Kagome did not refuse him she allowed him to dominate the kiss but if her mouth was not occupied she would have gasped at what he did next. In a quick move he maneuvered her onto her back on the blanket with him on top of her never breaking the kiss. She felt Koga's knee trying to pry open her legs. Kagome squirmed under him and tried to break the kiss but his kiss was too forceful. Kagome was ready to panic, she didn't mind kissing him but this was too much! She was getting ready to kick him when she heard a male voice.

"Sheesh Wolf boy! Get a fucking room."

Koga stopped immediately and released an annoyed growl. Kagome quickly grabbed her cover dress and threw it over her head covering her face in embarrassment.

"Dammit dog breath! Why are you always showing up at the wrong time?" Koga said sounding pissed. He had a semi hard boner from his activities and what he was planning to do.

"This is MY beach and I walk it as I please." The other person said.

Kagome dared to peek from the cover dress over her head. All she saw was a shirtless guy and thick hair which appeared to be light silver in color. Where have I seen that hair before?

"You don't own this beach; all of us that live here own the beach so scram!" Koga yelled. They both lived in the same neighborhood. This beach was exclusive to those residents.

"Stop bringing all your damn girls out here in the evening when you know I run at this time!" The other person yelled. Soon the other person and Koga were face to face yelling at each other.

Girls! So I'm just another girl he brings out to the beach to get frisky with! Kagome was pissed. She felt like a fool.

"I'm leaving!" She yelled and ran off without even looking back. Both guys stopped fussing and watched her retreating frame both looking confused.

"You just cock blocked me bro!" Koga yelled turning his attention to Inuyasha.

"I didn't even see the damn girl's face. Next time take her to your place and not on my beach! Now, I have somewhere important to be." Inuyasha said and continued his run chuckling. He left behind a very pissed off wolf.

He didn't care; the wolf always brought random chicks out there trying to screw them on the beach. Usually they were demon chicks but from what he could tell that girl was a human. He remembered her curvy frame when they watched her run away; she was definitely Koga's type, demon or not. He had to admit from what he could see from behind, she was hot but not hotter than his woman. He had a drop dead gorgeous model waiting for him at home. He completed his run and returned to his large house with a beach front view.

"Babe, I'm back." He called.

His woman came down the winding staircase wearing a red bra and panties with a sheer black robe hanging open. Her supple breast and toned physique were on full display. She had milky skin, straight long, black hair and dark eyes. She was gorgeous. She always walked around the house wearing little to nothing and he didn't mind one bit. She had the body for it so why not.

"Wow, babe you look amazing as always." Inuyasha said moving to embrace her.

Kikyo put a hand out signaling for him to stop. "Not until you shower." She said firmly.

His ears flattened. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek without the rest of his sweaty body touching her. He went to the fridge and drank water straight from the jug. Kikyo grimaced, she hated when he did that.

"So, I have to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said leaning on his marble countertop.

Kikyo looked at him and raised an eyebrow signaling for him to go on.

"My fucking dad signed me and the prick up for therapy. The therapist will be coming to the house for the sessions." Inuyasha said annoyed again at the thought.

"Why? Seeing a therapist does not look good." Kikyo said. She cared about appearances a little too much according to Inuyasha. She was always conscious of how they acted in public and sometimes even scolded him for things he said. Appearances were everything to Kikyo.

"Because if I don't then I can forget about becoming CEO." Inuyasha replied.

Kikyo went silent for a little while. "Well then, therapy may be a good idea. You could use some therapy." She said as she turned and left the kitchen heading back upstairs.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He yelled behind her.

She ignored him as she climbed the staircase. If he has to see a damn therapist to become CEO then so be it. Becoming CEO means even more money she thought. A smirk graced her pretty face as she went back into their bedroom. She just had to figure out how to keep people from knowing he was seeing a therapist.

(Meanwhile)

Kagome arrived to her apartment complex but instead of going to her place she went straight to Rin's apartment. Rin jumped when she heard the banging at her door. She wasn't expecting any guests. Kohaku was out of town for another fight and Kagome was supposed to be on her date. She sat her book down and slid off the couch to look out the peephole. It was Kagome. She immediately opened the door and let her furious looking friend in.

Kagome stormed straight to Rin's wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of wine. She retrieved two wine glasses from the cabinet and poured a glass for Rin and herself. she walked back over to the couch and handed Rin a glass which she took. Rin sat and waited as Kagome made herself comfortable.

"I don't even know how to feel right now." Kagome said quietly.

"What happened?" Rin asked surveying her friend. She could not see any marks or bruises so she assumed she wasn't harmed.

Kagome started to tell Rin about how the date went from the beginning. "Then I find out that I'm not the only girl he brings to the beach. He was just trying to have sex with me! He just wanted to add me to his body count. I should have known a demon like him would not really be interested in me."

"That's not true Kagome! You are beautiful and a great person. I know he saw that." Rin said.

"All he saw was my looks and all he wanted was my body." Kagome said sadly. Come to think of it, he was always staring at her body and calling her names like 'sexy' or 'hot.' He hadn't even called or texted her yet after she ran off.

"How do you know all of this? Did he tell you?" Rin asked.

"No some guy with light silver hair running by on the beach must've knew him and spilled the beans. They were yelling at each other when I ran off." Kagome said.

"A guy with silver hair on the beach?" Rin's blinked. "I saw a guy with silver hair on the beach too." Actually Rin could not get the beautiful image of him out of her head. He looked so surreal that evening.

"Really, well that guy is rude and loud! But I am grateful that he happened to be running at that moment. I was getting ready to kick Koga to get him off of me." Kagome said.

Rin thought about the guy with the silver hair. Kagome's description of him being rude and loud did not fit her idea of the guy with silver hair she saw that evening. "Well I'm glad he showed up when he did too. Who knows what could have happened."

"Right, if I ever see him again I will thank him. I did not see his face but I remember that long silver hair. Actually, I think I've seen hair like that before." Kagome said.

"Yes, we did. Mr. Taisho had hair like that." Rin said. Kagome blinked, that's right!

Both of the girls went quiet.

"You think his sons have the same hair color?" Kagome asked.

"It's more than likely, I guess we'll find out when we meet them on Monday." Rin said shrugging even though she was now very curious about the silver haired person on the beach.

"I love initial sessions. They can reveal so much about a person even if the person does not talk much." Kagome said.

"I hate initial sessions. They can be so awkward sometimes." Rin said. Kagome proceeded to give Rin some tips on how to keep those first time sessions from becoming awkward. The girls talked about how they were planning their therapy sessions with the Taisho sons. Soon they were doing more work than just hanging out. They loved their jobs.

Monday finally came and the girls were ready. The Taisho brothers were the first clients they had to see today. They were grateful that Rebecca left their schedules for the week at the office with a note. Rin and Kagome were horrible with scheduling. Rebecca went out of town this week saying she had a family reunion to attend.

After drinking their morning coffee, they made copies of their schedules and left in separate cars. The brothers lived in the same exclusive, upscale neighborhood with a beach front view. Kagome recognized the area as she neared the homes. This is that same beach area! My client lives here?

Rin rode behind Kagome. She stopped when her GPS signaled that she had arrived. Kagome kept going, with Inuyasha living a few houses down. Rin was awe struck at the size of the home. All this for one person? The home was nothing short of magnificent. Rin walked up to the large door and knocked. Her eyes widened, the being that answered was something she had never seen before.

Author's Note:

Don't kill me for leaving this cliffhanger lol. From reading the reviews I know you guys were ready for the therapy sessions to start but I needed this chapter for more plot development. The therapy sessions will be starting next chapter! I'm taking a vote, who's session do you want to start first? Sesshomaru/Rin or Inuyasha/Kagome? Vote please!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for voting! So I counted and Sess/Rin won to go first. You guys really love that couple lol. But Inu/Kag fans don't worry! They will be next chapter and I will try to post it quickly.

Chapter 4

Scent

Sesshomaru languidly lounged in an outdoor hammock in his backyard. His long hair spilled down almost touching the ground. The area featured thick trees and bushes designed to keep out neighbors' prying eyes. He had an infinity pool overlooking the beach which he made use of often. He wore a loose tank and sweatpants having just completed his morning workout; skin glistening with sweat. His eyes were half lidded as he looked up into the morning sky. He appeared so calm and peaceful but on the inside he was brooding. He thought about all the productive things he should have been doing at work today but his father forced him and his brother to take the day off. And why? Because of therapy. He frowned at the thought. Why would their father schedule these first sessions on a Monday? He was going to fix this. He planned on making this therapist so uncomfortable she would not want to return. He was aware that he intimidated people and he planned to use that to his advantage today.

He thought again about his father that seemed to do things just to spite him. From his father leaving his mother for a human, to entertaining the idea that he share being CEO with Inuyasha to now forcing him into therapy. His frown deepened. He needed to be at work proving that he was the best to run the company and would be better than his father and his brother. He slowly got up went inside to shower and put on more suitable clothes knowing the therapist would be arriving soon.

What would his mother think of this? He decided to pay her a visit after therapy; he might as well tell his mother before she heard about it. He knew how disastrous that would turn out to be. His mother took every opportunity to make life for his father a living hell. It's not like he didn't deserve it for what he did to her but when she picked with his father he always ended up in the middle of it; a place he hated to be. He remembered when they were sharing custody of him as a boy after their split. There was constant bickering about how to raise him. He hated it.

He changed into a suit and was just fastening his tie when heard the knocking at the door. He did not bother to answer knowing his servant would take care of it. Sesshomaru groaned; that must be her.

Rin stood at the door wide-eyed at what she saw standing on the other side. It was a short, green being with bumpy skin. Rin had read about demons that did not take on more human features but had never seen one. Those types of demons had long died out; all that remained were the more human looking demons. She snapped back to reality after he opened his mouth.

"You must be the therapist. I am Master Jaken! Come in the Lord has been expecting you and he's not pleased!" Jaken said with disgust. He opened the door wider for her to step in.

The Lord? Rin thought. "Um, sorry. My name is Rin Mikami." She said stepping inside with her briefcase. She dressed professionally wearing berry colored trousers and a cream blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. Rin looked around the home and found it just as breathe-taking as the outside. The ceilings were very high, the floors marble and the wood dark. The windows were open allowing the sea breeze in making the home feel light and airy.

"Come this way." Jaken said curtly.

Rin followed him into an open area featuring a floor to ceiling glass wall which offered a magnificent view of the ocean. This is amazing Rin thought. Jaken led her to a sofa and told her to sit down which she did. She barely paid any more attention to the toad creature and his grumbling as she peered out of the window at the beautiful view. She momentarily forgot why she was there in the first place. If I had a view like this I would never leave, she thought.

"Therapist."

Rin jumped at the deep voice that called her by her profession. She tore her eyes away from the outside view and in the direction of the voice. Sitting in a chair with his legs crossed was a creature even more beautiful than the view. She released a silent gasp when she laid eyes on him. When did he even walk in Rin thought? She didn't hear any movement. He looked similar to Mr. Taisho but magenta colored lines that pointed at the end wizened the milky skin of his cheeks. She noticed a purple crescent moon on his forehead which Mr. Taisho lacked. And those reflective, amber colored eyes were stunning despite the coldness in them. He was staring at her with a bored expression. He wore a black suit and tie. Rin took note of the long silver hair flowing down his back. That hair is so familiar, she thought.

Was he the guy on that beach? That strange feeling of longing for something she never had filled her. They stared at each other, one cool and the other feeling her cheeks warm. Rin finally broke the eye contact and looked down at her notebook. Unprofessional Rin! What are you doing? Get it together girl. You are engaged; she thought feeling embarrassed by her reaction to him.

She looked back up and smiled. "Yes, I am the therapist. My name is Rin Mikami. Sesshomaru Taisho, correct?"

He nodded his head in the affirmative still staring intently. He didn't miss the slight reddening of her cheeks when she saw him. Most females reacted that way. So this young human woman is supposed to "change" me? Is my father serious?

Rin, trying not to make this awkward decided to begin the session. "So, as you are aware you were referred to therapy by your father for anger management and employee relations concerns."

He hummed.

"Let's start with an assessment." She said pulling out a paper from her briefcase. "This test is designed to assess for anger issues." She held it out for him to take.

Sesshomaru stared at it. "No."

Rin pulled it back. He's tough, she thought. "Have you ever seen a counselor before?"

He glared at her. He was offended she would even ask him that question.

Rin giggled. "I'll take that as a no." She paused briefly to write in her notebook. "Your father explained to me that you are not very nice to your subordinates. But I want to know what you think the problem is from your own viewpoint." Rin said.

Sesshomaru wondered if he should even answer her. So far intimidation was not working. Most demons would crumble at his feet when he glared at them, this therapist barely even flinched actually she laughed! He would have to turn it up a notch. "I do not have a problem; those who are foolish enough to get in my way have the problem." He answered coolly.

"Exactly what do you mean by 'get in your way,' what do they do?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru did not explain himself to anyone and he was becoming pissed that she wanted him to explain himself right now. "When they defy me." He said looking pointedly at her.

"Give me an example of someone defying you." Rin said meeting his eyes.

"You."

"Huh? Me? What am I doing?" Rin asked a little taken aback.

"Demons do not look more powerful demons in the eye for as long as you have. When a demon looks another demon in the eye for so long it means you are challenging me or you are flirting with me." He said bluntly.

Rin became flushed with embarrassment. Did he really just say that!? "B-but I am not a demon."

"I perceive it all the same. You seek to change me but are ignorant of demon ways."

Did he just insult me? "I apologize but as a therapist, we are trained to make good eye contact and pay attention to body language."

"I will allow it for these sessions." He said enjoying the fact that he was finally making her uncomfortable.

Rin was flustered. She was losing control of the session. Therapists are supposed to guide the direction of therapy but he just completely took it from her. She had to get back on track. "Exactly what do you do when you feel someone has defied you?" Rin dared to ask.

"I reprimand them."

"Does reprimanding someone for simply looking at you make you feel better?" Rin asked.

Is she mocking me? He was tempted to ask her if she would like to find out. "It is necessary."

Rin wanted to sigh. She felt like she was getting nowhere. If this indeed was the guy she saw on the beach that night, he shattered her fantasies about him. This guy seemed to lack empathy and only be concerned with power. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was purposely trying to intimidate her though. The pointed glares and the cold answers, he couldn't really be like this could he? She was going to get to the root of his bad behavior. Rin was ready for the challenge ahead but decided to end the session for today.

"I think we should end for today Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile.

Why is she smiling? He thought. Although her smile was not unpleasant to look at, it bothered him. Her smile further cemented that she actually was not fazed by his intimidation tactics. He would have to think of another way to get rid of her.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Would you sign a confidentiality waiver stating that everything discussed in therapy can be shared with your father? He will be the only one I will share this information with." Rin said pulling out the form. Therapists are supposed to keep everything discussed in therapy confidential however; Mr. Taisho asked that he be updated on the sessions so she needed Sesshomaru's consent to share that information.

Sesshomaru contemplated whether or not he would sign the form. He disliked the fact that his father wanted the therapist to report to him but he knew the reason why. His father wanted to see if he improved his supposed "bad" behavior.

"I will sign it."

Rin stood and placed the waiver on her notebook so he could have a hard surface to sign it on. She walked over to him and handed him the document. Why did he have to smell so good? As he signed the document she noticed his claws; they were perfectly manicured but she knew they were deadly. He handed it back to her and she quickly made her way away from him to collect her briefcase.

Sesshomaru watched her scurry away from him and collect her things. The brief time she was close to him, he actually paid attention to her scent. He had to admit her scent was not unpleasant for a human; in fact it was quite pleasing. He remembered loathing his father's human mate's scent when she moved in with them. Actually he did not like any human's scent. It wasn't that they smelled bad; they just had a peculiar scent that he did not care for. But this young woman, she smelled like fresh lilies and rain water? He was perplexed by her scent.

She bid him farewell and made her way to the front door. Instead of calling Jaken to see Rin out he followed her wanting to save that scent into his memory. They walked to the door in silence, him following closely behind wondering what he was even doing. He never walked anyone out. When they made it to the door, he reached his long arm around her and opened it for her before she could.

Rin's cheeks were ablaze at their propinquity. He was so close behind her she could practically feel his body heat. "Um, thank you. See you next week." She squeaked and quickly made her way to her car without giving him a chance to respond.

Sesshomaru watched her go. Was he just attracted to her scent? This was all the reason more why he had to get rid of her. He did not have time for a therapist to be playing with his mind with her questions and now her scent. But since intimidation was obviously not going to work he had to think of something else. A slow smirk graced his face as an idea formulated in his mind.

Seduction.

Although he had never seen a therapist he knew that with any profession particularly one such as that one had serious restrictions on the relationship between therapist and client. If he seduced her then she could not be his therapist anymore. He had a tight lock on his emotions, feigning interest would be easy and seduction was an art he was quite skilled in without even trying. He could prove to his father that therapy was pointless after exposing her indiscretion.

He closed the door, his smirk turning into a frown; he needed to go pay his mother a visit. He grabbed his keys and headed to the garage to hop into his car. Speeding down the highway he thought about what he just experienced. Although he did not doubt his plan would work; he needed to figure out his reaction to her scent. No female he ever encountered smelled like that. Many of the females he encountered wore perfume which always turned out to be overwhelming to his senses. He would often make them shower before sleeping with them. Yet, the therapist was not wearing any perfume; her scent was natural.

He pulled into his mother's long driveway. She resided in an exclusive neighborhood. Her large home was secluded by her own design. She wanted no neighbors anywhere near her. As he walked up to the door he looked up at the camera watching him in front of her door. His mother valued security although he could not figure out why she would need it to this extent. She was powerful; others were too afraid or too weak to pose any threat to her.

Before he could even knock one of her staff opened the door for him. Sesshomaru walked in without greeting and went in the direction he knew she was in. He found her upstairs outside on her balcony. She was lounging on her chaise wearing sunshades and a sheer leopard robe with a red bikini underneath. No matter how much sunbathing she did, her pale skin would never darken. Her long silver hair spilled over the top of the chaise. She had one jagged, magenta line on each cheek and the purple crescent moon on her forehead that she passed to her son. Another one of her servants stood fanning her and another blocked the sun from her face. Sesshomaru could have sighed; his mother was always so over the top.

"Mother." He knew she knew he was there but she would not acknowledge him until he spoke first.

She leisurely turned in his direction and took her sunshades off revealing glistening, amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru, my son. You've come to visit." She said uncaringly with a bored expression.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her and was immediately offered refreshments which he declined. As much as he hated to admit it, he and his mother were very similar from looks to attitude. He was actually a spitting image of her.

"Hn."

"Something is on your mind." She said smoothly.

"I'm seeing a therapist." He said getting straight to the point.

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second then returned to their usual coolness; now he had her attention. "Why ever would you need to see a therapist? You are a creation of perfection."

"It is what is required to become CEO." Her son answered.

She growled. "Stop fanning me! Leave us!" The now irate demoness yelled at her servants. They quickly obeyed her orders and left her with her son. "That bastard! How dare he? You do not need therapy to become CEO! He's doing this to spite me again." She always thought everything was about her.

"It is not to spite you. He believes my behavior is not suitable for the positon of CEO." Sesshomaru explained calmly.

"No, he wants you to be weak like him. You are flawless. I will take care of this." Inukimi said sitting up with a smirk.

"No, I will get rid of the therapist. I already have a plan to take care of it." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Really, what might that be?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"It is none of your concern; just know it will be taken care of. Good bye mother." He said turning to walk away. Hopefully his answer appeased her; he did not need her to involve herself and rage another war against his father. He just needed to inform her before someone else did. She had eyes and ears everywhere. He decided to go straight to the office and catch up on some work.

"Hmm…well I trust that you are capable but I will still have a little talk with your father about this." She said with a smirk although her son had already walked away. I wonder what his plan is, she thought looking over her balcony. She called for her servants to continue their duties.

(Meanwhile)

Rin drove back to her own office to meet with another client. She was definitely a bit unsettled. She saw right through his intimidation tactics and countered with friendliness but something changed towards the end of the session. The way he looked at her, the shift in his body language and the invasion of her personal space confused her. What changed at the end of the session? She could not deny her own reaction to being close to him, the way he smelled and his presence walking behind her. She was acutely aware that something shifted.

She sighed inwardly. These next therapy sessions were going to be interesting. She had to formulate a plan to deal with him. She looked at her ring finger and realized her ring was missing. Ugh…I have to stop forgetting to wear it; Kohaku would be pissed if he knew. Her thoughts shifted to Kagome, she wondered how her session went. She could not wait to talk to her later.

Author's Note:

Be careful Rin, someone is plotting on you! Inuyasha and Kagome's session is next ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scent pt. 2

Kagome continued down the road of large homes that were spaced out from one another. She guessed rich people did not like to be close. Her GPS finally told her that she had arrived at her destination. The home was grand and beautiful although Kagome thought the huge rose garden in the front was a bit feminine for a guy. As she made her way to the front door she noticed how perfectly manicured the yard was. These surroundings did not fit what she thought of her new client from Mr. Taisho's explanation.

Kagome rang the doorbell and waited. She was dressed professionally in black slacks and a red blouse. She wore her hair in a bun. When the door opened she was met with someone other than Inuyasha, it was a woman. The woman was wearing a form fitting black dress with her long black hair hanging around her shoulders. Kagome instantly recognized her. She's a model. This woman was just recently on the front page of a magazine she just bought but Kagome could not remember the model's name.

"You must be the therapist, please come in." Kikyo said regarding her. She's pretty, Kikyo thought frowning.

"Thank you, this home is lovely." Kagome said stepping inside and looking around.

"My name is Kikyo. I am Inuyasha's girlfriend. We live together here." Kikyo said leading Kagome into the living room.

That would explain the manicured lawn and roses outside, Kagome thought. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I will be providing therapy for Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome then hesitated. She had to find out if this woman was actually the model on that magazine. "You look very familiar..." Kagome said.

"You might have seen me on magazines and bill boards. I am a super model." Kikyo said breezily.

"I thought so, you're very beautiful." Kagome complimented.

"Thank you. Would you like some tea or coffee?" Kikyo asked already having tea and coffee set up on a table.

"Sure, coffee please." Kagome said gratefully. She was a sucker for coffee.

Kikyo poured her a cup and handed it to her with sugar and creamer if she wanted it.

"Thank you." Kagome said taking a sip. The coffee was delicious, much better than what they had at the office. "What brew is this?" Kagome asked.

"Kopi Luwak from Indonesia." Kikyo said smirking.

"Really, I have never heard of it."

"It is one of the world's most expensive and quite exotic coffees; it is made from the coffee beans found in the droppings of the Indonesian civet cat." Kikyo said calmly.

Kagome who had been downing her cup of coffee froze. "Droppings?" Kagome quickly set the remaining contents of her cup down. She wanted to puke.

"What's wrong? Too expensive for your taste?" Kikyo asked haughtily.

"It comes from poop! You think you could've told me that before offering it?" Kagome asked getting pissed.

"My apologies, I was just trying to be hospitable. We have exotic tastes here." Kikyo said smirking.

Kagome was peeved. Who does that!? What happened to the nice woman from before? She was ready to start the session and be out of Kikyo's presence. "Where is my client?" Kagome asked glaring at Kikyo.

Kikyo's smirk vanished. "He is out on an errand I asked him to run. He should be returning soon. But I am glad we have this time alone. I have a few ground rules for you if you will be visiting my home weekly."

"Rules?" Kagome asked completely mystified. No client had ever laid out rules. She's not even my client!

"Yes, rule number 1 you will ensure you keep confidentiality. No one must know he is seeing a therapist. Rule 2, you should dress like that each time you come. And rule 3 which is most important, you will not flirt with him. He belongs to me." Kikyo said icily.

"What!?" The audacity of this woman! "Number 1,it is my job to keep confidentiality! Number 2, I dress however I please and number 3, why would I flirt with him!?" Kagome countered.

"Because girls like you are always looking for a come up. You likely jumped on this opportunity when you found out who the client would be." Kikyo argued.

"I did not even know of him until Mr. Taisho asked me to take his case." Kagome argued back.

Kikyo was about to say something else when they heard the door open. Both girls stopped glaring at each other and looked towards the front.

"I'm back." Inuyasha called.

"We are in the living room honey." Kikyo called sweetly.

Kagome stared at her in disbelief. Just a minute ago this woman was an evil bitch and now she's being sweet?

Inuyasha walked into the living room carrying a bag. He was dressed casually wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The first thing Kagome noticed were the puppy ears atop his head. They were the cutest things she'd ever seen! His long silver hair was tied into a ponytail. His amber eyes looked at them curiously. He was handsome with boyish features but still manly sporting broad shoulders and a tall, lean, muscular frame.

"Who's that?" He said looking at Kagome.

That voice, I've heard it before. Kagome thought. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Your-" Kagome said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Your therapist, did you forget?" Kikyo interrupted.

That voice sounds familiar, he thought passively. "Oh yea, I'm ready to get this over with." He said walking toward Kikyo handing her the bag. He would only tolerate this therapy stuff because Kikyo asked him to. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek but she pulled his face closer and kissed him on the lips glancing at Kagome as she did.

Kagome rolled her eyes. This Kikyo is a real bitch, she thought.

Kikyo stood gracefully. "I'll leave you two to your therapy session. It was nice talking to you Kagome." Kikyo cooed faking a smile.

Kagome just faked smiled and nodded looking away from her. Inuyasha noticed the tension and wondered what happened between them. Kikyo left the room saying she was going out shopping.

"Ok, let's get started. The sooner we get this over with the better." Inuyasha said sitting across from her. When he inhaled he caught a whiff of Kagome's scent, I've smelled that jasmine scent before he thought. He stared at her curiously studying her features trying to figure out where he knew her. He loved the scent of jasmine and she smelled like it naturally.

Kagome took a deep breath. Kikyo was exhausting and now she had to deal with him too. This was not how she imagined this going. She was great at first sessions, but Kikyo almost drained her of her enthusiasm. Kagome you are a highly skilled therapist, pull yourself together she thought. She pulled out her notebook and assessments not even paying attention to the half demon across from her getting closer.

"Ok, let's get started Inuyasha." Kagome said looking up from her bag. She was met with Inuyasha's face just inches from hers. She jumped so quickly that she fell backwards in her chair kicking Inuyasha in his face.

Inuyasha jumped back holding his nose. "What did you do that for!?" He yelled.

Kagome sat back up. "Wh-what were you doing!?" She yelled back.

"I was stiffing ya. You smelled familiar!" He whined still holding his nose.

"You can't just get that close to people!" Kagome yelled then she paused just realizing what he said. Smell familiar? She looked at him more closely, that hair and that voice….he's the guy from the beach and he recognizes me! She wanted to hide feeling mortified.

Inuyasha stopped holding his nose after the pain began to subside. It was already starting to heal. "You kicked me pretty damn hard!"

"Um…I'm sorry. B-but you are the guy from the beach?" Kagome asked.

"What does the beach hav-" He stopped, realizing where he smelled her scent and heard her voice before; his eyes widened in recognition. She's the girl that was with Koga, the one that ran away. Before he could even say anything else she did.

"Look, it wasn't what it looked like! I'm not the type of girl that does those things in the public." She said blushing.

Inuyasha was speechless. What were the odds of this happening? One of Koga's chicks is his therapist? He chuckled and then broke out in full, unabashed laughter.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha calmed down enough to speak. "You were with wolf boy?"

"It wasn't like that! He was trying to take it too far." Kagome explained. She could not have her client getting the wrong impression of her. She could not believe the session, if one could call it that, was going in this direction. This conversation was way past the point of professionalism.

"If I didn't show up, he probably would have." Inuyasha said slyly.

"Are you saying he would have raped me?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly but he would have pressured you relentlessly. That's his game. He butters girls up and tries to fuck them. He's a dirty wolf." Inuyasha said sitting back down.

Kagome was flabbergasted. I knew it. Koga was never really interested in me. He just wanted to have sex with me. Part of her was sad but another part of her was angered. She wanted to find him and choke him with his own tail.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said genuinely. She really appreciated that he had shown up and did what he did at that time. She would deal with Koga later.

"Huh? It was nothing. I do that to him all the time." He said breaking eye contact and looking away from her. She looked so genuine when she said that, it gave him a feeling of actually being appreciated. But it also made him uncomfortable. Kikyo never looked at him with that much sincerity.

"Well, thanks anyways. Now, we have a little time left. Let's get started with the session." She said looking at the time.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, first I need you to sign a confidentiality waiver that I will not share any of this information with anyone but your father." Kagome said handing him the form.

"What does he need to know for?" Inuyasha asked still signing it and handing it back to her.

"He wants to monitor your progress. Now, Mr. Taisho mentioned that you have a bit of an attitude and anger problem at work making frequent outbursts at meetings..."

"I don't have an attitude, they have the attitude!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked.

"Those damn snobs that work under me. They seem to forget that I'm in charge so I have to put them in their place." Inuyasha folded his arms and looked down. He thought about how his employees treated him because he was a half demon. They felt that they did not have to respect him. They believed he only got the position of COO because of his father so he lashed out to put them back in their place. He did not want to discuss it though.

Kagome observed the change in his demeanor. He folded his arms and seemed less confident. There might be more to his behavior than what he shows on the surface, she thought but decided not to probe him further today. They were almost out of time; she had another client to see. "There are other ways to handle these snobs you speak of; we will talk about those next session. Unfortunately we don't have much time left. For these last few minutes can you complete this anger management assessment?"

Inuyasha took the assessment and wrote on it then handed it back to Kagome. She was surprised he completed it so quickly. She read the paper and frowned. Inuyasha wrote on it "I do not have an anger problem."

"Really?" Kagome said exasperated.

"I told you lady, I'm not the one with the problem." Inuyasha said grateful she didn't ask any more questions about that subject.

Kagome was frustrated. This initial session did not go anything like it should have. It was actually the most unprofessional interaction with a client she had ever had. She had to fix the dynamics of their relationship. The client-therapist relationship had boundaries and they already crossed one because he had seen her in a damn bikini making out with someone he knew! Therapists and clients were not supposed to acknowledge each other out in the public in order to keep confidentiality.

"Ok, looks like we are out of time. I will see you next week, Friday evening. Here's my card if you need to contact me." Kagome said handing him her card and gathering her paperwork. She could not wait to leave. She already had enough excitement for today and she still had other clients to see. She groaned.

"Kikyo is having a get together with her girl model friends Friday evening. So I guess we can't do the session." Inuyasha said smirking thinking he could skip the next session.

"No problem, you can just come to my office." Kagome said catching on to his game. You're not going to get rid of me after just one session, she thought. She was up for the challenge; although this morning was draining she would return for the next session ready.

"Your office!? I'm not going to a quack's office!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quack? I am not a quack!" Kagome yelled back.

"That's what all you psychology people are." The half demon said smirking. He was trying to annoy her but he actually realized she wasn't that bad. He hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. If she was this easy to tease, he was going to enjoy these sessions.

Keep it professional Kagome, she said to herself. "I am a therapist, not a quack. Have a good day." She said as calmly as she could while storming to the door.

He followed her chuckling all the way. "See ya quack!"

Kagome huffed and quickly made it to her car. No client had ever gotten under her skin like that nor did she ever have to deal with a psycho girlfriend that offered poop coffee! She thought about cancelling all her other appointments today but decided against it. She would not allow one client to ruin her entire day.

(Later in the evening)

Kagome was tired. Her entire day of sessions was taxing. It seemed every one of her clients had serious emotional problems today. She could not wait to meet Rin for dinner; the first thing she would order would be a bottle of wine. The girls were meeting up at a sushi spot downtown Miami. It was nice to get together after a long day of sessions and just talk. When Kagome arrived Rin was already sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Rin! I'm so happy to be done with today." Kagome said plopping down into their booth.

"Me too, today was interesting to say the least." Rin said.

The waitress came by with a bottle of pink moscato and two wine glasses. Rin had already ordered their favorite wine. Kagome was thankful. They placed their orders for their sushi and sat back to have a drink.

"So how did your session go with what's his name? Inu something." Rin asked.

"Ugh, Inuyasha…"

"Yea, that's right. I'm guessing from that answer it did not go well." Rin giggled.

"He is a jerk and his girlfriend is a bitch." Kagome said flatly.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

Kagome told Rin everything that happened during the session. Rin could not contain her laughter. "Stop laughing! And it turned out that he was the guy from the beach. The one good thing about the session was that I was able to thank him." Kagome said.

Kagome to a sip of her wine. "So how did your session go with the older one?"

Rin took a large gulp of her wine. She cringed. "Sesshomaru is going to be difficult."

"How so?" Kagome asked.

"He's just so…brooding." Rin said for lack of a better word. "He seems to have no emotions and his eyes are so cold. He looks like a handsome predator. And the way he looked at me was like I was the prey."

"Whoa…that session sounds like it was intense." But Kagome didn't miss Rin calling him handsome. "But you find him attractive?" She teased.

"No I don't!" Rin said almost dropping her wine.

"You said he was handsome." Kagome giggled.

"W-well he's not bad looking. He's just weird." Rin said thinking of how close he got to her before she left. She blushed.

"You're blushing! I have got to see a picture of him! If he looks anything like Inuyasha than I guess he is cute." Kagome said then put her hand over her mouth. Did she just admit that jerk was cute!

"Aha! So you think Inuyasha is cute?" Rin asked.

"He's easy on the eyes and he has some really cute puppy dog ears but there is no way in hell I would ever be attracted to that jerk!" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms in a childlike manner. Rin giggled.

"Is such harsh language really necessary?" A male voice said.

Both girls looked to where they heard the voice. A tall young man with black hair pulled into a small ponytail stood over their table. His dark eyes were cheerful and a grin graced his face.

"Miroku!" They said in unison.

"Kagome, Rin….you both are looking beautiful as always." He said with his usual smile. He sat in the booth next to Rin.

SLAP!

Rin scooted away from him towards Kagome.

"Miroku could you ever keep your hands to yourself?" Kagome asked as Rin sat on side of her fuming that he touched her bottom. She slapped him as hard as she always did.

"Pervert." Rin said.

"I can't help it. This hand is cursed." He said holding his face but still smiling.

"It won't be cursed when Sango cuts it off." Kagome said threateningly.

Miroku cringed. Sango's abuse was much worse than a simple slap. He decided to change the subject. "So who were you ladies talking about?"

"Always eavesdropping, what are you even doing here?" Rin asked.

"I'm picking up dinner for Sango and I tonight. I heard Kagome over here talking pretty badly about someone." Miroku said looking at Kagome. He was nosy as ever.

"I was talking about a client." Kagome said.

"We both had some tough therapy sessions with our new clients today." Rin said relaxing and taking a sip of her wine.

"When I heard Kagome say 'puppy dog ears' I had to come and ask. I know someone with puppy dog ears. He's actually a good friend of mine." Miroku said.

Kagome and Rin were not ones to break confidentiality so they wouldn't say their clients' names to Miroku but Kagome was curious.

"What does this friend look like?" Kagome asked him.

"He has silver hair and amber colored eyes." Miroku said knowingly.

Kagome's eyes widened. "How do you know him? And don't tell anyone he's my client. That is confidential!"

"I told you he's a good friend of mine. We met during our undergraduate years. So you think he's cute huh?" Miroku said lecherously.

Kagome blushed. "Ugh, just how much of our conversation were you listening to?"

"Enough." He said looking at them both with a lecherous grin.

"Don't tell him anything that I said or I'm telling Sango some things." Kagome threatened.

"I won't, I won't." He said putting his hands up in defeat. "I bid you both farewells. I have to go before my love begins to wonder where I am." He kissed both their hands and left.

"That Miroku." Rin giggled. Just then her phone buzzed. She received a text from an unknown number.

 **Next session, do not wear any perfume. Your natural scent was pleasant.**

Rin read the text message two more times trying to make sense of it. She text back who is this?

 **Sesshomaru**

Rin froze. She had given him her card to contact her for emergencies only.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked with a mouth full of sushi.

"Sesshomaru just text me." Rin said looking at her phone.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked now very curious.

"He said my scent was pleasant." Rin blushed.

Kagome wasn't sure what to make of that. "You think he's flirting with you?"

"I don't know. He's so weird." Rin said looking at her phone.

Kagome watched Rin but decided not to comment any further. This Sesshomaru is definitely affecting her friend. She thought.

Author's Note

Sorry I took so long; I wanted to post this chapter sooner! Anyways, Kopi Luwak is a real coffee and quite expensive. I can't believe people actually drink that lol. Also a quack is a common word some people use to describe therapists, counselors and psychologists etc. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Too Close

Wind whipped viciously disturbing the previously quiet scene of early morning. Grass came out of place, flowers became uprooted and animals scattered about sensing danger. A large, powerful presence bore down on the secluded Taisho residence. The Taisho residence was surrounded by water sitting on its own private island. The presence glided on the surface disrupting peaceful waves sending water splashing about. Birds flew away seemingly knowing the threat that was coming. The being landed on the island and made its way straight to the Taisho residence.

Inu no Taisho jumped out of bed and threw on a shirt and some sweats. The powerful presence approaching his home riled him out of his slumber. His mate turned over and snuggled deeper under the blanket. That woman could sleep through anything, he thought. But he was thankful she did not wake. He quickly left the room and rushed down stairs before the presence bust through his door. He knew exactly who it was but was unsure for what did he owe this sure to be unpleasant visit.

As soon as he opened the door his hair flew back from the sheer power approaching him but he was unmoved. The large ball of light came into view and advanced on him fast. He simply stood and waited. It landed directly in front of him, the ball of energy slowly started to dissipate revealing a womanly figure.

"What do you want?" Inu no Taisho said flatly, unimpressed.

"Is that any way to talk to the mother of your son?" Inukimi said pushing him aside and entering his home.

He closed the door behind them and followed her into the living room. "As dramatic of an entrance as ever, I see. Did you have to make such a show of power on your way here?"

"I wanted to make sure you knew I was coming darling." She smirked. She wore a long magenta colored maxi dress showing ample cleavage. Her long silver hair cascaded down her back, her amber eyes sparkling with mischief; she looked beautiful as ever but Inu no Taisho was unfazed. He was once captivated by her beauty but her ugly ways made all of that invisible to him now.

He sighed. Her visits were never a good thing. He decided to play nice with her hoping to avoid an argument. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Hmmmm….a sparkling water with lemon would be quite refreshing right now." She said smoothly.

Inu no Taisho called for one of the house staff to get her the beverage. When the staff returned with her drink he gestured for them to sit down. She took a sip of the water and sat it down on the table deliberately bending over giving him a view of her bosom.

He watched her waiting for the conversation to begin. He was used to this kind of behavior from her.

"So, you're still not done messing with me are you? Someone that goes through so much trouble to spite me must still have feelings." She said slyly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why would you force our son to go to therapy?" She bit.

"Is this why you are here causing so much disruption?" Inu no Taisho chuckled.

"Did I say something funny? This is not a joke!"

The eldest Taisho was still amused. "I'm starting to think you just like to come out here to see me so you find any little thing to raise hell about as an excuse." He smirked.

She was taken aback. How dare he? "I'm not playing with you! Why is Sesshomaru in therapy?!"

"Because he needs it!" He said getting annoyed with her.

"He needs no such thing!" She yelled. "You know damn well he is perfection. How dare you hold the CEO position over his head to force him into therapy?!"

"Sesshomaru is very intelligent and strong but he is not perfection. He does not know how to deal with people; he cannot just treat people like they are nothing."

"He can treat people however he pleases." Inukimi said standing and approaching him. "But this isn't about him, is it? It is about me. You just love provoking me. What does that do for you? Does it turn you on?" She said standing behind him whispering in his ear.

He didn't move. "Stop this." He growled low.

She placed her hands on his shoulder and squeezed gently. He tensed.

"Mate! Where are you honey?" A female voice called getting closer to the living room.

Inukimi removed her hands from Inu no Taisho's shoulders just as Izayoi walked into the living room. She was dressed in only a robe and slippers. Her long black hair hung loosely over her shoulders. She was a woman of shorter stature with a heart shaped face and dark eyes. She gasped when she saw Inukimi.

"Um, hi Inukimi. How are you?" Izayoi said cautiously. She knew if this demoness was here then nothing good would come of it.

"Izayoi, I'm fine."

Inu no Taisho stood and greeted his mate kissing her on the cheek. Inukimi let out a low growl.

"Inukimi was just leaving honey. She came over to discuss a matter about Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho said.

Inukimi cut her eyes at him. She had no plans on leaving but he was trying to force her out. She decided she would leave but this was not over. "I am throwing a white linen party next weekend. I will invite his therapist and see what pathetic human you've hired to attempt to treat our son." Inukimi was known to throw very exclusive parties at least three times a year in Miami. Only the wealthiest and important people were ever invited.

Inu no Taisho hated when she spoke so lowly of humans in front of Izayoi. He felt she did it on purpose.

"Do as you please. I doubt she'll attend."

"Oh she will." Inukimi said. She turned and left without even saying good bye. With a large show of power she engulfed herself in a ball of energy and flew off.

Inu no Taisho ushered Izayoi back into bed. He joined her and sighed. Visits from Inukimi were always stressful. He held Izayoi in his arms and closed his eyes.

(Friday evening)

Rin did not have any meetings between the hours of 2:30pm and 4:00pm so she thought she had some time to herself before her 5:30pm session with Sesshomaru. However, Kohaku was back in town and wanted to see her every time she had free time. Shortly after Rin made it home she heard knocking at her door. Kohaku had come over with gifts for her from his latest trip. He greeted her by picking her up and swinging her around then showering her with kisses.

"I've missed you my love." Kohaku said.

"I missed you too. Did you win your fight?" Rin said smiling.

"You didn't watch again?" Kohaku said putting the bags down.

"You know I don't like those fights." Rin replied.

"Yea but you could at least watch your fiancé at least once. But anyways, I won of course and it was against a demon. My new coach has been great."

"I'll try to watch one day." Rin said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You better." Kohaku said jokingly, he sat at the table as well and began unload the bag of gifts he bought her. Rin was used to this; he would always come home with plenty of gifts after winning a fight. She wondered if those gifts were just a way of apologizing for something she did not know about. He bought her perfume, new shoes, a dress and a purse. She did not really care for the outfit, it was not her style but Rin kissed him and thanked him for her gifts anyways.

"Well, put that on. We are going out tonight." He said.

"I can't right now. I have an evening therapy session but I can afterwards." Rin said.

"Why would you schedule an evening therapy session on a Friday?" Kohaku asked.

Rin explained it was the best time her client could meet but Kohaku became upset especially when he found out the client was a male. The light mood between them turned tense instantly. He called her stupid for allowing this client to dictate the time of the meeting on a Friday. As Rin continued to explain herself, he went so far as to accuse her of cheating instead. He left her apartment saying he would return later.

Rin sighed, she was tired of arguing with him and of him accusing her of things she did not do. She put her gifts back in the bag and brought it into her room. She was just about to leave when she remembered her ring. She turned around opening her nightstand drawer and put her engagement ring on her finger.

Rin headed out to Sesshomaru's place arriving right on time. She did her best to put the argument with Kohaku behind her. Therapists were supposed to be calm, congruent and peaceful before sessions in order to best treat the client. But Rin was feeling anything but peaceful after her argument with Kohaku and now having to face Sesshomaru and his weirdness. The text he sent her was still fresh on her mind. She didn't text him back that evening but knew she needed to address it during this session. She was once again greeted by the green toad creature called Jaken. He led her to the same area they met last time. Rin sat down and waited, she felt much more nervous than she did the first session. She focused on the beautiful view of the ocean outside his glass floor to ceiling windows. The sun was setting, already she could feel the tension easing out of her shoulders. How could anyone stay stressed with a view like this?

"Therapist."

Once again, Rin did not even hear her client enter the room until he spoke. She jumped at the sound of his deep voice and turned her attention to him. Rin's eyes widened at the sight before her. He was dressed much more casually than the first session. He wore sweat pants and a fitted tank top showing off his well-toned body. His skin glistened with sweat and his muscled bulged from just finishing lifting weights. His long hair was tied in a ponytail. He met her gaze and smirked. Rin was practically gawking at him until she realized how inappropriate she was being. She quickly averted her eyes down to her bag.

"Um, hi Sesshomaru. Let's get started shall we?" Rin managed to squeak out without looking at him. Why did he have to look like…..like that?! She wanted to get this session over with and get out of there.

He sat down across from her and nodded. He purposely changed the position of the chairs before she arrived so he would be closer to her. He reveled in her reaction to him and was very confident that seducing her would be easy. He leaned over pretending he was tying his shoe to smell her scent. He wanted to make sure she did not wear perfume like he asked her to. But the scent he caught surprised him; it was of a human male. He did not smell any males on her the first time she came. He sat back up and observed her. She was still fumbling through her bag trying to get her notebook and pen. That's when he noticed something shiny on her left hand. An engagement ring? So she is betrothed? Anger bubbled up in his chest. It wasn't so much from the fact that she was engaged but that the scent of a male covered the wonderful scent of lilies and rainwater he was looking forward to. Furthermore, he was the dominant male in his home. No female dared to enter his home smelling like another male; it was the way of demons, specifically dog demons. Once again she showed her ignorance of demon ways, he thought. He would have to teach her a lesson.

"Ok, Sesshomaru today we are going to do role play." Rin said finally looking up at him. She had to talk herself into making eye contact with him after embarrassing herself by staring at him the way she did. Looking like that, it was hard not to stare. Why would he dress in such a way for a session?

Sesshomaru shot her an icy glare. First she comes into his territory smelling like another male and wearing an engagement ring. It was the human way of staking claim to the female but all of his instincts told him to cover her in his own scent. He felt disrespected; she was in his home, she should smell like him. And now out of all things she wants me to participate in role play? He thought.

Rin was a bit unsettled by the glare he was giving her. Was he angry at her for staring earlier? She decided to keep going. "Um, we are going to role-play how you handle your employees. You will be yourself and I will an employee. I want to see how you behave and I will intervene when needed. Ok?"

"Hn." He was pissed but he needed to keep sight of his mission. The fact that she was engaged and would likely be entering his home more often smelling like a male gave him even more incentive to get rid of her. This role-play could actually work to his advantage. It would give him an opportunity to get closer to her.

"Ok, I'll take that as a sign we can get started." She said feeling even more unsettled that he was now looking at her deviously. He is so weird, she thought. She stood and motioned for him to stand as well. She explained that he should imagine that she is an employee at Taisho Corp and he will play himself, the CFO. She started off lightly by simply pretending they were walking down a hall way at work. She would pass him and say good morning or ask if he wanted coffee. Each time Sesshomaru would ignore her which is exactly what he did to employees at work. Rin corrected him each time and explained that he was being rude and anti-social. They continued this for ten more minutes until Sesshomaru finally acknowledged her greetings with a nod. She praised him and told him how much his employees would appreciate just that simple gesture. She encouraged him to repeat the behavior at work. Rin felt he was ready for the next step; someone entering his personal space. She instructed him to walk across the den area.

"Mr. Taisho! Mr. Taisho! I need your assistance with something!" Rin said in a high pitched voice trying to sound like an annoying employee. She ran up to him and pulled on his shirt pretending she was trying to get his attention.

He reacted instantaneously. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her wrist and pinned her against the wall.

"S-sesshomaru?" Rin said shakily. She wasn't afraid but she was concerned he would forget that they were only role-playing and actually hurt her like he did his demon employees. They were face to face, her looking up at him and him looking down at her. Rin could not help but to be cognizant of how close their bodies were. She could feel the solidness of his chest and abs pressed against her own chest. Her breath quickened with each second they remained this way.

He leaned down to her ear. "If you were an actual employee and dared to touch me, you would have gone through this wall."

Although she was slightly unnerved by that comment she had to correct this behavior. "What you should have done is simply tell the employee not to pull on your clothing then helped them with their issue." Rin said breathlessly.

"Even in the position you are in, you tell me what I should have done?" Sesshomaru said staring at her intently never letting up.

Rin had to remain unfazed. She was used to role play sessions sometimes getting tense. One time a client screamed at her because the role play session reminded him of a painful memory and he began to relive it. So Sesshomaru would not make her too nervous. "You thrive off of power and you actually seem to enjoy displaying your authority over others."

"I do." He said only inches away from her ear.

Rin caught chills starting from her ear that spread throughout her entire body. He could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be. But terror was not what she was feeling. Was she just turned on by him? No! No! No! She kept repeating that in her head. Ignore him Rin; back to the task at hand, she thought. She had to show him that his way of thinking was wrong. "But that is not how you gain respect. They fear you but they likely don't respect you."

What did she just say to me? "Fear is respect." His grip unconsciously tightened around her wrists but he was not purposely trying to hurt her.

"No, it is not." Rin said calmly. She would not let him intimidate her. "Now let me go."

She believed what she was saying but he did not. Things did not work that way in the demon world. Fear really did mean respect. If demons do not fear you they do not respect you. He stared at her taking note of the steely determination in her eyes. This was an argument he would not win and he found himself not even wanting to argue with her. Actually he found himself not even wanting to move. Arguing with her, he completely forgot about what he was supposed to be doing. He finally took note of their position. She fit his body perfectly and he enjoyed how her soft mounds were pressed against him. He took a whiff of her scent and realized he covered the weak human male's scent with his own. It satisfied him.

"What if I liked the position we are in?" Sesshomaru said.

Rin's eyes widened. A hot blush rose up to her cheeks. She quickly looked at the floor trying to hide her face from him. "You are so weird." She whispered.

His grip immediately loosened. That was not the reaction he was expecting. Any woman would have melted at his feet if he showed them this kind of attention and yet she responded by calling him weird? This girl was infuriating. She was immune to every tactic he tried.

What he did not know was that Rin was not immune to his attention but being a therapist, she had an amazing amount of self-control. It took every bit of her will not to react to him. She definitely noticed how hard his chest was, his smell and how his hot breath caused instantaneous goosebumps on her skin. Once he let her go she quickly created space between them and darted to her bag.

"W-well I think we should end for today. I'll see you next week!" She grabbed her things and let herself out avoiding eye contact with him. He made no movement to follow her either. He simply stood right where she left him.

He was ashamed of himself. He was left standing there with a partial erection for a human woman that was engaged. How pathetic. He was supposed to be the one in control. He was supposed to seduce her and make her bend to his will. But she caught him off guard today; he would not allow it to happen again. He still stood in the den area brooding and plotting his revenge when Jaken appeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have a message from your mother."

This only made his mood even worse. He shot Jaken a glare sending the toad running off dropping the envelope in the process. Sesshomaru picked it up and opened it. It was an invitation to her annual white linen party. He knew it was not an actual invite but practically a demand that he be there. She would raise all hell if he did not attend. The powerful demon groaned, today was not his day.

(Meanwhile)

Rin decided to stop at the office before going home. She needed talk to Kagome. She knew her best friend also had a late session this evening that would be at the office. Kagome said she would wait for her after her session. Rin knew Kohaku would be coming over to spend the night later. She was nervous about facing him after what transpired during her therapy session with Sesshomaru. It wasn't like she cheated or anything but she felt like it. Kohaku was the only guy she had ever been that close to for years. But she once again caught chills as she remembered just how close Sesshomaru was; his solid body pressed against her own, the intensity in his amber eyes and even the grip he had on her wrists all sent goosebumps running across her skin. But she could not enjoy the memory for long. She came back to her senses when she thought about all the problems that could come of her actually being attracted to him. For one he was her client and she his therapist. For two, she was engaged!

She looked at the sparkling ring on her finger as she rode the elevator and sighed. Is this really what you want Rin? She thought to herself. Kohaku would make a wonderful husband as far as providing for them and he was very sweet at times. He was attentive and bought many gifts for her. The fact that he was handsome was also a plus. But could she really live out the rest of her life with a controlling, over bearing and jealous man?

The elevator sounded with a ding bringing Rin out of her musings. She exited the elevator and noticed the lights were still on so Kagome was still at the office like she said she would be. Rin made her way to her office first to file away some of her notes. She then made her way to Kagome's office. She noticed the door was cracked so she decided to be very discreet and hop in to scare her friend. Rin quietly giggled to herself as she burst into Kagome's office and yelled GOTCHA!

But what she saw ceased her giggles immediately. Kagome and Sesshomaru's younger brother were embracing. They both jumped and broke apart from each other at Rin's entrance.

What in the world?

Author's Note:

Sorry for the cliffy but I had to end there! Until next time, I'll be writing!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Not so Bad

Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped and broke apart from each other upon Rin's sudden intrusion. Inuyasha could not believe he let someone sneak up on them like that. He did not hear a thing until she came in. But he was so distracted by Kagome's embrace he let his guard down completely.

"Um, I'm sorry! I'll just be in my office…" Rin squeaked and quickly exited the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked anywhere but at each other. They both tried to speak first but couldn't find the right words. After an awkward pause Kagome was finally able to form a complete sentence.

"So, I think the session is over for this evening." She said looking at the wall.

"Uh, yea….I'll just see you next time." Inuyasha said a bit uncomfortably scratching the back of his head.

"Right, well see ya." Kagome said trying to sound casual.

"Um, yea. Ok." Inuyasha said then slowly walked out of the office.

Kagome plopped in her chair and released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. What was that Kagome? Why did you do that? She was brought out of her thoughts by soft knocks on her door.

Rin entered tentatively. "Hey, I heard the elevator come up so I figured it was safe to come in."

"Hey Rin." Kagome said sounding disturbed.

"Sorry for barging in like that earlier. I thought I would scare you."

"It's ok."

"So, what was that about?" Rin could not help but ask.

"I don't know what had got into me Rin. We were having a great therapy session and then I just couldn't help myself. He became so emotional while talking and I just felt like I had to hold him Rin." Kagome said sounding ashamed. "I am a therapist, I was out of line."

"Well, he was hugging you back so it didn't seem like he minded." Rin said trying to cheer Kagome up.

Kagome did not respond.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning." Rin said sounding very much like the therapist she was.

Kagome sighed then started from the beginning.

 **(An hour earlier)**

Kagome sat in her office and waited for her boneheaded client. It took quite a few phone calls to confirm that he was even going to show up. When he finally did answer the phone he greeted her by calling her a quack again. It took all of Kagome's will power to not let him cancel the session. At that point she would not have minded if he did not show up.

Inuyasha was ten minutes late when he did show up and dressed as if he was in witness protection. Kagome could not help but to giggle at his appearance. He wore an oversized black hoodie, large sunshades and a baseball cap.

"What are ya laughing at quack?" Inuyasha said annoyed as he began to remove his disguise.

"Why are you dressed like that in 80 degree heat?" Kagome chuckled.

"Because I couldn't have anyone see me come here." Inuyasha said feeling like he could breathe again with all the clothing off. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

Kagome sighed. "Nothing is wrong with seeing a therapist."

"That's not what Kikyo said." He responded.

Fuck what Kikyo said, Kagome thought but of course she did not voice it. She simply sighed again and decided to begin the session.

"So, let's get started. Today we are going to do role play." Kagome said standing. She and Rin liked to start role play for the second session when dealing with people with behavior issues.

"Whoa woman, I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you are into but you can save the role play for Koga." Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome's entire body turned beet red. "WHAT!? Not that kind of role play! And I would never do that with a creep like Koga!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha laughed. He really enjoyed teasing Kagome. Kikyo would never tolerate this kind of teasing. She would always get so sensitive or serious when he messed with her. But Kagome on the other hand was easily flustered; it was hilarious.

"Oh, well what kind of role play then?" He managed to ask after having a good laugh at her expense.

Kagome took a breath to calm herself. Relax Kagome. "Role play in therapy is when we act out real life events and talk about what went wrong."

"Do we have to?" He asked sliding down in his chair.

"Yes!" She wanted to say jerk but stopped herself. She couldn't insult her client. "Now, you can sit there and I will pretend to be an employee at the company."

"Whatever."

"It would be nice if you had a little more enthusiasm." Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha shot her a glare and she shot him one right back. They glared at each other for a whole minute until Kagome realized they were being childish.

"Hmph, now as I was saying you just be you at work and I'll be an employee. Let's get started." Kagome said.

Kagome pretended to be an employee that needed help with an assignment but Inuyasha seemed lost as how to respond. She explained the process to him again and decided to start over. She repeated the role play and was surprised at the response. Inuyasha helped her with the imaginary assignment. She tried a few more different scenarios and each time Inuyasha responded by helping the imaginary employee she was role playing. Kagome was not sure what to make of his responses. She was pleased at how helpful he was being but this did not fit with his father's description of his behavior at work. Where was the rude and loud Inuyasha?

"Um, Inuyasha? Are you really like this at work?" Kagome asked.

"Employees have never asked me to help them so I was just doing what I would do if ever asked. Not what you were expecting huh?" He replied simply.

That's when it hit Kagome. She remembered his comment and demeanor during the last session. He kept saying that it was not him that was the problem. She decided to try another tactic. She would reverse their positions in role play.

"Ok, let's switch. I'm going to be you and you will play the employee." Kagome said.

"This is stupid."

"No it's not! Now let's get started." Kagome said, eyebrow twitching. Kagome instructed Inuyasha to act like the employees at his job. He was reluctant at first but eventually he complied.

"So you really want to know huh?" He asked.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said.

He turned his back to her and whispered. "Worthless half breed, mutt, dirty dog, he only got that position because of his dad. If he becomes CEO, I'm quitting. Loud mouth dummy. Brute."

Kagome had to get up and get closer to hear him. She could make out some of the words but it all sounded like insults. "Inuyasha what are you saying?"

He turned around to face her. "That's what they say about me. They call me half breed or mutt. They think my father is the only reason I am COO. They think I can't hear them!"

Kagome stared at him shocked.

He continued. "That's why I lash out at them. They hate everything about me even though I'm more qualified than anyone there for the position of COO and eventually CEO. I did not get that position because of my father; he made us work for it. I hold a MBA and graduated with top honors. But all they see when they look at me is the half demon child of my father." He paused. "They look at my ears and snicker with disgust."

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome closed the distance between them and embraced him. Now she understood. It really wasn't him; he was not entirely the problem. Those people at his job looked down on him because he was a half demon.

Inuyasha stood frozen for a while. She's hugging me? Was she supposed to do this? He wasn't sure what to do. She was the therapist, wasn't she supposed to be comforting him but he now felt like he needed to comfort her. "It's ok. They don't say those things to my face so it doesn't matter."

"It does matter! That's how they really feel and you can hear it. I want you to know that none of it is true. You are not worthless; you are actually brilliant. You're funny, smart and even kind." Kagome said honestly.

No one besides his own mother told him that. He found himself wrapping his arms around his therapist, returning her embrace. He felt like everything was alright in that moment. Tension eased out of his shoulders and a small smile crept upon his face.

"Thanks Kagome."

Kagome reacted to hearing him use her name. He had not called her by her name at all; it was either the therapist or quack. She smiled. She relaxed even more and allowed her face to snuggle into his broad chest. His chest was so solid; she figured he must work out a lot. Kagome paused….what am I saying!? This is completely crossing the line on so many levels. She made a movement to create space between them but he held her tighter.

"Don't move, this is nice." Inuyasha said softly, eyes lidded. He had not felt this content in a long time. He did not want it to end.

Kagome's eyes widened. He doesn't want me to move? She had to admit being in his arms was actually nice as he described it. Kagome allowed herself to relax again until Rin popped in….

(Back to the present)

"And that's when you popped in." Kagome said after telling Rin how the therapy session went.

Rin just stared at her.

"Say something Rin." Kagome said.

"Um, that was an intense session."

"That's it? You're not going to tell me how I was out of line? As a therapist, I should not have hugged him like that." Kagome said disappointed in herself.

"No, Kagome. It's okay. I think the session was successful. You got him to open up to you and you comforted him when he needed it. If anything, my session was more inappropriate than yours." Rin said sighing.

"Huh? What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Let's discuss it over dinner tonight." Rin said knowing she would need a glass of wine.

The two left the office and drove to a cozy little restaurant in a quieter part of Miami. Sango texted Kagome and asked what she was doing. Kagome invited Sango to join their dinner but did not think to mention it to Rin as they were driving. As soon as they arrived, the first thing the girls ordered was a bottle of wine. They chatted about a few other cases they had during the day and took sips of their wine.

"So, enough of the small talk….what happened during your session with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Rin put her head down. She was hoping Kagome would forget about it. "It's like a battle of wills with him. Ugh…our session was intense but not in the way yours was. It was different." Rin started.

"Kagome! Rin! Nice to see you both again." Sango said taking a seat at their table. "You started drinking without me?"

Rin shot Kagome a confused look. Kagome shrugged apologetically, she had forgotten to tell Rin that Sango was coming. Kagome greeted Sango first and then Rin followed.

"So, who are you two talking about? I heard a little as I was walking up. Sounds like a juicy story Rin." Sango said pouring herself a glass.

Rin froze. Think Rin! "We were discussing a therapy session but you know we can't discuss it with you for confidentiality reasons." Rin said in the nicest way possible.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with those Taisho demon brothers?" Sango asked making Rin go wide-eyed.

"How did you know that?" Kagome cut in.

"Miroku told me he saw you two one night eating sushi talking about your clients. You know he can't keep his mouth shut. Plus Inuyasha confided in him about being forced to see a therapist." Sango said pausing to take a sip of her wine. "So Kagome you are treating Inuyasha which means Rin you are treating the older one."

Rin remained silent. Kagome spoke up. "Don't tell anyone. That is confidential information." Kagome said.

"I know that Kagome. I would not even tell Kohaku." Sango said looking at Rin.

"Kohaku would be a worried wreck." Rin laughed nervously trying to joke about it under Sango's penetrating gaze.

"I'm not all that concerned about Kagome dealing with Inuyasha, he's all bark and no bite." The girls all laughed even if it was a bit uncomfortably. "But I did hear that the older brother is no bark but all bite." Sango said seriously. The table fell silent.

"What do you mean Sango?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"He's the dangerous one. Does he make you feel uncomfortable Rin?" Sango asked turning her attention to Rin.

Flashbacks of how close he was to her when he walked her to the door during the first session, his text message and how he pinned her to the wall today all entered her mind. Was he really dangerous? Yes, he did make her nervous sometimes but she never felt afraid of him. Yes, he was powerful and he could have easily hurt her but he did not. Then she remembered what he said to her; the same hot blush started to color her cheeks.

"Earth to Rin!" Kagome said giggling.

"Are you ok? You look warm." Sango said.

Rin looked at them both and blinked. "Oh, I'm okay! And no he does not make me feel uncomfortable. He's been fine so far." Rin said.

"Oh ok." Sango said slowly, not entirely believing her. Something seemed off. "So anyways let's talk wedding! We need to start planning."

The girls spent the rest of the evening talking about Rin and Kohaku's wedding with Rin being an unwilling participant. She faked interest as best she could while Kagome covered for her when she zoned out. She could not help but to think about what Sango said. He couldn't really be dangerous could he?

(Meanwhile)

While driving home Inuyasha thought about how Kagome embraced him. It shocked him at first but then he realized did not want to let her go. He was even more shocked by his own reaction. It felt good to let go the way he had during that session and it felt good to be hugged like that. When was the last time he shared just a simple, genuine embrace with Kikyo like that? But maybe he was overthinking it. It was just a hug from a therapist. He told himself to forget about it.

Inuyasha made it to his shared home with Kikyo. He hoped that her little party was over. He hated when those women were there. What Kikyo didn't know was that her little model friends hit on him all the time. He would always ignore them but when he tried to tell Kikyo she would not believe him so he quit trying. He simply continued to ignore her little conniving, so-called friends. Kikyo worried about every other girl from the coffee shop cashier to the grocery store clerk, but none of them ever hit on him like that. She was worried about the wrong girls.

His ears drooped when he heard the familiar giggling of Kikyo and her friends. He quickly tried to sneak upstairs hoping to avoid them all. Unfortunately, he was not stealthy enough.

"Oh Inuyashaaaaa." Kikyo called.

Great and they're drunk too, he thought. He could smell the strong scent of alcohol on them.

"Yes babe." Inuyasha called still trying to avoid them.

"Come here honey!"

He groaned but obeyed. He begrudgingly made his way into the den where their scents were strongest. He was in for quite the surprise when he reached them. Kikyo and four of her model friends were all in lingerie sitting on pillows on the floor. They all drunkenly smiled at him when he appeared. Kikyo stood and strutted toward him wearing only a silk black thong and matching bra. She draped herself all over him and proceeded to kiss him passionately in front of the other girls. They cheered her on and whistled.

He kissed her back for as long as he could tolerate. Inuyasha then broke the kiss not liking the taste of the liquor in her mouth. "What are you doing Kikyo?"

"I haaavvee a surprise for you honeeeyy."

He looked at her quizzically. He hated surprises and she knew it.

Kikyo grabbed his hand and walked him closer to the girls. "This is your surprise. Five of us and one of you." She said seductively. The other girls eyed him like a piece of meat.

Inuyasha could have passed out. "Wh-what!?" He found himself surrounded by them, each girl touching him in places usually only Kikyo did. This would be any man's dream but Kikyo had never suggested anything like this before. She always wanted him all to herself. Was she really this drunk? Little did he know; the girls got her really drunk and high on ecstasy; they convinced her that this would please him. Kikyo was already jealous that he was out with that wretched therapist alone and not in their home. Her jealousy combined with alcohol, drugs and her friends made her want to give him a night he would never forget. He would never even think about leaving after this, she thought.

Inuyasha wasn't sure of what to do. Was this really happening? Should he let it happen? Would he and Kikyo regret it in the morning? While his mind wandered, his penis reacted involuntarily which the girls did not fail to notice. He soon found his pants and boxers around his ankles. Kikyo and one of her friends were on their knees in front of him. He inhaled sharply when he felt Kikyo's mouth wrap around his penis. He moaned when he felt another mouth take in his balls. The other girls pulled off his shirt and placed small kisses on his back and chest. He could not believe what was happening. It was too late to run at this point.

As Kikyo and her friend sucked harder and faster he felt himself unraveling. He could not stop the moans and grunts that escaped his lips. His mind went blank and he no longer had any desire to question what was currently taking place. As he began to relax and become a full participant he started touching them back. One girl nipped at his neck almost sending him over the edge. As he moaned he whispered a name that would cease all activities.

"Kagome."

Kikyo bit him.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh!" Inuyasha jumped from them all and yelled while holding his swollen member. "What did you do that for!?"

Kikyo's buzz was gone. "You whispered your therapist's name! What the fuck!?"

"What? No I didn't." Inuyasha honestly did not even remember saying Kagome's name. He thought he was saying Kikyo.

"Get out!" Kikyo yelled.

All the girls gathered their things and scattered out of the home. Inuyasha stood dumbly staring at Kikyo.

"As for you, sleep in another fucking room." Kikyo stormed up the stairs and audibly slammed the door to their bedroom.

Inuyasha stood in the same spot for a while longer wondering what the hell just happened. In one moment he was about to experience one of man's greatest fantasies and the next moment he experienced one of man's greatest fears, almost having his penis bit off. Did I really say Kagome's name? He thought about their embrace as he sat on the couch. It was just a hug, nothing special he thought. But it felt really nice having her in my arms. He thought about the kind words she said to him and how it made him feel. He appreciated that she was honest as well. But still, why would I say her name at a time like that? It was completely inappropriate.

Despite Kikyo biting him, he still had an erection and the bite had already healed. He groaned thinking of how he could have gotten rid of it and now being forced to get rid of it himself. That damn Kagome. Although he slightly blamed her for missing out on what could have been the wildest experience of his life, a smile still formed on his lips when he thought about her blushing face after he teased her.

Author's note: I have nothing to say but *aaaaaaaawwwwww* lol. Okay, I have one more thing to say….THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It really makes me smile that someone is interested in this story! Until next time, I'll be writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Realization

It was Friday again and time for another session with Sesshomaru. Rin took time to mentally ready herself to deal with him again. He had to be the most difficult client she ever treated. And to make things worse, Sango's warnings about him being dangerous troubled her. Rin did not truly believe he was dangerous but he was kind of weird and moody. Furthermore, he was a powerful demon that was referred to as a Lord according to his little toad servant. He had long claws, sharp fangs and the eyes of a true predator. But if he wanted to hurt me in any way he would have done so by now; plus what reason would he have to hurt me anyways? Rin thought. But then she thought about how he treated his employees for simply looking at him wrong. Maybe she just hadn't pissed him off yet.

Rin sighed. She decided to push those thoughts out of her head. Sango was probably just being her usual overprotective self when she said Sesshomaru was dangerous. Sango was protective of her brother Kohaku which now trickled over to her being protective of Rin and Kohaku's relationship. The annoying thing about that was Sango was always involving herself in their relationship and whatever went wrong was never Kohaku's fault in her eyes. Interestingly though Kohaku had been in a pretty good mood lately. He and Rin had not had an argument in a week, which Rin appreciated. It was times like these when she could actually imagine spending her life with him. She smiled then frowned as her thoughts shifted back to Sesshomaru.

Despite her efforts to calm herself before going to her therapy session with Sesshomaru she still felt a little anxious. She thought about how physically close they were last session. She found herself worrying about her appearance a bit more this time. She brushed her hair a few more times, made sure her eyeliner was just right and even spritzed on some perfume in the bathroom of the office completely forgetting that he told her not to wear it. Sesshomaru was her last client of the day and the only home visit. Rin left the office and made her way to his grand home where she was once again rudely greeted by the toad. She was really getting tired of Jaken but she held her tongue for now.

Rin was led into the same area of their previous sessions but this time the glass doors leading to the pool were open. Jaken told her to go on and then left. Rin hesitated as she peered outside. Are we having our session outside today? After sitting her things down on the couch she slowly made her way outside past the glass doors and gasped. The scenery was even more beautiful than she imagined. His yard was designed like a tropical paradise with greenery and palm trees. The smooth stone flooring around the pool seemed to glisten in the sunlight. And the infinity pool seemed to blend with the ocean itself.

Rin noticed rippling in the water as Sesshomaru's white-silver hair began to appear. His head came up facing away from her. He waded his way through the water closer to the more shallow part. More and more of his body became visible as he made his way through the surface. Rin immediately blushed as he climbed up the steps of the pool.

He was shirtless…..and wet.

Rin watched as he wrung his hair out in effort to dry it. She was amazed at how easily it just fell back into place as silky as always. Sesshomaru turned around but Rin barely noticed that he was now watching her. His body was perfection; she noticed every muscle defined by lines from his chest to his pelvis.

As she stared at him; he smirked. It was just the reaction he wanted. He had been plotting his revenge since their last session. He felt she was playing a game with him but what she didn't know was he never lost at anything. Sesshomaru had never felt so powerless in his life but during their last session he had to admit, she won. He lost control but he would not allow it to happen again. He still had a mission to complete.

He approached her slowly allowing her full frontal access to feast her eyes upon. As Rin was thinking about how she could trace those lines with her fingers she finally snapped out of her stupor when she noticed he was watching her and approaching.

Damn it Rin! You're being unprofessional again! She scolded herself. Look anywhere but him!

"Therapist." He greeted her in his usual bored tone but as he got closer he smelled something that instantly annoyed him. She was wearing perfume.

"Hi Sesshomaru. I'll just go back inside and wait." Rin said looking anywhere but him.

"I'd rather have our session outside today." He said gesturing to a poolside table.

"Okay, well I'll wait while you go put a shirt on." Rin said.

"I wasn't planning to. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes! I mean no!" Rin was flustered, he was teasing her.

"Hn."

He allowed her to walk ahead of him towards the poolside table but he had no intentions of her actually making it there. That perfume was making him nauseous; that scent had to go.

SPLASH

In one swift motion, Sesshomaru pushed Rin into the pool. She fell into the water with a loud splash. His salt water pool would be sufficient to wash that horrid perfume scent from her skin.

Rin broke through the surface in shock and disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL!?" After the shock wore off, anger set in. Did he really just push me?

"I told you not to wear perfume." He said simply as he gazed at her in the water.

Rin gawked at him. He can't be serious. "S-sesshomaru, you cannot just do stuff like that to people! This is the exact reason why you're in therapy now!"

He slightly growled. "I do as I please."

Rin could not believe it. Who does that? His sense of entitlement was astounding. This guy believed the world was supposed to bow down to him. Not today Sesshomaru! Rin had not been this angry in a long time. Kohaku hadn't even angered her this much. Rin knew he was playing a game with her; she realized it during their last session but thought she was just overthinking it. However, this little stunt just proved exactly what she thought, he was playing a game. Rin decided she was going to teach him not to play games with therapists.

"Well, could you at least help me out?" Rin asked looking him square in the eye.

He regarded her for a moment. She was purposely challenging him. They were not currently in a therapy session. She knew what looking a demon in the eye like that meant or did she forget? His first thought was to just walk away and leave her there but he could not allow her little challenge to go unmet. He bent down and reached out his hand to her maintaining eye contact the entire time.

What he did not realize was that as Rin came closer to reach out her hand to him she steadied her feet on the wall of the pool. She would need all of her strength for what she was planning to do; she was banking on the element of surprise. As he reached out to her she grabbed his hand and pulled back with all her might using her body weight to fall back. With a mighty splash the demon fell into the pool right on top of her plummeting them both underwater. Sesshomaru opened his eyes in astonishment at what she had just managed to do. He looked at the young woman under him; her eyes were closed. Humans can't open their eyes in salt water, he realized. She blindly reached out her arms trying to swim back up but she ended up grabbing his arm. She clutched onto him seemingly for dear life. His arm automatically wrapped around her as he swam them the short distance back up to the surface.

As they came up Rin gasped for air sputtering a bit. Sesshomaru barely needed to take a breath in. She opened her eyes and was met with his amber ones. His eyes held their usual indifference but they were still the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were even more spectacular up close. With their faces just inches apart Rin slowly became aware of their position. His arm was wrapped around her waist. Her shirt was soaked; her body was pressed against his bare chest. She looked up at him once more, this time his eyes were different. His eyes were warmer; he had just realized their position as well. Face turning bright red, she pushed herself away from him and swam to the other side of the pool. Why does he have to be so handsome and weird? Rin thought.

As she was having a mini panic attack on the other side of the pool she was brought out of her thoughts by a strange sound. Sesshomaru was…..laughing.

She stared in disbelief as she watched the demon. She did not even think he was capable of laughter. His features were completely different. She didn't think it was possible for him to get even more beautiful but here he was laughing uninhibitedly. Just watching him laugh made her laugh as well, a wave of amusement washed over her. She laughed just as hard as he did and it felt good. Rin had not laughed this hard in a while and she didn't even know what they were laughing at.

After their hilarity died down, Sesshomaru looked at Rin with amusement in his eyes. He had laughed at her because her behavior around him was completely child-like especially for someone that was engaged. She stared at him openly but then tried to pretend like she wasn't although her pretty blush would always give her away.

"You are so weird." Rin said in a giggle.

"I could say the same about you." He said.

"Really? How so?" Rin asked.

"You deny yourself of what you desire." He said pointedly.

"Huh?"

"You are engaged but you openly stare at me which leads me to believe you do not really want to be engaged." Sesshomaru said taking a step closer to her in the water.

Rin gasped. "T-that's not true. I said yes so I do want to be engaged." She whispered.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" The demon said getting closer.

"I-I um…..Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at him; he was directly in front of her now.

He placed his hands around her waist causing Rin to gasp as he lifted her out of the pool and sat her on the edge with her legs still dangling in the water. He still stood in the pool, his body now in between her legs and arms resting on her thighs. Their faces were on the same level now.

"When you deny your desires you delay gratification. Who wants to live a life of being unhappy?" He said in a low voice. He wasn't even playing their game anymore. He meant what he said. Sesshomaru realized something about his therapist this evening or rather something about himself. He actually enjoyed her company. This was a foreign feeling to him. He did not enjoy the company of anyone really. His own family members annoyed him. The women he associated with only served the purpose of sex. He had no conversations with them or any desire to be around them other than to fulfill his carnal needs. But his therapist was actually pleasant to be around.

The sun was setting. They stared at each other. His amber pools were so passionate it scared her. She felt like her insides were going to melt, her body felt hot all over. What do I say to that? Rin thought. I have to go! She told herself.

"Um, I'll see you next week for our next therapy session. We didn't really get much done this evening but that's ok." She said quickly. Rin jumped up and ran inside the home tracking water where she went. She grabbed her things and left.

Sesshomaru exited the pool. He felt strangely satisfied. He definitely noticed the aromatic scent of arousal coming from her when she jumped up. She was attracted to him, that much he knew but she was his therapist and furthermore she was betrothed. Those things did not matter to him but to her they were of consequence.

He walked into his den noticing the trail of water she left behind. He called for Jaken to clean it up and retired to his room with a certain raven haired young woman on his mind.

Rin made it to her apartment complex but instead of going to her place she went straight to Kagome's. She knocked on her best friend's door needing to talk to her. Kagome was in the middle of getting dressed but stopped to get the door. When Kagome answered, Rin quickly entered.

"Rin! Why are you wet? What happened?" Kagome said worried. She went to grab some towels for her friend.

"Kagome, I don't know what to do." Rin said wrapping a towel around her head.

"What happened?" Kagome asked sitting down.

Rin told Kagome what happened with Sesshomaru at his home right down to what he said to her. Kagome sat quietly for a while.

"Well?" Rin asked.

"Something seems to be happening between you two." Kagome said thoughtfully.

Before Rin could speak any further her phone rang. It was Kohaku saying he was on his way over. Rin told Kagome they would finish the conversation later. She had to change her clothes so he would not notice she was wet.

"Wait, Rin this envelope came in the mail for you at the office." Kagome said. Rin grabbed the envelope and stuffed it in her bag without looking at it. The girls hugged and she left.

Kagome went back in the bathroom to finish flat ironing her hair. She would definitely be calling Rin tomorrow to discuss this matter more. It seemed that something was developing between her friend and her client. Kagome knew that wasn't a good thing for multiple reasons. Rin had too much to lose while Sesshomaru really didn't. All the risk of anything developing between them would rest on Rin. But who am I to talk? Kagome thought, I hugged my client in a way I shouldn't have and now he even cancelled a session. Inuyasha had called her earlier in the day saying he could not come to therapy this week but would make it up next week. Interestingly, he actually sounded remorseful which is why Kagome let him off easy. Inu no Taisho told her to let him know if he ever skipped a session but Kagome decided to say anything.

After she finished flat ironing her hair she slipped into a sleeveless peach colored jumpsuit that fit her body perfectly. She put on some strappy heels, finished her makeup and spritzed herself with perfume. She wanted to look good tonight but not like she was trying too hard. She was going to meet a certain person tonight. Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she smiled and left.

She arrived a trendy little beach side bar that lots of people hung out at before they went to the Miami clubs. She made sure they would be meeting in a very public place. She went to the bar to order a martini causing many of the guys at the bar to turn around and check her out. Kagome was gorgeous.

"Kagome?"

She turned around and smirked from the way he was looking at her. He didn't make her nervous anymore. She had to be sexy and confident tonight to show him she meant business. All of the other guys turned back around seeing that she was meeting someone.

"Hi Koga." She said then turned back around to pay for her drink.

"No, let me." He said pulling out his wallet. He ordered his own drink and paid for them both.

"Thanks."

"Of course. You look amazing Kagome." Koga said ogling her. Why did I let these curves go? He thought.

They found a little cabana facing the water deciding to sit there. Many people around them were wearing swimwear having just come from the beach. Kagome took a sip of her martini and sighed. Was this really the best idea? Why does he have to look so good? Koga was wearing a tank and shorts showing off his muscular biceps and toned body. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and those damn blue eyes; a girl could get lost in those. Stop it Kagome! Remember what that ass hole did! She waited to contact him until she was sure she would be in a rational state of mind and not let anger take over.

"So I was really surprised when I got a text from you saying you wanted to meet." Koga said.

"Huh? Right, yes. I'll just get straight to the point. We need to talk about what happened on the beach." Kagome said seriously.

"Kagome, I'm so so sorry about that." Koga said.

"You didn't seem sorry. You never even called or anything to explain yourself." Kagome said.

"I was giving you space but eventually I was going to contact you. I was waiting until you cooled down."

Kagome shot him a look meaning bullshit.

"You were pissed at me." Koga said.

"I had every right to be, you were going to rape me!" Kagome said angrily.

"What!?"

"I heard how you bring girls out there and pressure them to have sex with you! You were doing that to me!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, I would never do that! I thought you were into it but I was definitely going to stop. I would never take a woman against her will. And as for other women, yes I have brought girls to the beach. They didn't do anything they didn't want to do with me." Koga said sincerely.

"So I was just going to be another girl on your body count?" Kagome asked.

"No….I'll admit it. I've dated many girls but they were all demon. We move faster than humans and don't often have serious relationships unless we are mated. I am an unmated male and demonesses throw themselves at me." Koga explained. "It's hard for me to turn them down." He added looking embarrassed that he was admitting his promiscuity.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say to that. Demons were so different from humans.

"I know you are a human. I should have tried to take things slower but you are just so sexy that I couldn't help myself but I was NOT going to rape you!" Koga said seriously.

Kagome stared at him. He was actually pretty believable and at least he was honest about the girls that Inuyasha told her about but she decided she didn't want to pursue a romantic relationship with him anymore. She was just glad to clear the air between them; maybe they could be friends.

"I believe you. I just wanted to know." Kagome said.

"Thank you, so who told you that?" Koga asked suspiciously. He kind of already had an idea of who it was.

"Um, no one." Kagome lied looking away. She was not telling him it was Inuyasha.

"Don't worry; I know it was dog breath." Koga said.

Kagome gulped and decided to change the subject. "It's nice out tonight." She said looking towards the water and sipping more of her martini.

"Yea it is." Koga said leaning back into the cabana. "Can we start over?" Koga said patting the space next to him.

Kagome turned around. "How about we start over as friends?" She said smiling.

"I can deal with that but don't be surprised if you start liking me more than a friend." He said flirtatiously.

"Good night Koga." Kagome said standing to leave.

"So you're just going to leave me in this comfy cabana by myself. We can't cuddle for a little while?" Koga asked.

"Friends don't cuddle." Kagome said winking at him. She walked away with a little sway in her hips feeling confident in herself that she didn't give in to him. Koga watched her and sighed. He wasn't going to give up on her.

Author's Note: Ah! Our girls find themselves in some interesting situations…lol. And it's about to get sticky. Because I have a special affinity for dancing scenes these next two chapters will have dance scenes in them. Also, I love the Weeknd's album Beauty Behind the Madness! There are four songs on that album I would like to incorporate into this story. Two of the songs will be used for the dance scenes, the other two songs for some other "special" scenes hehe. Has anyone heard that album? Can you guess which songs I will use? Until next time, I'll be writing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Miroku's Birthday

It was Saturday night; Kohaku had spent the night and entire day at Rin's place. During the day he took her out shopping to find the perfect dress and shoes for her to wear tonight. He also treated her to a spa day getting her hair, nails and feet done along with a facial and massage. He even took her to Sephora to purchase all the make-up she wanted. Rin was slightly suspicious of all of this but when she tried to bring it up he would cut her off. Rin did not too much mind all of her new things; it made up for having to listen to his fight stories all day. She hated fighting and on more than one occasion tried to get him to stop MMA fighting but it would always lead to an argument so she stopped bringing it up.

The couple was currently getting dressed and ready to go out to dinner. Kohaku finally revealed to Rin that they were meeting someone very important to him tonight but would not tell her who it was. He wanted her to look her absolute best which was the reason he spent so much money on her today. Kohaku went on and on about how this person changed his life and made him into the fighter he was today. Rin was curious as to who it could be. As she sat on the bed applying lotion to her feet both her and Kohaku's phones buzzed. They were in a group message with Sango, Miroku and Kagome. The message read that Miroku wanted to bring in his birthday tonight at Club LIV. His birthday was on Sunday so they'd be celebrating it at midnight. He and Sango managed to purchase a VIP section which was incredibly hard to do Clun LIV so Sango expected everyone to be there. Kohaku told them he and Rin would be there after the dinner.

Rin was grateful she did not have to deal with her hair. She had to admit the stylist did an amazing job with it. Her hair was much silkier than she would have ever been able to get it falling around her shoulders with soft curls at the ends. Rin put on the dress Kohaku chose for her. She was a bit intimidated at how sexy the dress was. It was a floor length white dress with a plunging neckline and thigh high slit. It hugged her body perfectly; she could not deny that she looked amazing in it but it was not a dress she would have chosen for herself. She decided not to worry about it; live a little she thought. She slipped on some strappy gold heels making the look even sexier. Her makeup was shimmery with soft glittery, gold eye shadow and a nude lip. Simply put, Rin was stunning tonight. Kohaku actually did a double take when she emerged from her room. He was already dressed in dark pants and a patterned button down shirt with his hair pulled back. He also looked handsome as ever.

"Rin, you're drop dead gorgeous!" Kohaku said grinning.

"Thank you, are you sure this isn't too much?" Rin asked still a little unsure of herself. However, she did appreciate the compliment.

"You look amazing. Let's go my future wife." He said holding out his arm for her to take. Her eyes widened for a second at the word "wife." Her thoughts drifted to a certain silver haired demon's words.

 _When you deny your desires you delay gratification. Who wants to live a life of being unhappy?_

What exactly do I desire? What will make me happy? Rin thought.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head. She was looking forward to having a nice night and seeing her friends. She took his arm and allowed him to lead them to his truck. They were headed to NAOE, a high end Japanese bistro known in Miami as one the most romantic dining places. The person they were meeting chose this restaurant telling Kohaku the food and service was extraordinary. Rin became excited when they arrived. She had always wanted to eat at NAOE.

Kohaku helped Rin out of his truck and they walked arm and arm into the dimly lit restaurant. The floors and table were comprised of polished dark wood with tan chairs. The place looked very pristine. Kohaku walked up to the host and told him he had reservations with name of the person they were meeting. They were led to a private area in a corner of the restaurant. Rin noticed two people already sitting at the table, a man and a woman. Rin did not recognize either of them. As they neared, the couple stood up to greet them. The woman was beautiful; she had fair skin, dark hair cut in a sharp shoulder length bob and bright red eyes. She was wearing a form fitting black dress and high heels. The man standing next to her was also in black, wearing slacks and a button down shirt. He also had fair skin and darker red eyes which were more slanted than the woman's. His dark hair was very long and slightly wavy. He was very good looking as well. The man and Kohaku immediately greeted each other with a firm handshake. They seemed genuinely happy to see each other.

"Let me introduce my fiancé, her name is Rin." Kohaku said proudly.

"Hello beautiful, I am Naraku and this is my wife Kagura." The man said in a deep voice. Kagura simply nodded with a slight smile.

"Hi." Rin squeaked. His probing red eyed gaze and deep voice made her uncomfortable. Rin could tell they weren't humans; she was surprised that Kohaku was associated with them. He and Sango were not too fond of majority of the demon population.

The group sat down in their booth. A waitress came by to take their drink orders and allow them time to look at the menu. Naraku ordered a bottle of wine for the table.

"So, Rin I have heard so much about you. Kohaku tells me that you are a therapist." Naraku said looking at Rin.

"Yes, I am. It is very rewarding work." Rin said.

"I bet it is stressful as well, having to listen to so many sad stories." Kagura added.

"It is sometimes." Rin said quietly.

"Well, you won't have to deal with it for too much longer once I make it big with Naraku's help." Kohaku said proudly.

"Yes Kohaku is a rising star in the world of human and demon MMA fighting. I am his coach and manager." Naraku said. He then told the story of how they met and how much he admired Kohaku's raw talent. Naraku was a long time manager and coach in MMA. He was well respected as well as feared. Some accused him of using dirty tricks to win fights but no one was willing to speak up about it. Anyone who ever did mysteriously disappeared.

Just then the waitress came back with their bottle of wine and appetizers. The group ordered their entrees and she left.

"I bet you watch all of his fights. He is very talented and the crowds coming out to see him are getting bigger and bigger." Naraku said.

"Well, I've only seen a few. I worry about him getting hurt." Rin said.

"Aaaaww, how cute. As his wife you will be able to travel with him and take care of him after each fight." Kagura said teasingly.

"You'll have to quit your little counseling job." Naraku said condescendingly.

"Well, that is something me and Kohaku have to discuss privately." Rin said not liking wear the conversation was going. She had no plans on quitting her job as a therapist.

Naraku looked at Kohaku and he looked at Rin.

"Babe, when you become my wife you will not work. I need you to travel with me." Kohaku said firmly.

"A woman as beautiful as you is only fit to be a trophy wife. You just need to stay fit and young looking, tend to the house, cook and bear his children." Naraku said smirking. "Kagura is my trophy wife and she loves her lifestyle. She gets all of her heart's desires as long as she completes her wifely duties." Kagura said nothing; she simply looked at Rin seemingly waiting for her response.

The waitress came by with their food but Rin was in no mood to eat. She could not believe the topic of their conversation. She did not like this Naraku person at all. He was condescending, misogynistic and something about him screamed evil. She was not sure how Kohaku got tied up with this jerk but she could not deal with being in his presence anymore.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Can we go?" Rin asked Kohaku quietly.

"Are you serious? Naraku so graciously treated us to this dinner and you disrespect him and me by wanting to leave?" Kohaku said angrily.

Rin was embarrassed. She hated arguing with him but in front of people was even worse. She just wanted to disappear; if anyone was being disrespected it was her! She resented Kohaku for allowing Naraku to talk to her that way. She was much more than just a trophy wife. She was a successful professional therapist with a partnership in her own practice.

"Some women just don't know their place, but she can be fixed." Naraku said.

That was the last straw. Rin shot up from the table with her glass of wine and stormed out. Kohaku got up to go after her but Naraku grabbed his arm.

"Let her go. She will return. You drove her here and I doubt she'll get far walking in those heels. Let her come groveling back for a ride home." Naraku said laughing. Kohaku was furious but understood what Naraku said. Where was she going to go? He drove so she could not leave anyways.

Rin exited the restaurant and stood outside. She called Kagome but her friend didn't answer. Kagome was likely already at the club and could not hear her phone. Rin decided to call a cab and was grateful it arrived quickly as she downed the rest of her wine. She was surprised that Kohaku did not come after her but thankful for it as well. She did not want anything to do with him or that vile demon right now. In her anger she threw her bag in the back of the cab accidentally causing all of the contents to spill out. She got in and groaned; she told the cab driver her address and they pulled off. She decided not to go to LIV although she knew her friends would be upset with her but she was in no mood to see Sango, she was sure Kohaku would call and tell her about the fight plus he would likely be going there too. How could he embarrass and undermine me like that in front of those people? Rin thought. Her and Kohaku needed to have a long talk because if that was the future he had planned out for her then they had no future together. She looked at her ring and took it off placing it in her bag.

She began to pick up the rest of her things that spilled out when she came across the envelope Kagome gave her yesterday. Rin opened it and found what appeared to be an invitation. She used the light from her cell phone to read it. In fancy gold letters it read "You are cordially invited to the exclusive all white linen party hosted by Inukimi, this is a special VIP invite and your attendance would be greatly appreciated." It also had an address and Rin's name on it. Who is Inukimi? How did she know where I worked? Was it an old client? So many questions ran through her head. She looked at the date of the event and found that it was tonight. Should I go? What have I got to lose? She thought. Making an impulsive decision she told the cab driver to take her to the address on the invitation. Maybe she did not want to go home and be alone or maybe she was just too curious about this Inukimi person, she was not sure why she decided to go to the party but here she was on her way there. She felt like she had no one at the moment so what harm could come from meeting new people.

(Meanwhile)

Club LIV was jumping! Lights were flashing and swiveling around the dark club. The blue ceiling was sparkling and the bass from the speakers was booming with today's hottest tunes. The atmosphere was sparking with energy. All the sexiest people were out tonight ready to have a good time. The mega club was packed with people dressed to impress and likely hoping to party with the celebrities that often visited club LIV. Despite all this the temperature was kept at a comfortable level although things were certain to heat up as the night went on; this was South Beach Miami after all.

The crew: Miroku, Sango and Kagome were all in a V.I.P. area living it up while celebrating Miroku's birthday. They were still waiting on a few guests to arrive but decided to start partying without them. The liquor was flowing as waiters brought it non-stop. Each of them was also dressed to impress. Miroku was dressed in white pants, light blue shirt, white blazer and white high top Nikes. His dark hair was tied in its usual small pony tail. Sango opted for light blue as well matching her man. Her midi dress was form fitting and sparkling with spaghetti straps. She wore sparkling silver heels to match and shimmery makeup. Her hair hung straight down her back. Kagome opted for glittering gold shorts and a flowing white top with a sweetheart neckline and open back. She wore gold heels and makeup that gave her face a dewy effect. She wore her hair in bouncing waves. They all looked amazing.

"Hey, I'll be right back!" Miroku yelled over the music after he looked at his phone.

Sango and Kagome didn't hear him as they danced with each other to one of their favorite songs. They were having the best time. When the song ended both girls took a break to sit on the couch in their section.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked around. "Ugh…he better not be on the dancefloor flirting."

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Kagome said.

"He had better. I wonder where Kohaku and Rin are. They should be here by now." Sango said looking at her phone but not seeing any missed calls.

Kagome decided to check her phone as well. She noticed she had a missed call from Rin. They must be on their way she thought. Kagome sent her friend a text giving her directions on how to find the VIP section they were in. But after five minutes Rin had not text back. Kagome decided to excuse herself to the bathroom so she could call Rin but still no answer. I wonder if they are here already trying to find us she thought. Kagome was not worried; it wasn't unusual for Rin not to answer when she was with Kohaku especially if they got into an argument or something. She knew Rin would call her later. She slipped her phone back into her bag and headed back to the VIP area only to find Miroku had returned with a guest. It was Inuyasha. She remembered Miroku saying they were friends but she did not know he was going to invite him out tonight especially since Miroku knew she was his therapist! How was she going to party with him?

Just when she was thinking of turning around and finding somewhere else to be, Miroku spotted her and called out to her causing Inuyasha to turn around. Kagome felt like a deer caught in headlights. She was definitely not dressed professionally and now Inuyasha was looking right at her. This would only make the therapist-client relationship between them even worst but then again it wasn't like he hadn't seen her in a bikini already. She looked up and they locked eyes. She had not seen him since their second therapy session when she embraced him. She had to admit, he looked good. Inuyasha was wearing khaki pants and a fitted white shirt. His long silver hair hung down his back. His gaze held interest as he seemed to be checking her out as much as she was actually checking him out. But when they realized they were staring at each other, both quickly looked away. Once she reached them she decided to act like the mature one and greet him first.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I've been meaning to talk to you." Inuyasha said bending close to her ear so she could hear him. He was still in the doghouse with Kikyo after the wrong name calling incident. Kikyo was actually the reason he missed his third session with Kagome. She demanded that he stay home that day or she was going to leave him. But he knew he could not skip another session or his father would find out. He explained that to Kikyo so she told him to do whatever he wanted. And to be honest he actually wanted to go back to therapy with Kagome. Getting those things off his chest felt good. He didn't expect therapy to take some weight off his shoulders but that last session really helped him and he wanted it to continue although he would never admit it to his father.

"Okay, let's talk when we leave here. It's loud in here." Kagome replied knowing they would never be able to have a decent conversation in the club. She suspected he needed to talk about his sessions since he missed the last one.

Miroku came over placing his arms around them both. "So what do we have here?" He said mischievously. Miroku was already buzzed from the non-stop drinks. "You both came alone, you two trying to hook up tonight?"

"Miroku!" Sango grabbed him and dragged him to the other side of the couch leaving a blushing Kagome and Inuyasha behind. Kagome wondered what happened to all of her confidence. She had all the swagger in the world with Koga the other night but talking to Inuyasha was a whole different story. This alarmed her because she only got nervous around guys she liked and Inuyasha was not a guy she was supposed to like. She pushed those thoughts out of her head. She needed more to drink, that would loosen her up a bit and Miroku was right on time.

"Shots!" Miroku yelled as the waitress came with a full tray of them sitting the shots on their table. Sango cheered as the group knocked back shot after shot. They were letting loose tonight for Miroku's birthday getting more inebriated with each shot. Inuyasha and Kagome were getting closer and closer laughing, touching, teasing not realizing their proximity. They were just two people enjoying each other's company as friends. But of course Miroku had to take it to the next level.

"Hey Inuyasha, I bet you won't do a body shot off of Kagome!" Miroku challenged.

"Miroku! You know Inuyasha has a girlfriend and Kagome is his therapist!" Sango said in his ear.

"Babe, I'm just having a little fun and you don't even like Kikyo so what does it matter." Miroku replied.

Sango wasn't sure what to say to that. He was right, she did not like Kikyo so she decide to leave it alone.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Miroku then at each other. Inuyasha was usually not one to turn down a bet but this was different. Although both were getting close to complete drunkenness, they had sound enough mind to know it would not be a good idea. But that did not stop either of them from imagining it. Inuyasha thought about what she would taste like after he licked the shot from her belly button while Kagome wondered how his tongue would feel running across her belly. Both blushed and declined Miroku's bet.

"Yall are no fun!" Miroku said laughing. He was quite drunk and ready for some action. He pulled Sango down on the couch and proceeded to make out with her. In her tipsy state she didn't mind the PDA as much as she usually would. The couple kissed as if they were the only ones in the room, seemingly forgetting they were in a club.

"I think this is my cue to go hit the dancefloor." Kagome said not wanting to watch and heading downstairs.

"Hey, you're not leaving me up here with those two!" Inuyasha said following her.

"Ok then come on!" Kagome said holding her hand out behind her. He took it as she led him into the crowd of swaying people. They managed to find a good spot just as one of Kagome's favorite songs came on, it was Can't Feel My Face by the Weeknd. Kagome threw her hands up and started twirling.

 _But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young.._

Inuyasha watched her at first. The way Kagome swayed her hips and waved her arms making her breasts bounce up and down was mesmerizing. He knew he should not have been looking at her in that way but he could not deny how good she looked. What man wouldn't look? When Kagome turned around and smiled at him he could not help but to smile back. She was beautiful. She looked at him and put her hands out in a come hither motion.

 _She told me don't worry about it…..we both know we can't go without it_

He went to her and took her hands in his. Inuyasha started dancing as well rocking back and forth with the beat. He swung her around with her giggling the entire time. Inuyasha let her go and bust a dance move of his own causing Kagome to burst out laughing. Then she decided to bust a silly move of her own causing them both to laugh.

 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you but I love it…_

Caught up in there laughter he hugged her close while they kept dancing. Kagome was having so much fun she did not even notice how close they were. Her back was to his chest and her butt was grinding against his groin as they danced. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as Kagome raised her arms in the air. Her flowy, lightweight shirt lifted a bit as they moved causing Inuyasha's hands to come in contact with the skin of her flat stomach. Her skin was moist from sweat but soft. He ran his claws lightly up and down her abdomen leaving goosebumps in their wake. He pulled her hair back and placed his nose in the crook of her neck…she smelled good. His dog demon instincts told him to lick her so he did.

Kagome was aware of his ministrations and honestly did not want him to stop. She knew it was inappropriate given their positions but it felt good in the moment so why not seize it? But when she felt his tongue on her skin she jumped. Kagome quickly turned around; his face was still so close that their lips brushed against each other when she did which caused a reaction out of both of them. They made eye contact both wondering what to do next. Inuyasha could not believe he tasted her skin on pure instinct. It was a dog demon courting behavior. Kagome could not believe they just almost kissed but the sensation of his lips brushing against hers still lingered.

She wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss her but…

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango said coming up behind them. "I'm glad I found you guys, Kikyo and her friends just arrived. Miroku is keeping her distracted. Kagome, I think you should split. I don't need to knock a bitch out tonight." Sango said seriously. If Kikyo and her cronies decided to start trouble, Sango had no problem defending Kagome.

"Shit." Inuyasha muttered coming back to reality. "I'll see you at our next session." He told Kagome, he gave her one more longing look then left to meet with Kikyo.

Kagome watched him go then turned to Sango. Her friend gave her a knowing look. Kagome blushed then hugged her and decided to leave. Kikyo was already jealous; Kagome did not need to deal with that bitch and her bullshit tonight.

Author's Note: To get a real feeling for the dance between Inuyasha and Kagome you guys should listen to Can't feel my face by the Weeknd. It's a super fun song! So I did leave you guys with a cliffhanger in the middle of the chapter. Sorry lol. Where's Rin? Until next time, I'll be writing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inukimi's Soiree

Sesshomaru stood over the balcony of his mother's home watching the activities taking place downstairs. His mother's opulence knew no bounds; the woman had a world class ballroom built inside of her massive home just to throw parties. The floors were marble and the columns were painted with real gold plate. One wall was made entirely of glass to offer a spectacular view of the ocean to her guests. The space was currently dark, lit only by dim lighting similar to candlelight. It was an all demon event; they did not need much light at all anyways. Only the wealthiest, most prominent and even famous figures were invited and they usually all attended. Inukimi's parties were talked about for months after. She had a reputation for throwing the best events in town. Guests enjoyed amazing food, top notch demon liquor, entertainment and lavish gifts. Sesshomaru was not exactly sure why his mother hosted these gatherings but he suspected it had something to do with her loneliness. She had never maintained a serious relationship after splitting from his father likely because she wanted him back but of course she would never admit it.

He was dressed sharply wearing white linen pants and blazer with a white shirt under. He was certainly dressed the part for his mother's all white linen event. He preferred to stay away from the crowd because demonesses would shamelessly throw themselves at him trying any desperate tactic they could think of. He hated the attention. Sesshomaru would much rather stay low-key. He had a reputation for being quiet but intimidating. However, this did not stop the females from approaching him. Actually one familiar female was approaching him right now. He had been found.

As he waited for her to arrive he once again wondered why he was even there. He thought this event to be quite annoying. Socializing was not his strong point and he did not care one bit. Sesshomaru's main concerns were working to be better than his father, gaining more knowledge, power and working out. Of course he did meet his basic needs of food, sleep and occasional coitus as well. Finding a mate was not much of a concern for him at this time in his life. He knew he would have to produce pups one day but he was still young and felt he had time; unfortunately for him every female demoness he came across thought otherwise. Catching a glimpse of his mother, he was sourly reminded why he was there. He would never hear the end of it if he did not attend. Of course she was dressed extravagantly in an over the top red gown with her long, silver hair flowing down her back in bouncy curls. She was the only person allowed to wear color at her white linen parties.

The female was within his personal space now. He took his eyes away from the crowd below and turned to face her. She met his gaze with eyes as cool as his but hers held a little mischief. She was a fox demoness. She had thick, wavy red hair, glistening reddish-orange eyes and golden light brown skin. She wore a white linen dress with cut outs on the sides exposing the soft skin of her tiny waist. She was petite but curvy in the right places. Sesshomaru knew those curves all too well.

"Sesshomaru." She said in a light voice.

"Ankura." He replied.

"I see you're in your usual spot." She said stepping closer to him.

He hummed.

"I've saved you the inconvenience of scanning the crowd for the prettiest female. There are none down there prettier than I."

He did not respond but knew it was true. Aside from his mother she was the most beautiful demoness in attendance. The only perk of going to his mother's parties is that he would always take a female home with him but not just any female only the best. For the past three years Ankura had been that female. He would dance with her laying claim to her before taking her. To him their relationship was nothing more than a series of trysts involving wild sex. But for Ankura it was an opportunity, she figured eventually he would want to settle and mate. Who better than her? She was a powerful fox demoness with nine tails. She was highly sought after and furthermore she did not know of any other woman that Sesshomaru ever paid any attention to. Ankura figured she was the obvious choice in a mate for him.

"Your silence says it all. You and I both know it." She walked up to him and gently squeezed his length. "I'll see you later tonight." She backed up, winked at him and turned to walk away. He watched her go. She definitely never disappointed. Sesshomaru turned back to the crowd wearing his bored expression. She would likely be the only excitement for the night. He knew eventually he would have to go down there and sit next to his mother's side but so far she had not called for him. He continued to watch the crowd until something caught him by surprise. What was she doing here?

Rin had arrived at the massive beachside home. The cab driver held out his hand for payment. She paid him and exited the car. He drove off leaving her in front of the home; she was all alone now. Rin wondered if this really was a good idea. It was too late to change her mind, she was there. She approached what seemed to be two guards standing in front of the door. They looked half human and half pig; burly and bumbling. They were disgusting.

"A human!" One guard grunted.

"What are you doing here? Only demons are invited. You must be some very important human." The other guard said.

"Well, she is gorgeous." The first one said checking Rin out.

She shivered. Rin handed the second guard her invitation.

"Oh, you are Rin! The lady has been waiting for you. Go on in! Someone will be with you shortly to escort you to Lady Inukimi." The second guard exclaimed.

"Um. Could you tell me who-" Rin began to ask but she was cut off as the other guard pushed her along.

Rin stood in the corridor presumably waiting for her escort. She could hear the music on the other side of the wall. The thought to turn around and go home crossed her mind again. What the hell was I thinking making such a brash decision in a moment of anger? Rin felt as a therapist she should have kept her usual level headedness. But instead she allowed Kohaku to control her emotions once again and now she was here at a demon party! Rin had heard about demon parties, they were much wilder than any party a human could throw. Even frat parties had nothing on demon parties. Anything could happen.

The doors opened and a slender male came out. Rin could guess that he was a cat demon from his cat like eyes, claws and triangle ears. His skin was speckled with light spots; he looked like a cheetah. He was dressed impeccably clean in white, which contrasted sharply with his dark short haircut.

"You must be Rin, I am Sha. Come with me I will be your escort for tonight." He said holding out his arm to her.

Rin stared at him at first. This was it. I am going in, she thought. She took his arm and allowed him to lead her into the party. It was dark; the lighting was very low giving the space an oddly sensual vibe. People were dancing closely and drinking. The music was mellow but with beats people could still dance to. As they passed people barely glanced at her too caught up in their own activities. As Rin looked around it appeared most people were in some sort of trance. They were just dancing without a care in the world. As she looked around some more, she could have sworn she spotted a couple having sex in a corner of the space. She quickly looked away. Where am I?

She leaned over and asked Sha where they were going. He told her to greet Lady Inukimi. Who was this lady everyone seemed to speak of with such high regard? They waded their way through the crowd, then walking up a short stair case; they reached what appeared to be a VIP area. The space was all white with plush pillows and two sofas. There were servants with trays of hors d'oeuvres and flutes filled with red liquor. Sha took a glass and handed it to Rin. She took it wondering what the liquid was inside.

"It is a fine and very rare wine." Sha said seemingly reading her mind.

"Oh." Rin said quietly. She still did not drink it.

"Sit here, the Lady will be with you shortly." Sha said pointing to where she would take a seat.

Rin was now a little nervous. Every bone in her body wanted to get up and make a run for it. But she was also very curious as to who the lady was and why did she invite her. Rin did not have to wait long. Lady Inukimi had arrived. Rin looked at her in awe; she was beautiful. She had flawless, pale skin, bright amber eyes and long light silver hair worn in loose curls. She wore a stunning red gown with a long train; it fit her amazing body like a glove. But wait! She looked just like Sesshomaru! She must be the same kind of demon as he. Rin was now even more curious. For whatever reason Rin felt as if she needed to stand as Inukimi approached her.

Inukimi smirked at this. This human has good instincts, she thought. Inukimi took in Rin's appearance. So this is my son's therapist. She is a fine specimen indeed; what could Inu no Taisho be thinking hiring such a beauty to tempt my son.

"Hello Rin, it brings me great pleasure that you accepted my invitation." Inukimi said now standing in front of Rin. "I am Inukimi Taisho."

Rin's eyes widened a bit, so she must be a relative of Sesshomaru's. "Hi, thank you for inviting me." Rin said a little uncomfortable under the demoness' gaze.

"Please sit down, you are my personal guest. I am sure you have many questions as do I have many for you as well." Inukimi called for a servant to bring her a glass of wine. "I bet you are wondering who I am."

"Y-yes I am." Rin replied.

Inukimi hummed. "Are you familiar with Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Rin hesitated. As a therapist she could not reveal that he was her client no matter if this demoness was a relative or not. But she could tell her she knew him without revealing how she knew him.

"Yes." Rin said simply.

"Well, he is my son." Inukimi said directly.

So she is his mother, Rin thought but why did she invite me here? What does she want? Rin was confused. Why was she meeting his mother?

"I am aware of what your relationship is to him. You are his therapist."

A look of surprise flashed across Rin's face.

"Why do you look so surprised? I am his mother, I know everything." Inukimi said smirking.

Without thinking, Rin took a gulp of her wine. If wine was near, drinking it was an automatic response to stress for her. It helped that the wine was really good. It immediately relaxed her a little.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. You and Mr. Taisho must really love your son." Rin said trying to lighten the conversation.

"I love my son." Inukimi said harshly. "Inu no Taisho is a fool!"

Rin wasn't sure how to respond to the sudden change in conversation. She took another swig of her wine and looked around feeling awkward.

"But anyways" Inukimi said regaining her cool composure. "Do you really believe Sesshomaru needs therapy?"

Rin was afraid to answer. She felt that the demoness would become very upset if she answered in the affirmative but Rin did truly feel that Sesshomaru needed therapy.

"I think everyone could benefit from a little therapy." Rin answered neutrally.

Hmmmm…smart girl, Inukimi thought. "Would you like another glass of wine?"

"Yes, thank you."

Inukimi called for her servants to bring Rin another glass. She would loosen her up and ask more questions about how these "therapy sessions" were going. The demoness watched as Rin took another swig. What Rin did not know was it was demon liquor not wine at all. This liquor had intensified effects on humans; just one drink was the equivalent of three cups of regular alcohol.

Rin had already started feeling the effects of the first glass but thought another glass wouldn't hurt. Inukimi continued to ask questions about her life, her therapy practice, her family and Sesshomaru. Rin answered each question but as soon as the words left her mouth she forgot them. All she knew was that she and the beautiful demoness were doing a lot of giggling. Rin felt hazy; the room began to spin but she had never felt so relaxed in her life. Every muscle in her body felt loose lacking the usual tenseness. This feeling was amazing; it was like nothing in the world even mattered. A servant offered her another drink as Inukimi looked on enjoying the little human's befuddled state. The girl wasn't so bad, Inukimi thought. Inukimi moved closer to Rin running her fingers through her hair. She was quite beautiful indeed. Maybe we could have a little fun together tonight.

Or not.

Sesshomaru had enough. He watched Rin from the time she arrived to when she sat down with his conniving mother. Of course she invited her here, most likely to pick her for information on his therapy sessions. He did not care if they conversed for a little while. Rin was a therapist and a professional; he was confident she would not tell his mother anything that went on during their sessions. But when he noticed the servant passing Rin a third drink and his mother getting close to her he knew things were going too far. His mother's games knew no boundaries.

Sesshomaru arrived in the VIP section and went straight to where they were. Inukimi knew he was coming. As he approached, she turned her attention to him.

"My dear, what took you so long?" She said with a devilish grin still stroking Rin's hair.

"Sessssshomaru?" Rin said looking up at him with wide, glazed eyes. God, he was handsome. Why did he always, always have to look so flawless? She was pretty intoxicated at this point; unexpected thoughts crossed her mind as she stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru said to his mother angrily.

"I'm just having a little fun with your therapist. You thought I wouldn't be able to find her." She said still grinning. She took her glass and put it to Rin's mouth for her to drink some more but it never reached her lips.

Sesshomaru snatched the glass from his mother and threw it on the other side of the VIP area.

"Stop it." He said in a low, eerily calm voice.

"What do you care? Shouldn't you be off fucking that fox girl or something." Inukimi said carelessly.

Sesshomaru ignored her. He grabbed Rin by her arm and proceeded to get her away from his mother.

"Ah not so fast son. You know the rules to my party. You walk her out on that floor then you lay claim to her with a dance. If not then she's mine for tonight." Inukimi said sinisterly. Sesshomaru knew this was true. He danced with Ankura for the past couple of years before taking her home. It was to show that she was marked as his for the night. He couldn't just walk Rin out of there without getting into a fight; these fools were drunk and would not hesitate to challenge him, something they would never try sober. She'd be open for pursuit by any male demon in there or worse, his mother who seemed to take an interest in her.

Sesshomaru paused and Rin looked around confused as to what was going on. One minute she was having a nice time with Inukimi and the next she was being dragged away by Sesshomaru. Under normal circumstances all of this would have bothered her but Rin was barely able to worry much about anything at the moment feeling like she was on cloud nine from the demon liquor.

"You're fox friend would be quite upset." Inukimi said slyly. Who would he choose? Of course Ankura was up top watching the scene from the balcony as well. She wondered what the hell Sesshomaru was doing with that human.

Sesshomaru turned around and did something that shocked all three females involved. He had little time to think. He turned to Rin and asked for her hand.

"Dance with me." He said roughly.

Ankura growled. Inukimi smirked. Rin stared at his hand not quite registering the significance of this moment.

"Ok." She put her hand in his.

He led her to the dance floor just as _Two Bodies by Flight Facilities ft. Emma Louise_ started playing.

 _Just two bodies…_

He found a space where he felt comfortable. Most demons got out of their way, others stared and many did not pay them any mind. It seemed Rin liked this song because she had already begun to sway to the beat. He let her go but stayed close surveying the area. Feeling content that no one around would challenge him he finally turned his full attention to her. He was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. Her white dress clung to her taut waist; the plunging neckline revealed the perkiness of the mounds of her breasts, the slit exposed the soft skin of her thighs. As she danced, her hair swung back baring her delicate neck to him. She was absolutely alluring. Did she even realize what she was doing? He always thought her to be a pretty female but tonight something was different. She was not the cute, nervous therapist he admittedly enjoyed teasing. No, tonight she was a sexy, carefree stunning woman. She moved with confidence showing none of her usual awkwardness. Sesshomaru knew this must be due to the effects of the liquor but while she was drunk off of demon liquor he was getting drunk off of watching her. She was intoxicating, dancing with her felt less of an obligation to save her and more of a need to touch her.

 _Been so ready to dim my mind… your body a drug for mine._

He approached her tentatively from behind as she continued to sway her generous hips in rhythm with the pulse of the music. Rin was so caught up in dancing freely she did not even flinch as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Her response time was delayed due to the effects of the alcohol. Instead she leaned in to him and tilted her head up, she smiled as she was met with silver hair and liquid, amber orbs. Sesshomaru tensed as she once again bared her neck to him, she was unknowingly sending him a risky invitation that he was tempted to accept.

 _I know what I want so take advantage of me…I don't mind._

They moved in synch with each other. He met every grind with a thrust of his own as he found his hands gripping her hips. His hands slowly snaked their way up crossing her waist the traveling to her chest encircling her breast, he was careful not to touch them. Instead, he allowed one clawed finger to delicately trace the skin exposed by the plunge of her neckline. A trail of goosebumps followed in his wake. Rin closed her eyes and exhaled, she let go of everything that did not make her feel good. He was the only thing that made her feel good at this moment.

 _I'm hurting, use me now when I'm vulnerable…it helps me fake some love for a little while._

Rin turned around to face him causing her head to spin. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he simultaneously wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer as they continued to dance. Breasts pressed against his chest, she threw her hair back once again inadvertently baring her neck to him. That was it. Losing his restraint he borrowed his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling deeply the familiar scent of lilies and rain water she always exuded. Too good not to taste he licked her; she exhaled another deep breath. Holding on tight, he pushed her gently into a nearby corner placing light kisses on her collar bone. He made his way up to her lips but paused. He looked into her eyes as if silently asking for permission but he was in for a surprise. She kissed him soft, tender and brief leaving his lips tingling for more.

"Sesshomaru, what are we doing?" Rin whispered then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 _You're closed, you're a book….no lines, can't read you if I try._

He stared at her. She passed out. What am I doing? He thought. As she began to slide down the wall he quickly picked her up. Holding her bridal style he made his way through the crowd towards the exit. Inukimi looked on stunned. Her son actually chose the human over that fox girl, but not just any human. His therapist! What did this mean? She decided to pay her old mate a visit tomorrow to discuss what exactly the relationship between therapist and client was supposed to be. On the balcony, Ankura was pissed. How dare he choose a human over me!? He would pay for embarrassing her like this.

Meanwhile Jaken was outside waiting for Sesshomaru in one of his cars. It was a good thing he chose his BMW SUV for tonight or he would not have had enough space to lay Rin down on the backseat. He gently rested her head on his lap as he climbed in the back with her. Upon seeing Rin, Jaken's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"My Lord! What are you doing with that girl!? Isn't she your therapist!" Jaken yelled.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Home." He had nowhere else to take her, he had no idea where she lived.

Jaken quickly turned his head. "Yes, my Lord."

Once they arrived to Sesshomaru's home he carried her into one of his spare bedrooms. As he laid her on the bed he noticed one of her breasts was dangerously close to being exposed. He pulled at the fabric of her dress to cover her. He looked at the rest of her body from her feet to her face. She was truly beautiful and mystifying at the same time. No female had ever caused him to lose his so well controlled restraint like he had on the dancefloor. What was happening? It was a question that would keep him up all night. He took her shoes off and tucked her into bed still dressed. She did not even stir. He could not bring himself to undress her. He went to his room to disrobe, changing into a t-shirt and thin night pants. He returned to her room, cut off the light and sat in the recliner across from the bed. He would monitor her breathing throughout the night; demon liquor was not intended for humans but the amount she drank was not harmful. He just wanted to be sure; at least that's what he told himself.

"Good night Rin."

Author's Note:

So I did say I was going to use Weeknd songs and thank you to those that tried to guess which songs I would use BUT I heard this song a few days ago and I just had to use it! To get a full picture of the dance scene between Rin and Sessh you guys should listen to that song, it's called "Two Bodies" by Flight Facilities featuring the talented Emma Louise! Anyways, I loved writing this chapter! Until next time, I'll be writing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Facing the Choir

The sun came up a couple of hours ago and yet Rin still slept. Sesshomaru left her for about two hours to complete his morning workout and eat a light breakfast. He sent Jaken out to purchase some Ibuprofen. He did not need to keep any medicine in his house because he never became ill. He figured Rin would have quite the hangover when she woke so he researched human headache medications and found that they take Ibuprofen for pain. He returned to the room sitting two pills and a glass of water on the night stand. He went back to his spot in the recliner and decided to read a newspaper until she woke but he could barely focus on the material.

 _Sesshomaru, what are we doing?_

Would she still want an answer to that question when she woke up? He didn't even know what he was doing last night. His original plan was to dance with her only to keep her away from his mother and out of harm's way from the other demons there. Then he would take her home and return to the party to pick up Ankura. But things did not work out that way. He gave into his instincts. He never expected that he would lose his restraint even if it was only for a few minutes. He never expected to touch her the way he did, taste her skin and plant kisses on her collar bone. And he certainly did not expect for her to kiss him. Now the little vixen was at his home sleeping in one of his beds. No woman had ever slept at his home without sex being involved nor had they stayed this long. Sesshomaru felt conflicted, she was his therapist and also engaged. He did not need these kinds of problems in his life. He could easily tell his father what happened and have her fired, which is what he thought he wanted to do from the beginning. But now he was not so sure; something about her intrigued him. He was not even sure what it was but it filled a void in him; it was something he had not even realized he was missing. He found that he wanted her in his life at least until he could explore this foreign feeling. Sesshomaru sat the newspaper down as he heard a shift in her breathing. She was finally awaking.

Rin stirred then groaned. She tried to open her eyes but the light caused splitting pain in her head. She snatched the covers over her head to keep the light out. Much better, she thought. She snuggled further into the soft pillow and sheets of the bed she was in. My bed feels so good, actually a little too good, she thought. The sheets were much softer than hers, the pillow much plusher. Rin slowly attempted to open her eyes again, everything was white. Her sheets were blue. Realization that she was not in her bed slowly began to rouse her to full alertness. Rin shot up pulling the covers from her head but instantly regretted it as the splitting pain in her head returned. Despite it she forced herself to look around the room and was met with Sesshomaru's usual indifferent gaze. They stared at each other for a while neither saying anything as Rin's eyes went wider and wider. What in the world? Rin tried to think of why she was waking up not in her bed and face to face with Sesshomaru but thinking made her head hurt even worse. She groaned in pain again and now nausea was developing in her gut. She was so confused.

Sesshomaru stood and grabbed the pills and glass of water from the nightstand. He silently offered them to her. Rin recognizing the pills as Ibuprofen gratefully took them and the water. Sheepishly, she handed him back the glass when she was done. What happened last night? And why am I with Sesshomaru!? Rin could not recall much about last night. The last thing she remembered was arriving at some party. Panic tried to set in but Rin took several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Sesshomaru, where are we?" Rin asked not recognizing her surroundings.

"We are at my home."

"Wh-what!?" Rin yelled. Her mind raced with possibilities of how she could have ended up at Sesshomaru's home in bed. She pulled the covers off of her and looked down. She was relieved to find that she was still dressed. So maybe nothing happened but she had to be sure. "How did I get here? What happened last night?"

"You have no recollection of the events that took place last night?" Sesshomaru asked. This must be another side effect of the demon liquor, memory loss. Maybe it was best she did not remember, he thought.

"No all I remember is arriving at a party." She tried to think but could only conjure up hazy images of dancing with someone? She wasn't sure, all she remembered was a dark room and a song. Rin hoped that as the day went on she would be able to recall what happened last night. But still, why was she with Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru decided not to tell her. He actually felt relieved. He did not realize how tense he was, he was not ready to have that conversation with her. "We were at the same party last night. I saw you drinking and then you passed out. I did not know where you lived so I brought you here." It was the truth he just left many details out.

I passed out at a party? How embarrassing! But where were my friends? Rin had so many more questions. It seemed he was not telling her everything but she felt too embarrassed to ask any more. It was bad enough she was waking up in her client's bed! Rin looked around once more. Wait! I slept here, its daylight! Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She grabbed her phone to check the time but it was dead. Kohaku, Kagome and Sango are going to kill me! She did remember walking out on Kohaku but she knew he would be looking for her. And of course Kagome would be worried sick. Rin suddenly felt ill all over again. She jumped out of bed and bolted to the bathroom almost tripping on her dress. Sesshomaru followed holding her hair back as she threw up into the toilet. After she felt like all the contents of her stomach were emptied she shakily stood up with Sesshomaru's help. He walked her back to the bed to sit down.

"You are being very nice today. But you haven't really answered any of my questions…" Rin said suspiciously trying to find some humor in this strange predicament. What kind of therapist am I? What therapist wakes in their client's bed? Ugh! She knew when she returned home she would have a lot of explaining to do. She would not be surprised if Kagome had called the police!

"Hn." He said distractedly. Sesshomaru was a bit uncomfortable with the situation because he had no control over it and could not predict the outcome. If she did not remember, he probably would not tell her.

"I'm not sure why you won't tell me what happened but you look like a lot is on your mind so thank you for taking care of me." Rin said truly grateful. It seemed he wasn't going to answer her. She should have been worried about that but strangely she felt okay. Her clothes were still on, he was not in the bed when she woke and he took care of her this morning. Whatever happened last night, she knew he was there for her. However, she still desperately wanted to know about the events of last night. If her memory did not return, she would be calling later with a million questions. He would have to answer her, she thought.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a second; the surprise he felt from her perception was barely noticeable on his face though. She knew something happened last night but she trusted him enough to know he did not take advantage of her. What an intriguing woman she was.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sesshomaru asked. He needed to get her out of here, his instincts were acting up again and he did not like it one bit.

Not really, Rin thought. She felt she would probably be safer where she was but she knew she needed to go home and face the music. "Yes." She said simply. Sesshomaru helped her out of bed as she was still a bit unsteady. She could not help but blush at how tightly he held on to her as they walked to his car. She truly appreciated how he took care of her, was this really the same person that pushed her in the pool because he didn't like the way she smelled? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

After she gave him directions, they rode in silence each caught up in their own thoughts. Sesshomaru was thinking about what he was feeling and Rin thinking of what she would have to deal with soon. Sesshomaru offered to walk her to her door but she insisted she go alone just in case Kohaku decided to stay all night outside her door. She did not doubt that he would do something like that. Rin waved Sesshomaru good bye and slowly walked into her apartment complex bare foot with her heels in hand. She was grateful no one was outside to see her in the same gown from last night crumpled from sleeping in it, messy hair and smeared makeup. She actually looked as if she had a wild night. She took the stairs to her floor and peeked around the hallway. Rin let out a sigh of relief when she saw no one outside her door. She quickly walked down the hall almost jogging to get inside her apartment unnoticed. Rin turned the key and almost screamed.

"RIN!" Kagome yelled as she jumped from the couch and embraced her friend.

"Oh my God!" Sango said exhaling. She sent a text to Miroku that Rin came home. They were up all night wondering what happened to her after Kohaku showed up at LIV without her. He told them what happened and said he had not seen her since she left the restaurant. Sango asked Kagome to check on her at her apartment knowing she had a spare key but when Kagome said she was not there they all went to Rin's apartment to wait eventually falling asleep on the couch. Kagome called the police but nothing could be done for 48 hours because Rin was an adult.

Kagome let Rin go just as Kohaku stormed from Rin's room and went straight to her. He grabbed her by her arms and shook her. "Where the fuck were you!? How dare you embarrass me like this!?" He roared.

Rin stared wide eyed. His nails dug into her arms, he was hurting her.

"Don't grab her like that!" Kagome yelled pulling on Kohaku.

"Shut up Kagome!" Kohaku yelled back. "She is going to answer me."

"Kohaku let her go." Sango said a bit shaken. She had never witnessed her brother this angry.

He pushed Rin into the wall as he released her. Rin yelped out in pain as she hit her head. She slid down the wall and kept her head down. Kagome ran to her side trying to help her up.

"Where the fuck were you? I called every hotel in the area and none reported you were there." Kohaku demanded.

Rin looked up at him but refused to answer. Her headache returned from hitting her head on the wall and so did her memory. Rin's eyes went wide as she remembered everything that happened last night. She gasped not even registering what Kohaku was saying.

Frustrated by her silence and annoyed by her surprised look, Kohaku blew his top. "I SAID WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU BITCH!? WERE YOU OUT FUCKING SOMEONE!?"

"Kohaku! That's enough, let's go!" Sango said grabbing her brother. He continued to scream at Rin as Sango managed to push him out the door. She was the only one he would listen to. Sango sent Kagome and Rin an apologetic look then left with her brother.

As soon as they were gone, Rin let her tears fall freely. She sobbed into Kagome as both girls held each other on the floor of the living room. Kagome cried too. She was so worried about Rin, thinking the worst. If something would have happened to Rin she would have never forgiven herself for missing her phone call.

"Rin, I'm so happy you're safe." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kagome." Rin said facing her best friend.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kagome said tearfully.

"I won't. I promise!" Rin said as they hugged each other tightly.

"You need a shower and something to eat. I want to know everything that happened last night." Kagome said sternly.

Rin nodded and smiled. She really did need a shower and to brush her teeth. Rin retreated to the bathroom as Kagome went to the kitchen to cook something quick. Rin spent 45 minutes in the bathroom washing her hair and skin; her emotions were all over the place. She closed her eyes and sighed allowing the warm water to relax her tense muscles. Her thoughts drifted to a certain silver haired demon; she could not get her mind off of Sesshomaru. How ironic was it that Kohaku caused her to remember what happened with Sesshomaru last night? She thought about how closely they danced and blushed. His burning eyes, his roaming hands and his tender kisses on her skin; just the thought of it all caused her to feel tingly inside. Rin blissfully lost herself as her own hands roamed across her body as she imagined they were his. As her hand found its way to her pearl she let out a soft whimper and whispered his name. Then she thought about how she kissed him. Her eyes shot open, I kissed him! Realizing what she was just doing, she quickly removed her hand from in between her legs. Oh my…..what am I doing!? This is so inappropriate. Rin felt embarrassed, she needed to apologize to Sesshomaru for allowing things to go that far and for kissing him. It was wrong on so many levels but why did it feel so good?

She finally exited the shower and dried herself off. She wrapped a towel around her hair and slipped on a t-shirt, shorts and socks. Rin hummed as she smelled something good coming from the kitchen. Kagome was in the kitchen setting the food on their plates. She cooked some spinach and cheese stuffed chicken, both of their favorites. After their meals, Kagome took a much needed shower as well but not nearly as long as Rin. She slipped on one of Rin's t-shirts and sweat pants. Both girls climbed into Rin's bed ready to talk.

"Sooooooo….spill it! What the hell happened last night?" Kagome said sitting cross legged facing her best friend.

Rin put her head in her hands and sighed. "I got into a fight with Kohaku….again. We had dinner with his new coach. Kohaku allowed that man to totally disrespect me. It was horrible Kagome so I left."

"After what happened today with him pushing you, I am done with him Rin. He owes us all an apology." Kagome said annoyed. "But I don't want to talk about him, where did you go?"

"Remember that envelope you gave me?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, it was an invitation to a party." Rin said.

Kagome looked on expectantly.

"I went to the party. It was thrown by a demoness named Inukimi." Rin said slowly.

"What!? You went to a demon party by yourself!? Rin have you lost it!?" Kagome yelled.

"I know, it was stupid but I was so angry with Kohaku that I wasn't thinking straight." Rin said.

"Yes it was….so who is Inukimi?"

Rin looked up. "Inukimi is Sesshomaru's mom."

Kagome's mouth went wide. "What?"

Rin told Kagome everything that happened from the time she arrived to the party to waking up at Sesshomaru's house. By the time Rin was done Kagome could have fallen on the floor. She could not believe what she was hearing. She stared at her friend with wide shocked eyes.

"Kagome! Don't look at me like that. I'm so embarrassed. As a professional I should have never even stayed there when I saw him but whatever I drank last night made me completely lose all rational thinking." Rin said apologetically.

"Rin….Sesshomaru seems to like you and I think you like him too." Kagome said seriously.

Rin gave every excuse why what Kagome was saying was not true. She blamed their actions on the liquor and promised to go apologize to Sesshomaru for kissing him. But Kagome was hearing none of it. She always suspected something was developing between Rin and her client. She decided not to tease her friend too much; Rin had enough problems already. But Kagome knew this situation would need to be addressed. If they were going to go there then Rin knew she could not work with Sesshomaru anymore. Kagome was worried about explaining that to Inu no Taisho. She trusted that her friend would handle the situation accordingly. Now things were coming to a head. What about her dick of a fiancé? After today Kagome hated Kohaku.

"So what are you going to do about Kohaku? The way he disrespected you today was pathetic. And he actually pushed you!" Kagome said anger returning from the thought.

Rin cringed. She could not believe that he actually went that far. How can I marry a man that would not only verbally abuse me but physically as well? How could I marry a man that expects me to become a trophy wife and has no respect for my career? My parents would have never approved of this. I can't do it, she thought. "Kagome, I'm calling off the engagement."

Kagome wholeheartedly supported her friend's decision.

"I just don't know how I'm going to break it to him. I don't even want to think about it." Rin sighed.

"Then let's not. How about a fruit smoothie? I'll blend us something." Kagome said hopping out of the bed and going for the kitchen.

Rin nodded and smiled. She really did not want to think about Kohaku or Sesshomaru. She knew she would be having uncomfortable conversations with both of them soon. She needed to break up with Kohaku and she needed to apologize to her client for her behavior. Rin felt she should have never allowed things to go that far dancing with him no matter how good it felt.

With a slight blush she jumped off the bed and went to join Kagome in the kitchen in an effort to distract herself. She found Kagome sitting at the counter staring at her phone only halfway through cutting some bananas. She looked distraught.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Rin asked concerned.

Kagome showed her phone to Rin. It was a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome dancing very closely in what appeared to be a club. Kagome's back was pressed to Inuyasha and his hands were around her waist.

"Is that Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Kagome said head down.

Rin read the text message that accompanied the picture.

 **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?**

It was from Koga.

"Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Well, you're not the only one that had an interesting night with your client last night." Kagome said. She told Rin what happened at LIV with Inuyasha. Rin looked just as surprised as Kagome did when she told her story. What was going on!?

"Kagome we have to get a grip on this. We have professional reputations to uphold. We could lose our licenses!" Rin said almost freaking out. That picture could ruin their business.

How did he get it? Was he there? Kagome was having a mini panic attack of her own. This is bad.

(Meanwhile)

Koga was pissed.

A friend of his was at club LIV last night and spotted the hot chick Koga showed them pictures of dancing with Inuyasha. The friend knew Koga and Inuyasha had a bit of a rivalry. Furthermore, she was was one of Koga's chicks. At least that was what Koga told him. He snapped the pic and sent it to Koga causing the wolf to go into a rage.

How dare that mutt try to steal my woman!? He already has one! Technically, Kagome was not his woman but he planned on making her his soon enough and he was not about to let that mutt ruin that.

After receiving the photo, Koga texted Kagome then stormed straight to Inuyasha's house which wasn't that far from his own. Without thinking, Koga banged on Inuyasha's door demanding he come out. The door flung open, the person inside none too happy about someone banging on the door.

"What do you want!?" Kikyo yelled.

Author's Note:

Dun dun duuuuuunnnnn! ßDramatic effect lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tension

"Kikyo….is Inuyasha home?" Koga said calming down a bit. He was not expecting her to answer the door. He could not bring himself to yell at the beautiful model standing in front of him. However, if Inuyasha answered the door he would have hauled off and punched him in the face. Koga was angry because the mutt was encroaching on his territory. Kagome was his! Well not officially but he was confident that she would be his soon enough. He completely ignored Kagome when she said she just wanted to be friends; he figured she would not be able to resist his advances for too long. He would not have this mutt who already had a woman ruin that for him!

"Inuyasha is in the shower. Is there a reason why you are banging on my door looking for him?" Kikyo asked still annoyed with the wolf.

"I need to talk to him."

Kikyo became curious as to what was so important that Koga would bang on their door like this to speak to Inuyasha. She decided to play nice. "Well, come in. He should be out of the shower in a few."

She led him into the living room and offered him something to drink. Koga declined, he was not in the mood for refreshments. Kikyo sat across from him and crossed her legs. She wanted to know what was going on.

"So what business do you have with Inuyasha?"

Koga looked up and met her gaze. He instantly regretted coming inside. Although he was very angry with Inuyasha he was not about to snitch and tell Kikyo about the photo. He would not break "bro code." He and Inuyasha were somewhat friends and somewhat rivals. They had a complicated relationship; they would fight and insult each other but if anyone else were to do the same they would have each other's backs.

"I just need to talk to him about something." Koga said evasively.

"It must be very important; you don't usually come over here unannounced." Kikyo pressed.

"It's not that important. I'll just catch him another time." Koga said standing to leave; he knew she would keep asking so he needed to go.

Kikyo stood as well. "You don't have to go I'll….." She never got to finish her sentence.

"Oh yes the hell he does! What are you doing in here ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said bursting into the living room hair still wet. As soon as he stepped out of the shower he smelled Koga's scent. He threw on some clothing and jetted downstairs.

"Looking for you mutt!" Koga retorted.

The males broke out into a full blown argument filled with insults and growls. Kikyo opened the door to the backyard and told them to take it outside. Idiots! But she ran upstairs and cracked open a window to listen. She was going to find out what was going on.

Once the guys were outside they started shoving each other. Inuyasha was pissed Koga was in his home talking to his woman and Koga was pissed about the picture of Inuyasha with the girl he believed to be one of his women.

"What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha demanded.

Koga pulled his phone out of his pocket and shoved it Inuyasha's face. The half demon snatched the phone from him to take a look at what was on the screen. It was a picture of him and Kagome dancing at club LIV.

"Explain that!" Koga yelled.

Inuyasha froze as he studied the picture. Shit. It wasn't like he was cheating, he was just dancing but he knew something more than friendly dancing was going on between he and Kagome that night. Thinking about it had actually kept him awake all night while he lay next to Kikyo. He tried to convince himself that he would get past the feelings dancing with Kagome stirred in him but she was a constant thought on his mind. He actually wanted to kiss his therapist last night; he had not wanted to kiss any other woman besides Kikyo ever. He could barely even look at Kikyo today without feeling guilty.

"How did you get this?" Inuyasha asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Koga retorted.

"Yes, it does! Do you know how much trouble this could cause?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"This is a warning, stay the fuck away from her! How did you even get close to her anyway? You found her after the beach didn't you?" Koga yelled, he did not know Kagome was Inuyasha's therapist.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow as she looked on and listened.

"What does that even matter to you!? You were just with two chicks the other night!" Inuyasha said. Something about Koga warning him to stay away from Kagome pissed him off. Especially since Koga had a bevy of females around him all the time. He didn't deserve someone like Kagome.

"Because she's going to be mine and I don't need you of all people getting in the way of that!" Koga howled.

Inuyasha deleted the picture and threw Koga his phone back. "You come to my house with this bull shit again and next time I won't let you off so easy. GET OUT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"If I catch you around her again it will be a problem!" Koga said as he stormed out.

Inuyasha stood in the backyard and exhaled. What the fuck? That bastard had some nerve coming to his home confronting him over a woman that did not even belong to him! Furthermore, Inuyasha was not about to allow someone like Koga to mess with HIS therapist. Maybe he was becoming a bit possessive over Kagome too but at least his intentions were better than that mangy wolf's.

Kikyo sat at the window fuming. Who were they talking about? What girl?! She had an idea but she needed to confirm it. Kikyo rushed downstairs to confront Inuyasha. She found him in the backyard still standing in the same spot. He knew she was coming.

"What the fuck was that about!?" Kikyo said pointing in his face.

Inuyasha didn't answer her. What could he say? He hoped that she would just fuss at him until she fizzled out. He could take a few days of sleeping in another room until she got over it.

"So you're not going to answer me? Who's the girl?" Kikyo yelled angrily.

"Kikyo….I danced with a girl at Miroku's party. Apparently the chick was one of Koga's girls." Inuyasha said, it was sort of the truth.

"Was it a girl that I know? I will fuck her up!"

"Not really." Inuyasha said looking anywhere but Kikyo….once again it was sort of the truth.

"If I find out it was who I think it was; you and her better watch out." She pointed in his face and plucked his forehead. Kikyo walked off to go upstairs and get dressed. She was going out this evening to show Inuyasha a thing or two.

"And sleep in another fucking room!" She said as she slammed the back door.

Inuyasha sighed. I have to go talk to Kagome, he thought.

(Meanwhile)

Inukimi made good on her promise to let Inu no Taisho know about the relationship between their son and his therapist. She arrived at the elder Taisho's home with her usual drama making sure he knew she was coming.

Inu opened the door with his usual annoyed expression. He was even more annoyed with her because he and Izayoi were just about to enjoy a quiet dinner. However, now that Inukimi had arrived, their dinner was sure to be anything but quiet.

"Inukimi, for what do I owe this visit at 6:00pm on a Sunday evening?" Inu said through gritted fangs.

"I have news I think you'd like to hear." She smirked as she brushed past him into the home they once shared. She was dressed sharply in dark blue, curve hugging wide legged pants, blazer and white shirt.

Inu closed the door and followed her into the living room. "Make this quick, I was just about to have dinner with my wife."

Inukimi flinched at the word wife, such a human term. "You're using wife over mate now? You're pathetic."

"It is what she prefers to be called." Inu said knowing he was getting under her skin. He did not appreciate this visit when he was about to have dinner so he wanted to ensure her visit would be short.

Inukimi growled. "Since you seem to be in the mood to play games….Izayoi?" Inukimi called.

Izayoi came running out of the kitchen upon hearing her name. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Inukimi. She knew the demoness hated her so Izayoi tried to avoid her at all times. The three of them had a complicated history in which the outcome did not favor the demoness.

"Hi Inukimi." She said politely.

"Hi dear, Inu told me that you all were about to have dinner. You mind if I join? I'm quite famished after my trip here." She rubbed her belly feigning hunger.

Izayoi glanced at Inu as he was mouthing "hell no." But Izayoi was so kind hearted she couldn't turn away someone that was hungry.

"Sure." She said slowly.

The unlikely trio made their way into the dining area where servants quickly rushed to bring out their meals and drinks. Izayoi prepared the meal tonight but Inu insisted she allow the servants to bring the meals out. Inukimi already believed that Izayoi was beneath her. He would not allow Izayoi to serve Inukimi for obvious reasons. Inu and Izayoi ate their meals but Inukimi barely touched hers. She played with her food then put a napkin over it and signaled for a servant to take it away. She asked for a glass of wine instead. Izayoi did not seem to notice but Inu did, he sent her a low warning growl. She responded by rubbing her leg against his under the table.

"So, I made an interesting discovery at my party this weekend. I sent you an invite but you didn't come." Inukimi said slyly.

"I had something very important to tend to." Inu said knowing all he did was play a game of golf with friends Saturday.

Inukimi hummed. "Well, I invited Sesshomaru's therapist to my event and she actually showed up."

Inu gave her a questioning look. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I simply offered her something to drink and made small talk."

"You gave her demon liquor didn't you?" Inu asked. He did not believe one bit that she just offered something to drink and made small talk. She likely interrogated the poor girl.

"Maybe, but that's not important. I actually like the girl. She's quite beautiful and tempting…." Inukimi said licking her lips.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"She's tempting our son. They danced very close and he left with her."

Inu was not sure how to react to this information. The fact that someone was getting close to his son made him happy. He didn't mind if it was his therapist but he knew exactly why Inukimi had a problem with this. His therapist was human and he left her for a human. He was aware that the therapist was beautiful but Sesshomaru did not care for humans. However, his son was so private about his love life; he was not sure who or what Sesshomaru was attracted to.

"I will look into it." Inu no Taisho said just to appease her. He was curious though.

"You better or I will." Inukimi said seriously.

"Well if that is all you needed to tell me I think my wife and I will retire for the night."

Inukimi growled and kicked him under the table. How dare he try to dismiss her like that! She decided to leave anyway. "You've been warned so handle it. Izayoi, thanks for a nice meal." She lied. Inukimi left and Inu no Taisho relaxed a bit. Come to think of it, he had not spoken to the therapists about his sons' progress. And with this new information, it was time for a check-in with the girls.

(Monday)

Kagome and Rin dragged their feet to the office on Monday morning. Both were stressed out and exhausted from the weekend. To make matters worse Rebecca called in from work this morning saying she was sick so there was no coffee waiting for them when they arrived. Kagome quickly got started on the coffee as Rin slouched on the couch in the waiting area. She had a long night of crying, yelling and crying some more. Kohaku called her last night after he calmed a bit seemingly wanting to continue discussing her whereabouts the other night. The discussion quickly turned into another argument in which he insulted and degraded her. Rin finally told him she could no longer take it and called off the engagement which did not go over well with Kohaku. It got so bad that Rin had to threaten to call the police if he made good on his promise to come to her home last night. Fortunately he never showed up but as a precaution Rin slept at Kagome's place. Kagome did everything she could to comfort a hysterical Rin last night until she finally fell asleep. Kagome faired a little better with her situation with Koga. She called him and not so nicely explained to him that they were not together. Koga claimed he deleted the photo but Kagome made sure to constantly check social media just in case the picture popped up somewhere.

"The coffee is ready!" Kagome exclaimed as she poured two cups.

Rin gratefully took a cup and smiled weakly. Too much had happened in a span of 48 hours. Rin was emotionally drained. Breaking things off with Kohaku last night was harder than she thought. How could someone who claimed they loved her say those horrible things to her last night. He went so far as to call her a whore because he suspected she slept with someone else that night. She should have taken a cue from Rebecca and called in sick from work today as well. Although there was no one she needed to call in to; she owned half the business. Rin came to work because sitting at home thinking would only make things worse. Luckily, they had no appointments today. The girls were at the office to catch up on paperwork. Both retreated into their own offices and got started. It would only take half the day to complete their paperwork so they would be leaving early today.

Thirty minutes into typing Kagome received a text, it was from Inuyasha.

 **Can we talk? Are you available to meet this evening?**

Kagome replied that she could meet; she wanted to talk to him too. They left many words unspoken on that dancefloor. Inuyasha asked if they could meet at the beach. He knew a quiet part of the beach that they would be able to sit and talk away from prying eyes. Both were understandably a little paranoid after they were photographed together without even knowing it.

Kagome left her office to go tell Rin that Inuyasha wanted to talk but found her friend crying. Kagome rushed over to her and held her much like she did last night. Rin cried even harder. She could not stop repeating the conversation between her and Kohaku in her head.

 _Slut!_

 _Whore!_

 _Who did you fuck?_

 _I hate you!_

 _Bitch!_

Rin had never been disrespected like that in her life. Those words cut her like a knife. Each jab he took at her last night hurt physically. Her chest tightened, her head pounded and eyes burned. Every word he hurled at her was like a punch in the gut that she still felt today.

"Rin, I'm here. Just let it all out." Kagome cooed. They stayed that way until Rin stopped crying.

"I hate that he's the reason behind my tears. I know that I did the right thing by breaking things off with him." Rin said.

"You did. How about we take the rest of the day off? That paperwork can get done any time. Let's go get some ice cream and watch Netflix." Kagome said.

Rin smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

(Later that evening)

Rin insisted she would be okay so Kagome left to meet with Inuyasha. She promised Rin that she would be back soon. She drove out to the beach and parked where Inuyasha told her to. He said he would meet her there. Kagome stayed in her car until she noticed a red Ferrari pull up on side of her. Inuyasha hopped out of the car and leaned on it. Kagome was reminded of how rich he was; he was so down-to-earth that it was easy to forget. She actually liked how humble he was; many of the wealthy people she had as clients were the worst. She got out of her own car upon seeing him.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I'm glad you agreed to meet." Inuyasha said a bit awkwardly.

"Well, I do need to clarify something. Is this a client/therapist meeting or a personal meeting?" Kagome asked. She was well aware that their relationship was no longer just a professional one. Well come to think of it, their relationship never was a professional one. It started it out with him seeing her kissing Koga on the beach in a bikini.

"Personal." Inuyasha said. He gestured for her to follow him as they walked along the beach. There was still day light out although it was very cloudy and windy. It seemed rain was coming, Inuyasha could smell it. He hoped it would hold up. They walked in silence; Inuyasha couldn't help but to sneak glances at Kagome. She was wearing shorts and a flowy top. Her hair flowed freely as it blew in the wind. Even with no makeup, she was so beautiful. They reached the spot that Inuyasha spoke of. He gestured for them to sit on a huge rock overlooking the ocean.

"So, I need to tell you something." Inuyasha said slowly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Koga came to my house and showed me a picture of you and me dancing at LIV. But don't worry I deleted it."

"Oh Inuyasha thank you for deleting it! I saw it. He sent it to me. I can't believe he confronted you." Kagome said getting angry about it all over again.

"Apparently, he thinks you belong to him."

"He's delusional." Kagome said.

Inuyasha felt relieved that Kagome wasn't claiming Koga. He didn't deserve her. "I don't think he's going to put it out. He's not that dumb."

"He better not, I'm just happy you deleted it from his phone." Kagome said. They went silent for a little while until Kagome spoke again. They still needed to address club LIV. "Um, about that night…."

"Kagome, let's not. I can't stop thinking about it as it is." Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome was shocked. Did he really just say that? She couldn't stop thinking about that night either. They almost kissed. It stirred feelings in her that she shouldn't have. He had a girlfriend and Kagome was no home-wrecker!

"Just know that I'm going to protect you from Koga. If that picture gets out, I'm more worried about how it would affect your reputation than anything." Inuyasha said seriously. He knew it would negatively affect his relationship if Kikyo found out but Kagome had much more to lose and he cared about her. Caring about Kagome was something he was just coming to terms with.

Kagome was impressed with his maturity especially since he usually acted much more like a bad child. But before she could thank him the sky cracked with thunder and lightning. They both looked up and cursed. The rain tumbled down on them shortly after. Inuyasha jumped off the rock and turned to help Kagome but she already tried to jump off herself. The rock instantly became slippery as the rain fell. Inuyasha moved quickly to catch her but not before she hit her ankle. Kagome yelped out in pain as her ankle started bleeding. Inuyasha decided trying to carry her back to the car in this weather was a bad idea. He knew of a small nearby cave so he quickly carried her there. He figured they could just ride out the storm; hopefully it would not rain too much longer. He sat Kagome down gently and carefully removed her sandal so he could look at her ankle. It was already starting to bruise.

"We have the worst of luck." Kagome giggled.

"I didn't have these problems until I met you." Inuyasha joked.

"Whatever! If you didn't have problems we would have never met." Kagome countered.

"Shut up!"

"Ow!" Kagome yelped as Inuyasha checked to see if she twisted her ankle.

"Sorry, it doesn't seem to be swelling just bruised and bleeding." He said.

"You did that on purpose." Kagome said.

"Maybe, I'm going to stop the blood okay?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded but did not expect what he did next. Her body froze as she felt his tongue touch her ankle. "I-Inuyasha?" Her face was red hot. There was something slightly sensual about him licking her. Kagome tried to keep her thoughts from going there but the licks were slow and seemingly deliberate. No man had ever licked her before.

He ignored her as he continued to lick her ankle cleaning it of the blood. Eventually her bleeding stopped but her ankle was still bruised. Her taste caused a slight blush on his face; it was satisfying. After he was sure the cut stopped bleeding, he stopped and quickly turned the other way. Her taste had caused an unexpected reaction in his pants.

"I was stopping the bleeding. You know how when dogs lick their wounds. Dog demons do the same but our saliva has healing properties." He explained still hiding his blush.

"Oh, well thanks." Kagome said still blushing.

They sat in silence for a little while; Inuyasha refusing to turn her way. But when Kagome started shivering he had no choice. He stood and went towards the back of the small cave to look for wood to start a fire but found none. Inuyasha looked outside the cave; it did not seem that the rain would be letting up anytime soon. He was not cold at all; he was sure his body heat would help warm Kagome. Inuyasha took off his damp shirt.

What is he doing? Kagome stared at him. His physique was better than she expected. He obviously worked out. She stilled as he approached her and sat down right next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"You were shivering. Hold onto to me to keep warm. I don't want you blaming me for catching a cold." He said gruffly.

Kagome smiled and scooted closer to him. He was very warm; being close to him stopped her shivering immediately. His warmth seemed to travel through her body removing the chill. She couldn't help the pink that tinged her cheeks from being that close to his bare chest. This little time with him showed her how multifaceted his personality was. He could be a jerk sometimes but he was also extremely caring and attentive. Furthermore, he was much more mature than she previously thought.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea." He answered.

"Thanks, you are a really good person." Kagome said honestly. "You just keep managing to save me."

He looked at her as she looked up at him. Any words that he was about to say died on his tongue. Inuyasha appreciated the look of sincerity in her deep brown pools. Why was she so beautiful? Kagome was reminded of how amazing his amber eyes were up close. A girl could get lost in those. Once they made eye contact it was hard to look anywhere else. They were stuck.

There goes that urge to kiss her again. It was the same feeling he had that night at LIV. Here he was alone in a cave on the beach with a beautiful woman that looked as if she wanted to kiss him too.

Kagome noticed the change in his demeanor. His eyes were lidded and his face seemed to be inching closer. She panicked and finally averted her eyes. Was he about to kiss me? Was I about to let him? This is so confusing. Kagome looked outside of the cave.

"I think we can finally get out of here. The rain stopped." Kagome blurted.

"Yea, how is your ankle?" Inuyasha said voice a bit husky. He was trying to compose himself but Kagome was driving his instincts wild. Her scent changed, it was welcoming.

"It doesn't hurt." Kagome said blushing as he stood still shirtless and held his hand out for her to get up. She took it and allowed him to pull her up.

He put his shirt back on and stooped down. "Just to be sure hop on my back. You have to drive home on that ankle; I don't want you to fall again."

"I can walk." She said.

"Just get on." Inuyasha said a bit impatiently.

Kagome huffed but realized he was right. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her with his hands under her thighs. He carried her this way to their cars.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said after he let her down.

"No problem."

"I'll see you for our next session." Kagome said waving good bye.

He nodded and waited until she got into her car before he hopped into his. That woman is going to get me in trouble, he thought as he drove home to a likely still angry Kikyo.

Kagome made it home and went straight to the shower. She didn't know how to feel about her meeting with Inuyasha. There was definitely tension between them, Kagome did not want to admit that it was sexual tension but that's exactly what it was. Kagome felt that she could handle this. She was a therapist; part of her job was diffusing tension. Once she stepped out of the shower, she called Rin but did not get an answer. She threw some clothes on and went to her friend's apartment but got no answer after knocking. Kagome used her extra key to open the door. She called out for Rin but received no response.

Where was Rin?

Author's note:

Anyone want to take a guess at where Rin is? Hehe….until next time, I'll be writing! Once again, thanks for continuing to review, follow and favorite! I really appreciate it! Happy Memorial Day!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vulnerable

Rin grew bored of binge watching Netflix shows and decided to do some yoga. Ten minutes into attempting a simple lunge she fell over. She just could not concentrate but she was tired of being depressed. She knew that all those mean things Kohaku said to her were not true about her character. It just hurt coming from someone she gave a part of her life to. Rin had a couple of missed calls from Sango. She just could not talk to her right now. She really did not want to spend any more time thinking about Kohaku or anyone associated with him. She was done!

She hoped Kagome's talk with Inuyasha was going well. Maybe those two could start over and obtain the professional relationship Kagome hoped they could have. At least Kagome was trying to get things on track. Maybe I should try to do the same, she thought. With all that had happened at least she could follow through with apologizing to Sesshomaru. If Kagome could handle her situation, so could she. Rin pulled out her phone and texted him.

 **Rin: Hi, can we talk?**

 **Sesshomaru: Yes**

 **Rin: Are you available this evening?**

 **Sesshomaru: Yes, come now.**

 **Rin: Okay, I'll be there in a few**

Alright Rin this is really happening. She decided not to change her clothes; she was not going to be staying long. She wore black yoga tights and a black tank top. This was not a professional visit so she felt okay with her attire. She arrived at his place within twenty minutes. She knocked on the door and waited to be greeted/insulted by Jaken. The door opened within seconds but it was not the little green toad.

"Sesshomaru." Rin was surprised he answered the door. He usually never did.

"Come in." He said as he stepped to the side. He was dressed in work out attire as well, basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Rin followed him into the den area where they usually met for sessions. She sat down in the loveseat and Sesshomaru sat on the couch. He was pleasantly surprised to see her dressed so casually. Those tights hid nothing of her frame. He was expecting her to reach out to him soon. She would want to know what happened that night. She had been on his mind since he dropped her off yesterday morning.

"Sesshomaru, I regained my memory. I remember what happened Saturday night at your mom's party." Rin said getting straight to it.

Sesshomaru was actually relieved. He wasn't looking forward to explaining what happened that night anyways.

Rin continued. "I'm sorry. As a therapist, I should not have kissed you." She exhaled. It felt like a weight had been lifted.

"I kissed you first."

"But I kissed you on your lips." Rin said still trying to take the blame.

"I did not mind so your apology is not accepted." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

Rin was not sure what to say to that. Why did he always have to be so difficult? But wait, did he say he did not mind the kiss? She blushed slightly but needed to get her point across. "Sesshomaru just take my apology."

"No."

Rin stood. Mission failed. "Okay, I'm going to go."

He stood too and moved closer to her. "You've been crying." He didn't miss the unmistakable scent of salty tears on her face.

"How did you know that?" Rin said embarrassed a little.

"Why were you crying?" He asked not answering her question. He wanted to know what made her cry.

"I don't want to talk about it." She was not in the mood.

"Your ring finger is bare." He said noticing it was not there.

"Sesshomaru."

"Rin."

She looked him square in the eye purposely. She remembered him saying that when demons challenged each other they made eye contact like this. He accepted the challenge and returned the eye contact with his coldest glare. She would submit.

But she did not.

Rin tried to glare as coldly as he did but it had the opposite effect. Sesshomaru found her scrunched up "mad" face kind of cute. Before he knew it, a chuckle escaped his lips. His features completely changed from intimidating to amused. Rin was annoyed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." He said moving to sit back down on the couch.

Rin followed. She was irritated that he found her challenge amusing. Her frustration was building. His simple teasing actually pushed her over the edge. From Kohaku disrespecting her to that Naraku jerk saying she could only be a trophy wife and now Sesshomaru not even taking her seriously. She was tired of men treating her like a baby doll. She was a successful and intelligent therapist with her own business. She'd had it!

"You don't know what I've been through these past two days! I was pushed into a wall, called a whore and a bitch, broke off my engagement and cried my eyes out until there were no more tears left! So I don't find anything funny you jerk!" She screamed at him taking everything out on him until tears fell from her eyes again. Rin stormed towards the door but never made it there.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her waist lifting a kicking and screaming Rin from the floor. She yelled at him to let her go all while trying to kick and punch him. She managed to land a few blows but he didn't feel them. He carried her outside; he did not need Jaken to hear her and come running thinking he was protecting him. Sesshomaru took her into his outside cabana and held her tightly. She continued to cry and yell until she couldn't anymore. Once she quieted down he loosened his hold on her but she did not make any attempt to move. They sat in silence for a while. Sesshomaru felt guilty for causing this reaction out of her. Seeing her cry and become so upset tore at his insides. He was not about to let her leave until he fixed it. But as guilty as he felt he was also angry because someone else made her this way. It must have been her ex fiancé. What man would disrespect her in such a way and push her into a wall. Just the thought caused a snarl to form on his lips. Sesshomaru wanted to hunt him down and torture him slowly. However, he was broken from his murderous thoughts by her voice.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that." Rin said feeling embarrassed. Sesshomaru did not deserve her anger. She was not really angry with him, she was angry with Kohaku. She wiggled out of his hold and sat upright in front of him. "Please forgive me."

"It was my fault. I should have let you go." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was stung by his words. Does he want me to leave? "I should go."

He grabbed her arm. "Don't." He wanted to ask her more about what happened to her but he knew she would get upset again. The least he could do was help her relax instead.

Rin looked up at him as he grabbed her arm, his amber eyes were probing. What did he want? He pulled her closer to him turning her around. Rin did not move. Something in his eyes froze her in place. She felt his hands gently knead her shoulders.

"You're tense. Let me relax you." He whispered. It was the least he could do for playing a role in her explosion.

Sesshomaru's hands worked gently but effectively. Rin could feel the tension leaving her muscles as relaxation set in. His hands were skilled and experienced. He knew every muscle and how to rub the stiffness out. It felt heavenly. This was the best massage Rin had ever had. She closed her eyes and exhaled as his hands moved down from her shoulders to her lower back. This feeling, goosebumps prickled her skin as her exhale turned into a moan. It felt exquisite; she could not control the soft moans that escaped her lips as his hands worked to relieve her of her stress.

Rin had no idea that her little moans were driving her client turned masseuse crazy. He longed to touch her skin and just could not help himself. He slipped his hands under her shirt when she did not protest he continued his ministrations. Her skin was soft just as he remembered it. He wanted to touch more of it. This little human woman was unraveling him. Sesshomaru cursed himself for not realizing how much giving her a massage would affect him but he couldn't stop. Never mind that the heady scent of her arousal was filling the air around them. It was almost dizzying.

Rin was not aware of how she was affecting the demon behind her. What she was aware of was her own reaction. Sesshomaru's touch was causing her body to warm. She became moist for him, her excitement evident in her panties. Rational thought had long abandoned her. What was right or wrong did not even cross her mind. She simply let her mind go and reveled in the feeling he gave her.

Rin's head rolled back exposing the delicate flesh of her neck to him as she leaned into him. His hands moved from her shoulders and wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer.

"Do you feel better?" Sesshomaru he whispered tantalizingly close to her neck.

"Yes."

"Can I?" He asked. She could feel his breath on her neck. So close.

"Yes."

So he did, but not her lips. He placed small kisses on her neck leaving goosebumps in their wake. She closed her eyes and allowed him to continue. How could someone who seemed emotionless at times stir up so much feeling in her at this moment? His usual cold eyes were fiery. Rin's vulnerability made her like a moth drawn to a flame. She could not stop if she wanted to. There was still so much she did not know about him and yet here he was kissing her neck and touching her form. Yes, he did this before but she was intoxicated and he was drinking as well. This time they were completely sober.

Rin turned around so that she was facing him. He never stopped kissing her neck as she maneuvered. The caresses of his lips on her skin moved up from her neck to cheek but he hesitated before reaching her lips. He pulled back and looked at her questioningly. She nodded so he went further. His kiss was soft but deliberate on her lips. She kissed him back but allowed him to lead. He slowly explored her mouth with his tongue. She was sweet; he wanted more of her so he pulled her into his lap causing her to straddle him as their kiss deepened. Rin pulled back to catch her breath but Sesshomaru kept going moving back down to her neck again. His gentle sucking of her neck caused an involuntary moan to escape her lips.

He could feel her heat through the thin tights she wore pressing against his now hardened member. It took all his willpower not to push against her but his restraint was waning fast. He didn't know how far she would allow him to go. She was emotionally vulnerable, he was aware of that and did not want to take advantage of it. However, when he felt her push against him sensible thought abandoned him; he pushed back. Rin could feel him through her tights; the friction caused by him grinding against her made her wet with yearning. But then she remembered his words.

 _You deny yourself of what you desire._

As good as he felt, intelligible thought returned to her. What did she desire of him? What did he desire of her? What are we doing? It was a question that she had asked him before. Whatever was happening between them, it couldn't start like this for multiple reasons. She needed to stop.

"Sesshomaru." She said breathlessly as she gently pushed away from.

"Hmm." He said pulling away from suckling her neck.

She looked up at him; the amber color of his eyes was tinged with pink. It was weirdly beautiful but nerve racking as well. He looked at her with uninhibited want; it scared her. She was reminded that he was not human and there was a lot she did not know about demons. Rin suddenly felt the overwhelming need to go. She didn't think Sesshomaru would ever hurt her but he did not seem like he was all there right now only laser focused on her. His passionate but predatory gaze was too much. Sesshomaru was dangerous but not in a threatening way. He was dangerous to her because she could not trust herself. Rin had no doubt that if she would have allowed it; he would have fucked her right there in the cabana. She was afraid because she almost let go. Sleeping with him was not the smartest thing to do right now.

"I have to go!" She shrieked. She pushed him back some more and ran off of the cabana.

Sesshomaru made no attempt to follow her as he heard the front door slam. The air around him still held the scent of her arousal but it was fading bringing him back to himself. His eyes returned to their normal shade of amber but his erection still raged on. He knew he would have to take care of it himself. He did not blame Rin for running away. He was at the brink of giving in to his instincts and rutting with her. Once he lost control, there was no coming back until he reached gratification. That little woman was driving him wild. This was the second time she left him in this state. No woman had ever done that to him just once. Sighing, he reclined on the soft cushion of his cabana and focused on making his erection go away. He was not even in the mood to deal with it.

Outside, the night was uneventful besides the start of Rin's car and her speeding down the road. Watchful eyes observed as Rin burst out of Sesshomaru's home running straight to her car. She had been in there for a long time, what happened? The girl looked distressed. No matter, I am going to find out the true nature of this girl and his relationship. The spy watched Rin closely taking note of what she was wearing in particular. Hopping down from a tree branch, the person walked up to Sesshomaru's door and knocked. After about one minute, the tall demon opened the door.

"Rin?"

"Sesshomaru, I came back! I'm sorry for running out on you!" She said dramatically as she hugged him and kicked the door closed behind her.

He did not embrace her back. This scent was not Rin's. It was Ankura's. Did she really think he was that dense? He had to admit her fox magic was quite impressive. She copied Rin's look precisely but she could not copy her scent. She obviously must have been watching from outside his front door. What did she plan to gain from impersonating Rin? This little stunt likely stemmed from the night of his mother's party. He knew Ankura would be pissed about it but he did not care. He did not regret anything that happened that night. Ankura always thought she was more to him than she actually was; it was time to take her down a notch anyways. He decided to humor her for a little while to find out what her intentions were.

"You came back."

"I don't know why I ran out on you! I'm an idiot. Let me make it up to you." The Rin impersonator said.

"What do you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked seeing an opportunity. Maybe he wouldn't have to get rid of this erection on his own after all.

"How about a repeat of what we did when you took me home over the weekend?" She said. She would find out what happened that night.

"But you ran out on me."

"Well, I'm back now. Let me make it up to you." She said sexily walking over to him grabbing at his length. She was pleasantly surprised that he was already hard.

"I enjoyed your mouth the last time." He said.

So that's what he used that human for. She gave him head that night! Well, I'll do it better then reveal myself. He will never leave me for that human again, she thought. She took his hand and led him to the couch. He sat down as she dropped to her knees in front of him. He watched as she pulled his shorts and boxers down freeing his hardened length. The fact that she looked like Rin while doing this made it even better. He felt a little guilty thinking of Rin this way but what male wouldn't get turned on by a woman he actually liked pleasuring him this way. He finally admitted that he liked Rin but had not time to ponder over it as her impersonator wrapped her little lips around his largeness. She started slowly suckling and licking him but quickly took it up a notch by trying to take all of him into her mouth. She took him in deeply until she almost choked. Sesshomaru felt his release coming after fifteen minutes of her bobbing her head up and down on his length. He tried not to think of Rin as he busted into Ankura's mouth. Although, she appeared to be Rin; he would never release himself in the real Rin's mouth like he just did. She swallowed his load and stood licking her lips.

"So that's what you do with your little human pet?" She asked smirking as she transformed into her foxy self. She expected him to look surprised but was sorely disappointed. He stared at her with that annoying indifferent expression of his.

"No, that's what I do with you." He said calmly.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "You knew?!" She snarled.

"You take me for some kind of fool?" He asked. Fox magic did not stand a chance against a dog demon's nose.

"You played me!" She yelled angrily.

"You played yourself. That human you spoke of has better morals than you."

"How dare you!? You treat me this way after the years we spent together?" She yelled.

"The years we spent fucking? I never marked you; you were free to do as you pleased." He said calmly.

"You're just like you father messing around with a human. Pitiful!" She screamed as she stormed out.

Those words hit him. Just like my father? Sesshomaru remembered being extremely angry with his father when he left his mother for Inuyasha's mom. He promised he would never be like him and he wasn't. Ankura was never his woman and Rin was not his woman either. Although he did find Rin intriguing, would he really be able to be with a human for the long term? It was bad enough that he wanted to hurt the other male in her life; it meant he was becoming possessive which meant he actually cared about her. He had enough excitement for tonight; he did not want to think about such matters. He stood from the couch and made his way to his room. He decided he would actually sleep tonight. Demons did not require much sleep but he had not slept a full night in a while. Maybe sleep would help him find some clarity.

(The Next Day)

Kagome and Rin arrived at their office happy to see that Rebecca was back. She had their coffee ready and their weekly appointment schedule complete. They greeted her, grabbed their coffee and retreated to Rin's office. Kagome was anxious to know what happened with Rin last night. When Rin made it home, she explained that she went to speak with Sesshomaru but wouldn't give any more details saying she was really tired. Kagome let it go after giving her a speech about disappearing again but she was going to find out what had Rin so nervous last night.

"Soooo?" Kagome asked sitting across from Rin's desk.

"Sooo?" Rin repeated with a smile.

"Don't be a tease Rin. What were you doing at Sesshomaru's place last night?" Kagome asked.

Rin blushed. "Um, talking and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"We kissed last night! And not just a peck but a make out session." Rin admitted.

"Rin!" Kagome yelped.

"I know, I know. I can't believe it went there. Going over there probably wasn't the best idea." Rin said.

"Rin, you just had a bad break up and you go over to a hot guy's house that technically was part of the reason you broke up with Kohaku. I'm not saying you shouldn't have broken up with Kohaku, I'm glad you did but kissing Sesshomaru was most likely a result of your emotional state. You're vulnerable; you could have ended up sleeping with him!" Kagome said.

"I know that's why I came to my senses and left. Therapists can't have romantic relationships with clients anyway. I'm going to talk to him when I go there for our next session. I'm going to tell him to forget about everything and let's get back to business." Rin said seriously.

"Maybe you could date him after therapy. Was he a good kisser?" Kagome giggled. She didn't know Sesshomaru but it seemed her friend really liked him but Kagome just wanted to make sure Rin did not put her career at risk.

"Yes." Rin admitted. They both fell out laughing. "But I didn't go there for that! I went to get things back on track like you did yesterday with Inuyasha. Speaking of that, how did your meeting with him go?" Rin asked.

"Well, I don't know if we will ever develop a professional relationship. We didn't talk about what happened at club LIV but we did discuss the Koga situation. He said he's going to protect me." Kagome said slightly blushing.

"You're red-faced." Rin said smiling.

"Rin! He was so sweet yesterday. He took care of me when we got caught in a storm. He healed my foot when I hit it on a rock, kept me warm and then carried me all the way to my car. Where are the single men like that?" Kagome exclaimed.

They both burst out in laughter again until a blushing Rebecca popped in.

"You have a guest. He doesn't have an appointment but he said he didn't need one." Rebecca said.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked.

"It's that hot silver haired demon again. Mr. Taisho." Rebecca said with googly eyes.

"Oh shit." Rin and Kagome said at the same time. They had not checked with him for a while. He likely was here for an update on his son's progress but they had not even finished their notes. They were just going to have to used their draft notes and wing it. They told Rebecca to tell him they would be right out as they scrambled to gather their notes. Once they finished, they went out to greet him.

"Mr. Taisho, how are you today?" Rin greeted.

"I'm well, long time no see ladies." He said smiling.

"I know, right this way." Kagome said as the trio walked to the group therapy room.

Kagome and Rin sat down as he sat across from them.

"I've come to visit today to check on my sons' progress. I have noticed some changes in the work place. Sesshomaru is not as demeaning to his employees and Inuyasha is a little less brash. They are doing better but still have a ways to go. I believe you two are doing a great job." He said.

"Thank you." Rin said and Kagome nodded. "So, I'll start with some of the notes I've taken…"

"No need. I can see the changes. I would like their therapy to continue." He turned to Rin. "Has Sesshomaru been giving you a hard time?"

Rin stared, caught off guard by his gaze. Those amber eyes were just like his son's. His eyes were probing like there was something else he wanted to know. She became nervous.

"Um, n-no he's been fine." Rin said breaking the eye contact, her cheeks pinked.

Interesting, he thought. She seemed embarrassed about something. He took in a deep breath and sniffs in her direction then coughed to make it seem like he wasn't sniffing her. It was faint but he could have sworn he smelled his son's scent. She must have taken a shower but they were definitely close recently.

"What about you Kagome? How has Inuyasha been treating you?" He asked looking toward Kagome.

"Well. He can be tough at times but I can deal with it." Kagome said confidently.

He doubted Kagome and Inuyasha had anything going on. His youngest son's head was so far stuck up Kikyo's ass that he wouldn't notice a beautiful girl like Kagome. He would not mind one bit if Inuyasha left Kikyo. He never felt that the model had good intentions for him.

"I'm glad to hear you both are doing well with them. Let me get to the real reason I am here. I have a proposition for you both." He said.

Kagome and Rin looked on questioningly.

"My sons and I must travel to Dubai next week for a very important business meeting. Millions of dollars are riding on this meeting. I need them both ready for this. I can't have Sesshomaru treating these executives like they are beneath him or Inuyasha picking fights with them." He said.

"We can work with them this week." Kagome said.

"I know but I want you both to travel with us to Dubai. We will be staying for a week." He said.

"Ummm." Rin started.

"The trip is all expenses paid and I will pay you double for whatever revenue you will miss that one week away. I won't take no for an answer." He smiled dazzlingly.

"Well, can we discuss this?" Rin asked.

"Sure take your time. I'll wait in the lobby." Inu no Taisho said.

After he left Rin and Kagome looked at each other.

"We have appointments scheduled next week." Rin said.

"I know but we can reschedule them. This is an amazing opportunity Rin and we really could use the extra cash for advertising." Kagome said giving Rin puppy dog eyes. Kagome really wanted to go to Dubai, it was a dream vacation spot and now she was being offered an all expense trip for a whole week!

Rin thought about it. They hadn't really traveled anywhere in a while and she would be working so it wasn't technically a vacation. "Okay, let's do it!"

They practically ran to the lobby to tell Inu no Taisho that they accepted his proposition. He smiled and told them he would be contacting them with more details later. His plan was in motion. Using the business meeting as an excuse worked out perfectly. Yes, taking them all to Dubai was probably over the top but he was a billionaire. He could do whatever he wanted. Now it was time to go tell his boys and observe their reaction.

Author's Note:

Inu no Taisho is up to something. So, I was able to update pretty quickly this time! Did you all enjoy? Thanks for reading! Until next time, I'll be writing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Surprises

Inu no Taisho returned to his place of business feeling satisfied. The girls agreed to go to Dubai and he would be inking a multi-million dollar deal that would expand his company. With their help he was sure his bone headed sons would be on their best behavior. It wasn't like he needed the money but expanding the company would put him that much closer to retirement. He could already taste the Pina coladas and smell the salty water of the beaches he and his mate would enjoy. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face. He was the man. But of course this trip was not all about business; he planned many activities that would allow him to observe his sons with their therapists. And he had another little surprise as well….

He went to his office dialing both his son's extensions. They answered; both available to meet with him. It wasn't like they had much of a choice anyways. Sesshomaru arrived first looking sharp as usual in a dark suit. He greeted his father then sat down looking at his Rolex. He was instantly annoyed by the smug look on his father's face. He knew when his father was up to something. Sesshomaru had two of the most scheming parents on the planet and he loathed it.

Inuyasha arrived two minutes later wearing khaki slacks and a crisp white button down shirt. He was not in the best of moods either. Kikyo had been giving him a hard time since Koga showed up at their house. She just refused to let it go. Sleeping alone each night, he could barely sleep without her by his side. But sleeping alone had another effect as well; he thought a lot more about another raven haired girl in his life. He greeted his father and brother as he slumped in his seat.

Inu no Taisho took note of his sons' foul moods. They were not even fighting; this was unusual. Something in his office should have been destroyed by now. He started with small talk, asking about how things were going with operations. Sesshomaru had no problem talking about work but Inuyasha did not seem to feel like talking at all.

"Well, I'm glad to hear things are running smoothly. As you are aware I have been in negotiations with the black haired dog demons abroad." Inu no Taisho said.

His sons listened, both well aware of these negotiations. They had all been working hard to close this deal but those dogs were a tough bunch which was to be expected. But the Taisho dogs were tough as well which made negotiating difficult.

"We will go to them in Dubai for the final meeting. A decision will finally be made. We will stay for a week." Taisho continued.

"Why must we go to them?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. He did not like that the other company acted as if Taisho Corp needed them.

"Because they would be considered a threat in the states. The American government barely tolerates us because of their fear. It's easier for us to go there. The demons there are actually running the territory." Inu no Taisho replied.

Sesshomaru growled. He still did not like the idea of going there. Those dogs were arrogant. Inuyasha did not like it either. He had already threatened one of them during a phone conference almost costing them the deal. Luckily Inu no Taisho was able to smooth things out.

"If any one of them says something smart, I'm punching him in the mouth." Inuyasha muttered.

"You will do no such thing Inuyasha." Inu paused then smirked causing both his sons to stare at him. "Your therapists are coming along on this trip to ensure you both are on your best behavior." Inu no Taisho was not sure of what kind of reaction he would get but he was prepared for some resistance. However, he was quite surprised when he received none. Were these the same two sons that were so pissed about having to see therapists? Was that a blush on Inuyasha's face? Did Sesshomaru just break eye contact and look elsewhere? The father was at a loss for words.

They all sat in an awkward silence until Inu no Taisho found something to say. "So I should assume from your silence that you are okay with that."

The boys mumbled their agreement.

Inuyasha did not mind Kagome coming to Dubai. He admittedly enjoyed being around her and therapy wasn't so bad. He was not sure exactly what his relationship with her was supposed to be but he now considered her a good friend. Inuyasha called very few people friend so this was significant for him. He trusted Kagome. She made him feel happy when she was around. And furthermore he wanted to protect her; she was the only female besides his mother and Kikyo he ever wanted to protect so closely. His positive thoughts came to a halt though when he thought about telling Kikyo he would be going to Dubai for a whole week and not only that but Kagome was coming too. This was not going to go over well.

Sesshomaru was already suspicious of his father's intentions. Why would he invite their therapists on a business meeting for an entire week? They did not really need to stay for that long to close a deal. It wasn't that he minded going to Dubai for a week with Rin present; what he did mind was his nosy father trying to get in his business. He would be mindful of his father's whereabouts when Rin was with him. He planned to keep her close but keep their interactions private. She was the only female that managed to put him at ease while simultaneously exciting him. Sleep gave him clarity last night. He realized that he needed to explore the feelings he had for her thoroughly. He needed to be sure.

"Well, you two can go on back to work then." Inu said slowly. He watched his sons get up to leave without a word. Interesting….

(A couple days later)

Inuyasha returned home from his evening run on the beach. He pushed himself extra hard tonight running faster and longer than he usually did. Sweaty and exhausted, he intended to head straight for the shower. But first he went into the kitchen and downed an entire gallon of water. After closing the fridge he found Kikyo standing across from him wearing nothing but a see-through robe. He stared at her warily; what was she up to now? Since the Koga visit she had been walking around the house wearing very little and ignoring him. He knew she was trying to tease him; the only time she did talk to him was when she wanted to yell some more. He not even been able to tell her he was going to Dubai next week with his therapist. She did not want to listen to anything he had to say. He was not in the mood for this right now.

"Hi Kikyo." He said politely.

"Hi you two-timing scum." She said venomously.

"For the millionth time, I did not cheat on you! Stop calling me that." Inuyasha said.

"What kind of guy dances with some random chick at a club when you have a super model at home? I know…a fucking dog." Kikyo mocked.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said in warning. He was tired of fighting but she was pushing it.

"A damn club! Some random club chick! I bet she was ugly." She said snidely.

"Who are you with at night Kikyo!? You're in the club almost every night! You come home smelling like alcohol, drugs and those damn girls you think are your friends. Your whole body smells like them….how close do you all dance!?" Inuyasha yelled back. He never called her out on her bull shit but he was tired of her accusing him when she was out doing God knows what.

Kikyo was shocked that he yelled at her but quickly gained her composure. She needed to be in control at all times. She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know how close we really are?" She turned to walk away.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled behind her.

"Use your imagination." She yelled back and went up the stairs slamming their bedroom door.

Not tonight. He was not going to let her walk away with the last word this time. He followed her and opened the bedroom door.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"I bought this house."

Kikyo stared at him in shock. He never stood up to her.

Inuyasha was finally standing up for himself this night. He remembered Kagome's therapy session from the other day and how she told him instead of holding everything in until he exploded he needed to get it out in a more productive way. He needed to let Kikyo know how he felt and he was going to be honest.

"We are not going to continue this bull shit Kikyo. You will not put me out of my own room." Inuyasha said seriously.

Kikyo continued to stare.

"Yes I danced with a fucking girl but you don't think I know what you've been doing out in those clubs? You're getting drunk, you're doing drugs and you're sleeping with your friends." Inuyasha continued. "You don't think I can smell the stink of your nasty lifestyle when you come home? I didn't care because I've never smelled any men on you but you keep accusing me of cheating when you're the one cheating!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What!?" Kikyo said with wide eyes.

"You are having sex with your girlfriends. That is cheating!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Having sex with girls is not cheating! You didn't have a problem with it when you were about to have an orgy with us!" Kikyo defended.

"You were there! It's a difference!"

"Fuck you Inuyasha!" She screamed as she brushed past him. He let her go. He heard her grab her keys and head out the front door. But where was she going half naked? He rushed down the stairs and out the door but she was already pulling off.

"FUCK!"

Kikyo knew exactly where she was going which was not too far from the house she shared with her idiot boyfriend. He thinks he has dirt on me! Although, everything Inuyasha said about what she had been doing was true; she was pissed he called her out on it. No worries, she would have him back wrapped around her finger soon enough. She drove three blocks down from their home and parked in front of her destination. She noticed her victim's car parked outside. She got out of her own car and walked up to the front door knocking. It did not take long to get an answer.

"Kikyo?"

"Hi Koga, can I come in?" She said sexily.

"Um, sure." He said allowing her to come inside. His eyes widened as he noticed her attire or lack thereof. What was Inuyasha's bitch doing at his house in a see-through robe? Koga was beyond confused.

"So can I help you with something Kikyo?" He asked awkwardly trying to look at her face but failing as his eyes kept lowering to her visible breasts.

"I think you can. Do you have any wine?" She asked.

"Uh yea…"

"Well can you get me a glass?" Kikyo asked. He was dumber than Inuyasha, she thought.

"Uh yea." He said as he went to the kitchen. He returned with one glass for her. No way was he drinking until he found out what was going on.

She sat on the couch in his living room and he sat down as well waiting for her to tell him why she was there dressed the way she was.

"You know why I'm here Koga."

"I really don't." He said.

"Don't play games. Tell me about the girl you and Inuyasha were fighting about at my home." She said.

"What girl?" Koga asked playing dumb. He was not about to get involved in whatever was going on with those two.

Kikyo sat the wine glass down. She walked over to wear Koga was sitting and straddled him. She allowed her robe to fall open exposing her body to him. Koga gulped. He could not believe this was happening. He always thought Kikyo was hot but he wouldn't touch her. She was Inuyasha's.

"Don't you want revenge? Inuyasha messed with your girl so wouldn't you like to play with his?" She whispered then licked his neck.

Koga's skin prickled with goosebumps. Stay strong dude, he told himself. But when she pressed her bare chest against him and grinded against his crotch he could not stop his arms from wrapping around her waist pulling her closer.

"Tell me Koga and I'll give you a night you won't forget." She whispered. She sucked on his ear making him almost howl. His ears were a weak spot for him. He was like putty in her hands at this point.

Koga was too far gone in lust. He wanted some of what she was offering. He would tell her. He figured Kikyo didn't know Kagome anyways so it wasn't like it mattered.

"The chick's name is Kagome." He said huskily as she was still grinding on his now hard crotch.

Kikyo stopped immediately. "I fucking knew it!" She said angrily, jumping off of him.

"Knew what? Why'd you stop?" Koga whined not realizing what he had just done.

"Maybe some other time." Kikyo lied and ran out of the door. She hopped in her car and decided to go sleep by a friend's house. She couldn't have Inuyasha smelling Koga's scent on her. She could not believe he was dancing with that damn girl. I knew she was going to try to steal him from me! That's my money! Kikyo thought. She only wanted Inuyasha for the fortune and power he had. A woman like her wouldn't have given him the time of day if he weren't wealthy. She would do anything to protect her investment so she had to get rid of Kagome.

Inuyasha was at his home seething. He took a couple deep breaths in and out before he destroyed his entire house. Needing someone to talk to desperately, he called the only person that he knew would help him calm down. She answered on the first ring.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She could tell from his voice that something wasn't right.

"Can I come to wherever you are?" He asked.

She paused for a moment. "Um sure. I'm home; I'll text you my address." She said realizing something must have happened.

"Okay."

Once he received her text he put the address in his GPS and drove to her place. He found her apartment pretty easy and knocked on the door. Kagome answered wearing sweatpants and a tank top; her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi Inuyasha." She said opening the door and letting him in.

She sat on the couch and he followed sitting next to her.

"So, tell me what's wrong?" Kagome asked. She worriedly waited on his arrival. Why would Inuyasha call her and ask to come over? His voice sounded as if it was cracking when he called.

"Me and Kikyo got into a fight." He said with his head down.

Kagome listened. Where was this going? That was not reason enough to come over here to tell her about it.

"The fight was about you. Kikyo overheard the argument me and Koga had about you. She still doesn't know it's you but she won't let it go. She constantly asks who I was dancing with." Inuyasha continued.

"I'm sorry." Kagome felt guilty for being the reason he was fighting with his girlfriend.

"No, it's not your fault. Now she's out somewhere half naked. She stormed out of the house in just a see-through robe. I tried calling but she keeps sending me to voicemail. Kagome you're my therapist but also my friend now. As a friend, what should I do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stared at him. He considers me a friend. She was happy because she considered him a friend as well. As a friend she wanted to tell him to leave that crazy bitch alone just like she wanted to tell Rin to leave Kohaku but Kagome hated interfering in people's relationships. She knew she played a role in their fighting so she wanted to make it right. "Tell her it was me. I'll talk to her. I'll explain that we were just partying and it was nothing more." Kagome said.

"Kagome, are you sure? I don't know if I can let you talk to her. She wants to kick your ass." Inuyasha said.

"She can't kick my ass." Kagome giggled. "If she's a rational woman then our talk won't come to fighting."

"She's not rational." Inuyasha warned.

"Well, you can be there for security purposes. We can meet in my office and settle this whole thing." Kagome said confidently. She was assured in her ability to problem solve as a therapist.

"What about your career?" Inuyasha asked.

"The picture has been deleted. There isn't any proof but do you think she would go that far?" Kagome asked.

"I honestly don't know." Inuyasha answered.

"I hope not. The worst that could happen is she goes to your father and gets me removed from your case." Kagome said.

"That still wouldn't stop me from being friends with you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "Right!"

The duo talked, joked and laughed well past midnight neither paying attention to the time. At some point they ended up stretched out on the carpet on their backs side by side doing more yawning than talking. Eventually Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing become slow and steady, she fell asleep right there on the floor. He was tired as well. His tough run on the beach and all that fighting with Kikyo made him want to actually sleep tonight. I should go, he thought. He sat up off the floor and turned to Kagome. He nudged her a little but she was out cold. He wondered if he should leave her there but decided against it. Instead he picked her up and looked around. He carried her bridal style with her head resting against his chest. He went towards the room where her scent was strongest; this must be her bedroom he thought as he walked into the dark room. When his eyes adjusted he had no problem seeing in the dark. He found her bed and set her down gently; she never even stirred. Her heart shaped face was so peaceful and beautiful, the total opposite of Kikyo's cold and conniving face. She snored a little bringing his attention to her pouty lips. His heart rate sped up a little, there was that urge to kiss her…again. This was now the third time he felt this and it was stronger. But she's asleep, that would be creepy he thought. So he bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thanks for listening." He whispered as he tucked her in. Inuyasha locked the bottom lock on his way out and headed home feeling content. He did not care if Kikyo returned or not, he was going to bed tonight in his own room.

(Friday)

Rin and Kagome had a day full of sessions. They scheduled them all at the office trying to get as much done as they could before next week. They told Rebecca she would still get paid for the week the office was closed which made their receptionist very happy. It was finally lunch time; Kagome made a bee line for Rin's office.

"Rin! Are you ready to go get lunch?" Kagome asked with her wallet in hand.

Rin was still at her desk writing notes. "I can't. Sesshomaru is coming for his session in a few. He said this was the only time he could meet."

"You know you could have cancelled this session. We will be working with them every day next week in Dubai." Kagome said.

"I know but I wanted to talk to him before we go anyways. Last time I saw him, his tongue was in my mouth." Rin said as she cringed, feeling a little embarrassed about what they had done.

Kagome laughed. "Yea, you two definitely need to talk before this trip. So, I'll just grab you something while I'm out."

"That won't be necessary." A deep voice said.

Both girls turned to the door and found Sesshomaru standing in the doorway of Rin's office holding a bag of take-out. Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru in person but from the sight of him she now knew why he had her friend in a tizzy all the time. Mr. Taisho created some very handsome sons, she thought.

"Sesshomaru, how did you get back here?" Rin asked.

"I walked to where I heard your voice. There was no one at the desk." He said easily.

Rebecca must have gone to the bathroom she thought.

"Oh, well um Sesshomaru this is Kagome and Kagome this is Sesshomaru." Rin said.

They greeted each other with a handshake. After laying eyes on this demon, Kagome knew Rin was in trouble. Fresh out of a tough breakup, her friend stood no chance. Kagome thought.

"I thought I'd bring you lunch since our session is scheduled at the usual lunch hour." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks." Rin was grateful.

Kagome gave Rin a thumbs-up behind Sesshomaru's back then quietly left and closed the door.

"Do you eat empanadas?" He asked.

"I love them!" He handed her the lunch he bought and sat across from her desk.

After eating, Rin realized they did not have much time left in their session. She felt this was strategic on Sesshomaru's part. He knew if they ate lunch during the session then there would not be enough time to actually have a session. That sly dog, she thought. But it really did not matter; she would be spending a whole week with him in a couple of days. The real reason she wanted to keep their appointment was to talk to him about their make out session anyways. She had been agonizing about this all week.

"So Sesshomaru, it doesn't seem we have much time for a session." Rin said.

"I see." He said with a smirk.

"Did you just want to have lunch with me?" Rin asked giggling.

"Maybe." He said with his same smirk. She was even more beautiful when she laughed, he thought.

Rin blushed. "Soooo…I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"About?"

"Um….well you know." Rin said beating around the bush. This was harder than she thought.

"Please, refresh my memory."

And of course, he wasn't going to make it easy. "The other night I saw you I was emotional. Things went a little too far between us. As a professional therapist I take full responsibility for my actions. I'm sorry for allowing it to go that far." Rin said. She took a deep breath.

Sesshomaru stood looking at his Rolex. "It looks like our time is up." He turned and walked toward the door. He was tired of her denying herself and he was tired of denying himself as well.

Rin was stunned. Was he just going to ignore what she just said? "Sesshomaru!" Rin stood and walked from behind her desk toward him.

He stopped and turned around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close catching her off guard. "No need to apologize for an experience we both enjoyed."

Rin stood frozen in his arms. Why did he have to be so….him!? And he smelled good…ugh! Was she ever going to get through to him? Or was she just fooling herself?

"See you next week." He whispered close to her ear. Releasing her, he turned to leave.

Rin could have melted. She stood in her office for at least five minutes with a big, giddy smile on her face. Finally snapping out of it, she went to look for Kagome hoping her friend could help her get her mind right. Too excited to walk she practically ran to Kagome's office but was stopped short before getting there. She bumped right into someone.

"Rin!"

She looked up.

"Sango…."

Author's Note:

I wonder what Sango has to say? And what will Kikyo do? The drama before Dubai lol. But Dubai is coming up late next chapter and will probably span about three to four chapters long. I'm excited like I'm actually going there! So many ideas are flowing. Until next time, I'll be writing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Safe Travels

"Sango…."

"Hey, I've been calling you. Have you received any of my messages?" Sango asked.

Rin looked down. She had been ignoring Sango. She just did not want anything to do with Kohaku or anyone he was affiliated with. "I did. I just didn't want to talk about it yet." Rin admitted.

Kagome came out of her office noticing that Sango came by. "Hey Sango. What's up?"

"Well, since Rin has been ignoring my calls I decided to see if I could come talk to her." Sango said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Okay, let's talk." Rin said. She led the way into her office. Kagome decided to stay out of it. But she couldn't resist sticking her ear to the door after they closed it to listen.

Rin sat at her desk with Sango sitting across from her.

"I feel like I'm in therapy." Sango joked.

Rin let out a forced laugh. She was too nervous for small talk. She hoped Sango was not here to try to get her and Kohaku back together.

"So, you must have just had a session with Inuyasha's older brother. I saw him leaving as I was coming up." Sango said.

"Yea." Rin said awkwardly.

"Well, let me get to why I am here. I want to apologize for my brother's actions." Sango said.

Rin inwardly sighed. Here we go; all she's going to do is make excuses for him. Rin thought.

"But I also want to apologize for my own actions as well. I am sorry." Sango said.

Rin was not expecting that.

"I always take up for him and blame you for things not going right but after witnessing the way he treated you that night I realized that he's no angel. I could not believe what I was seeing. I will always be protective of my younger brother but I do not condone his behavior. He should have never put his hands on you."

Rin listened on.

"And honestly Rin, I'm afraid at this point. His behavior has worsened since you called off the engagement. He keeps trying to call you but he said it goes straight to voicemail. He got so upset one day that he destroyed his phone." Sango continued.

"I had to block his number. He kept calling and I couldn't take it." Rin said.

"I understand but he doesn't. I've been spending more time at his place to stop him from doing something stupid. Taking care of him has even put a strain on me and Miroku's relationship because I'm barely home. There was a few times I actually blocked Kohaku from going to your apartment. That's why I was calling you." Sango admitted.

Rin gasped. That was scary to think about. If it wasn't for Sango what would he have done? "I'm sorry for not answering. I was wrong; I just thought you were going to take up for him again." Rin said.

"I understand but Rin, I'm afraid. I cannot keep babysitting him. I need to go home to Miroku. I don't know what Kohaku is capable of anymore especially with his new coach always in his ear."

"That Naraku guy, he's horrible." Rin said.

"I can't stand him. He's corrupting my brother." Sango said angrily.

"I will be on the lookout and get a security system at my apartment." Rin said.

"Please do Rin. I just don't know my brother anymore." Sango said close to tears.

Rin stood from behind her desk and approached Sango. She wrapped her arms around her and enveloped her in a hug. Rin didn't hate Sango she just hated her meddling all the time. But now Rin realized Sango was a victim of Kohaku's manipulation too. She was just a protective sister that loved her brother and only saw the best in him. She ignored the bad; but it finally showed itself to her.

"Rin, let's start over." Sango said wiping tears from her face.

"I think that's a great idea." Rin said releasing her.

"Friends? Sango asked.

"Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine." Rin smiled. Her heart broke for Sango. It must be tough to realize her own family is not who she thought he was. She obviously loves him a lot. Rin appreciated that Sango came to warn her. She was thankful she would be out of town all next week so she wouldn't have to worry about that for now. However, she was definitely getting a security system installed before she left.

"Thanks for listening Rin. I have to go; I'm bringing Miroku some lunch." Sango smiled.

"Thanks so much for telling me about Kohaku. I'll be extra careful." Rin said. The girls hugged one more time and walked to the door. Once opened, they found a teary eyed Kagome standing outside of it. Kagome wrapped them both in a big hug.

"I'm so happy you two had that talk!"

"You were listening?" Sango asked giggling. They all burst into laughter.

(Sunday)

The day had finally arrived. Kagome was beyond excited while Rin was a bit nervous about flying. They spent the weekend preparing for their trip and ensuring their office was secured. Rin slept at Kagome's place. She was unable to get the security system installed at such short notice; Kagome refused to allow her to stay at her apartment after hearing about Kohaku. They made sure to pack business attire, going out clothes, lounge clothes, sleep wear, bathing suits, shoes, hair products, beauty products, hygiene products and extra pairs of underwear. By the time they were done packing they had about ten suitcases and bags filled.

"Do you think we packed too much?" Rin asked.

"Nah, you can never be too prepared." Kagome replied.

Dressed comfortably for the trip with all their bags lined up on the curb, they waited on the ride that Mr. Taisho said would be arriving soon. It was 6:00pm in the evening; their flight would be leaving at 7:30pm. The trip from Miami to Dubai was 16 hours so they were in for a long ride. Rin planned to take some Benadryl and sleep most of the way to keep her mind off flying over so much water.

The girls watched as a black Cadillac rounded the corner and pulled up right in front of them. The dark window rolled down revealing a smiling half demon.

"Hey! You ladies ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

They both smiled and nodded their heads.

Inuyasha hopped out of the driver's seat to help with their bags. Kagome introduced him and Rin to one another. Rin thought Inuyasha's puppy dog ears were the cutest things she had ever seen. Kagome described his ears to her before but seeing them in person was much better. Kagome told Rin how much she wanted to touch his ears but she was too afraid to ask thinking she would offend him. After seeing them, Rin wanted to touch his ears too.

Inuyasha loaded their bags into the back of the SUV complaining the entire time about how much stuff they had. Kagome sat in the front with Inuyasha and Rin sat in the back. She noticed how easily they sparked up a conversation. Kagome sure was smiling a lot, Rin thought. She tuned them out as she looked out the window. I can't believe I'm going to Dubai, she thought. She wondered where Sesshomaru was.

The trio drove for about twenty minutes arriving at what appeared to be a mini airport equipped with one runway. Rin and Kagome got out of the Cadillac looking around. After laying eyes on the large jet before them, nervousness set in even more for Rin. Even Kagome became nervous. This was really happening! As Inuyasha started to unload the bags and place them on a carrier, another black Cadillac pulled up. The doors opened revealing Inu no Taisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru. He and Rin locked eyes as soon as he got out of the SUV.

"Hello everyone! Girls I am so happy you decided to join us on this trip. We are going to have the best time!" Inu said.

"And work." Rin said breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"Yea, yea…that too." He laughed. "Girls this is Izayoi. My wife, mate, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru's step mother." Inu said proudly.

"Such beautiful women. Nice to meet you both!" Izayoi gushed.

Rin and Kagome greeted her back.

Sesshomaru leaned on the back of the SUV they arrived in still annoyed by his father's and step mother's energy. They actually sang the twenty minute ride to the jet. His father asked him to pick them up in one of his business SUV's while Inuyasha would pick up the therapists. As the girls became acquainted with Izayoi, the guys loaded the luggage onto the jet. After they were done it was time to board.

"So, where's the pilot?" Kagome asked.

Inu smirked. "You're looking at them. This is my jet. I'm your pilot and Izayoi is my co-pilot." He and Izayoi happily boarded the jet leaving them outside.

"Um…" Kagome started, holding onto Rin who seemed ready to faint.

"They are skilled pilots. We'll be fine." Inuyasha interjected.

"Ok." Rin said shakily.

As the entire group boarded the jet, Rin and Kagome could not believe their eyes. The jet's cabin was set up like a little living room area with plush white sofas on the sides, chairs with a drop down table for dining and even small beds in the back along with a bathroom. The floor was carpeted and everything was lined with wood grain. There was a television and laptops for their entertainment. This was luxury at its finest. It was easy to forget how rich this family was because they were so humble; not flashy with their wealth at all.

Rin made a bee line for the bathroom. She was going to take Benadryl right now and hopefully sleep through the entire trip. When she exited the bathroom she heard Inu's voice over the intercom.

"Hello everyone, this is your pilot speaking. We are in for a 16 hour flight across the world to Dubai. Please no standing during take-off. Please switch your phones to airplane mode. Get ready and enjoy the trip." Inu said excitedly.

"Safe travels everyone!" Izayoi beamed over the intercom.

Rin gulped. As she made her way back to the front she saw Inuyasha and Kagome chatting like they were just sitting in a park somewhere. How could they be so calm when we are about to fly over all this water!? All Rin could think about was the plane crashing into the ocean. Positive thoughts Rin she said to herself. Hopefully the Benadryl kicks in soon. But I guess not soon enough. When the jet started moving, she could have jumped out of her skin. It was time for takeoff. Rin started praying but was interrupted by a hand wrapping around her arm. Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap.

"Calm down." He whispered. Her nervous energy was getting on his nerves.

"How can everyone be so calm right now?" Rin asked squirming a bit.

"You're in good company." He replied holding her in place. If anything happened to the jet, three powerful beings were on board. The girls had nothing to worry about. He wondered if Rin realized just how powerful the Taisho family was.

Rin burrowed her head in his chest when they started experiencing a little turbulence. He reflexively held her tighter. When it finally stopped she raised her head again.

"Why is this medicine not working?" Rin groaned.

"You can let me relax you again." He whispered suggestively.

Rin's entire face went beet red. She remembered what happened the last time he said that. But they were on a jet with other people so things shouldn't get out of hand this time. Furthermore, his hands were heavenly; she didn't mind getting another massage.

"Okay, but just a massage." Rin said.

Without another word he started to gently knead her shoulders. Touching her was something he could do all day. Her breathing quickened at first but then became steady again. Not even ten minutes into the massage, she had fallen asleep. The medicine along with his kneading was more than enough. He stopped his ministrations and positioned her more comfortably on his lap. He looked down at her peaceful face, she was lovely. He was so comfortable with her in his arms that he felt he could doze a bit, so he did.

In the front of the cabin Inuyasha and Kagome were pretty much having a therapy session. Inuyasha has not had it easy at all. Their discussion centered on Inuyasha's problems with Kikyo.

"So she never came home?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Nope, when I returned home that night she was not there. I called but she refused to answer. We only communicate through text." Inuyasha answered.

"That has to be tough." Kagome said.

"She doesn't even know I'm going to Dubai. As far as I'm concerned, I'm single and now I can do this!" Inuyasha announced stretching out on the sofa they were sitting on. He allowed his head to fall into Kagome's lap as she sat upright.

Kagome giggled, she knew he was just joking. "You're not single Inuyasha. You're on a break."

"No woman of mine doesn't come home." He said gruffly.

"You two will work it out." Kagome said absentmindedly. She really did not feel like talking about that witch anymore.

Inuyasha sighed. He was extremely angry with Kikyo but now was the time to let it go. He was going to Dubai for an entire week with family and a girl he considered a close friend. Fuck Kikyo for now, he thought. He and Kagome remained in a comfortable silence. He allowed his eyes to close feeling at ease in Kagome's lap.

Kagome looked down and noticed his eyes were closed. Did he fall asleep? She observed his cute, boyish features but when she looking at the rest of his body he was very much a man. He was built so strong and tough. She turned her attention to his ears; they were the most adorable thing about him. They seemed relaxed; usually they were upright and alert. She had always wanted to touch them and now was her chance. She lifted her hand slowly toward his head. I can't believe I'm going to do this. When her hand made contact with his ear she could have screamed. They are so soft! With a blush on her cheeks, she gently rubbed his ear in between her fingers. With her other hand she ran her fingers through his hair. Wow, I could never get my hair this soft no matter how much conditioner I use. She thought.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrr"

Kagome jumped. What was that noise? Did he just purr?

"Don't stop, that felt good." He whined with his eyes still closed.

Kagome blushed even more. "O-okay." She continued her ministrations causing more indecipherable sounds to escape from his lips. Playing in his hair was causing her to get sleepy as well. She yawned as she looked down at Inuyasha's serene face. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Why do you make me feel so funny? That was her last thought before she fell asleep too.

Inu and Izayoi watched the video from the cabin cameras in pure fascination. Once they were at the right altitude and in route they put the jet on auto-pilot. They had their own little lounge room up front next to the pilot's quarters.

"Oh, I like Kagome! I think she and Inuyasha look so cute together!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"I agree, much better than he and that other girl." Inu said.

"And look at Sesshomaru and Rin! Could you believe it?" Izayoi said pointing.

"I really wouldn't have unless I saw it with my own eyes. He's comforting her! This is going to be an interesting trip." Inu said happily. Sesshomaru never showed any concern for anyone. I guess Inukimi was right. I wonder what other revelations Dubai will bring, he thought.

(Hours later)

They arrived in Dubai at about 6:30pm Monday evening due to the time difference and 16 hour flight. An SUV with a personal driver arrived to pick them up after they landed at an airport. Inu made reservations for the airport to keep his jet while they were there. It was about a twenty minute drive to arrive to where they would be staying. Once they arrived, Kagome and Rin could not believe their eyes. Dubai was beautiful with tall, spectacular buildings lit up in the blue, evening excitement was overflowing the minute they stepped off the plane and it just got even better.

"Everyone, this is where we will be staying. This is Anantara: The Palm-Dubai Resort. We will all be staying in our own villas. Kagome and Rin you two have a two bedroom villa. I figured you would like to stay together." Inu said smiling.

"Thank you!" They both said.

It was amazing. They were staying in villas that sat over the water right off the beach. The villas were lined in a row stretching out towards the Persian Gulf. They looked like little hut style houses complete with their own outdoor area overlooking the water. The evening sunset was the perfect backdrop to an already beautiful place. With the strong smell of salt in the air and the sand beneath their feet, the girls simply appreciated it all. They felt very lucky to be able to experience something like this.

A couple of attendants arrived to show them to their villas. The group split up all saying good bye to each other until later. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha each had their own separate one bedroom villas. Of course Inu and Izayoi stayed together in their own one bedroom villa. When Kagome and Rin arrived in their shared two bed room villa they shrieked and ran around the place like children. The place was pristine. The floors were dark wood and the furniture neutral colored with creams, dark oranges and earthly tones. Each of their bed rooms opened up to a terrace with direct access to the sea. Even the bathroom had a large window overlooking the water. There was even a fully equipped kitchen! Having slept most of the time on the jet, they were not very tired. The girls unpacked and fought over who would shower first in the spectacular bathroom. Inu wanted them to start therapy tonight for 8:00pm, something he neglected to tell his sons.

After getting dressed, Kagome left to go to Inuyasha's villa before Rin. The girls bid each other farewell until later tonight. They wanted to go do some exploring in the city together after their sessions. Rin left a few minutes after Kagome and headed to Sesshomaru's villa. She knocked on the door and waited. After receiving no answer she knocked again but he never came to the door. She called him but still received no answer. Where did he go? Did he know we had a session tonight? Rin was about to go back to her villa but decided not to. That would be boring.

Well, I guess I could start a little exploring without Kagome. She wouldn't go far, just a walk on the beach. Rin made her way down the board walk and onto the white sand. The beach was lit up and even more beautiful at night. She walked along the shore thinking about her life. Who would have thought Kagome and I would somehow come into contact with a billionaire that would take us all the way to Dubai for an entire week! And his only motivation was for the sake of his sons. What a fascinating person, she thought. She pondered about other happenings in her life as well like being friends with Sango, being hurt by Kohaku and even kissing Sesshomaru. None of these thoughts actually emotionally meshed but they were current happenings in her life right now that were all connected.

As she kept walking she looked up and saw someone coming out of the water about twenty feet away from her. She knew that whitish, silver hair anywhere; it was Sesshomaru and he was shirtless. So that's where he went, figures. He seemed to be fond of swimming. Seeing him come out of the water reminded her of when she first laid eyes on him without even knowing it was him. The memory caused a smile to form on her face. What a beautiful creature he was and still is.

She walked faster wanting to catch up to him and ask him about missing his therapy session but she was suddenly knocked on her bottom by a strong gust of wind. It whipped the sand up around her and even pushed the waves back. Once the wind died down Rin stood and ran over to a palm tree to hold onto just in case it happened again. She looked towards Sesshomaru's direction; he was looking up into the sky so she did too. What is that? It appeared to be a person floating in midair in front of Sesshomaru. Rin strained her eyes to get a better look from behind the tree. It was a woman but not just any ordinary woman; she had to be a demon Rin thought. The woman had straight, long black hair and cocoa brown skin. From what Rin could see she appeared to be wearing long burgundy robes. Too scared to say anything, Rin decided to stay quiet and watch. But if Sesshomaru was in any kind of danger, she would run to get Mr. Taisho.

Sesshomaru stood tall looking up above him. Who dared approach him in such a threatening manner displaying so much power? Did this being not sense his own power? Upon closer inspection, the challenger was a demoness and not just any demoness but a dog demoness. She was tall and appeared to be slender under her thin robes. Sesshomaru recognized those features, her smooth brown skin, coal black hair and deep violet eyes were all indicators along with the black markings on her face. She had to be related to the black haired dogs they here to do business with.

"I am Rias of the sand dogs. This is my territory and you are intruding." She announced. She noticed that he was a dog demon as well. This had to be one of those moon dogs that were coming here to negotiate, she thought. No matter, she had to teach him who was in charge here and what his place was. She was simply going to explain the rules that other packs had to follow when in sand dog territory.

Sesshomaru was not in the mood for this. With a cool glare in her direction, he turned and started walking back toward his villa.

Rias was stunned. How disrespectful! He would pay for turning his back on her. If he did not want to listen, she would make him.

Her attack came quick but not quick enough. Just when she thought she was about to punch him in the back of his head, he disappeared or appeared to; that's just how swift he was. Sesshomaru stood off to the side un-phased that she attacked him. He expected it.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Too late for talking!" She screamed as she attacked again.

Very well, he thought. He shot into the air dodging another of her attacks but she was relentless. She kept coming as he kept dodging. He did not want to fight so he figured he would just tire her out. After a few minutes of this, something unexpected happened. She landed a punch. It was barely there but close enough. She must have turned it up a notch so he did as well. He went on the offensive but did not hit her hard enough to do serious damage.

Rin watched as the demons flew at impossible speeds in the air; it was astounding. Their display was dazzling; it almost looked as if they were dancing. Rin could not believe her eyes at what appeared to be two orbs of light coming together and then separating over and over. She did not even know Sesshomaru could fly. She had heard that demons could fly in the past but had never seen a modern demon do it. Rin's heart started pounding. There is still so much I don't know about him. Just how powerful was he? Who was he? Why does he make me feel the way that I do when he's near? Rin jumped as she felt the earth beneath her vibrate briefly. She covered her eyes as sand blew about everywhere. When it finally settled, she opened her eyes in disbelief.

Sesshomaru crashed to the ground. He was completely caught off guard by her next attack. She used her demonic powers to hit him with an energy attack, something that was illegal to do in the U.S. He had to remember, they were not in the U.S. right now and the rules were different. But he still did not expect her to use such a powerful move. This fight was getting more serious than he thought. He did not want to seriously injure her especially since they were in sand dog demon territory. This could cause problems between his pack and theirs; his father would not like this at all. However, he was not about to get seriously injured either so if it was a real fight Rias was looking for than he'd stop playing and give her one. But the voice he heard caused white hot panic to run through his veins.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed when she saw him hit the ground. She ran from behind the tree straight for him.

Rias still smirking from her sneak attack on the disrespectful moon dog noticed a young human woman running toward Sesshomaru. Another intruder on my territory and a friend of his, I see. She must go too. Rias shot down straight toward Rin but did not even get close. She felt something wrap around her burning her flesh as she was violently pulled back. She yelled out in pain as she hit the sand hard still being burned by what was wrapped around her form.

Rin looked on in shock at the whole scene. Sesshomaru captured the demoness with a glowing green whip that seemed to be coming from his fingers slamming her to the ground. Seemingly disappearing into his fingers, he pulled it back. He was at Rin's side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a strained voice. He was beyond livid that she was there but relieved that he kept her out of harm's way. But they were not out of danger yet. Before Rin could answer, Sesshomaru pushed her behind him and turned to face an approaching Rias.

"That hurt." She said teasingly.

Sesshomaru simply glared at her, amber eyes blazing. He was ready to protect Rin by any means necessary.

"Let's end this for tonight. A demon with something to protect is a dangerous one." She said carefully. Rias sensed that he would not hold back this time. Her instincts told her to get out of there. However, she was very curious about the girl behind him. She would explore that later.

"We will meet again." Rias said before she took off into the night sky.

Sesshomaru watched her go. Once he no longer felt her aura he turned around to Rin checking her for any injuries.

"Are you alright?" He repeated.

"I….I…I feel light headed." Rin muttered right before she passed out. Sesshomaru caught her in his arms and listened to ensure she was still breathing. He lifted her up and flew the distance back to the villas. When he landed he spotted Inuyasha and Kagome walking down the boardwalk. Great.

Upon seeing Rin with her eyes closed in Sesshomaru's arms, Kagome ran toward them.

"What happened!?"

Author's note:

I think that fight was a little too much for poor Rin. I want to say thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate it soooooooooo much! Until next time, I'll be writing


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Breaking Boundaries

(Before the fight)

Kagome left Rin in their shared villa as she headed to Inuyasha's for their session. She was so excited about being in Dubai she could not wipe the huge smile off her face as she knocked at Inuyasha's door. He answered after she knocked for a third time.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" He said sleepily wiping his eyes and yawning.

Kagome temporarily lost her ability to speak at the sight of him. Shirtless, hair rough and hooded eyes; something about the way he looked right now was wild but beautiful. Her cheeks pinked. Think of something to say Kagome! She thought.

"Were you sleeping? You just slept most of the time on the plane!" Kagome blurted.

Inuyasha had not slept every night that Kikyo did not come home. It was not like he needed much sleep but the worry along with the grueling work outs he put himself through to relieve stress left his body drained. He did not mention that to Kagome but he needed all the rest he could get.

"I guess I fell asleep while watching t.v." He said opening the door wider to let her in.

"We're in Dubai and you're watching t.v.! I can't wait to get done with this session so I can go exploring." Kagome said.

"Session?"

"Yea, your dad said we needed to have a therapy session tonight." Kagome replied.

"He didn't tell me about a session." Inuyasha said going into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of orange juice trying to wake himself up.

"Well, that's what he told me and Rin. She's on her way to your brother's place right now." Kagome said.

"That should go over well." He said sarcastically. Inuyasha finished his glass of juice in one gulp. The juice made him feel a little better. He felt his body waking up along with his mind. "So let's get this over with."

"Can we go out on the terrace? I want to look at the water." Kagome said dreamily. She was so excited to be in Dubai, she just wanted to experience every little piece of it.

"Okay."

The duo made their way to the terrace through Inuyasha's room. His bed was faced toward a glass wall with a magnificent view of the ocean. Once outside, they found a lounge and two ottomans to put their feet up. Kagome passed up the lounge and headed straight for the railing.

"This view is so amazing. I could never get tired of it." Kagome exclaimed.

"Uh, we live in Miami. It's the same thing." Inuyasha said crudely.

"No it's not!" Kagome yelled. Way to kill my vibe, she thought. She proceeded to ignore him as she continued to enjoy the view.

The half demon sat on the lounge and propped his feet up. He pulled his hair back which put his chest on full display.

Ready to get started, Kagome turned around and froze. She was so eager to see the water she forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt but she was certainly reminded now as he stretched out on the lounge with his hair pulled back. Inuyasha's head was propped back and his eyes closed. His physique was beyond amazing. Kagome recalled the first time she saw him shirtless and had the same reaction.

"Um Inuyasha.."

"Huh?"

"Are you going to put a shirt on?"

"Oh…uh yea." He said eyes opening. He noticed Kagome's slightly blushing face. I guess I am a little inappropriate. He was so comfortable with her, he didn't really realize it. He darted inside, threw on a tank top and came back out sitting next to her on the lounge.

"So, tonight I want to do things a little differently. Instead of talking about the present, let's talk about the past. I've found that past events have a great effect on the present." Kagome said.

"I don't see the point of this." He muttered.

Kagome ignored him. "So, tell me about your childhood. What was your family like?" Kagome asked.

"Really?"

"Yes Inuyasha. Talking about the past is actually very therapeutic. Just let it all out, say everything." Kagome said encouragingly.

He looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Okay, well…" Inuyasha spoke about the controversy surrounding his birth because his father left Sesshomaru's mother for his mother, how many demons hated his mother and him, about being bullied as a child, how Sesshomaru would never help him, Inukimi's despise of him but also how his mother's and father's love pulled him through when he thought he didn't have anyone in the world. He also spoke about how he and his older brother's relationship improved after many fights; he finally gained his brother's respect. As Inuyasha went on and on he felt relieved. He had never spoken of any of these events before to anyone but his mother and not even she knew all of it.

When he stopped he looked at Kagome, she was staring at him intently. Her large, expressive brown eyes caught him off guard. She looked pained.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, you're still dealing with that huh? How they treat you at work reminds you."

"Yea, but the things you taught me have helped me to stop lashing out. Half demons are not accepted by demons or humans. Even in these times, it's rare that a human and demon mate and have children. My dad did something unheard of back then."

"No, he did something incredible. He followed his heart no matter how unpopular the choice was." Kagome said.

"But he was selfish. He didn't think about how he hurt his former mate, how he angered his first son or what my life as a half demon would be like. Although things are good now, it wasn't so great before. Things would have been better if I weren't born back then." Inuyasha admitted.

"Don't say that!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He looked up to find Kagome standing over him.

"Your very existence was born out of two people's love for each other. That's beautiful enough. You belong here Inuyasha and you matter. You deserved to be born and show people the brilliance of what can be created from the union of a human and demon. You're amazing Inuyasha and I'm happy you are here." Kagome was almost to tears. She hated that he felt he should not have been born.

"Kagome…" He didn't know what to say. No one other than his parents said anything like that to him. Since he could not form words he showed her his appreciation instead. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and pressing his face against her stomach.

"Inuyasha." She said breathlessly, surprised.

"Thank you for always listening. I feel like I can tell you anything." He murmured still holding her close. She relaxed and hugged him back; her hands playing in his hair. Her relaxed state did not last for long though. She jumped when she felt his lips press against the skin of her stomach. Inuyasha couldn't help it, her scent changed; she smelled fragrant like tropical flowers and fresh fruit. That feeling he always got of wanting to kiss her was stronger than ever and so he did. And he did it again and again, lifting her shirt a little, placing small kisses all over her flat stomach.

"I-Inuyasha." Kagome said nervously.

He stopped kissing her and pulled her form into his lap burrowing his head into her hair. He was afraid to look into her eyes because of what he had just done but he did not want to let her go either.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He whispered.

She was so confused. She knew he shouldn't have done what he just did because he had a girlfriend. I should not have allowed it either, she thought. But she could not deny how his kisses made her feel, it felt veracious. How could something so wrong feel so right? Each kiss lit a small, slow burning fire on her skin causing the butterflies in her stomach to return.

"It's ok." She whispered back.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He pulled his face out of her hair and looked her in the eye. She was so beautiful on the inside and out. Kagome made him question everything. He pictured the rest of his life with Kikyo but now he was not so sure. How could this woman just burst into his life and make him rethink his entire future? He had a serious decision to make but it was not one he wanted to make right now. No, right now he just wanted to seize the moment.

But that moment never came.

Inuyasha suddenly stood with Kagome still in his arms. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up sensing danger. However, once he recognized the energy he relaxed a little. It was Sesshomaru and boy was he angry. What could have gotten him so upset to the point of rolling all of that menacing energy around the villas?

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked startled by his sudden change in mood.

"Someone pissed the bastard off. I need to go see what's going on before his energy alone destroys Dubai." Inuyasha said setting Kagome on her feet. He was exaggerating but it probably wasn't impossible.

Kagome instantly became on alert.

"Rin is with him. They had a therapy session!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly made their way out of his villa and onto the boardwalk. It did not take long for them to run into Sesshomaru…with an unconscious Rin in his arms. Kagome ran to him faster than Inuyasha.

"What happened!?" She screamed.

"Yo bro, relax your aura." Inuyasha said.

"Where is your villa?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Even Kagome would not argue with that tone. She turned around and motioned for him to follow her. All three made their way to Kagome and Rin's shared villa. Kagome showed Sesshomaru to Rin's room; he gently placed her on her bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"She's fine. She passed out but her vital signs are good. She should wake up soon. Just keep her cool." Sesshomaru answered.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kagome tried again in a gentler tone.

"I'll tell you later. Take care of her." He said with one last look at Rin before turning to leave. "Inuyasha we need to talk to father."

"I'll be back." Inuyasha said placing a hand on Kagome's back. He then followed his older brother out of the villa.

"What the fuck happened?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I fought with one of the black haired sand dogs." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"What!?"

The brothers went to their father's villa and banged on the door until he answered. They were surprised he did not come out earlier; surely he would have felt Sesshomaru's energy too. They were about to find out why when their father answered the door.

"What do you two want!?" He demanded.

Both sons stood and stared at him. Inu no Taisho was dressed only in a black, silk robe. There was a red blind fold pushed down around his neck, hand cuffs hooked to one arm and his hair was disheveled.

Izayoi's voice could be heard in the background. "Honey, who's that? Tell them we're buuuusssssyyyy." She whined.

"I'm coming honey. Wait for me, this will be quick." He yelled back. He closed the door and stepped outside.

Catching on to what was going on Inuyasha's entire face turned red from embarrassment. No one wanted to know anything about their parent's sex life. And from the looks of it, they were doing something pretty kinky. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Sesshomaru was beyond annoyed. How would he be able to tell his father what happened when he looked like this? He could not take him seriously.

"Speak, what do you want?" Inu asked them both impatiently.

Sesshomaru could barely make eye contact. "I got into a fight with a dog demoness named Rias."

"A fight already? We just got here!" Inu yelled.

"Apparently it was a territory fight." Sesshomaru said.

"And Rin was there." Inuyasha said.

"Rin was there!? What was she doing there?" Inu asked.

"I don't know yet but Rias did not touch her. I would have killed her." Sesshomaru said chillingly calm.

Inu and Inuyasha both paused for a moment both knowing it was true but relieved he didn't.

"I will speak with Rasheem first thing tomorrow morning. We don't need to be at war for the duration of our stay. He needs to check Rias for attacking guests." Inu said seriously. "Now if you'll excuse me I was in the middle of being arrested by officer Izzy." He said suggestively after a pause.

"Dad!" Inuyasha was mortified.

"Ugh." Sesshomaru said before turning to leave.

"Neither one of you are virgins so stop acting like babies. How do you think you got here?" He laughed and went back inside to continue his activities with his mate.

Both too embarrassed to say anything, the brothers made their way to Sesshomaru's villa so he could grab a shirt to put on then back to the girls' villa. Sesshomaru was anxious to see if Rin had woken up. Kagome left the door unlocked allowing them to come back inside. They found her in the bed with Rin worriedly watching over her.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing has changed. She's still breathing but won't wake up." Kagome said

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure." She turned to Inuyasha. "Can you stay with Rin?"

"Of course."

Sesshomaru and Kagome went into the living room area.

"You wanted to know what happened." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, please."

Sesshomaru told her about the entire incident all the way until he landed on the boardwalk with Rin. Kagome was relieved. She did not think Sesshomaru hurt her but he was the last person she was with.

"Thank you for saving her." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

An awkward silence fell between them. Kagome wanted to say more to him, to ask him a ton of questions. He was the guy her best friend was falling for and she wanted to know if he was right for her. Nonetheless Rin was definitely not lying when she said he was intimidating. In her nervousness, she ended up blurting something Rin would have killed her for.

"Um…you know Rin talks about you a lot and you kind of seem like a jerk sometimes but I think she really likes you so please be good to her." Kagome stumbled over her words.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted as he regarded Kagome.

"Really?"

(In Rin's room)

Inuyasha watched over Rin like a real guard dog. He took his delegated task seriously. Always ready for a good fight, he wished he would have been there when that sand dog showed up. His ears perked as he heard a change in Rin's breathing but then it evened out again meaning she was still sleeping. He watched her, she did not look like she was in any pain; probably just in shock from seeing Sesshomaru fight. That had to be intense to watch. Maybe talking to her might wake her up. He sat down in a chair on the side of the bed and looked at the floor. He didn't know what to talk about so he talked about the only thing they had in common, which was Kagome.

"So, you are Kagome's best friend huh." He paused. "Well, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

He looked around then continued. "I really like your friend. She's everything I didn't know I needed. She's funny, smart, beautiful, and stubborn sometimes but that's okay. She has big heart and accepts me for me. I-I think I want to leave my girlfriend for her." He whispered.

"But don't say anything ok?" Inuyasha said still looking at the floor.

"Okay."

The half demon nearly jumped out of the chair. He looked up to see Rin in bed turned toward him; her brown eyes staring at him keenly.

"How long have you been awake!?" He asked.

"I think at the part when you said you really like Kagome." Rin answered sitting up with a smile.

"Don't tell her! I need to do it myself." Inuyasha said standing.

"Don't wait too long." Rin giggled. "So can you tell me why am I in bed? What's going on?"

"Oh, I'll let the bastard tell you that." He called for them to come into the room. Kagome came running in followed by Sesshomaru. She jumped into bed with Rin and hugged her.

"Stop scaring me so much!" Kagome hugged her tighter.

"I'm fine but I don't remember what happened past walking on the beach." Rin said.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who was leaning on a wall off to the side. He was waiting for them to finish up.

"Um, Sesshomaru can tell you what happened. I'm just glad you are okay." Kagome said finally letting her go. "C'mon Inuyasha, I want to check out the beach. It should be safe now."

Inuyasha glanced at Rin. She winked at him and smiled. He shyly smiled back and left with Kagome complaining about how late it was to be going to the beach.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru, he was still off to the side but looking at her now.

"I'm starting to wonder if being around you is bad for my health. This is the second time I passed out and you were involved." Rin joked.

"Quite the opposite, if I was not around you would be in trouble." He retorted approaching her. Catching her off guard he sat on the bed and enveloped her in a hug.

Surprised at first, she then relaxed and leaned into him. "What happened to me?"

He released her and explained the entire incident to her. As he did Rin started to recall bits and pieces of what happened. Her eyes widened when she remembered the glowing, green whip Sesshomaru wielded and that flying woman. She knew demons had powers but she had never seen it before. The few demons that were left did not usually show their powers these days so humans either forgot they had them or did not even know. She was brought out of her thoughts by his question.

"What were you doing out there?"

"We were supposed to have a session but you didn't answer. So I took a walk on the beach and I spotted you coming out of the water." Rin said.

"Don't wander around here alone again." He said.

Rin nodded taken aback by the seriousness in his voice. After a pause she had to ask. "How did you make that glowing, green whip come from your claws?"

"Being a demon, we have unique and exceptional capabilities. That was one of my powers." He explained.

Rin remembered the flying woman. "So you can fly too?"

"Yes."

Rin was in awe. It was amazing how beings like him exist on this planet and thrived thousands of years ago. She wondered how demons did not take over the earth. Sesshomaru was so powerful yet living a normal, quiet life like a regular person. It was mind boggling.

"Thanks for saving me. You're incredible." Rin said. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek blushing the entire time.

"And you are impolite."

"Huh?" Rin asked confused.

"You did not ask. You just stole a kiss from me. When I first kissed you I asked if I could." Sesshomaru said.

Rin blushed even more recalling the night at his place when things got a little too heated between them. "Um, well….wait but we kissed before that at your mom's party."

"We were intoxicated. That did not count."

"Really?" Rin said incredulously.

"Be ready for payback. It will happen when you least expect it." He said slyly sending goosebumps throughout Rin's body.

"Sesshomaru!" She squirmed in nervousness.

"It's late. Get some rest. I'm staying with you until your friend comes back." It was close to midnight. He figured Kagome and Inuyasha would come back soon. He did not want to leave her alone after what happened. He made himself comfortable next to Rin stretching out and placing his hands behind his head.

Rin still sitting up blushed as she realized they were sharing a bed. Would he steal that kiss tonight? She slowly lay down next to him turning toward him. He's so perplexing! Rin thought. He was a mystery; this beautiful, powerful, intelligent creature was an enigma. His demeanor was always so cool, serene even but his expressive, amber eyes revealed a storm of emotions if one looked closely enough. His actions always spoke louder than the words he never said. Rin almost jumped as he turned towards her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rin said quickly as she turned the other way, her back facing him.

"You were thinking about something." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He found it difficult to keep his hands off of her laying so close to her. When he put his hands behind his head it was an attempt to keep his hands away from her.

"I was thinking about you." Rin admitted coyly turning around to face him.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. He did not expect her to say that. He was thinking about her as well. He was not sure when he started to feel this way but if Rias would have hurt Rin he probably would have destroyed the entire UAE. He wanted to wait to steal his kiss back but why wait. He told her not to delay her gratification so why should he?

Rin's eyes widened as he moved closer to her face but she did not stop him. He kissed her slowly and deliberately, caressing her lips with his tongue. Rin accepted him, how could she refuse? Her lips were soft, succulent, beguiling. He wanted more, pushing his tongue into her mouth she let him in. She kissed him back softly at first but as his kiss became more urgent she was forced to try keep pace. In an attempt to slow him down a little she lightly bit his bottom lip.

Wrong move.

"Sesshomaru." She yelped.

Rin found herself flat on her back with her arms behind her head and a demon on fire on top of her. Biting a dog demon was particularly intimate. It was a major part of mating. Rin's bite appealed to his wild instincts. He kissed her harder, his hands moved from holding her wrists to her waist to caressing her hips. His lips moved from hers down to her neck. Rin moaned softly as he suckled her neck causing tingles to run down her lower extremities. He set her body ablaze making her hips involuntarily buck upwards. He responded by grinding into her. Rin inhaled sharply, she could feel his erection through his beach shorts as he was now in between her legs. It was pushing against the thin fabric of her panties; the dress she wore rode up to her waist. His kisses moved down even lower toward her chest while his hand traveled from her hips up her dress pushing her bra up freeing her breast. Her moan became even louder as he captured one nipple in his mouth suckling it skillfully while still grinding into her middle. The friction felt startlingly good. Rin could not contain the sounds escaping her lips. Would they go all the way tonight?

Maybe not.

With an audible pop Sesshomaru suddenly stopped sucking Rin's breast and jumped out of the bed toward the bedroom door. He swung it open revealing two eavesdroppers.

Inuyasha and Kagome both fell on the floor from the force, Kagome landing in Inuyasha's lap. They stared up at a visibly angry demon.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Um, hey Sessh. We were just coming back from the beach and decided to check on Rin." Kagome lied. They actually never went to the beach. Kagome wanted to hear what Sesshomaru had to say so she talked Inuyasha into eavesdropping as well. Inuyasha could hear when things became heated so he tried to convince Kagome to abandon their snooping. But Kagome not realizing what was going on told him to wait. Unfortunately she whispered a little too loudly, enough for riled up dog demon to hear.

After readjusting her bra and fixing her dress, a blushing Rin jumped out of bed to see what was going on.

"Kagome, Inuyasha….what is going on?" Rin asked.

"They were listening." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Rin's entire body turned red.

"EVERYBODY OUT!"

Author's Note:

So I wrote a chapter of fluff….hehehehe. Well if that could be considered fluff, things did get a little intense. Anyways, we'll be back to the drama soon enough. The UAE stands for United Arab Emirates which is where Dubai is located. Until next time, I'll be writing


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Revelations

Rin woke to the smell of pancakes wafting in the air. Oh, smells like chocolate chip pancakes too! Rin jumped out of bed to brush her teeth, wash her face and shower. She walked into the kitchen after throwing on a t-shirt and some pants.

"Good morning!" Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"Good morning." Rin said suspiciously. After the events of last night, she was wary of her friend's good mood. She sat down at the kitchen island and was served a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and grapes with a glass of orange juice. Kagome sat down next to her as they enjoyed their meals. After they were done Rin put the dishes away and proceeded to tidy up the kitchen while Kagome still sat at the island.

"Sooooooo." Kagome started.

"So what?" Rin asked smiling.

"You know what!"

Rin blushed recalling the events of last night. "Well, um…ugh."

Kagome giggled. "Don't be embarrassed Rin. Things like that happen when two people like each other." She said stating the obvious.

"We went a little further than last time but no sex!" Rin said.

"I know and I'm glad we interrupted last night. I shouldn't have to remind you but you are still his therapist. I know you guys already crossed that line but sex would have been the ultimate line crossing!" Kagome said dramatically.

"I know Kagome but if you guys hadn't been caught snooping last night I don't think we would have stopped." Rin said blushing furiously. She was so embarrassed she admitted that.

Kagome sighed. "Honestly Rin, I think after this trip we should end our therapy contracts with them. That way, things wouldn't be so complicated."

"I think that would be best because I think I'm falling for him Kagome." She admitted.

"What!?"

"I like him a lot. He makes me feel so free. When I was with Kohaku I was always being judged or told how to act and what to do. Sesshomaru allows me to feel what I want to feel. He encourages it. I thought I was his therapist but he ended up being my therapist." Rin laughed.

"Oh Rin, I'm so excited for you!" Kagome smiled. She regretted introducing Rin to Kohaku. She was really happy that Rin seemed to be moving on from him. The girls went quiet for a little while each caught up in their own thoughts.

"So, how are things with Inuyasha?" Rin asked. She remembered what he said to her last night. She wanted to tell Kagome badly but she promised Inuyasha she would not. He needed to do it on his own anyways.

"I don't know Rin. Our therapy sessions are so intense and we always end up embracing afterwards. But last time he kissed my waist and pulled me into his lap. I think he was going to kiss me but then you guys actually interrupted us." Kagome said.

"Wow, we interrupted each other last night." Rin giggled.

"I don't want to have feelings for him because I'm just going to end up hurt. He has a girlfriend and I know he's going to go back to her. It's just when he does the things that he does, it's hard for me not to like him!" Kagome put her face in her hands in frustration.

"Well he's not acting like he has a girlfriend. He's acting like he likes you too." Rin said with a knowing smile.

Kagome sighed. "I wonder if he's okay. He and Sessh got into a pretty crazy fight last night."

"I thought they were going to destroy our villa." Rin cringed at the memory. After catching them eavesdropping, Sesshomaru took all his anger out on Inuyasha but the younger brother did not back down. They ended up raging all-out war in the living room leaving Rin and Kagome screaming for them to stop. Miraculously, they didn't break anything and neither looked injured at all. Demons are weird, Rin thought.

The girls split to get dressed; remembering that women in Dubai must dress modestly each wore a maxi skirt, tank top and cover up. They pulled their hair up in buns. According to Inu's text message today would be a group day.

Knock, knock knock!

Kagome ran to answer the door and found Izayoi outside.

"Hello lovelies, are you ready for today?"

"Yes we are!" Kagome said.

The group spent the entire day together. The first activity was a couple's massage at the resort. Inu made sure Rin went with Sesshomaru and Kagome went with Inuyasha. He claimed it would be therapeutic. After relaxing their bodies, they visited the Burj Khalifa which offered amazing views of the city. Next stop was a boat ride in the Dubai Creek, where Kagome and Rin took amazing photos. Then the group took a helicopter ride over the World Islands. They loved how the man-made islands were made to look like a rough map of the world. The islands were awe inspiring. After stopping for lunch, the group then went to Saeed Al Maktoum House. The museum was extremely interesting. Inu seemed to know a lot about it as he told the girls stories about some of the things they had seen. The last stop for the day was the Dubai Dolphinarium where the group was able to interact with dolphins and seals. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were tasked with taking all the photos of Rin and Kagome with the aquatic animals. Something they seemed to enjoy.

The following day was spent much like the day before. Inu made sure to schedule a day full of group activities again. However, his plans went to hell when they stopped at the Dubai Mall. The girls went crazy. They were all over the place. The guys followed them around for hours carrying all the bags. They only managed to buy themselves a few things while the girls almost bought the whole mall. Inu watched as his boys refused to allow Kagome and Rin to buy anything with their own money no matter how much the girls fought them on it. Did his sons know they were displaying courting behavior? This was exactly what he was looking for to confirm what Inukimi said about their son. Not to mention that his scent was all over Rin, he wondered how close they were getting during their therapy sessions. If he had not seen it for himself he would have never believed it. His proud demon son was sweet on a human. But Sesshomaru was not the only one that surprised him. It seemed his younger son was interested in Kagome as well. He did not expect that at all. He thought Inuyasha was so stuck on that Kikyo girl that he would never even look at another girl. But then again I guess there was a reason why he never mated or married her, his instincts must know she's not the one. Thank God his brain is finally catching up, Inu thought.

As the day finally came to an end, Inu decided to have a group dinner. He told everyone to get dressed up. Tonight he was treating everyone to dinner at Tong Thai. Dim lighting, deep red walls and a relaxed atmosphere, it was a romantic little spot that was a favorite amongst tourists. Easy conversation flowed as the group enjoyed their meals and wine.

"I have an announcement." Inu said causing everyone at the table to look toward him.

"Ladies, you have been an incredible addition to our lives." Inu said turning to Kagome and Rin. He was speaking on behalf of his pack.

"Thank you." Kagome and Rin said together.

"The change in my sons has been phenomenal and very interesting to observe. Like I told you before, it is rare that I seek assistance but when I do I seek the best. You two have certainly proved your excellence and have even exceeded my expectations." He smiled.

Kagome and Rin blushed. The brothers looked on wondering where their father was going with this.

"With that being said, Kagome and Rin you are both released from your duties. You no longer are in contract to provide therapy to my sons." Inu said.

Everyone at the table reacted but did not say anything.

Silence.

"Understood." Kagome finally said breaking the quietness. She was just telling Rin they should end the contracts but she was not expecting it to be so suddenly especially with their relationships so up in the air. Without therapy, what excuse did she have to keep spending time with a man that had a girlfriend? She glanced at Inuyasha and found his head down. He did not want his sessions with Kagome to end, they were going too well. He told her things he had never told anyone else.

Rin was not sure if she should be happy or sad. Would Sesshomaru still want to see her? Although their relationship was progressing, they only met for therapy related purposes. She looked up and made eye contact with him. She found him gazing at her, his amber eyes were intense. A slow smirk formed on his lips. She averted her eyes, what did that mean?

"However, I have enjoyed your presence very much and so have my sons." He laughed. "So I am offering you protection under my pack." He pledged loudly.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Their father just pretty much made Rin and Kagome pack members. This ensured they would always have a relationship no matter what. Although, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would protect the girls anyways they were now obligated to do so.

"Thank you but what is a pack?" Rin asked causing Inu to laugh.

"It's the demon version of family." Inu said just offering a simple explanation. Now it was just up to his sons to handle the rest, he thought. He just made it very easy for them, those idiots better not mess this up. He thought.

After dinner, everyone retired to their villas. Each had a lot on their minds. Conflicting thoughts, confusion and hopeful feelings hang in the air. But because the meeting with the sand dogs was tomorrow morning, Inu insisted his sons get some rest tonight so they did.

(The following morning)

The Taisho men all sat across the boardroom table waiting for the sand dogs to arrive. Each dressed in dark suits, silver hair pulled in a ponytail and a no nonsense expression, they presented a united front. When they arrived into Gulf Finance House they were shown to the conference room and told to wait, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin. After about ten minutes, three black haired dog demons entered the room.

"Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho and Inuyasha Taisho, I apologize if we kept you waiting." The tallest demon said smoothly in a thick Arabian accent. He had long black hair, brown skin and deep, dark violet eyes. He was dressed in a long, silk, black kandura and pants. He wore a red gutrah on his head. The man was accompanied by a young man with very similar features but his hair was cut short. He was also wearing a kandura but opted not to wear a gutrah. On the man's other side was a very familiar demoness wearing a black abaya. Her long, black hair was covered by a hijab. She instantly made eye contact with Sesshomaru, he recognized her immediately. The tension hung thick in the air.

Sensing the change in Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho spoke. "Rasheem Abdelaal, Eshan Abdelaal and Rias Abdelaal; no need to apologize. Let's get started shall we?"

"Always ready to get down to business." Rasheem said cracking a smile.

"It is what we traveled all this way for." Inu said smiling back.

"Why yes but let's kill the elephant in the room first." He turned to his daughter. "Rias?"

She looked toward her father then stood. "I, Rias the CFO of Gulf Finance House, would like to apologize to Sesshomaru for my attack on him and his friend. Please accept my apology." She said quickly and bowing.

Sesshomaru looked on but did not say a word until his father kicked him under the table. "Accepted." He said curtly.

She sat back down but not before shooting Sesshomaru a look that could kill. She found him to be very disrespectful for not heeding her rules. He was in her territory, deal or no deal; he should have listened to her. As far as she was concerned, their fight was not over. But despite the cold glare he was giving her, she had to admit the demon was handsome. A handsome jerk that is, she thought.

The meeting began with Inu and Rasheem doing most of the discussing. Soon Sesshomaru and Rias joined in, as CFOs their roles were very important to ensure neither side would lose money on this deal. As COOs, Inuyasha and Eshan's roles were mainly to oversee and document. They would be implementing any changes made to operations within their companies. Surprisingly, the meeting went painlessly. It seemed everyone kept their egos in check. Inu was proud of his sons and the way they handled their business. Both sides were able to work out a deal that was equally beneficial and very lucrative. After signing the paper work to close the deal, the conversation shifted.

"In celebration of this profitable deal we would like to throw a party tonight in your honor!" Rasheem said.

"We will be sure to be there." Inu replied.

"All I ask is that you all dress in traditional Dubai clothing."

"No problem, we actually visited the mall yesterday and bought a few things."

"Will any special ladies be accompanying you?" Rasheem said slyly. He knew Inu was mated to a human but he did not know anything about his sons. He eyed Sesshomaru. That male would make a great mate for my daughter, he thought.

"Well of course my mate will accompany me and two female friends will likely come along as well." Inu said wondering why he would ask that.

"Female friends?"

"Yes, friends of the family. They are under pack protection and have joined us on this trip." Inu said seriously.

Hmmmm…he only said friends. He did not say they were his sons' intended. "Very well, they can come too." Rasheem said smiling then he turned to Sesshomaru. "I will ensure my daughter saves you a dance. It's the least we can do for her attacking you on your very first night here."

"That will not be necessary." Sesshomaru replied.

Rias bristled but remained silent.

"I insist." Rasheem said looking Sesshomaru straight in the eye. Deep violet clashed with shimmering amber. As an unattached male, it did not make sense to Rasheem that Sesshomaru would refuse. Was he that angry about the fight? Energy cackled putting everyone in the room on edge.

"We've had a long morning. I think we will be taking our leave. Instead of a party how about a dinner with just us and our mates, it will be nice to simply catch up?" Inu said standing. No need for a fight; attending that party tonight was not a good idea, Inu thought. If he tried to force Sesshomaru to dance with Rias or do anything he did not want to do all hell would break loose.

"Very well, a simple dinner without our offspring will be fine." Rasheem said without the smile.

(Later that night)

"Finally we are getting out into the night life!" Kagome yelled excitedly going through her bags of stuff from the mall.

Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were all going to club 360 tonight at Jumeirah beach. The dress code was lax for women there so the girls could wear what they wanted. They read that only the best dressed were allowed in so they made sure to dress to impress.

"And maybe we can hit the beach afterwards." Rin said.

The girls were looking and feeling great. They spent the day with Izayoi at the resort getting massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, waxing and hair done while the guys were out at their meeting. It wasn't every day that they lived life like this since they were so busy working all the time, so they cherished every moment of it. It felt good to just relax without a care in the world.

Kagome opted to wear a nude colored dress she bought from the mall. It fit her like a glove with a plunging neckline; the dress was mid length with a small slit. Her hair was straightened with a middle part. She wore a nude lipstick and natural makeup with gold highlighter and eyeshadow. Her open toe gold heels topped off her goddess look. Rin opted for a form fitting, mid length olive green dress with an open back. She wore her hair wavy. Rin's makeup consisted of a cat eye and a burgundy lip. She topped off her look with a gold necklace and nude colored, open toe heels. Kagome received a text from Inuyasha saying their SUV was ready. They left their villa to find the brothers on the boardwalk waiting for them. It seemed they dressed to impress as well. Sesshomaru was dressed in light blue pants and a fitted dark blue button down shirt with dark brown shoes and belt. His hair was pulled back into a man bun. He looked like a model straight out of a magazine. Inuyasha wore dark blue pants and a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He wore brown shoes as well with his hair hanging free looking handsome as ever.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched the girls approach them. The same thought crossed both of their minds….wow. They all thought each other looked really good but no one said anything, all feeling awkward in front of each other. Ever since Inu's announcement at dinner, no one knew where they stood with the other. The girls were officially no longer the boys' therapists, what would hold them back now? Sesshomaru did not need to play games anymore, Rin wasn't sure if she could run away from his advances, Inuyasha made up his mind and Kagome could not deny her feelings. After they greeted each other they all started to walk to the waiting SUV.

"Where are you all going looking so nice tonight?" Izayoi called.

Izayoi and Inu walked down the boardwalk catching everyone off guard. They looked amazing. Izayoi wore a deep purple kaftan with an intricate gold pattern. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun. Inu wore long gold robes and pants with his hair hanging free. They looked every bit of Dubai royalty.

"We are going to Jumeirah beach." Kagome answered. "You two look stunning."

"Thank you; we are headed to dinner with friends." Inu said looking at his sons. They were going to dinner with Rasheem and his mate, knowing full well this dinner was a way to avoid conflict.

"You all have fun and stay safe!" Izayoi said winking.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Inu said smirking as he and Izayoi headed to their awaiting limo.

Kagome and Rin blushed as they climbed into the SUV. The group arrived at club 360 within twenty minutes. They walked down the long boardwalk stretching out into the sea. They were allowed immediate entry ahead of the waiting line outside. Sesshomaru called ahead to reserve a VIP section. The building was circular sitting out over the water of the gulf. Floor to wall windows surrounded the entire place. Stairs led to the roof of the club with a magnificent view of the beach and water. The white sofas reflected the electric blue lighting inside. People were everywhere dancing with drinks in their hands to the booming music.

They found a bottle of champagne awaiting them when they made it to their section. After popping open the bottle and having a drink Rin and Kagome were ready to hit the dancefloor.

"Come on Rin!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her friend's hand. The girls headed to the dancefloor and started moving their bodies. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched not ready to hit the dancefloor just yet.

"Yo! I never asked you but it's pretty obvious you have some kind of interest in Rin." Inuyasha yelled over to Sesshomaru over the music.

Sesshomaru glanced at him but did not respond.

Inuyasha was used to this, it was actually how he communicated; at least he knew he was listening. "Look, she's a good girl. Don't play with her." Rin had gained Inuyasha's trust, he knew she kept his secret and did not tell Kagome what he said. He respected her for it.

Sesshomaru stiffened. Why was his brother telling him this? He took a sip of his drink. "I don't intend to."

"Good." Inuyasha said lifting his glass to take a drink.

"You should stop being a pussy and tell Kagome how you feel."

Inuyasha almost spit out his drink. "How did you know that?"

"It's obvious." Sesshomaru said.

"I plan on telling her tonight." Inuyasha said embarrassed.

As the brothers talked in VIP and the girls danced, no one realized they were being watched. Rias, her brother Eshan and some of their friends were also in the club. They noticed the brothers and the girls that accompanied them as soon as they walked in. Those girls must be the "friends" Inu no Taisho spoke of, Rias thought. They are not dancing together so it seems they are just friends but what could the relationship be between the dog demons and these humans? Besides being friends, they must serve some other purpose to them, Rias thought. Those girls are obviously valuable to their pack. Rias was always the curious one, she hated not knowing things.

"Hey Eshan! You see those girls over there. Those are the friends Mr. Taisho spoke of earlier." Rias said.

"Oh, really. They're sexy as hell!" Eshan said.

"Look with your eyes not with your dick! The one in the green dress is the one Sesshomaru defended against me a couple nights ago. I've never seen the other one." Rias said.

"She's got a nice rack."

"Eshan, you pervert! Look, I want to have a little fun tonight. Let's test them. I'm curious to know what the real relationship is between them and the moon dogs, plus I want payback for having to bow to that arrogant jerk today." Rias said.

"Whatever sis, what do you want me to do?" Eshan asked.

"Go dance with them and ask them questions. Me and my girls will distract the brothers."

"No problem, I get to dance with two hot chicks." Eshan smiled. He went to the bar and bought two rum punches. He was a handsome guy with dark skin, short black hair and a short beard. He was dressed suavely in black pants and a black shirt. He approached the dancing girls bopping through the crowd.

"Hello ladies, I think two beautiful women such as you should not be drink less." He said handing them the rum punches.

"We don't accept drinks from strangers." Kagome said.

"Fine, I understand." He said downing the drinks and throwing away the cups. "So where are you two from? I've never seen you around."

"America." Rin said trying to be friendly but hoping the guy would leave them alone. She glanced toward their VIP section but could no longer see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru over the crowd.

"All the way from America, are you here alone? I'll be your friend." He said dancing on side of them.

"No we are not here alone. We came with friends. Rin why don't you go get our friends?" Kagome said.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked not wanting to leave her alone.

"I can handle him." Kagome whispered in her ear.

Rin nodded and began to struggle her way through the crowd to find the boys.

Back in the VIP section, Rias and her three friends made their way to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She was dressed in a form fitting black jump suit; her hair flowed freely down her back.

"Hey boys, can we come in?" She asked already sitting on the couch next to them.

"Hey, you're that chick from the meeting." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru did not even look at her; he knew she was only there to start trouble. If she was looking for another fight, he would give her one.

"Yea, Sesshomaru are you going to continue to be rude?" She asked.

He glared at her.

"Still salty about the fight I see." She mocked. "I just want to let you know my father made me apologize but I did not really mean it. I don't like you and I cannot wait until you get out of my country."

"You bowed to me today." Sesshomaru said knowing that would piss her off.

"Fuck you!"

"What's your deal!?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want a rematch." Rias said standing over Sesshomaru. She hated how disrespectful and arrogant he was. No man in Dubai dared to treat her the way he did.

"Now, now no need for fighting. These guys are hot, let's show them a good time." One of Rias' friends said standing. The other girls stood too and started dancing provocatively. Rias sat back down and stewed. She wondered what progress her brother was making.

Rin finally made her way through the crowd to find their VIP section filled with dancing demonesses. What is going on? She paused but then approached knowing Kagome was alone with that creepy guy. She received dirty looks from the women. She passed them slowly. She gasped when she saw Rias sitting next to Sesshomaru, what was that demon woman from the beach doing here?

"Kagome needs help!" Rin yelled getting it together. Inuyasha was on his feet within a second and gone. Sesshomaru stood as well.

"She's with my brother, she's fine." Rias said easily. "Who are you girls and what is your relationship?" Rias asked Rin.

"None of your business." Sesshomaru said. He grabbed Rin's hand and ushered her out of the VIP section.

"You disrespectful mutt!" Rias yelled after him.

Sesshomaru ignored her. They could have it, he didn't care. He was tired of dealing with that girl. She obviously had a problem and he did not feel like solving it. He walked Rin upstairs and outside on the roof top of the building towards the railing.

"We're going the wrong way." Rin said.

"Inuyasha is taking care of Kagome. She's fine." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was satisfied with that answer. She knew how much Inuyasha cared for Kagome; he was gone in seconds when she told them Kagome needed help. She leaned over the railing looking out into the sea. Rin was quiet for a while. Something was bothering her and Sesshomaru knew it.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked leaning on the railing next to her.

"Nothing." Rin said quietly.

"You're lying."

"Who were those girls dancing in front of you?" Rin asked refusing to look at him.

A smile formed on Sesshomaru's lips. "You're jealous."

Rin stiffened. "I am not jealous!"

He turned around and leaned back on the railing. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close, her back pressed against him.

"The only girl I watched dance tonight was you." He whispered in her ear.

Rin blushed. What could she say to that? It did not really seem like he was enjoying those girls' company when she arrived. If anything, he looked annoyed. Rin knew it was silly to feel jealous; they weren't even in a relationship yet. Ugh, am I getting possessive over him? But she couldn't help but smile as she felt him rock her side to side in rhythm with the music, his hands wrapped around her waist from behind. She relaxed into him; she could stay that way in his arms all night.

"Want to get out of here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Rin asked. She needed to tell Kagome she was leaving.

(Meanwhile)

Inuyasha rushed through the crowd allowing his nose to lead him to Kagome's scent. He found her backed into the wall with some guy dancing right in front of her. He reacted immediately. Inuyasha grabbed the guy violently pulling him away from Kagome and then promptly punched him in the face causing the guy to stagger back.

He turned to Kagome. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Kagome said breathlessly. She was shocked that Inuyasha just punched someone but glad he was there. That guy was becoming a little pushy.

Inuyasha turned around pushing Kagome behind him. When the guy looked up he recognized him. "Eshan, you bastard! What were you doing with Kagome?"

"You know her? I was just trying to have a little fun with a hot chick." Eshan said rubbing his jaw and pretending to be innocent.

"Well find another one."

"Why? She's just your friend right Inuyasha?" Eshan asked.

"She's more than just my friend!" Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome's eyes widened, did he just say that?

"Really?" Eshan mocked.

"Eshan! Let's go, I'm over this shit." Rias called, she was pissed her little game did not go as planned.

"Damn sis I was just starting to have some fun!" Eshan called. "This isn't over; I owe you for punching me in the face half-demon." He smirked and left with his sister.

"Any fucking time!" Inuyasha called after him. He turned around after feeling his hair being pulled. "Ouch Kagome!"

"Thanks for that." Kagome said. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek causing him to blush. "So I'm more than a friend to you?" Kagome asked.

"Well, um….yea. I uh been meaning to tell you something." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Shut up." Kagome put her finger to his lip. "Not in here, Rin is with Sessh huh?"

Inuyasha dumbly nodded.

"Well, let's go." She said grabbing his hand.

(Back to Sesshomaru and Rin)

Sesshomaru pointed down to the boardwalk. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking out of the club hand in hand.

"Oh, well let's go then." Rin said. She felt his arms wrap tighter around her waist. Rin yelped as she felt her body being lifted into the air. Sesshomaru jumped onto the railing then allowed himself to fall backwards.

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuu!" Rin shrieked.

Right before they hit the water he suddenly flew up toward the sky with a screaming Rin in his arms.

Author's Note: I'm too lazy to give definitions on some of the terms I used to describe the clothing worn in Dubai so I would suggest you all google if you are not sure. Google is my friend! LOL *WARNING* Lemon next chapter, just thought I'd give a heads up. Can you guess who? Until next time, I'll be writing!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bonds

Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, Rasheem and his mate Amalia all sat at a long, large wooden table in Rasheem's massive home. Conversation flowed easily as the group of wealthy individuals laughed and talked over dinner.

"Where are your pups tonight?" Inu asked jokingly.

"You know they can hardly be called pups these days." Rasheem said.

"I know but no matter how old they get they will always be our little babies." Izayoi said thinking of her grown son and step son. Amalia nodded in agreement. All of their children were in their twenties but they still considered them pups.

"Eshan and Rias went to club 360." Rasheem said.

"Really, my boys and their friends went as well." Inu said.

"I bet they are all getting along and having a great time." Amalia said with a smile. Everyone agreed and continued their dinner in blissful ignorance of what their children were really up to.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru effortlessly landed on the boardwalk to his villa with a terrified Rin. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran away from him.

"You are crazy!" She called out angrily walking to her villa. Rin was afraid of any type of flight, if she did not like planes what made him think she would enjoy that!?

Sesshomaru did not move from where he stood. "Rin." He called out.

"What?" She yelled turning around.

"You trust me?"

She paused to take some time to think about that question. He had never done anything to hurt her and he actually saved her life. He did not even take advantage of her the night she passed out from drinking demon liquor.

"Yes."

"Then you have no reason to be upset right now." He said walking toward her. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist.

He was right. Why did he always have to make so much sense? Rin thought laying her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should have known I was safe." Rin said quietly.

"The night is still young." Sesshomaru said not wanting to let her go.

"We can go to the beach; I still haven't been in the water." Rin said not wanting to leave him either.

"I have a better idea." He led her into his villa and grabbed a thin blanket. They walked back outside. "You do trust me right?"

"Yes Sesshomaru." Rin said.

He suddenly picked her up and flew into the sky again. Rin held on for dear life, she did her best to hold in her scream. After about five minutes of flying she dared to look down at the dark waters below. Looking out into the distance she could see they were approaching land. It appeared to be a cluster of tiny islands. Rin's eyes widened upon recognition. They were going to the World Islands!

Sesshomaru landed on one of the larger islands and gently put Rin down on her feet. These islands were only accessible by boat or flight. They were secluded. Rin looked around the tiny land mass they landed on. They were completely surrounded by the sea and other tiny islands. Greenery on the island was surrounded by sandy shores. The smell of sea salt, the humidity, the starry night sky and the gentle breeze relaxed her. She took it all in and exhaled.

"This is beautiful."

"It's mine." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Rin asked not understanding what he meant.

"I bought this island a couple of years ago when they were building them."

"Oh, so you have your own little piece of heaven. Are you going to build a little house on it?" Rin asked while slipping off her heels because they were sinking into the sand.

"I might, and then we can stay here when we come back and visit." He said taking his shoes of as well.

Rin blushed. He just invited me back to Dubai with him, she thought. He was suggesting that even beyond therapy they would still see each other. Rin's heart fluttered. Why does he make me feel like this? What do I even really know about him? He never really discussed his personal life, she did not even know if he had been in any relationships.

"Sesshomaru, have you ever had any girlfriends?" Rin asked awkwardly as they walked along the shore on the wet sand.

"Yes, just one." He said looking ahead.

"You've only been with one woman?" Rin asked. She could not believe someone as handsome as he was did not have a bevy of women.

"I had a few friends. One was a special friend. I ended my relationship with her recently." He said being honest with Rin. If she wanted to know about his past he would answer her truthfully.

"Special friend?" Rin asked.

"We had a sexual relationship for a few years." He said referring to Ankura.

Wow, that's a long time to only have a sexual relationship. Rin wondered why they never got together. She decided not to dwell on it, she was more curious about the actual girlfriend. "So, what happened with the girlfriend?" Rin asked.

"She left me for another man when we were in college. She wanted more from me than I could give at the time." Sesshomaru said simply. It hurt him all those years ago but now talking about it did not affect him at all.

Rin was stunned. What woman would leave him!? Rin had so many questions but she was not sure if she should ask them. She did not want to ruin the night. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"What about you? You were engaged when we met." Sesshomaru said.

"I was but I just got tired of the disrespect and he putting his hands on me was the final straw." Rin said looking down. What he asked next surprised her.

"Did I have something to do with you calling off your engagement?"

"Um….." Rin started.

He actually did. If she had not slept by his place then the fight between her and Kohaku would have never happened. Sadly, she probably just would have accepted his apology about the dinner and moved on again thinking things would get better. In a sense, Sesshomaru stopped her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

"I'm glad you ended it." Sesshomaru said breaking her out of her thoughts.

Rin stopped and looked up at him shocked at what he just said. "So what does that mean for us?" She blurted then quickly put her hands over her mouth. Why did I just ask that!?

He stopped as well and laid the blanket out over the sand. "You are no longer betrothed and you are also no longer my therapist. I think we are on our first date." Sesshomaru said with smirk.

Rin blushed. "Well, this is an amazing first date." She smiled.

Sesshomaru sat down on the blanket and pulled her down with him. He sat her in between his legs as he held her by her waist. She leaned back into his chest and looked out into the sea.

"I've been wanting to tell you something all night." He whispered.

"Hmmmmm?"

"You look stunning tonight. I almost wanted to keep you in the villa." He said thinking of how she looked in her dress. Her curves filled the dress mesmerizingly. The open back of the dress revealed her milky, cream like skin making it hard for him not to touch her.

A deep blush spread across her cheeks. "Thanks, you are looking very handsome yourself." She admitted.

He lay down on the blanket and motioned for her to do the same. As he lay on his back she laid on his chest; he allowed his claws to lightly drag across the soft skin of her back leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"Look at the stars." Rin said breathlessly. "You don't see them like this back home, only two more days left here." And I still haven't gotten into the water yet, she thought.

"Hnn."

"Let's get in the water! "Rin said suddenly. She jumped up and ran for the shore. Sesshomaru sat up and smiled. But she calls me weird, he thought.

Rin went in waist deep dress and all. The water was warm, it felt good. Rin could not contain her happiness at how the night was going. This handsome demon wanted to date her, he thought she was beautiful and he even protected her. What a difference from the cold demon she first met. Upon first meeting him she would have never expected they would be in this position. She never expected to like him as much as she did. He was an easy guy to fall for if on the surface. His looks alone could make any girl swoon but when one looked past his perfect features and indifferent expression, one would find a clever, sometimes complicated but caring individual. He had emotions just like everyone else but he was just better at hiding them. Rin felt special that he was allowing her in. Caught up in her thoughts she splashed around in the water a bit. But after she stopped splashing she realized it was quiet. Too quiet. She looked toward the shore and realized she was alone. Panic started to set in slowly, where did he go? Rin began to make her way out of the water but screamed as she felt something pull her ankle. She kicked frantically but was swept back and under the water. After a brief moment she was brought back up to the surface in someone's arms. After wiping the water out of her eyes she looked up.

"Sesshomaru! You scared me again!" Rin yelled trying to wriggle out of his arms.

He laughed hard making her stop struggling. This was only the second time she heard him laugh. It was even more beautiful sounding than the last time.

Rin laughed too. "You have to stop doing things like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack tonight?" She noticed he was shirtless and only in his boxers. When did he strip and get into the water? He was so quick, she thought.

He laughed even more as he placed her on her feet in the water. His laughing died down as he looked at her and noticed her wet dress was virtually see-through. Her nipples were erect and the thin material outlined her perky breasts, she was not wearing a bra. The wet dress clung to her body like a second skin. When she turned around to push back her hair he could see she was not wearing panties either. He figured girls did not wear underwear when they wore dresses like that; not that he minded the view was alluring. Pure need enveloped him as he gazed at her figure. She refused him once, put him out after being interrupted the second time…what would she do tonight?

He closed the short distance between them. "I can see you."

"I can see you too." Rin said. She didn't know what he meant but she could not help but notice his shirtless frame. His physique never ceased to amaze her. His long, wet hair clung to his back; it must have come loose in the water.

"Do you kiss on the first date?" He asked, pulling her close.

"No." Rin replied playing along like they've never kissed before.

"Will you make an exception?" He said looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"For you." Rin whispered.

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly at first, gently nipping at her bottom lip sending chills down her spine. She kissed him back eagerly. Allowing his tongue entry, she leaned into him deepening the kiss. He slid his hands down her back then gripped her bottom and picked her up out of the water never breaking the kiss. Rin wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck for support as he carried her back to shore. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees on the blanket with Rin still wrapped around him. He lowered both their bodies onto the blanket laying her on her back, gently pressing his body against hers as he was still in between her legs. He rocked into her; the only material separating them was the cotton of his boxers. She shuddered as she could feel his covered length pressing against her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered between kisses.

"You're everything." She whispered back.

The spicy scent of her arousal was palpable in the air. His lips moved down from her mouth to her neck as he allowed his fangs to lightly glide down her collar bone. His hands traveled across her skin as he pushed her dress up over her head. She was now completely naked under him. Rin instinctively put her hands over her breasts feeling exposed outside but she was ready. She wanted him; always did even when she tried to fight it.

"Relax; put your arms around my neck." He whispered placing small kisses from her collar bone to her breasts. He wanted her badly. He took one nipple in his mouth causing Rin to release a small moan. Her skin set ablaze as his hands traveled down to her core. While sucking her nipple being careful of his claws, he pressed the ball of his thumb on the little bead of nerves that was her pearl. He pressed in little circular motions causing her to whimper with yearning. Soon his thumb was slick with her juices; he pressed harder causing her to fidget beneath him. She pulled his hair and bucked her hips up in response to his ministrations.

The combination of him sucking on her nipple and pressing against her clitoris was too much. She began to feel pressure building in her lower abdomen. He lightly nipped at her breast sending her over the edge; she writhed in pleasure as she called out his name. When he was sure she was done he raised his thumb to his mouth and licked it tasting her. If her scent wasn't driving him crazy enough her taste drove him wild; it was spicy. It called to him. He slid his boxers off now completely naked on top of her. He paused gazing at her lovely body underneath him. Pride filled in his chest as he looked into her eyes. She really did trust him; she trusted him enough to give herself to him, to allow him inside of her. Men always thought they have the power when it came to sex but truthfully the woman did. She held the door, the lock and the key. A man could only get inside if she allowed him to. He eyed her, amber orbs asking permission; she kissed him in confirmation.

He kissed her back fervently then entered her wet core. She was tight causing him to go slowly at first stretching her walls until his considerable length fit. Rin moaned into his mouth as he gently rocked her body. Each teasingly slow thrust caused her to whine for him. Once he was able to thrust in and out more comfortably he moved a little faster. Rin screamed out digging her blunt fingernails into his shoulders. She felt incredible. He stopped kissing her and buried his head into her shoulder to suppress his own moans. Wrapping her legs around his back, she bucked into him causing him to buck back into her harder. He gripped her thigh thrusting deeper inside of her. The view of her wildly bouncing breasts, tousled hair, hands gripping the sand and face contorted in pleasure and pain as she screamed pleased him. He wanted her to look like this every night just for him and only him. They made a wondrous site, bodies entwined, chest pressed against breast, skin on skin under the stars and moonlight.

Sesshomaru sat up pulling her into his lap causing her to straddle him. He continued thrusting into her core as she was now pressed against him. Rin's head rolled back as he kissed on her neck. Sesshomaru gripped her waist pulling her up and bringing her back down. She was even wetter now encouraging his release. When she started to grind against him he let her. The friction felt incredible. Rin cried out as she felt another powerful orgasm rack her body. He brought her to a soaring new height of pleasure she had never felt before.

"Mine!" With his eyes tinged red he found his own orgasm releasing his seed into her. Their heated, sweaty bodies pressed against one another he rocked into her a few more times until he could not anymore. Rin let her head rest on his chest listening to his fast heartbeat. He let himself fall on his back taking Rin down with him. He slowly dragged his claws up and down her back. She was amazing. He knew after tonight he would not even want to leave her side. He didn't think she knew it yet but he would do anything for her. How this pretty, little human managed such a feat was beyond comprehension but he would not question it. He finally figured out what his father must have already known. The heart wants what the heart wants; the mind had no say in it. His father faced harsh criticism for his decision and the fall out was tremendous but he followed his heart and never looked back. He never imagined himself with a human but here he was and he did not mind one bit.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered half asleep.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Rin said barely audible as she drifted back into sleep.

His half lidded eyes popped open. He didn't say it but he was falling in love with her too. He gently moved her onto the blanket so he could get up and retrieve his clothing. After he got dressed he wondered if he should wake her, he decided against it. He grabbed her dress, heels and clutch then wrapped the blanket around her naked, sleeping form. He picked her up and flew off back toward the villa. He landed on the back seaside terrace of his villa and quickly entered not wanting anyone to see her. Rin stirred a little but did not wake as he took her out of the blanket and tucked her into his bed.

He went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water when he heard a buzzing coming from his room. Thinking it was his phone he went to retrieve it wondering who would be calling him so late. The buzzing was coming from Rin's clutch. He figured it might be Kagome calling looking for her so he took the phone out of the clutch and answered it.

"Hello."

After a pause. "Who the fuck is this!?" A male voice yelled over the phone.

Sesshomaru pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the screen. The number was an unsaved number so it wasn't Kagome's phone. He put the phone back to his ear and walked out of the room closing the door.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"I'm Rin's fucking fiancé." Kohaku yelled.

"Former fiancé." Sesshomaru said icily.

Kohaku became enraged. "She told you that!? Don't believe it; she always comes back to me. And who the fuck are you!? What are doing with her this time of night? Did you fuck her?"

Sesshomaru ignored his questions. "Do not call her phone again." It was a serious warning.

"I will kill you and that bitch!" Kohaku screamed.

Sesshomaru's energy cackled. This idiot just threatened him. How foolish of him. "We will meet soon enough." It was a promise. As soon as they got back to the states, Sesshomaru was going hunting. He hit the end button and returned Rin's phone to her clutch. Kohaku did not call back. The demon slid into bed with Rin and pulled her close. He watched her as her chest rose and fell while she slept. They would be having a serious talk about this ex-fiancé in the morning.

(Meanwhile)

Inuyasha and Kagome strolled down the beach still hand in hand. They stopped to take their shoes off, walking barefoot. She appreciated the fact that he so quickly and willingly protected her. She could not keep a smile off her face. He made her feel so giddy with his firm grip on her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you." Kagome said.

He scratched the back of his head. "Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm around."

"That's what it means to be a part of the pack?" Kagome asked.

"Yea but it's more than that. I want to tell you something." Inuyasha said sheepishly.

Kagome could tell he was nervous. She wasn't sure what it was he wanted to say but she decided to try to lighten the mood to make him more comfortable. "Tell me in the water!" She said letting go of his hand. She pulled out a bikini top and bottom from her clutch and smiled.

"You were prepared."

"Yep, I thought we were all going to the beach after we left 360 so I packed my bikini." Kagome said.

He walked a short distance from her and turned around to give her privacy. His hands shook slightly as he took off his shirt and pants. He would be swimming in his boxers. Inuyasha was nervous about what he was about to say to her. What if she rejected him? They had grown to become really good friends; he did not want to mess that up but it was getting harder and harder to ignore his growing feelings for her. Every little interaction they've ever had with each other since they first met has made them closer. He hoped she felt the same way.

"I'm ready!" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha turned around and….wow. He thought she looked amazing in her dress but her body in that bikini was astounding. Her straightened hair complimented her pretty heart shaped face, her full breast filled the red bikini top tantalizingly along with her flat stomach and generous curves; it took Inuyasha a moment to find words.

"I'm coming." He called back walking toward her.

Kagome blushed upon seeing him up closer. He's only in his boxers, she thought. It was hard not to notice his large imprint below his waist. Kagome quickly averted her eyes elsewhere.

They stood in front of each other a bit awkwardly until Inuyasha finally said something. "You look really good."

"Thanks, you do too in your briefs." Kagome giggled trying to break the ice between them. Something was different about tonight. Conversation usually flowed easily between them but tonight they were acting like two awkward teenagers on a first date. The gravity of whatever Inuyasha needed to say hang in the air between them. Both were nervous about it.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her into the salty shore of the sea. The only light outside came from the moon and the stars. The water was warmer than Kagome expected. She loved it. "Finally."

"It's nice huh?"

"Yes." Kagome said. After a pause she asked him. "So I think I'm ready to hear what you have to say Inuyasha."

He held both her hands as they stood waist deep in the water face to face looking into each other's eyes. "Um, Kagome. I…um well. We're good friends right?"

"Yes."

"Well….um. I…"

"What is it that has you so nervous?" Kagome asked.

He looked into her playful, brown eyes and wondered why it was so hard to just tell her that he wanted to be with her. And there it was again, that strong urge to kiss her returned. There was really no reason to fight it anymore besides his fear of rejection. She was no longer his therapist, he and Kikyo were done as far as he was concerned and furthermore she was now pack.

Fuck it.

Pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her. He poured everything he had been feeling into the kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made him feel like nothing in his life before this moment even mattered. Everything led to this. Kagome kissed him back ardently. This is exactly what she had been waiting for. She leaned into him pressing her body against his as he gripped her waist tighter. There were so many times she felt her feelings for him were wrong but this was right; it just felt right, Kagome thought.

When the couple finally pulled apart to take a breath, Kagome smiled. "So I still don't know what you were trying to say."

Inuyasha smiled back hugging her. "Really?"

"Just say it Inuyasha, I need to hear it."

"I want to be with you."

Those five words filled Kagome with so joy she could have jumped out of her skin from excitement. She wanted to be with him too. She had never met a guy like him before. He was tough on the outside but sweet and even vulnerable on the inside. He seemed to actually care about her feelings; he protected her and wanted her for her not just her looks or body. Kagome sighed. She did not want to ruin the moment but she had to ask just to confirm he was really all hers.

"What about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha tensed. "I'm done with her. I'm going to tell her that when we get back to Miami."

"You really think it's going to be that easy to break up with someone you've been living with?" Kagome asked being realistic about the situation.

"Kagome, she doesn't make me feel the way you do. She never has. She's the only girlfriend I ever had because she's the only one that would talk to me. No girl wanted to date a half demon. The demon girls looked down on me and the human girls were afraid. She's the only one that showed interest so I latched onto her, happy that I wouldn't have to spend my life alone. But when I met you I realized what me and Kikyo had was not real. We were just using each other. You don't want anything from me but me. You make me genuinely happy." Inuyasha said, amber eyes shining with intensity.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said close to tears.

"Look, when I get back home I'm going to tell her we are done face to face. I'll give her time to find a place and move out. In the meantime, I'll need somewhere to stay until she's gone." He grinned.

Kagome giggled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Are you asking to move in with me? That's pretty quick."

"Only temporarily."

"I'll think about it." Kagome said. She didn't want him staying in the house with Kikyo until she moved out but living with a guy even if it was for a little while was still a big step.

"I'm kidding; I can stay with my parents for a little while. Their house is massive, but expect me to spend a lot of time at your place."

Kagome blushed. "I won't mind."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her out of the water spinning her around. Kagome laughed the entire time. What could be more perfect than this feeling? She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as he lowered her back into the water. He kissed her back holding her close running his fingers down her back. Kagome ran her fingers through his thick hair as he deepened the kiss. Tingles ran down her body as she felt his tongue caress hers. She could kiss him forever. Falling for him was the last thing on her mind when she first met him. But he was everything she did not know she needed and she was the same for him. He sucked at her top lip before ending the kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to kiss you." He said forehead pressed against hers and hands intertwined.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting you to." Kagome said placing a kiss on his lips.

Kagome yelped as he picked her up bridal style and headed out of the water. "C'mon let's get out of this water. It's late." He said. After making it to the shore he set her on her feet. Inuyasha went to grab his clothing. He put his pants on but then suddenly ran to Kagome's side. He felt something coming, it was a demon and it was giving off a strong aura. What the fuck!? He thought.

"Stay behind me."

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked worried about his sudden change in demeanor.

Inuyasha looked up to see something or someone shooting down from the sky fast. The person landed on the beach causing sand and wind to whip all around them. Inuyasha shielded Kagome as best he could as the sand stung his chest and face. He shut his eyes trying to keep the sand out. When the wind died down he quickly opened them and growled.

"Hello Inuyasha and hottie behind him!"

It was Eshan.

Author's Note:

I enjoyed writing this chapter so much that I chose a soundtrack for it lol. Song is: _Illuminate_ by Emma Louise. I think that song is perfect for this chapter. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Inuyasha's Secret

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha barked.

"Well, I do live here." Eshan said easily.

"You know what the fuck I meant!" Inuyasha said getting angry. He was pissed that this damn dog demon showed up. He was already trying to seduce Kagome in the club. He did not want him to see Kagome in her bikini and try again.

Eshan smiled cockily, violet eyes shining with mischief. "I did tell you that I owed you one for that sucker punch earlier so I hunted you down." He was not going to let a half demon get away with punching him in his own territory in front of all those people.

"There's plenty more of where that came from." Inuyasha said flexing his claws. He was never one to back down from a fight. He turned to Kagome giving her his shirt to cover up with. "Stay right here okay, this will be over quick."

"Inuyasha please be careful." Kagome said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He planted a quick kiss on her lips then turned around to face Eshan.

"How sweet, so she really is more than your friend eh?"

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled walking toward him.

"Eager to get your ass whipped?" Eshan mocked, flexing his own claws. He made the first move, running so fast Inuyasha did not even see it coming. Eshan's fist connected with Inuyasha's face hard sending him flying. He landed in the sand with a loud thud.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

He got up quickly hearing Eshan already running toward him again. Inuyasha just barely avoided another punch but Eshan kept striking. All Inuyasha could do was dodge his impossibly fast fists waiting for an opening. Unfortunately, Eshan never let up. One misstep and Inuyasha found himself hit again. A light trickle of blood ran down his cheek. Inuyasha swiped it with his finger smearing it on his face.

"Not bad for a half demon, I didn't expect you to be able to dodge my attack for so long." Eshan chuckled.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha ran toward him a launched an attack of his own. Eshan quickly flew into the air but did not expect Inuyasha to jump up into the air hot on his heels. The half demon landed a punch into Eshan's gut sending the demon barreling back to the ground. The black haired demon landed with a loud boom causing a large sand cloud to form. Inuyasha drifted back down to the ground and immediately went to check on Kagome.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm o- Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw Eshan get up and throw something their way.

Inuyasha turned around and saw a rock hurling straight toward him. Having no time to dodge he decided to block it. He cut into the rock with his claws. The high impact caused it to split into little pieces. Eshan threw another even harder but this one was headed for Kagome. Inuyasha quickly tackled her to the ground just missing being hit by the rock. His ears flattened as he heard her scream out in pain. The copper scent of blood filled his nostrils. His eyes widened as he surveyed Kagome for injuries. She suffered a large cut on her arm, blood seeped from her wound. This bastard hurt her. That bastard hurt his woman! An intense need to protect her overcame him, and then consciousness eluded him.

Inuyasha saw red.

He placed Kagome near a large rock and told her to stay put. His voice startled her. It changed; it was deeper, rougher, and darker. He did not look her in the eye but kept his head down. Were those purple marks on his face? She was not sure what she saw, did he get bruised? She held her arm tightly to stop the bleeding as she watched Inuyasha walk off.

"Damn it. I didn't mean to hurt the cutie! I was aiming for you." Eshan mocked but his cocky smirk fell as he watched Inuyasha approach him. Something was wrong, all of his instincts screamed at him to flee. The supposed half demon was giving off the aura of full demon. The wild, uncontained power he felt alarmed him.

Without warning Inuyasha attacked and fast. Too fast. Eshan suffered deep cuts on right side unable to dodge the attack. He flew up and looked down at the being below him. He tried to kill me! Eshan thought. What is that? Inuyasha's features had changed. His claws were longer, deadlier. His fangs protruded from his mouth, jagged purple lines marked his face and his hair appeared wilder. And those eyes, as Inuyasha looked up at him Eshan noticed his eyes changed color. The formerly white parts of his eyes were now a menacing red while his pupils were blue slits.

"What the fuck!?" Eshan yelled. He just wanted to beat him up not fight to the death!

Inuyasha jumped going straight for him. Eshan quickly shot higher into the air realizing the situation had changed. Inuyasha fell back to the ground and waited. Eshan decided it was time to get serious if he wanted to live. Summoning all of his energy he transformed into his true demon form. A large jet black dog appeared in the sky. His fangs were extended, eyes red and his long tail whipped viciously.

Kagome could not believe her eyes as she looked on. She remembered reading about demon's true forms but had never seen it. While the big, black dog in the sky shocked her she was still more worried about Inuyasha. His transformation was frightening. Something was not right. She trembled while hiding behind a rock wondering what to do.

(Meanwhile)

Something definitely was not right.

Inu no Taisho's chest pulsed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Izayoi said noticing her mate seemed disturbed. They just arrived back to their villa from Rasheem's house.

"It's Inuyasha…I have to go!" He kissed Izayoi and ran out the door.

She ran behind him. "Please be careful!" She screamed knowing what happened. Tears formed in her eyes as she held onto the door seal. My son.

(Back to the fight)

Eshan and Inuyasha clashed again and again. Inuyasha narrowly missed Eshan's powerful swipes of his paws. Eshan shook Inuyasha off time and time again as he latched on and tore into his flesh. Unfortunately for Eshan, Inuyasha finally found a spot and stuck to it. Eshan thrashed wildly in the air trying to shake the half demon turned full demon off of him. He flew in circles upside down over the water trying to drop Inuyasha into the sea. Eshan howled loudly as Inuyasha dug his claws into his back. He felt him crawling up his back toward his head. He knew if Inuyasha made it anywhere near his face he was in trouble. In a desperate move Eshan decided to make dive into the sea in an attempt to drown the demon on his back.

The black haired dog flew out over the sea to ensure he would drive Inuyasha into a deep part of the sea. He then flew up high to ensure the impact of hitting the water would knock him off his back. He shot down fast preparing to dive into the dark sea until a sharp, searing pain hit him on his left side. He looked to the source and saw a large white dog biting into his abdomen. Eshan howled out in pain thrashing about. He involuntarily transformed back into his humanoid form finding himself and Inuyasha in the jaws of the white dog. Flying them back to the beach, the large white dog dropped an injured Eshan and still full demon Inuyasha back to land. Eshan quickly made a run for it, as Inuyasha tried to follow he was knocked back by the large white dog.

Inuyasha growled.

The white dog growled back but transformed back to a humanoid form.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Inu no Taisho bellowed. This was risky. His son knew no one when he was in this form; everything was viewed as a threat. It would take knocking him unconscious to get him back to normal. However, this was easier said than done. Inuyasha's blood lust made him particularly dangerous. Where the hell was Sesshomaru!? He and his eldest son always worked together to subdue Inuyasha when this would happen. The half demon transformed quite often as a child unable to control his emotions. But as he grew older the transformations became less frequent. This was the first time in many years this has happened and completely unexpected.

Inuyasha flexed his claws.

Kagome looked on from her spot. Why is he standing that way against his father? What's wrong with him? Kagome could not take this, she had to stop it so she stood and ran towards him.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome no!" Inu no Taisho yelled horrified. His son could tear her to pieces.

Inuyasha turned around snarling. He caught the tiny girl in his arms as she almost tackled him. She held onto him tight refusing to let go. Inuyasha's demon only lived to kill but something strange happened. Inu no Taisho watched in horror afraid to make any sudden moves as not to agitate the situation. His eyes widened in shock as his son did not attack her but instead embraced her. The half demon's fangs and claws returned to their normal length, his eyes returned to their natural amber and his ferocious energy became subdued. Kagome's scent alone put him at ease. The very same scent that provoked strong instincts to protect now provided an overwhelming calm over him. He returned her embrace but had no memory of what just occurred.

"Kagome." He whispered snuggling his nose in her hair.

Kagome pulled back. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine." He looked at her arm. "But you're not. You're bleeding we need to go."

"Inuyasha!"

He turned around. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

He looked remorseful. "Y-you transformed." He said quietly looking down. He knew Inuyasha always felt deep guilt after each transformation. He never remembered what happened and he hated it.

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "What did I do?"

"You didn't hurt anyone innocent. You were fighting Eshan but he escaped." Inu no Taisho said.

Inuyasha exhaled. He was relieved that he did not hurt anyone. Looking at Kagome's cut he could guess why he transformed. Eshan would not get away with this. But right now all he wanted to do now was leave. Kagome was hurt and seemed shaken up. He knew he had a lot to explain to her tonight. He held her a little tighter.

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks Mr. Taisho." Kagome said surprising them both. Maybe she understood more than they thought.

"Don't thank me. Let's get back to the villa. I'll be giving Rasheem a call tonight. This went way too far." Inu no Taisho said seriously.

Inuyasha nodded. He motioned for Kagome to get on his back. He would run with her all the way back to the villa. His father smiled as he watched the scene, he was going to call for a car to pick them up but this was better. He admired how his younger, half demon son was more in touch with his wilder side. It reminded him of the good ole days when demons ruled the land. That girl brings the best out of him, he thought. I think I'll run with them; so as his son took off so did he right on side of him. Inuyasha looked over surprised that his father was running with him but then he smiled. With the wind flying through their long locks they leapt and ran through the streets of Dubai all the way back to the villas together.

True pack behavior.

Inu no Taisho thoroughly satiated from his run bid them farewell and headed to his villa. Inuyasha carried Kagome to his villa. He carefully set her on the couch then quickly made his way to the bathroom. He emerged within a minute with two towels, one soapy and another soaked in warm water. Kagome watched him as he washed the dirt from her arm then used the other towel to wipe it clean. Her mind was on overload. What the heck happened on the beach?

"Inuyasha?"

"Wait, I'll answer all your questions just let me heal your arm first." He said solely focused on his task. After wiping the dirt and dried blood from her arm he licked the wound much like he did when she hurt her foot.

The action caused goosebumps to form on her skin. She would never be able to get used to this. It was weird but also strangely erotic. She blushed the entire time his tongue made contact with her skin. When he finally stopped she was astounded that her cut was pretty much healed. Such an amazing gift, she thought.

He sat down next to her but did not make eye contact. Inuyasha was not sure how he would explain what happened. Would she understand? Would she be afraid? Would she think him a monster? She startled him when he felt her hand on his. He looked at her and found her staring at him with admiration.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, I'm not upset I just want to know what happened." Kagome said encouragingly sounding much like the therapist she was.

He looked down. "Well, you know I'm not a full demon. I'm half demon and half human but when my life is threatened or in this case it was your life, I somehow turn into a full demon. I'm not sure how it happens but I can't control it. I'm just a mindless killer when I'm like that. I don't recognize anyone; all I want to do is draw blood. It takes for me to be knocked out to come back to myself but I never remember what happened when I'm like that."

Kagome looked on in awe. "That has to be scary to live with."

"It is." He agreed.

Kagome appeared thoughtful for a second. "But this time you weren't knocked out. You recognized me!"

He looked at her quizzically. "I guess I did." When he came back to himself he was embracing her. He didn't hurt her. Did he truly recognize Kagome while full demon? He suddenly hugged her close. That was just another reason why he should be with her. She was his salvation. "Don't leave my side." He whispered rubbing her back. She was still wearing her bikini under his shirt.

"I won't." She embraced him back.

"Well, you may have to leave my side for a little while." He said.

"Why's that?"

"We both really need a shower." He joked.

Kagome playfully slapped him but he was right. They were dirty; all the sand that blew about during the fight got into their hair and mixed with sweat on their bodies. Her playful mood faded as she thought about what she should do next. They were now in an awkward situation. It was really late. Should she shower here or at her place? She was sure he wouldn't mind if she showered at his place but should she? Kagome did not want to leave him but what about Rin? She was most likely at their villa waiting for her. Rin and Sesshomaru should have ended their night by now since it was so late.

"I guess I should go. Rin is probably waiting for me."

"I'll walk you." He didn't want her to go but he understood.

The couple walked to the villa Kagome shared with Rin hand in hand. Before going inside Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her good night. After closing the door she leaned against it and smiled. This is just too good to be true, she thought. So much had happened tonight, some bad but mostly good. This would definitely be a night she would never forget. She moved from the door and called out for Rin. When she did not get an answer she knocked on her room door. Still no answer, she decided to open the door but found an empty room. It was just after 2:00am and Rin was still out? If she's still with Sesshomaru then she must be sleeping over at his place. Kagome smiled; well she's no longer his therapist. She could not wait to talk to Rin in the morning. Her smile faded as she realized she would be spending the night in the villa alone. Well, she didn't have to. Maybe Inuyasha can stay with me and sleep on the sofa she thought. She sent him a text telling him Rin was not there and asked if he could come over. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She giggled.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as she opened the door.

"No problem." He said carrying a small bag. He was still shirtless.

She smiled.

"You mind if I shower here?" He asked.

"Not at all but I'm going first, you have way too much hair to go before me." Kagome said running to beat him to her bathroom.

"No way, I'm dirtier than you!" Inuyasha called chasing behind her.

 _Never run from a dog, they love the chase._

They ran into the bathroom in Kagome's room. She managed to turn the water on before being scooped up in his strong arms. She laughed the entire time while trying to wriggle free but their silly rough housing had consequences. As the hot water ran from the shower head the room became steamy. One wrong move and…

"OW!"

Inuyasha slipped taking Kagome down with him. He fell on his back but held Kagome tight in front of him shielding her from the fall. She laughed even harder.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked after her laughing died down. She was on top of him straddling him.

"I hit my head but I'll be alright." He said looking up at her. Her big brown eyes held mirth; she was so pretty when happy he thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Because you're so beautiful, I'm a lucky man."

She blushed a pretty pink making him need to kiss her again. If he could shower her with a million kisses he would.

"Come closer." He whispered.

Kagome lowered her head just a few inches from his face. He lifted his head a little and captured her lips once again. He couldn't stop kissing her and she didn't want him to. Kagome kissed him back relishing the moment. Inuyasha lifted himself upright in a sitting position with Kagome straddling his lap. She could feel him through the thin material of her bikini bottom. He was obviously excited, she thought. She wondered what she should do. She wanted him just as he wanted her, that much she could not deny but was it too soon? She'd known him for a couple of months now but they were never this close until tonight.

"I can't get enough of you." He said breathlessly after they pulled apart.

"Do you want more?" She paused afraid to say what she really wanted. "Of me?"

He hesitated before answering. "Kagome, well yes but I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"I want to." She said suddenly. They were in Dubai, who knew when they would ever come back to a place like this. This was her dream trip and being with him made it even more special. Furthermore, Kagome was not sure what was going to happen when they returned to the states. Yes, he said he was going to break up with Kikyo but how would she react to that. She would not let him go that easy. Kagome decided to be selfish for just one night. She spent her whole life considering other people's feelings. Tonight she would only consider what she wanted without worrying about everyone else. She would have him truly all to herself.

He blinked not really believing what he just heard. Inuyasha had never had sex with any other woman but Kikyo. Although he made up his mind that he was done with her, this moment was really going to seal the deal. The realization hit him hard. I'm done with Kikyo. I'm really done with her. I'm going to be with Kagome. He then became a bit nervous. What if I don't please her? He wasn't sure if he was skilled or not, he only had one girl for reference and the sex they had became less frequent over the past couple of months. Despite being sweet and beautiful, Kagome was sexy. He would never call her that because he wanted to make it clear he wanted her for more than just her body but that did not mean he did not desire her flesh at all. Kagome had turned him on plenty of times before. He recalled the night they danced, the time they were trapped in a cave, their last therapy session and even just seeing her tonight in a bikini. Now here they were alone in Dubai, nothing to stop them and obviously attracted to one another.

Steam continued to fill the bathroom as the hot water still ran from the shower. The couple sat on bathroom floor staring at each other. Their bangs stuck to their foreheads from the humidity in the bathroom. Kagome abruptly kissed him making him react accordingly. They stood as he kissed her back. Kagome unbuttoned his pants causing them to drop to the ground. He was pleasantly surprised by her action as he stepped out of them now only in his boxers. He gripped her waist and picked her up from the bathroom floor. He took her into the shower pressing her back against the wall as her legs were wrapped around his waist. The water ran down their bodies washing away the dirt stuck to their skin and in their hair. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck. She gasped and closed her eyes as she felt him press into her while placing kisses on her neck.

The scent of her arousal excited him; he could smell it regardless of the steam in the room. Inuyasha slowly lowered himself while pushing Kagome up. He positioned her thighs to rest on his shoulders so that his face was directly in her middle.

"Inu-oh my…."

Kagome could not even finish what she was about to say. He slid her bikini bottom to the side and licked in between her folds. He was tentative at first as if waiting to see if she would stop him but once he became more comfortable he began to caress the lips in between her legs with his tongue. Kagome's legs quivered in response to his ministrations. She moaned for him as he licked, nibbled, sucked and slurped up all of her juices. She jumped when he stuck his tongue inside of her. As his tongue darted in and out of her she could not help but to grind against his face. She soon felt a warm, tingling sensation building in her core. He gripped her plump bottom encouraging her release. She cried out as she came for him, legs quivering. Inuyasha greedily lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar. Her taste made him dizzy with desire.

He placed his hands on her waist and glided her back down from his shoulders. Once they were face to face once again he crashed his lips into hers while sliding her bikini bottom down. Kagome stepped out of them and kicked them away. He took his own underwear off and threw them out of the shower. Without hesitation he picked her up lifting her thighs up with his arms, he kept her back pressed against the wall as he penetrated her. Kagome inhaled sharply as his large member entered her. She was very wet coupled with her own juices and the running shower water but still tight. He started at a moderate pace so she could adjust to his size. He pushed her bikini top up freeing her large breasts. He could not help but to take one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it as he pumped into her. Kagome moaned loudly from the sensation he was giving her body.

He looked at her as she looked at him pure ecstasy shown on her face. It gave him a confidence boost to see her in this way and that he was the cause of it. He thrust harder into her causing her to scream his name. He loved the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, her wet skin sliding against his and her hot core wrapped around his member. She was so sensual, so beautiful, and so perfect in every way. Nothing compared to this.

"Dammit Kagome." He grunted. She felt good, too good. He could feel her slick walls constricting around him. She was becoming undone crying out in intense pleasure as another orgasm beset her body. Her orgasm caused his own; he rumbled a low growl as he released himself inside of her. They stayed where they were for a little while longer, neither wanting to move. Their lips met passionately before finally breaking apart. Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet in the shower. The water still ran now lukewarm after running the hot water for so long.

"This was the best shower I've ever taken." Inuyasha joked holding her close.

Kagome giggled. "Same here."

He grabbed her face and gently pressed his forehead against hers. "You are mine and I am yours. I'll do anything for you. I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life."

Kagome felt her eyes watering a little but she held back tears. Before giving herself to him she thought he would just be hers for just tonight still unsure of what was going to happen when they get back home but he was declaring he would be hers for as long as he lived. Her fear of what might happen when they returned home began to dissipate. In this moment she truly believed in their happily ever after.

The couple dried each other off and left the bathroom. They spent so much time in the water the tips of their fingers were beginning to prune. They slipped into Kagome's bed getting ready to go to sleep; both were very tired from the night they had. Inuyasha was so immersed in Kagome he failed to notice his phone blinking.

There was a text from Kikyo that read: **Hey babe, I've forgiven you and I hope you are ready to forgive me. I have a surprise for you when you get back. XOXO**

Author's Note: I read a couple of reviews that indicated I was focusing more on Sesshomaru and Rin so I dedicated an entire chapter to Inuyasha and Kagome! I love both pairings so I'm sorry if it seemed I was giving them less attention. I was not sure if I wanted to give them a lemon this chapter but when I thought about the circumstances and their situation that night I decided it should definitely happen in Dubai. We are heading back to the states at some point next chapter and well hehehehehe…..until next time I'll be writing!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Morning After and After

Rin awoke feeling refreshed from a restful night of slumber. She was delighted to find herself wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms. Still naked, she smiled as she thought about what they did last night on the beach. He was the best lover and all hers. She hoped Kagome was not too worried about her. Rin knew she needed to get up and return to her villa but Kagome could wait a little while longer. It felt good being in Sesshomaru's arms.

"You're awake." He whispered. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Good morning." Rin said turning over to face him.

He kissed her forehead. "Good morning, how do you feel?"

"Amazing."

He smirked and pulled her up with him as he sat up. He was pleased that he was the reason she felt 'amazing' this morning. He wanted to make her feel that way all the time. However, there was something they seriously needed to talk about right now. The conversation he had with her ex fiancé last night kept him awake all night. It was not like he needed to sleep but it would have been nice to fall asleep with her since it was their first night sleeping together.

"Rin"

"Yes?" She asked a little taken aback by his serious tone. She pulled the blanket up and around her naked form.

"You're ex called last night. We spoke." Sesshomaru said getting straight to the point.

Rin's light mood dissipated instantly. It was replaced by dread and worry. What could they have spoken about? What did Kohaku say? She had blocked his number before leaving for Dubai but he kept calling from different numbers. She would have to get her number changed when they returned home. She was afraid to find out what was said between them but she needed to know.

"W-what did he say?"

"He believes you'll come back to him."

"I will never go back to him!" Rin said getting upset.

"I know." Sesshomaru said seriously. She belonged to him now and nothing was going to get in the way of that unless she wanted to leave but he believed her when she said she would never go back.

"I've blocked his number but he keeps calling from different numbers. He won't leave me alone. My relationship with him was never the best but I stayed because I just wanted to see the best in him. But he became too controlling and eventually verbally abusive. And he still is even though we are no longer together; I'm tired of it." Rin said exasperatedly.

He pulled her close. "I will take care of it." It was a veiled threat that Sesshomaru was sure to make good on.

"You don't have to get involved. This is my problem and I should handle it on my own. I should have taken care of it before it got out of hand like this." Rin said sadly.

"It's personal. He threatened my life and yours. You will go nowhere near him." Sesshomaru did not like to tell her what to do but in this case he did not have a choice. If anything happened to her by the hands of that lunatic, he would spill his blood all over the streets of Miami.

Rin's eyes widened. She was shocked by the iciness in Sesshomaru's voice and his demand. Whatever Kohaku said last night must have really pissed him off. Rin could not believe he threatened their lives. Rin had to admit Sesshomaru was kind of scary when angry. She looked up at his face, but his stoic expression gave nothing away.

"I'm sorry for all of this."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. He is a fool that will regret his words." Sesshomaru said.

Rin shuddered. She hated conflict. "I agree, he is a fool but please can we just let it go?" Rin begged. She would rather speak with Kohaku herself believing she could reason with him.

Sesshomaru did not respond to her question. His mind was already made up but he needed to comfort her and at least put her mind at ease. He kneaded her shoulders trying to get rid of some tension. She leaned into him already relaxing, his hands were truly magical. In the back of her mind she knew he was trying to distract her but she was ready to stop talking about the matter. She just hoped it would all blow over once they returned home.

Rin hummed. She was starting to feel hungry. She decided she would make an easy breakfast before returning to her villa. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to eat?" Rin asked.

"You."

Rin's face reddened. She knew exactly what he meant. The couple actually did have breakfast that morning but not before he brought her to a leg shaking, sheet gripping climax twice.

Dressed in one of his t-shirts Rin gathered her things and told him she needed to return to her villa. Sesshomaru decided to carry her there. The only shoes she had were her heels and the only clothing was her dress. He could not let her walk out of his place without shoes and only wearing his t-shirt. It was still early enough that no one should be out on the boardwalk yet.

(Meanwhile)

Kagome and Inuyasha lay panting from their own morning love making. What he did to her body last night and again this morning should have been a crime. There was just something so primal about morning sex, just waking up and indulging in one another before doing anything else was indescribable. After a quick kiss Kagome hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. She decided she was going to make breakfast this morning. She felt on top of the world. It felt good when someone wanted you just as much as you wanted them. After she exited the bathroom, she found Inuyasha sitting up in bed staring at his phone. Her smile faded when she noticed his facial expression, he appeared troubled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

He looked up at her with wide eyes then put away his phone. "It's nothing." Things were going too good between them; he did not want to ruin it before it even began by talking about Kikyo. The text he received from her disturbed him. It would have been easier to break things off with her if she was still angry but now it seemed she wanted to work things out. Never the less, he was still done with their relationship and he would tell her so as soon as they got back home. Waking up to Kagome was a completely different sensation. It felt right.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked stomach growling loudly.

Kagome giggled. He was so cute. She was a little suspicious about his answer but she did not want to pry…for now anyways. Kagome was not one for secrets; she would bring it up again later. But right now, she just wanted to keep the good energy flowing.

"I'm thinking French toast and eggs."

"Yes!"

Kagome could barely finish her food as she watched Inuyasha basically inhale his. Who eats like that? Did he even chew? She did not remember him eating like that at the group dinner. It was actually kind of disgusting but still funny.

With a mouth full of food he turned to her and noticed she barely touched her food. "Are you gonna eat that?"

Kagome shook her head no. She lost her appetite. She watched in awe as he grabbed her plate and gobbled it down in one gulp. "You're cooking is incredible!"

"Thanks, I have no idea how you didn't choke."

He looked embarrassed with his wide, sparkling amber eyes and alert puppy dog ears.

Kagome laughed.

The door caught their attention; they could hear someone coming in. That must be Rin, Kagome thought. Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the kitchen and paused upon seeing Kagome and Inuyasha. What is Inuyasha doing here? Rin thought.

"Good morning!" Kagome said with a smile. She did not fail to notice Rin was only wearing an oversized t-shirt which obviously had to belong to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning." Rin said looking at her best friend and Inuyasha questioningly. Inuyasha turned his head trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Why was this so awkward? He figured Rin slept at his brother's place but he just could not imagine his jerk of a brother being intimate with anyone. Just the thought made him cringe.

Sesshomaru quickly assessed what was going on. So his younger brother actually grew some balls, he thought. He figured it was time to give the girls some privacy, he was sure they would want to talk.

"Let's go Inuyasha."

"Yea, let's do that. I need to talk to you anyways." Inuyasha wanted to tell him about what happened last night with Eshan. That would be a much more comfortable topic to talk about than their time with the girls.

When it was time to say good bye, no one was quite sure how to act around one another except for Sesshomaru. No need to be shy around each other after what they did last night. He grabbed Rin and placed a sultry kiss right on her lips. She blushed. Inuyasha followed his brother's lead and placed a quick peck on Kagome's cheek and threw her a lopsided smile. After the brothers left Kagome and Rin stared at each other.

They screamed. The girls went into the living room and curled up on the couch.

"Soooo, how was your night?" Kagome asked Rin.

Rin sighed. "Oh Kagome…it was amazing. We went to his private beach and walked and talked about things."

"He has a beach?"

"Yea, I was surprised by that." Rin said.

"I know you did more than just talk all night." Kagome said suggestively.

Rin's face reddened. "We're dating now."

"Aaaannnnddd?"

"We went all the way and it was everything!" Rin finally admitted.

"I knew it! No way were you sleeping over there without going all the way and that kiss he gave you this morning…." Kagome said laughing.

"And, it didn't happen at his place at first, we did on the beach."

Kagome gasped. She did not expect Rin to have sex out in the open. Rin was the shyer one of the two. What was Sesshomaru doing to her friend? Whatever it was Kagome was glad, this Rin seemed a lot happier than when she was with Kohaku.

"Kagome stop looking at me like that! That was a first for me, I'm glad it was with him." Rin said dreamily.

"You sound like you're falling in love."

"Maybe, but enough about me. What was Inuyasha doing here this morning?" Rin asked.

"We had an interesting night." Kagome said. She told Rin about the fight with Eshan, Inuyasha's scary transformation and Inu no Taisho saving them. Rin sat and stared wide eyed listening to Kagome's story. She could not believe her friend went through all that last night. She felt guilty for being with Sesshomaru when Kagome and Inuyasha were in a dangerous situation.

"Wow, so Inuyasha stayed with you? I'm so sorry, if I would have known I would have been here." Rin said.

"Don't worry about it Rin, I was in safe hands." Kagome looked away and smiled adding…"all night."

Rin's eyes widened upon realization. "You and Inuyasha!?"

"Yep, he wants to be with me and we just couldn't help it." Kagome said.

"OMG…Kagome! I'm so happy but what about that girl?" Rin said referring to Kikyo.

"He's done with her. He's going to tell her to pack her stuff and get out when he gets home." Kagome said.

"Good. I'm glad we came to Dubai. I can't believe you had to convince me to come. Who would've thought all this would happen?" Rin said thoughtfully.

"I know. I never would have imagined something like this in my wildest dreams especially since they were our clients." Kagome said. She and Rin always followed the book when it came to their therapy business but the Taishos just burst into their lives and turned everything upside down. Although Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not their clients anymore, in the field of therapy being with a former client was viewed very negatively which was still a worry for the girls.

After talking some more about their nights, they split to get freshened up for the day.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a long talk with their father as they sat out on the terrace overlooking the sea. They discussed the events of last night that led to Inuyasha's transformation. When Inu no Taisho questioned Sesshomaru about why he did not show up to assist with the situation, Sesshomaru simply responded he was not aware, which was unusual. But even more surprising, Inuyasha actually vouched for his older brother. Inu no Taisho eyed them both suspiciously. Sesshomaru had to be doing "something" not to notice the energy from his brother's transformation. Furthermore, he would have thought Inuyasha would have been pissed that Sesshomaru did not show up to help but he was acting like everything was fine. His sons' scents smelled of bath soap and shampoo, meaning they took showers before coming to talk to him. What his sons did not know was he saw them coming from the girls' villa this morning. He wondered if they spent the night.

"So how is Kagome? She's not too shaken up from last night?" Their father asked Inuyasha.

"She's good. I spoke with her about it." Inuyasha said scratching his head. He was not telling his father everything that happened last night.

"That's good, and Sesshomaru how is Rin?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru said aloofly. His meddling father did not need to know about him and Rin's relationship just yet.

"Hmmm…well I did not get a chance to tell you boys how proud I am of you both. I truly believe therapy has had a positive impact on you. You two did get into fights out here but you did not start them, which is a major change." Their father paused and turned serious. "I did not call Rasheem this morning yet but I will. I am very disappointed in his children's behavior."

Sesshomaru stood causing Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha to stand as well once they felt it. "It does not seem you have to call at all. They have just arrived." The moon dogs quickly made their way to the boardwalk ready for whatever was about to come their way. Rasheem along with Rias and Eshan landed on the boardwalk a few feet from them. They were all dressed in black, pristine robes. Eshan still appeared to be a bit injured but much better than the state he was in last night.

"Rasheem, I was just about to give you a call but here you are showing up unannounced." Inu said smoothly.

"I decided to pay you all a visit this morning. We must discuss the events of last night. Things became quite serious." Rasheem said with a slight edge of anger in his tone.

"Yes, we must discuss. Let's go to my villa." Inu said. The demons made their way into the villa congregating in the living room. Inu asked Izayoi to go visit with Kagome and Rin. If things went sour he did not want his mate in harm's way.

After everyone took their place, Rasheem spoke first. "My son was seriously injured last night."

"I am aware. I had to stop him from seriously injuring my son." Inu countered.

"Inuyasha tried to kill me! It was not supposed to be a fight to the death!" Eshan yelled. His emotions spilled over, he was livid. He was injured so badly last night that he, a full demon of his stature, was still not healed fully.

"It should not have been a fight at all." Inu said.

"Your son is an uncontained, wild animal. How could you bring something like that into my territory? He cannot even control his demon nature. You knew his potential and the threat he could pose." Rasheem interjected.

Inuyasha bristled. This was what he feared, people thinking him a monster. He dealt with those feelings enough during his child hood. He put his head down saying nothing.

"Inuyasha had something to protect! Any dog demon is dangerous in that situation." Inu retorted.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. His father was right. Kagome's blood was what triggered him.

"He is no demon. He is an abomination!" Eshan yelled.

"Eshan!" Rasheem yelled. His son was going too far.

Sesshomaru's energy cackled in response to the yelling. He was not one for talk but rather action, all this arguing was pissing him off.

"Your son started the problem." Inu said as calmly as possible. He was boiling on the inside.

"That's not true!" Rias said stepping into the mix. "Inuyasha punched Eshan at the club for simply talking to those girls you all traveled here with. Eshan was just paying him back."

"You orchestrated the entire thing." Sesshomaru said. He knew something was up when Rias and her friends visited his VIP section right about the same time her brother went to the girls. He was not sure what their motives were but he was sure they were up to something.

Rias stared at him wide eyed. How could he know that? She said nothing further.

Rasheem was tired of hearing about these girls. Who were their human companions and why were they so important? Rias was almost harmed because of one those girls and Eshan was actually harmed because of one of them. "Who are these fucking girls?" He roared suddenly.

Everyone in the room stared at him by his sudden outburst. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on their feet in an instant. Their father gave them a look to stand down.

"They are pack." Inu stated simply.

Rasheem chuckled. "Pack? We are pack, humans are not pack. Just because you decided to take a human as a mate does not mean your sons should do the same. Are you not interested in protecting your race? You all are among the last of the white haired dogs. Please don't tell me those girls are their intended? Hell, my daughter Rias would be a much better choice!" He said raising his hands.

Rias grimaced. Part of the reason she kept messing with Sesshomaru was because she found him intriguing. She wanted to know more about him. True, he would be a strong mate but she could not stand his personality thus far. She glanced his way and found him staring her father down with an icy glare. She gritted her teeth. He was still insolent as ever and she could not stand him for it.

"Just because we are demons does not make us pack. Pack is family and those girls have helped us in a way you would not understand. They are family and even if they are my sons' intended I would not have a problem with that. Actually I encourage it." Inu revealed.

"With all due respect I believe your decision making is foolish." Rasheem said.

"The only fool here is you. I would like to call off our business deal. The way your pack have treated my pack has been anything but respectful." Inu said looking Rasheem square in the eye. Both alpha males stood putting everyone on the room on edge.

Rasheem stood face to face with Inu no Taisho. "Fine but after today consider this a warning. Do not return here, we are officially no longer at peace."

"Which means we are enemies." Inu no Taisho said calmly. He was not worried.

Violet eyes clashed with amber. Rasheem abruptly turned around. "Let's go before another fight breaks out and this one would not end well for you all." He signaled for his son and daughter to follow him. Eshan angrily followed behind, he was still pissed about a half demon injuring him. Rias glanced at Sesshomaru and bristled from his cold glare. She turned around and closed the door behind them. She never wanted to see those emotionless amber eyes again.

Inu no Taisho quickly grabbed hold of Sesshomaru knowing he would not take that threat kindly. He knew his son well because he only had a split second to stop him. Inu no Taisho smirked. Rasheem would not keep him from vacationing in Dubai whenever he pleased but he decided they should leave today. They were scheduled to leave tomorrow but Inu no Taisho would rather avoid a fight especially with the women here. He did not want to put them in harm's way unnecessarily. This was all just foolishness anyways caused by Rasheem's mischievous children. Demons could be so vindictive sometimes. They reminded him of his ex-mate. Despite everything, he was proud for once it wasn't his sons causing the trouble, they simply finished it. Inu had no qualms about ending the business deal they traveled all the way to Dubai for. He would not be disrespected. He may have lost the deal but he gained two new members of his pack so this trip was definitely worth the trouble.

After spending a group day on the beach by evening everyone's bags were packed. Kagome and Rin were reluctant to leave but deeply appreciated the experience. Dubai was the trip of a lifetime in more ways than one. The jet ride home was cozy and peaceful. Each couple snuggled up to each other and slept most of the way. Although neither of Inu's sons told him what was going on between them and the girls, he was sure their relationships went beyond platonic simply by observing the change in body language and not to mention the change in scent as well. He was hopeful about the future and excited to get back home as he and Izayoi spied on his sons while the jet was on autopilot. In Inu's mind, everything was going to be splendid.

Finally back in the states, the group exited the jet and found SUVs waiting on them. Inu called for his drivers to pick them up knowing everyone would be too tired to drive. There were three black SUVs; one for Inu and Izayoi, one for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, one for Rin and Kagome. Inu and his mate left first bidding everyone farewell, they were exhausted and eager to get home. It was Sunday evening, everyone would be returning to work on Monday.

"I may need to come spin the night at your place tonight once I have this conversation with her." Inuyasha said not looking forward to what he was about to do. He definitely wanted to officially end things with Kikyo but he did not feel like fighting especially after their spectacular trip. Nevertheless, it needed to be done. He would not let Kagome down nor would he dishonor her that way. She gave herself to him and in order to fully give himself to her he needed to cut all ties with Kikyo.

Kagome looked down and frowned. She did not want to think about him being alone with her but he had to. He needed to really end things with her. Kagome believed in him but a small seed of doubt planted itself in the back of her mind. I should not have had sex with him until after he made it clear to Kikyo that they were done, she thought. What if they make up? What if he just used me on this trip? All these thoughts formed in her head despite the beautiful time they spent together and everything he said to her. He was so sincere with his words though. Kagome remembered the look in his eyes when he told her he wanted to be with her. She looked up at him and forced a smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

They kissed and went to their waiting vehicles each with nervousness in the pit of their stomachs.

Sesshomaru held Rin in his arms as she looked up at him with pure happiness in her eyes. Her smiling face could melt the coldest of hearts; he was living proof of that. He even offered her a smile back, a genuine smile only she would ever have the privilege of witnessing. He did not want to be the one to wipe that smile off her face which was why he had to keep his intentions a secret. He was going to find her ex-fiancé and he could not guarantee things would be settled peacefully. Sesshomaru knew this was against her wishes but it had to be done. That scum posed a threat to her and he could not allow it to go unchecked.

"I can't wait to see you again." Rin whispered still a little shy about speaking to him this way.

"You definitely will." He meant it. Actually he planned on taking her out to dinner tomorrow night. He was going to treat her better than anyone ever has her entire life. The couple kissed and reluctantly split apart.

As Rin turned around and walked toward her SUV, her smile faded. Rin had a secret as well. She planned on setting up a meeting with Kohaku to try to hash things out peacefully. She wasn't foolish enough to meet him alone, she would ask for Sango to be there to keep things civil. She did not want Sesshomaru to get himself involved in her problems. She wanted to fix it on her own, feeling it was her fault Kohaku was the way he was.

Rin and Kagome tried to relax as they rode home but both could not shake the worry they felt. The girls agreed to have a glass of wine after getting settled in their apartments. The driver assisted them with taking their bags out of the SUV, Kagome and Rin insisted on bringing their bags to their apartments. They had a lot of things but were determined to only make on trip. Somehow, they actually managed it. Rin exited the elevator while Kagome kept going up to her floor. She struggled with her things, relief set in once she made it to her door dropping her luggage on the floor. Rin used her keys to open her door. Without turning on the lights she pushed her luggage into her apartment then closed the door. She left her things right where they were as she went to turn on a light switch.

But when she turned around she almost jumped out of her skin, Rin let out a loud shriek of terror.

"Hello beautiful, I've been waiting for you." A deep, male voice sounded.

Rin stared wide eyed at the man sitting on her couch, she was frozen in fear. Run Rin! She snapped out of her stupor and made a mad dash for the door but was quickly caught. She screamed and kicked against her captor but to no avail. He only tightened his grip on her.

"Now is that any way to greet me after I've waited for you to get home?"

"W-what do you want?" Rin managed to say.

"I want you to stop yelling and kicking. I will release you; I only came here to talk." The man said.

Rin didn't know what to do. Obviously fighting was getting her nowhere so she stopped struggling. She decided she would try to remain calm then try to escape again at the first opportunity. He loosened his grip on her eventually letting her go. Rin quickly shuffled away from him but kept her eyes on him.

"What do you want?" She asked again voice cracking a bit.

He put his hands up. He was dressed in dark blue slacks and a grey shirt. His long wavy black hair hang loosely down his back. He was tall. Rin felt uncomfortable under the gaze of his blood red eyes. She remembered him; he was the man she and Kohaku had dinner with, Kohaku's coach. She tried to recall his name but couldn't. It was not like she spent much time getting to know him that night, he was rude, arrogant and a total jerk. Furthermore, something about him was just not right. Rin was not sure what it was but she could not deny the feeling of profound foreboding she felt from the pit of her stomach when she first met him and now.

"I just came to talk." Naraku said smoothly. He loved the fear in her eyes, it deeply satisfied him.

"About what?" Rin asked.

"You and Kohaku. You need to stop playing your silly little games and get back with him."

Rin was stunned. Did Kohaku send him to talk to me? This was ridiculous. Kohaku was going too far, how could he send someone to break into her apartment to tell her they needed to get back together? Rin was still frightened but anger was now starting to seep in.

"Did he send you?"

"No, he has no idea."

Rin's eyes widened. Well if Kohaku did not send him then why was he concerning himself with their former relationship?

"I don't understand." Rin said quietly.

"It's not that hard. Get back with him! He has not been the fighter he was since you left. He's a lot more aggressive almost killing people in the ring." He paused briefly. "I don't care if he kills someone or not but he's making me lose money. No one wants to fight him anymore out of fear. I've made a huge investment in Kohaku and I want all my money's worth out of him." Naraku said darkly.

"That has nothing to do with me." Rin said defiantly. She had never disliked someone so much in her entire life. Not only was he rude to her when they first met but she could tell he was nothing but a selfish, greedy person.

"It has everything to do with you!" Naraku bellowed losing his cool composure. He walked up to her making Rin take a couple steps back until she fell over her coffee table. She looked at him with wide eyes.

Naraku stood looming over her. He grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her small body from the floor. "You think I don't know what you've been doing? Kohaku lost it when he spoke on the phone with your little boy toy. Whoever he is really pissed him off. I will not let a little cunt like you ruin him. I don't care if you don't want to be with Kohaku but you will fix the problem. Maybe just give him some of your little hot mouth to appease him." Naraku said tracing his finger around her lips.

His finger on her lips made her shudder in disgust. Rin bit him.

He roughly threw her to the ground. She crawled away as quickly as she could. Getting to her feet she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. Naraku went after her but stopped upon seeing the knife. He knew he could easily overpower her but he did not come here for violence, at least not yet. He only wanted to warn her but if she did not do what he said then he would have no choice but to force her to. She was nothing more to him than a distraction for his prized fighter.

Rin stared at him boldly gripping the knife in her shaking hand. She thought about Sesshomaru. If he were here he would protect her. But he was not here right now, she had to protect herself.

"You feisty little bitch. You better do something to fix my problem or I will. Have a good night." He turned and walked toward the door of her apartment. Rin did not take her eyes off him the entire time.

As Naraku exited he ran right into Kagome holding a bottle of wine. He smirked at her and slowly walked down the hallway. Alarmed, Kagome dropped the bottle and quickly ran into Rin's apartment. She found her friend sitting on the kitchen floor holding a knife, she was crying.

"Rin! What happened?" Kagome screamed.

Rin could barely speak, she was so afraid. She did not want to stay in her apartment, feeling unsafe. Through her sobs, she told Kagome what happened. Kagome held her trying to decipher what she was saying. From what Kagome could make out she knew that guy had something to do with Kohaku and he broke into Rin's apartment.

"You are not sleeping here tonight." Kagome said. "I'm taking you to Sesshomaru's place."

Author's Note:

Whelp! This is not good….how do you think Sesshomaru will react to this? And we still don't know what Kikyo's surprise is. I bet everyone is wishing they were back in Dubai…until next time, I'll be writing!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

With You

Sesshomaru sat in his office room having already begun his research on Kohaku. He found that he was a MMA fighter with rising fame. Of course Sesshomaru had never heard of him, he did not watch the sport. The latest article on Kohaku mentioned that he was currently undefeated against humans and demons alike. Sesshomaru's bored expression never changed, he was unimpressed. So this is why the fool thought he could speak to me that way. He was going to have to take him down a few notches. Sesshomaru found Kohaku's gym; it was called Onigumo's Best MMA Gym. He shut his computer down; he would be paying that gym a visit tomorrow. He started toward his room ready to retire for the night when he heard the door bell ring.

DING DONG

Sesshomaru could hear Jaken running to answer the door all while complaining about people showing up unannounced. He wondered as well who was ringing his door bell without calling first. It could have been his mother but he would have felt her coming. He made his way to the door to find Jaken yelling at Rin and Kagome?

"Jaken."

The little toad hushed his yelling immediately. When Sesshomaru used that tone, it meant he was angry.

"M-my Lord if I may, these girls just showed up here unannounced. I think your therapist is too comfortable." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru glared at him sending the little toad running for his life. Sesshomaru quickly made his way to the door to let them in.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried running into his arms. She burrowed her head in his chest feeling safe again.

He held her tightly but he was beyond confused. He shot Kagome a questioning look. She looked worried, something must have happened. He ushered them into his den area. He sat down with Rin in his lap holding onto him tightly.

"What happened?"

Rin just continued to hold onto him, she did not say anything.

"Tell him Rin." Kagome nudged.

She finally let him go still shaken up from what happened, she stuttered. "W-when I arrived home a demon was waiting for me in my apartment."

Sesshomaru instantly became alarmed. His eyes slanted and his body tensed.

Rin continued. "H-he is Kohaku's coach. He told me that I needed to get back with Kohaku. He claimed Kohaku has been trying to kill people in the ring because of our breakup. He said he will lose money and that I had to fix it. He threatened me that if I didn't do something he will." She shuddered.

"I found her on the floor with a knife." Kagome mentioned.

"I was trying to protect myself." Rin said quietly.

It took everything in Sesshomaru not to lose it. He was to the point that his demon wanted to transform hunt him down in this very moment.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome yelled.

He did not even realize that he gripped the arms of his love seat so hard his claws went through it. But not only that his green poison seeped through his claws melting the arms of the chair as well. Sesshomaru was livid. Not only did he have Kohaku to find but now this demon as well. What kind of coward demon would threaten a young human woman? He threatened the wrong one. The air in the room became oppressive. Sesshomaru's roiling energy was stifling. His eyes turned red, his fangs elongated; he was snarling at this point.

Rin jumped from his lap. She was quickly reminded of the dangerous demon that he was. She and Kagome looked on in terror. What could they do to calm him?

"Sesshomaru please stop!" Rin screamed as loud as she could. "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

But it was like he didn't even hear her. His hair whipped around him as murderous thoughts swirled around in his mind. No one had tried him like this before and for good reason. He was going to make it known not to ever threaten him or anyone attached to him, specifically Rin. She was his now and he was going to protect her with everything he had.

Rin stared on wondering what was going to happen. She was afraid; she didn't know what he was going to do. He looked so wild with his whipping hair, red eyes, elongated fangs, sharp claws and snarling face. She had to do something before he left and went on a killing spree. So she ran towards him and slapped him.

Sesshomaru was stunned out of his homicidal rage. The energy in the room died down immediately. His hair fell back down his back, his fangs returned to their usual length and his eyes morphed back to their beautiful pools of amber. He looked at Rin and cursed himself for the look of terror on her face. She came to him for protection not to be afraid of him. He grabbed Rin and held her closely. He had to get better control of himself when angered but it was hard. A fucking demon threatened his woman.

"You will stay here."

Rin hugged him back feeling safe again. This was right where she wanted to be. What a night, they were not even a full day back in the states and all of this happened. It would be nice to be back in Dubai waking up in his arms and looking at the view of blue skies and sea water.

After everyone settled down, Kagome decided she should leave. She was not afraid of going back to her apartment but Sesshomaru told her she should stay. She thought about it and decided she probably should just for tonight. That guy with the creepy red eyes looked her directly in the face, it was unsettling. Kagome wanted to call Inuyasha but she knew she could not. He had something important to do tonight and she did not want to disrupt it. Right now he should be officially breaking up with Kikyo. She could not wait to get the call after it was done. Then she could go back to her apartment with Inuyasha to protect her.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, I'm going to retire for the night." Kagome said.

"Jaken."

The little toad came running. Sesshomaru told him to show Kagome to the guest room and to make sure she has clean linens and towels. After hugging Rin and telling them good night, she followed Jaken down the hall. After showering in the bathroom connected to the guestroom, Kagome ran to her phone to make sure she did not have any missed calls from Inuyasha. She did not. She wondered what was taking so long. She got into bed and instantly felt her eyelids get heavy. She didn't realize how exhausted she was. She tried fighting it but soon Kagome was sound asleep.

After Kagome left, Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry for all of this. I really don't want to be a nuisance to your life."

"I told you, you have nothing to be sorry about. You are not a nuisance, you are my priority." Sesshomaru responded grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

Rin melted into him. "I'll just stay for tonight and tomorrow I'm going to get an alarm system installed in my apartment."

"No you will stay here; you are not going back to your apartment." Sesshomaru said firmly. He felt he should have never let her go there in the first place. If something would have happened to her, he would have blamed himself for failing to protect her. There was not a doubt in his mind that Kohaku sent that demon to scare her. He was going to take care of them both. A sadistic smirk formed on his lips at the thought of ripping them to shreds. What Rin did not know was that Sesshomaru was feared for a vicious reason. He knew Rin would likely be alarmed to learn he has killed in the past and would not hesitate to do so again. The rules of demons were different than those of humans, killing was normal for demons. It was likely something Rin would never understand but he knew eventually he would have to explain it to her just as he did about eye contact. Unfortunately it seemed he would have to explain this to her sooner than later. But now was not the time, right now he just wanted to make her feel safe and comfortable.

"Sessh, are you sure I'm not a burden?" Rin asked. She was used to taking care of things on her own. She felt that since she's known Sesshomaru, he has had to save her on multiple occasions. She was sure he did not have all this trouble in his life before meeting her.

"What did I tell you? You are my priority. We are together, you're problems now belong to me."

"But…"

He placed his finger on her lips cutting her off. "I don't allow problems to go unsolved."

Rin gulped. The intensity in his eyes when he said that unnerved her. If the display of power and anger he showed earlier was any indication of how he solves problems then Rin was sure someone was going to get hurt. She was determined to fix this before anything bad happened. She was going to set up a meeting with Kohaku on tomorrow after work.

Sesshomaru held her hand and led her to his bedroom. It was time for her to go to bed. They both had to work in the morning. He in particular would have a very busy day; he was going to make a stop at the Onigumo Gym tomorrow. For Rin's sake instead of just going in and slaying Kohaku he would try to keep his anger in check. He would speak to him first but he could not guarantee what would happen if the idiot disrespected him. He would also make Kohaku tell him who that demon was and hunt him down as well. He might hesitate before killing Kohaku because he was a human but he would not hesitate in slaying that demon, which was an entirely different matter.

After showering together, Sesshomaru carried Rin into his bed. His room was as grand as Rin imagined it to be. He had a huge California king bed facing a large window in his room with another magnificent view of the ocean. It was becoming obvious that he loved the water. This was another first for the couple, sleeping in Sesshomaru's bed. He decided to make it memorable for her. He made Rin forget about all the events of today as she screamed out his name in unadulterated pleasure.

(Meanwhile)

Inuyasha arrived at his home. He texted Kikyo on the way there to tell her he was in route. He wanted to make sure she was there tonight. Inuyasha was nervous as ever but determined. He just wanted to get this all over with and get back to Kagome. He opened the door bringing his luggage inside leaving it in the living room. He was not sure if he would be staying tonight.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kikyo called in a sing-song voice.

She sounded happy, great. Inuyasha thought sarcastically. "Yea, I'm in the kitchen."

Inuyasha's eyes widened when she walked in. She was in his favorite lingerie set, the one he bought her for their anniversary marking four years of their relationship. It was red, his favorite color. The red bra and panties were made of see-through lace. She wore red heels and a sheer red robe to match. She wore her hair in loose curls down her back; her pouty lips were painted red as well. Kikyo looked every bit of the super model she was and she knew exactly what she was doing. She planned this little revenge meticulously while he was away. Now it was time to set things in motion.

After gawking at her appearance he noticed a small box in her hand. He averted his eyes feeling looking at her dressed so scantily clad was betraying Kagome's trust in him.

"Oh babe, I've missed you. Do you like?" She asked twirling around in front of him.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha started.

She ignored him. She walked up to him and traced her finger in a small circle on his chest. "You're so sexy babe."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand to stop her. "Kikyo, please."

"What's wrong? Listen I know when you left we weren't on the best of terms but I've forgiven you." Kikyo said. She placed a kiss on his cheek leaving a red lipstick mark.

"Kikyo I have to tell you something."

She ignored him again. "How was Dubai? Did you, your brother and father close the deal?"

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha grew tired of this.

"You don't have to yell." She sat on a bar stool in the kitchen and waited. She really didn't care what he had to say, she had something to say as well.

It was now or never Inuyasha. "Listen, I realized some things during our time away from each other. I was happier, I felt more like myself." He paused. "We haven't been happy for a while now. I think we'd be better off not together." Inuyasha said. That was harder than he thought it would be but it needed to be said.

Kikyo smirked. "It's amazing what a little pussy can do to you."

"What?"

"I was the only girl willing to give you some and you latched onto me like a homeless puppy." She stood. "You don't think I know you were in Dubai with that whore of a therapist?"

Inuyasha was shocked.

"Look at you standing there looking stupid. I bet you want to know how I know. I made a fake account and followed her on Instagram. She posted so many pictures of her time in Dubai, you weren't in them but what are the odds of you and her being in Dubai at the same time? You think I'm stupid?" Kikyo asked.

Before Inuyasha could answer she went on.

"I knew from the moment that bitch came here that there would be trouble. I know she was the girl you were dancing with at LIV too." She smirked. "Koga told me."

This was not going how he expected it to go. Actually he wasn't sure what to expect but this sure wasn't it. Kikyo pretty much knew everything. No use hiding it. "Yes, Kagome was the girl I danced with, at the time it was just dancing. And yes, she did come to Dubai but as my therapist. Dad wanted our therapists to come on the trip to help us with the deal." Inuyasha looked her directly in the eye. "At first it was just a therapist relationship, then it turned to a friendship and now it's more than that." He looked down again. "I fell in love with her."

Kikyo slapped him.

Holding his face, he continued. "Things between you and me haven't been right in a long time Kikyo! I didn't know anything else beyond you but after meeting her I realized you aren't the one."

Kikyo burst out laughing. Inuyasha looked up at her in shock. Why was she laughing?

"You're right. I'm not, I only wanted you for your money and now I'm going to get it. You've forced my hand." Kikyo said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" She smiled holding out the small box for him to take.

Inuyasha stared at the small, black box before taking it. What is this?

"Open it." Kikyo urged.

Inuyasha slowly opened it. It was a large, sparkling diamond ring. The band was lined with little small diamonds and the rock sitting on it was humongous. It looked very much like an engagement ring. He was confused.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I'm not; you're giving it to me." Kikyo said.

"What!?"

Kikyo laughed. "I bought that ring with your money. The price tag is in the six figures."

"Why Kikyo?"

"You were never going to get me one so I bought it using the money you gave me. I don't spend all the money you give me for shopping." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why would you buy yourself an engagement ring?" Inuyasha asked still confused. He didn't care about the money; he was more alarmed that she bought an engagement ring.

"Because you are going to marry me silly." She smiled dazzlingly.

"No the heck I ain't!" Inuyasha was done playing nice, she was beyond crazy.

"Yes you are because if you don't I am going make your little girlfriend lose her therapy license." She picked up her phone and showed Inuyasha the picture of him and Kagome dancing in club LIV.

"How did you get that?"

"I have my ways." Kikyo had been busy while he was away. She paid Koga another visit to get the picture from him. He said he deleted it but a friend of his was the one who sent it to him. With a little persuasion Kikyo asked Koga to get the friend to send it to him again. She took his phone and sent the picture to herself. Koga didn't care; he ended up getting a blowjob out of the deal.

"Why would you do this?" Inuyasha asked. He could not believe this was happening.

"You think you were just going to leave me? Embarrass me!? I am a super model and you're just a half demon with money on account of your daddy giving you a job! You can't leave me; I leave you but not without what's owed to me for actually being with you!" Kikyo screamed.

Her words cut like a knife, his chest tightened. This was the true nature of the woman he had been with for five years. She never loved him; she only loved what he could do for her. "You're sick." Inuyasha said with all the hate he held for her in this moment. This was the worst kind of treachery.

"You should have known. Why would I date you?" Kikyo laughed. "Now back to business, if you don't marry me I will use this picture to report her. I will also report it to the media. I bet the news would love a juicy story like this. COO of Taisho Corp cheats on super model girlfriend, Kikyo, with his therapist! It would be all over the blogs! I will put you and her on blast. And that slut will lose her career."

Inuyasha had never wanted to hit a woman before in his entire life but he wanted to knock Kikyo off that barstool she was sitting on. He took a breath to calm himself placing his hand on his chest. He couldn't do that. "She's not a slut. Kagome is a better woman than you'll ever be. Name your price, how much money do you want?"

"It's not just about the money anymore. I want you to suffer. You will marry me; we will stay married for a year with no pre-nup. I will divorce you citing irreconcilable differences and take half of everything you own."

Inuyasha stared in disbelief. Besides murdering her, there had to be a way out of this.

"Oh and another thing….I will be leaking our engagement to the blogs tomorrow or maybe tonight so she will find out if she pays attention to the blog sites. You might want to tell her you're getting married."

Inuyasha was pissed. "Fuck you Kikyo!" He did not have a shred of respect for her left. He hated her.

"No, you're the one that's fucked! We will be getting married within the next couple of weeks. I want to get this over with quickly."

Inuyasha stormed to the front door grabbing his car keys and luggage. He needed to speak with Kagome before she heard about this from somewhere else.

"See you later honey." Kikyo called after him. She heard the door slam and laughed. She put the engagement ring on and took pictures. She posted her ring on Instagram with the caption "I said yes!" Soon her thousands of followers would be liking and commenting, the gossip blogs would take notice and it would be all over social media.

Inuyasha sped down the streets in his red Ferrari toward Kagome's apartment. He tried calling her but she had not picked up. He hoped she hadn't fallen asleep already. Kagome was a sound sleeper; nothing would wake her up besides shaking her awake. He arrived at her apartment complex and parked in the parking lot. He tried calling her one more time but no answer. He wanted to go upstairs and bang on her door but decided against it. He didn't want to scare her by waking her that way. Inuyasha felt his eyes water but he refused to let the tears fall. He banged his head on his steering wheel and howled in anguish. Just when things seemed to be looking up, everything came crashing down on him again. He found a good thing in Kagome, why did things have to happen like this? All he wanted was to be with her and now he was about to lose her before they even had a chance to grow together.

Inuyasha was at a loss of what to do. Going back to his house was not an option. He was so angry with Kikyo he did not trust himself not to physically harm her. If he laid his hands on a woman, he would never forgive himself even if it was Kikyo. He thought of going to Sesshomaru's place but he did not think his moody brother would appreciate an unannounced late night visit. He thought of Miroku but he was sure he was in bed sound asleep with Sango. Inuyasha did not have many options, Koga was sort of his friend but when he caught up with him he was going to punch him square in the jaw for his part in all this. So he went to the only place he would be welcome, his parents' home. Their place should have been his first option. He pulled out of Kagome's parking lot and headed to his their home.

It was a solemn twenty minute drive to the large home. He still had a key to their place and just let himself in. He slowly walked inside and toward his old room.

"Inuyasha?" Inu no Taisho called. What was his son doing here? He heard someone enter the home and was immediately out of bed. But as he went toward the sound he picked up on his son's scent.

"I'm going to crash here for a little while." Inuyasha called back in pitiful voice.

"Okay son, good night." Inu yelled back. He knew something was wrong but he did not want to pry yet. He would leave his son be, Inuyasha would come to him when he was ready. That did not stop him from worrying though, no matter how old his sons were they would always be his pups.

Author's Note:

Thanks you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I read a few reviews that hoped Kikyo was not pregnant. You'll be happy to know, I never intended that but I don't think this surprise is much better. It sucks!

Okay, so I have a few questions for myself. Why am I fangirling over Sesshomaru right now? Why do I feel really bad for Inuyasha? I'm the author of this story; I shouldn't have these questions LOL. I wrote it! Well, there's a saying about writers. "Writers aren't exactly people…they're a whole bunch of people trying to be one person." I think that makes sense. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Meetings

Kagome woke up an hour earlier than she usually would. She wanted to get back to her apartment to get ready for work. She had no clothing that she could wear to work here. Thinking of Inuyasha, she grabbed her phone to see if he called. Oh no! She had four missed calls from him last night. Kagome immediately called him back but his phone went straight to voicemail. That damn Inuyasha, he must have forgotten to put it on the charger, she thought. Kagome was disappointed that she fell asleep and missed his calls last night. She hoped he was calling with good news. All she wanted to hear was that it was over with Kikyo and she would be moving out. She wondered where he slept last night. He may have been calling her because he needed to spend the night at her place. She suddenly felt really guilty for falling asleep. Hopefully, he went to his parent's place, Kagome thought.

Kagome hopped out of the big, comfy bed in Sesshomaru's guestroom. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and then put on her clothing from last night. She decided to just let herself out; she didn't want to wake Rin and her beau. Kagome crept through the hall of Sesshomaru's large home as quietly as she could. However, nothing was ever too quiet for a dog demon's ears.

"Kagome."

She jumped at the sound of her name. She turned to find Sesshomaru down the hall lined with art work and expensive looking vases; he was wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was in a ponytail, he must have been working out she thought. She wished the guy would smile a little more, did he not realize how intimidating he could be with that stoic facial expression and those piercing eyes? Oh well, Rin loved him so she would love him too as a big brother figure.

"Good morning, I was just going to let myself out. I need to get ready for work at my place." Kagome explained.

He walked towards her. "I will have security outside of you and Rin's office building today. They will remain there indefinitely."

Kagome could tell he was not asking her he was telling her. His tone seemed to leave no room for argument there. She just hoped the security would not frighten their clients. "Okay, whatever it takes. I hope you catch the creep." Kagome said referring to the demon in Rin's apartment.

"Before you go can you provide me a physical description of him?" Sesshomaru asked. He realized last night that he knew nothing about the demon.

"Yea, he was about your height, creepy voice, medium build, long wavy black hair, pale skin and eerie, red eyes." Kagome described animatedly.

Sesshomaru's eyes slanted. That description, he knew someone that fit those characteristics from his past. Hnnnn. He walked Kagome to the door and watched her leave. His mind was in a whirlwind. What would be the odds?

Later that morning, Sesshomaru and Rin got ready for work. He sent Jaken to bring her. Sesshomaru gave the little toad instructions after dropping Rin off at work to go to her place and have most of her things brought to his home including her car. He meant it when he said she was not going back to her apartment. Some might think it a little soon for her to be moving in with him but under the circumstances, he would not have it any other way. His feelings for her were stronger than any he had ever felt before. It was still strange to him, the inexplicable attraction he felt towards a young human woman but he fully embraced it and he would protect her by any means. He had to; she stole his heart and brought warmth back into it. Furthermore, he knew what these feelings implicated. That's why he was going to destroy everyone that got in the way of that. He smirked slightly as he hopped into his black Mercedes- AMG G65 and sped off to work. Today was going to be interesting indeed.

(Meanwhile)

Rin was grateful to get out of the car with Jaken. He was the most irritating person she had ever met. The whole ride he complained about having to drive around a weak human and expressed his disdain on why his "Lord" was being bothered with her. To top it all off, he called her a trouble maker. Rin did her best to ignore him but the trouble maker part got to her. No matter what Sesshomaru said, she still felt she was bringing distress to his life which was why she was going to fix her own problem. She did not want to enter the relationship as a burden to him.

Rin sent a text to Sango during the car ride to her office to tell her about her plan. Sango agreed to bring Kohaku to the office afterhours so they could talk all of this over. Rin smiled as she entered her and Kagome's office space lobby, she found Kagome at her favorite spot; the coffee area. Rebecca must have made a fresh brew.

"Good morning Kagome!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Well, good morning. You seem to be in good spirits this morning despite what happened last night." Kagome whispered the last part.

"Yea, I have a plan. I'm going to fix everything." Rin smiled.

Kagome looked at her quizzically. "Let's talk about it in my office."

Both girls stopped at the front desk to chat with Rebecca and find out what their schedules looked like for the week. Because they missed an entire week of work, they were booked up pretty tight. Both had a full day of sessions with barely any break time. They had little time to talk before the day of therapy sessions began.

Kagome sat at her desk in her office and Rin sat across from her.

"So what is this plan of yours?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her coffee and pulling out her phone.

"I contacted Sango. I'm going to have her and Kohaku meet me here so we can talk. Kohaku has to stop the shenanigans Kagome. I know he was behind that demon in my apartment. Although the demon said Kohaku did not send him, I don't believe it." Rin said.

"You do know Sesshomaru has security outside our office? They have photos of Kohaku and they will also be on the lookout for a demon that fits the description I gave this morning."

"I'll just have them go around the back."

"Rin, do you really think this is a good idea?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I have to do this. I created this mess and I need to clean it up." Rin said.

Kagome could not argue with that. She liked fixing her own problems as well but still this was different. This situation seemed a lot more dangerous considering a demon broke into her apartment. She was not sure Rin should be trying to handle this on her own but she was thankful Sango would be there.

Rin told Kagome she would see her later. She needed to get ready for what was sure to be a crazy, busy day. Kagome let out a sigh then took another sip of her coffee. She wondered why she had not heard from Inuyasha yet. She tried calling him one more time but his phone still went straight to voicemail. Where are you Inuyasha? She hoped he was okay. What if that crazy woman stabbed him or something when he broke the news to her? No Kagome, stop thinking like that. He's a half demon, he would not allow himself to get hurt; Kagome thought. As she waited for her next client to come and thought about Inuyasha, she absentmindedly scrolled through her Instagram feed. Friends taking selfies, celebrities, quotes, cat pictures, and memes and….

Coffee splattered on the hard wood of her office floor as she dropped her cup. Kagome's hand shook as she stared at what was on her phone screen. One of the celebrity gossip pages she followed posted a picture of a large diamond ring on a perfectly manicured hand. The caption read, "Super Model Kikyo to wed multi-millionaire boyfriend and heir to Taisho Corp, Inuyasha Taisho." Her stomach lurched, she gasped as her mouth became dry. Kagome could not believe what she was seeing and reading. Her eyes burned as tears welled up.

"How could he?" Kagome said in a whisper.

She was beyond hurt. She felt betrayed. She allowed him inside of her, he made love to her. He said he wanted to be with her and as soon as he gets back home he does this! Kagome would usually have never given a guy with a situation like his the time of day but she thought Inuyasha was different. She had never connected with anyone like she did with him before. She believed him when he said he was done with Kikyo. She thought about their time on the beach, the way he kissed her, touched her, protected her and all the things he said to her. Kagome felt foolish. He made her believe in a fairy tale that they were just going to be in love and ride off into the sunset. She should have known it was too good to be true. But why? Surely he was not that evil to lead her on like that just to have sex with her.

 _You are mine and I am yours. I'll do anything for you. I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life._

His words.

In the back of Kagome's mind she felt something was not right but she was too hurt to feed that thought. Right now she just wanted to go home, ball up under the covers in her bedroom and stay there for a few days. She thought Inuyasha was a coward to turn his phone off and not speak to her. Kagome was angry and hurt but she needed to pull it together. She had a full day of sessions today and she could not be in this state of mind. But still, she wanted to speak with him to find out why. Kagome found some paper towels and cleaned the spilled coffee from the floor all while wiping tears from her eyes. She put on her best fake smile as a client entered her office for therapy.

(Meanwhile that morning)

Inuyasha lay sleeping in his childhood bedroom at his parent's home. The room was just as he left it. King size bed, posters on the wall of his favorite rock bands, and all of his sports related collector's items were all still there. Inuyasha had always been a sports enthusiast. He did not care which sport it was, he loved them all as a child. Unfortunately, he could never play. Neither humans nor demons would allow him; the humans thought it were unfair because he was half demon and the demons thought he was too weak because he was half demon. This has been how Inuyasha has spent his entire life, not being accepted by anyone. This was why when he met Kikyo and she seemed to like him, he latched onto her and gave her whatever she wanted. He should have known it was too good to be real.

A light tapping on his door woke him. Inuyasha groaned. His hair was disheveled, crust dried up around his eyes and he slept in the same clothing from last night. What time was it?

"Inuyasha, can I come in?" His father called from outside the door.

"Yea."

Inu entered his son's old room and closed the door behind him. He did not tell Izayoi he was here yet. She would be worried sick and probably would have left him in bed last night to comfort her son. He wanted to wait for Inuyasha to come to him but this situation was unusual. His son had not slept here since the age of 20. He needed to know what was going on.

"Good morning son." Inu said standing in the middle of the room. He was dressed for work in a dark grey suit and blue tie.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said unenthusiastically.

"Care to talk about it?" Inu asked.

"I'm an idiot." Inuyasha responded.

Inu waited for Inuyasha to continue.

"Kikyo is blackmailing me into marrying her."

Inu bristled. "How?"

Inuyasha explained how everything went down. It still hurt to talk about it. He felt the bed dip as his father sat down next to him. Inuyasha looked up from the floor and found his father looking pained.

"Dad?"

"What are you going to do?" Inu asked. As much as it hurt him to ask that question, Inuyasha needed to handle this one. Inu was so accustomed to handling situations for his boys, even when they did not want his help, but this was a coming-of-age moment for his youngest son. He needed to fix this one on his own. Inuyasha was a young man, COO and second heir to a billion dollar company. It was time for him to show the world who he was and demand his respect. The Taisho name was powerful enough to put Kikyo and anyone else for that matter in their place. Inuyasha needed to realize that.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. He expected his dad to come up with some crazy plan. "Um, I'm going to talk to Kagome."

"You do understand the risk of telling Kagome that Kikyo is using a picture of you two as leverage to report her to the licensing board if you do not comply?" Inu asked.

Inuyasha looked at him quizzically.

"That girl loves you. I saw it in her eyes and smelled it in her scent. I have no doubt she would give up her therapy license for you." He said seriously. Inu knew enough about therapists to know that Kagome could lose her license because of that picture. During the time Inuyasha was her client. It could have been innocent dancing but try explaining that to the board. Furthermore, therapists could not be that close to clients. It was considered unethical.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in understanding. "I can't do that to her! Kagome's career is important to her; I don't want her to give it up because of me."

"Then I will ask you again, what are you going to do? You are a Taisho, which very name strikes fear in the hearts of all lesser beings." Inu said seriously.

Once again, Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. He thought about how his father or even his older brother would handle this. Sesshomaru would have probably gotten rid of her; his father would blackmail her back. But Inuyasha did not have the ruthlessness of his brother or the wits of his father. He had to find his own way to fix this and that would start by speaking to Kagome.

Inu stared at his son curiously while he watched his son suddenly dive onto the floor crawling around like the part dog he was.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha searched frantically for his phone hoping he did not destroy it in his anguish last night. He really did not remember much after arriving to his father's home. He was in a daze. Reaching behind the dresser, he found it….or what was left of his phone. He definitely destroyed it.

Fuck!

What if Kagome tried to call him back!? Inuyasha put on his shoes and ran out the door. He had to find Kagome. He still had no idea what he was going to say but he had to say something.

"Sorry dad, I have to go!"

Inu sat on the bed and sighed. He really wanted to see how Inuyasha would handle this but ideas on how to fix it were already forming in his head. Kagome was pack and he was pack leader. He had to protect them all.

(Later that day)

Sesshomaru was packing his things to leave his office when his phone rang. He looked at the phone and frowned. It was his mother. He had half a mind not to answer but he knew she would just call until he did.

"Hello mother." He answered.

"Sesshomaru! What the heck is going on?" She yelled through the phone angrily.

He took the phone from his ear and looked at it as if it grew a head. He put it back and answered her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well since you took a little family trip to Dubai without telling me, I thought I'd come surprise you with lunch today so I stopped at your house. I didn't think you would go to work today after just getting back in the states." She said icily.

He grimaced. He knew exactly what this was going to be about. His mother hated not knowing things. He was not even sure how she found out he went to Dubai.

She continued. "Why is that toad having people move feminine smelling items into your home? And that scent is familiar to me."

He hated the tone she just used, it always meant trouble. His mother was the only person on earth that made him question what he was going to say. Might as well be honest...somewhat.

"Someone is moving in." He answered.

She paused. "When did this happen? You've found a mate? Have you mated her already? Who is she?" Inukimi sounded distressed.

"I'll call you back." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and turned it off. He was not about to answer all of those questions. He had more important matters to take care of anyways. He was sure his mother would be paying him or his father a visit this evening. He would deal with that later.

Sesshomaru left his office and headed straight to Onigumo's Gym. He knew the area and knew exactly where it was. He made it there within twenty minutes. He was an odd sight walking into the gym wearing a suit. The place was large featuring a mock fighting ring, weights, treadmills, jump ropes, mats, gym equipment and mirrors. Only two people were in the gym at the time, upon his entry one of them ran over to him. He was a small guy appearing to be a cat like demon.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a friendly manner.

"Where is Kohaku?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

The smaller demon instantly recoiled. "Um, he's not here right now but the gym manager is. I'll go up and get him!" He scurried off quickly up the stairs of the gym.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. He was not interested in meeting a manager, he wanted Kohaku. However, he stopped in his tracks when he felt the presence of a powerful barrier. The darkness of the energy he felt caused his own energy to push against it. Sesshomaru turned around with a snarl. He looked up and locked eyes with someone he actually considered an associate in the past until betrayal made them enemies.

"Sesshomaru, it's been a while." Naraku said from above upstairs.

Sesshomaru's energy became oppressive. He knew it from Kagome's description, Naraku was the one that broke into Rin's apartment.

"Now, now calm down. Why all the animosity?" Naraku asked.

In an instant a red eyed Sesshomaru was hovering just outside of his barrier directly in front of him. Naraku actually took a step back but kept his cocky smirk. Sesshomaru shot his hand right into the barrier breaking it with ease. He grabbed hold of Naraku's neck and crushed it or what was supposed to be Naraku. The body he touched disintegrated in his hand. Naraku and his tricks. The gym echoed with his dark laughter causing the occupants to scatter out.

Sesshomaru remained hovering.

"You were really going to kill me?" Naraku's voice asked amused.

"Stay away from Rin." Sesshomaru said drifting back down to the gym floor.

Naraku's voice laughed. "What are the odds that I steal your girl and you steal my prized fighter's girl? I guess karma really is a bitch."

Sesshomaru growled as Naraku brought up the bitter memory.

 _(Memory)_

 _Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his off campus apartment. He attended college at Harvard University. His head was always in his books which was why he graduated at the top of his class. Hearing a knock at his door, he slipped his reading glasses off and put his book down. He stood and walked towards his door opening it. A pretty, slender, red eyed, dark haired girl stood outside looking nervous._

 _"_ _Hi."_

 _"_ _Hi." He said letting her inside from the chilly air._

 _She gave him a quick peck on the cheek which he responded by wrapping a hand around her waist. He knew something was not right. She usually had a smile on her face to see him but lately her smiles seemed to be less genuine._

 _"_ _Sesshomaru, we need to talk."_

 _He let go of her and stared at her….waiting._

 _She looked down unable to face those penetrating amber eyes._

 _"_ _I um…I met someone…someone that you know and he's…nice."_

 _She stole a glance at him and was disappointed to find that same unreadable expression. Did it ever change? It was the same all the time; when they had conversations, when they went on dates and even when they had sex. She continued._

 _"_ _I'm leaving you."_

 _She looked up to find him staring directly at her._

 _"_ _Who is he?"_

 _"_ _Naraku." She answered. "I'm sorry, it's just you don't seem to care about anything but your studies. You barely show me any attention when I am here." Tears rolled down her cheek. She loved him but she was tired of his lack of effort in their relationship. Naraku actually showed her a good time; he was much more exciting._

 _"_ _You can go." He said coldly._

 _She looked at him wide eyed. "You don't even care!" She turned and ran out of his apartment slamming the door._

 _He did care but he would not give her the satisfaction of knowing their betrayal affected him._

 _Sesshomaru was being dumped for the only other person he actually considered worthy of his conversation at this university. Naraku rivaled his intelligence; they were currently neck and neck in a race for top of the class. They had an interesting relationship each always testing the other even when doing simple things such as eating lunch. But recently Naraku began to start asking more personal questions seemingly trying to get to know Sesshomaru on a deeper level. It took while but Sesshomaru slightly opened up revealing he had a girlfriend. That's when Naraku seemed to make it his business to know everything about her._

 _Looking back Sesshomaru realized Naraku only befriended him to find a weakness. He tried to use his girlfriend to distract him by taking her away from him. However, that plan failed, Sesshomaru still graduated Summa Cum Laude while Naraku took Magna Cum Laude._

 _Sesshomaru did love her but not even love stopped him from achieving his goal. Yet, he never allowed another to get close to him again which was why he had no friends._

 _(End memory)_

"Where is Kohaku?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken he's with Rin. He said she called him and wanted to meet this evening at her office." Naraku's voice said amusedly.

Sesshomaru stormed out of the gym but not before leaving Naraku with a chilling message. "You can't hide forever." Whenever, Sesshomaru caught up with Naraku it would be the last time he messed with anyone a part of his life. The coward could not even face him. However, his anger at Naraku was now about to be directed toward Kohaku. He left his SUV at the gym and opted to fly to Rin's office; it would be quicker.

"I don't plan on hiding. I'm going to make you come to me." Naraku's voice said laughing although Sesshomaru was already gone.

(Meanwhile)

The day was finally over. Rin sat in her office and waited for Kohaku and Sango to show up. She was worried about her friend though; Kagome left early cancelling the rest of her appointments today. She told Rin she felt sick and left immediately after her first session. That was not like Kagome. She would usually work through it. Rin decided she would go visit her after this meeting.

Rin heard the elevator ding and took a deep breath. It was finally time to face him. She waited anxiously as she heard footsteps approach her door. When it opened she came face to face with Kohaku. She looked behind him but…

"Where is Sango?" That question was the first thing she asked. Her nerves were suddenly set on edge.

"That's the first thing you ask me?" Kohaku asked angrily. "She's not here. I told her you cancelled."

Rin stood from her desk, her heart was racing.

"Sit down Rin." Kohaku said forcefully.

"I only agreed to meet with you if Sango came." Rin said shakily.

"I said sit the fuck down!" Kohaku yelled.

Rin quickly obeyed what he said. She was terrified as he approached her desk. To her astonishment he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Well, talk! Explain yourself, what is this is about?" Kohaku asked.

Rin stared dumbly for a second; she thought for sure she would be fighting for her life right now. "Um, well yes I do want to talk to you." Come on Rin, relax and get it together. She thought. "How did you get up here?" Really Rin, that's the first question. She thought.

"I went around back like you said in the text to Sango idiot." Kohaku said.

Rin took another deep breath bothered by the insult. Ignore it Rin, she thought. She was nervous but she had to say what needed to be said.

"Kohaku, I want you to stop contacting me. I want you to leave me alone. I've moved on." Rin said with all the confidence she could muster.

"How could you move on so quickly?" He asked voice low.

"I- well I…"

"You never fucking loved me did you!?" Kohaku suddenly yelled cutting her off.

Rin jumped from the intensity of his outburst. "Kohaku, you've never treated me well. You only put me down and tried to control me for most of the relationship. You were a jerk to me!" Rin said becoming more upset with each word.

"I gave you the world Rin. You could have had it all. Do you know what my worth is now?" Kohaku said.

"No, you wanted to give me your world. You did not care about my dreams and what I want to accomplish. Your worth does not matter to me." Rin said.

Kohaku suddenly stood slamming his hands on her desk. "Why, because you found someone else!? How could you just jump in someone else's bed like that!? And allow him to answer your phone? Who is he?"

"That's none of your business." Rin said as calmly as she could.

Kohaku released a growl that could rival a dog's. He punched her glass desk causing it to shatter into pieces and sending all her items including her computer to the ground.

Rin screamed and quickly retreated to a corner of her office. She was frightened.

"I still love you Rin! I want you back." Kohaku said in a strained voice.

Rin was close to tears. She was afraid if she did not say it back he would snap but she could not say what was not true.

His loudly ringing phone broke the silence between them. He grabbed it from his pocket and answered.

"Okay." After hanging up he looked at Rin with a crazed but longing look. "I have to go but I will see you again."

Rin shuddered.

He abruptly turned and left. It was Naraku calling him to tell him he needed to get out of there right now. Naraku had a serious hold on Kohaku; he listened to everything he said.

Rin remained in the same spot trying to catch her breath. She had not realized she was breathing so hard. She looked over at her ruined desk and was grateful she was not the one that took that punch. She waited a few minutes after she heard the elevator go down to move. She slowly made her way to her what was left of her desk and carefully grabbed some of her things to put them in her bag. Shaken, she gathered the strength to walk out of her office but not before peeking to ensure he was not still there. Rin cut off all the lights of the office and locked up. She made her way to the elevator.

Ding!

Rin panicked as she heard the elevator signal for her floor. He was back! She stood frozen in fear but when the elevator door opened relief should have flooded her body. But from the look on his face she could tell he was not happy. This look was even colder than the day she first met him.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed still clutching her chest.

Author's Note: Don't worry guys we all know Sesshomaru will not hurt Rin but he is definitely angry. And poor Kagome, Inuyasha better make this right! I really haven't decided what he's going to do yet. I read your reviews and they were awesome! I love how you all came up with different ideas to help Inuyasha with his situation. Also, be on the lookout for Inu and Inukimi, they are the most meddling parents ever lol. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Explanations

"Sesshomaru"

He stepped out of the elevator and towards Rin. The lobby went dark since the light from the elevator disappeared as the doors closed. Street lights and the moon were all they had to illuminate the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked voice tense.

"Yea" Rin answered awkwardly. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Nor was I expecting you to do something so foolish." He bit somewhat harshly.

His words stung. But he was right, what she did was foolish. Her meeting with Kohaku could have gone horribly wrong. Rin felt incredibly lucky to be walking away unharmed. But how did he find out?

"I'm sorry, I know you made it clear to let you handle it but I just wanted to…I don't know…do something about it. Kohaku is my problem not yours." Rin said.

Sesshomaru growled. Why was she being so stubborn? How many times did he have to explain this to her? He grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa in the waiting room. Navigating in the low light was not a problem for him. He sat her down and held both of her hands.

"Rin, what did I tell you before?"

Rin sighed. "You said my problems are your problems."

"Then why did you meet with your ex behind my back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just wanted…"

"You put yourself in danger." He cut in.

"I know it was stupid." Rin said quietly thinking of how Kohaku demolished her desk.

Sesshomaru agreed but did not respond. He could tell she recognized the irresponsibility of her decision. He decided not to make it worse for her but he was still angry about it. If something happened to her…

"But how did you know?" Rin asked.

He paused before answering. It was not like he was completely honest with her either. "I went looking for Kohaku today but found the demon that entered your apartment, Naraku instead."

Rin's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Naraku told me where Kohaku was so here I came." Sesshomaru said. He left out many details; he did not tell Rin he tried to kill him. He was not sure if Rin was ready to know his true nature. Sesshomaru's very name meant "destruction of life." How he got it, she did not need to know yet.

But Rin was ever so inquisitive.

"Naraku actually cooperated with you? And, what are you going to do when you catch up with Kohaku?" Rin asked.

"I know Naraku." He said quietly. He ignored her second question.

Rin gasped. "How do you know him?" She asked squeezing his hand.

Sesshomaru sighed. He was supposed to be questioning her not the other way around.

"We studied at Harvard University together. Remember when I told you about the only girlfriend I ever had leaving me for someone else, she left me for him." Sesshomaru explained.

She never would have thought Sesshomaru would actually know that sicko. Rin remembered the beautiful woman sitting next to Naraku when they first met. Could she be the girlfriend?

"Her name is Kagura. They are still together to this very day." Sesshomaru said as if reading her mind.

"I met her." Rin blurted. "The night of your mom's party, that was the night I met Naraku and Kagura. Kohaku and I had dinner with them. Naraku is Kohaku's coach."

Sesshomaru tensed. He did not like this at all. Naraku was capable of much worse than just threats, he was dangerous to Rin and Kagura was no angel either. He wondered if all of this was just a twisted coincidence or something more.

"Rin, stay away from all of them." He said referring to Naraku, Kagura and Kohaku. "Never do anything like this behind my back again….please." He paused before adding the last part.

Rin was surprised, he was begging her. She had never heard Sesshomaru say that word to anyone in the months that she had known him. Saying please did not even seem to fit his personality. She realized how deeply he must care about her.

"I will." Rin said truthfully. She wanted to protect herself but she also did not want to cause him any worry. She needed to allow him to protect her.

He sensed no dishonesty in her scent. He was deeply pleased that she would yield and allow him to do his duty, which was to protect her. It roused his inner, more primal demon.

"For the time being, I've moved your things into my place." He admitted.

"Um…" Rin started but stopped. She had no idea how to respond to that. Yes, she would be safer but she had never lived with a guy. She and Kohaku were engaged and didn't even live together. She remembered Kagome saying that demons moved fast but this was almost overwhelming. It was bad enough she felt like she was falling in love with him already. She barely had time to process her feelings for him completely. Maybe I shouldn't think, maybe I should just go with it and feel what I feel and trust in those feelings. Rin thought.

"It's only for the time being. You cannot go back to your apartment until I take care of our problem." Sesshomaru said sensing her discomfort.

"It's okay. I feel safest when I'm with you." Rin said sincerely.

His chest rumbled in satisfaction. "Rin, when we were on the beach in Dubai right after I made love to you, rocked your body to sleep." He smirked.

Rin blushed.

Sesshomaru continued. "I don't know if you remember but you told me you were falling in love with me."

Rin's eyes widened.

"I'm in love with you too." He said looking her in the eye.

Rin gasped.

"I've known something about you since the day we first met. Your scent it smells of lilies and rainwater. When dog demons come of age, they are given a clue about who they are supposed to be with, their mate. My father told me the story of _the water lily and the moon in the bosom of the silver waves grew a single water lily. It was speckless and spotless, the color of pure milk. A private bud it lay unopened till the night it blossomed."_ Sesshomaru paused remembering the words in his father's voice. "You smelled of lilies and rainwater and on the beach you blossomed for me." He intertwined their fingers as she stared up at him.

"That was beautiful! I don't even know what a mate is but I'll gladly be it." Rin exclaimed.

He chuckled. "It means you were always mine. We were destined to find each other."

Rin could not believe her ears. This was mind blowing. I was supposed to be with him? She thought. All she felt was intense joy fill her body. She jumped from her spot next to him on the couch and into his lap straddling him. He reacted instantly wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you too." He held her face in his hands and inched closer until their lips touched. He kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her. Rin reveled in his caress, kissing him back just as passionately. His hands slid down her waist gripping the end of her shirt. Breaking their kiss, he pulled her shirt up over her head. He kept her hands held high as he kissed her again hungrily. His loins had already begun to ache with need for her.

He placed his hands on her waist as Rin began to unbutton his shirt. She placed small kisses on his now exposed chest. When she unbuttoned his pants a smile formed on his lips, she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. It was hard for him to sit back and let her take the lead but he was curious to see what she was going to do. He was pleasantly surprised and aroused by her boldness. She pulled his pants down just enough to uncover his boxers. His member was already hardened and standing tall. Rin stood and unbuttoned her own pants never breaking eye contact with him she gave him a little strip tease, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He began to take off his shirt and shoes fully while he watched her unbuckle her bra and slide it off freeing her lovely, bare breasts. When she slid her panties down he found it difficult to control himself as the scent of her arousal filled the air more profoundly.

She sauntered over to him pulling his boxers and pants down further. Sesshomaru grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. He immediately took one nipple into his mouth needing to taste her. She moaned from the sensation of his tongue and his member pressing against her skin. Rin settled herself onto his length sliding down tantalizingly slow. It was his turn to moan; the feeling of her tight, wet, warm middle was always amazing. She moved up and down deliberately at first, trying to adjust to him. His size would always be too big for her. Once he stretched her walls to fit she was able to move more comfortably. She moaned loudly as she sprang up and down. Sesshomaru was not used to this position but he found a new love for it as he watched her breasts bounce in his face, he enjoyed her taking control. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her. He could feel she was close; her slick walls began to tighten around him.

"Let go." He whispered.

And she did, hard. Rin screamed out as a powerful orgasm pulsed through her body. He continued to push her body up and down when she no longer could, sending shockwaves through her. As much as he enjoyed her, he could not help but to take back the lead. He stood holding her up and kicked out of his pants and boxers. He put her on her feet and turned her around pushing her down on the sofa so that she was bending over in front of him. None too gently, he pierced into her causing her to cry out. Grabbing a fist full of her silky, raven hair he pushed in and out of her hard. The sounds he caused her to make pleased him. This was his favorite position, it gave him full control. In this position she submitted to him, accepted him as her alpha. It was everything he needed.

He leaned over grabbing her breasts and placing small kisses from her shoulder to her neck. The urge to bite her shrouded his mind but he knew she was guaranteed to become pupped if he did so. He was not ready for that yet and doubted she was either. But looking at her body, the curve of her petite waist to her generous hips; she had the perfect body to handle the birth of his pup. He was looking forward to biting her one day and bestowing his mark upon her; it was likely to happen sooner than later at the rate they were going.

His hand slid down her stomach and lower still finding her little ball of nerves that was her pearl, he rubbed it twirling his finger in a circle while he continued to thrust into her from behind. It was too much for Rin to take. She cried out again as another overwhelming orgasm rocked her body. Her clenching walls around him caused his own orgasm; his seed gushed inside of her. Rin felt all the muscles in her body go weak. She could barely support herself on her knees as she panted. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her up. He pulled out of her and held her in his lap as they stretched out on the couch. They both needed this after the day they had. It was lovely to simply forget about everything and just indulge in one another.

Rin could lay in Sesshomaru's arms forever. Tonight was such a revelation and a confirmation that she did the right thing by leaving Kohaku and accepting what was happening with Sesshomaru. Maybe he was right, she always belonged to him and now he belonged to her. They found each other and neither would ever let go.

Sesshomaru suddenly sat up disturbing Rin from her blissful thoughts.

"Get dressed quickly." He heard the elevator ding downstairs. Someone was coming up. Both grabbed their clothes and ran in the back toward the offices. They went into Kagome's office; Rin did not want Sesshomaru to see her desk. She would tell him about it later. They threw on their clothes in record time just as the elevator dinged for their floor. Whistling could be heard as someone exited the elevator. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and instructed her to stay behind him as they made their way back to the lobby.

"It's just the janitor." Rin whispered. "Hi Joe!" She greeted coming from the back, scaring the old guy.

"Whoa, Rin what are you doing here so late?" He asked clutching his chest recognizing her voice. Turning on the lights he noticed the tall demon standing behind her. His eyes widened suddenly worried for her.

"I um had a late session. My client and I are leaving now." Rin lied. Sesshomaru bristled at being called her client again.

"Oh, okay well I'm going to get started in here." He said nervously under Sesshomaru's glare.

"Thanks, you can skip my office tonight." Rin said not wanting him to see the broken desk. She would deal with that in the morning. She was not sure how she was going to explain it to maintenance but she would figure something out. "But, do you mind shampooing the couch in the lobby?" Rin asked blushing.

"Sure no problem." Joe said glancing at the couch.

"Thanks, good night!" Rin and Sesshomaru went down the elevator and exited through the back of the building.

Rin screamed.

Right in front of the door laid one of the guards, he was an ogre demon. Sesshomaru bent down to check his heart rate. The demon wasn't breathing. I underestimated him, he thought. This was nothing but Kohaku's doing. That's how he was able to enter the building alone. Sesshomaru made a phone call for someone to come retrieve the body. Tomorrow he would have stronger demons out guarding the building but he wondered if he should let Rin return to work at all, at least until he caught up to Kohaku and Naraku.

"Hold on Rin."

She held him tight as he levitated into the air. He needed to retrieve his car from the gym. Rin held on for dear life, she would never get used to this. She knew Kohaku was responsible for killing that demon. She shuddered as she realized that could have been her. She was thankful for Sesshomaru, she definitely had no more qualms about letting him handle this.

(Meanwhile)

Inuyasha sat in the hallway outside of Kagome's apartment since this afternoon. He was a ball of nerves, he was going to tell her everything and beg her not to jeopardize her career for him if she chose to do so. He would break up with her before he let that happen. The first place he went was her office but she was not there. The receptionist told him he missed her by twenty minutes. It was now 4:30pm and still no Kagome. But Inuyasha was determined. He was not leaving until he could speak with her. After about fifteen more minutes his ears perked up as he heard her angelic voice coming down the hall. However, he was on his feet instantly when he heard the other voice that accompanied her….Koga?

"Thanks, you really didn't have to walk me all the way up." Kagome said frankly. In her anguish, Kagome left work after her first session cancelling the rest for the day. She headed to her favorite coffee shop sitting alone and crying. That's where she ran into Koga. He was instantly worried about her smelling her tears. He spent the entire day with her even when she told him she was fine and he could leave. He followed her around and she only allowed it because she didn't want to be alone.

"I had to make sure my future wife gets to her place safely."

"Koga, I am not your…" Kagome was cut off; her hair flew back by a strong gust of wind.

"She sure in the hell ain't!" Inuyasha shouted coming from seemingly out of nowhere and punching Koga square in the jaw.

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome squealed. What was he doing here?

"You're going to pay for that mutt!" Koga yelled.

Soon the guys were raging an all-out war in the hallway of Kagome's apartment building. She screamed for them to stop but neither even heard her. Frustrated and embarrassed by their ridiculous behavior, Kagome stormed off to her apartment and slammed the door behind her.

After about ten more minutes of fighting Inuyasha realized Kagome was gone. He gave Koga one more good punch then ran to her door but it was locked. Koga was right behind him. Both banged on her door.

"Kagome, I have to talk to you." Inuyasha yelled.

"Leave her alone dog breath!" Koga shouted.

"How about you both leave me alone!" Kagome yelled through the door.

"I'm not leaving Kagome; you have to listen to me! It's important." Inuyasha yelled.

Koga pushed him. "She said go away! I don't know why she was crying earlier but it obviously has something to do with you."

"You got some fucking nerve wolfboy!" Inuyasha yelled pushing him back.

They began shoving each other each more forcefully than the next but their shoving match had consequences. Inuyasha pushed Koga so hard he busted down Kagome's door falling into her apartment.

Kagome screamed. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Inuyasha stepped over Koga and ran straight to Kagome grabbing her by the arms. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha, let me go!" Kagome yelled.

He saw the anger in her burning eyes. She already knew, but he had to explain himself. He let her go. "Kagome let me explain."

"How can you explain an engagement ring?"

"Because he's scum." Koga said realizing Kagome was actually hurt because of Inuyasha. So are they together? He thought. He stood up and placed the door back in place as best he could.

Inuyasha ignored him. "I didn't propose to her."

"It's all over the news!" Kagome shrieked.

"And it's not true! I'm being blackmailed." Inuyasha explained.

"What?" Kagome did not want to believe him that excuse was completely ridiculous but she needed to hear him out.

"He's lying." Koga said gruffly.

"Shut the fuck up! Tell her your part in all of this." Inuyasha said turning to Koga.

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked.

"Koga gave Kikyo that picture of you and me at Club LIV. She's using that picture to blackmail me into marrying her. She bought that ring. If I don't marry her she's taking that picture to your licensing board and reporting you." Inuyasha admitted

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was her client at the time, an investigation could prove that. Just simply being investigated was bad for business. It was very likely she could lose her license. Therapists were prohibited from having a relationship like that with clients. It was against the ACA code of ethics and a possible breach of confidentiality which was a sure fire way to lose a license. Not only that if that picture got out, she could kiss her business good bye. Considering whom Inuyasha and Kikyo were, this story would be a hot topic all over the news. She could see the scandalous headlines: **Multimillionaire Inuyasha Taisho spotted getting cozy with his therapist. Is he cheating on super model Kikyo?** That would be devastating to her and Rin's business.

She stared at him. He's telling the truth, she thought. She could see the desperation in his eyes. Tears rolled down her face as she ran into his arms. Kagome knew something wasn't right when she first read the story but her insecure feelings about their relationship would not allow her to believe it.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She cried.

He was confused. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be apologizing for getting you into this mess!" He said holding her tightly.

"Because, I thought you actually did it. I thought you proposed to her. I should have known better. I was so hurt." Kagome admitted.

"Kagome I told you I was done with her. You're the one I want to be with." Inuyasha said kissing the tears from her face.

Koga looked on in shock. When did this happen?

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Koga yelled.

"Well get lost!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No!" Kagome said. "Not until you tell me why you gave Kikyo that picture." She said turning to Koga.

Koga's face turned red. He put his hand behind his neck and looked down. "Well, I um….she um…she asked me for it. I didn't know what she wanted it for." He lied.

"You're lying!" Inuyasha could sense the dishonesty easily.

"Koga, please." Kagome begged with eyes that could rival a puppy dog.

He sighed. How could he lie to such a cutie? Girls were definitely his weakness. "Kikyo gave me oral sex in exchange for the picture." He said quickly while looking down. Next thing he knew he was being punched in the face again.

Inuyasha stood over him. "You didn't even know if we were still together or not. What the fuck dude!?"

"That's not the first time; she kept coming over half naked. I figured you guys were done. She said you weren't around." Koga said still looking down. After hearing what Inuyasha told Kagome, he knew he fucked up big time.

"You're pathetic Koga." Kagome said angrily.

He kept his head down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do? You can't marry her. Maybe I can just go to the board and try to explain…" Kagome started.

"No, you're not going to the board. You will not lose your license because of me." Inuyasha said.

"But if that picture gets out I'm going to lose it anyway. And Rin and I will lose our business. I can't do that to her." Kagome said.

"Kikyo would put the picture out anyways; it will still affect the business because of the media attention it will get." Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe I should just marry her and wait for the divorce."

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

"I think I can help." Koga interrupted finally standing from the floor.

"Why are you still here!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"How?" Kagome was desperate.

(Later that evening)

The closet door opened finally allowing some light inside. She had been trapped and helpless in the dark closet for hours. Her hands and feet were bound tightly with rope, her mouth shut with duct tape. The tears on her face had long dried up as she realized, help was not coming. He pulled her out of the closet and gently removed the duct tape from her mouth.

She took a deep breath. "Kohaku, what did you do?" She was more worried about Rin than herself.

He said nothing as he untied her finally freeing his sister.

"Kohaku, answer me!" Sango yelled rubbing her sore wrists.

"She's fine, I didn't touch her." Kohaku said emotionlessly.

Sango slapped him. "How could you do that to me? I'm your sister!" When she arrived to pick him up and accompany him to meet Rin he grabbed hold of her overpowering her. He tied her up and left her in his bedroom closet.

He held his cheek. "I had to see her alone. You would have interfered."

"You're sick! Now I know why she left you." Sango spat.

"She still loves me! I know it and not you or anyone else will interfere with that!" Kohaku yelled staring at his sister icily.

"You are insane!"

The look on his face struck fear in the pit of her stomach. Her brother had really lost his mind. With a tear rolled down her cheek, she ran out of his home and jumped into her car. She needed to call Rin and ensure she was really okay.

Author's Note: Dun dun dunnnhhhhh…lol. Sorry I didn't warn you guys about a lemon in this chapter, I was not sure that I was going to add one. That little tid bit with Sesshomaru and Rin about the lilies in italics is not mine. I found it on the internet as part of a poem. It fit perfectly in the story! How do you think Koga can help? And poor Sango! Until next time, I'll be writing!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

An Invitation

After Koga left, Kagome and Inuyasha laid out on the floor completely exhausted from the day they had. Koga had actually come up with an excellent revenge plot against Kikyo. Kagome could not help but smile just thinking about it. She had to admit it was a little dirty and it made her extremely thankful she never slept with him but Kikyo played dirty so it was time to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"What a day." Kagome whispered in awe.

"Yea" Inuyasha said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked turning over to lean on his broad chest.

"I just don't like my role in this plan; I don't want to be anywhere near her again."

Kagome sighed. She did not want him anywhere near Kikyo again either but it was the only way to carry this plot out.

"I hate that she put you in this position."

"Put us in this position." He said squeezing her hand. "She's trying to destroy your entire life. I'm so sorry Kagome."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Kagome said, her big brown eyes peering into his amber ones.

"I should have seen this coming. I should have broken up with her a long time ago." Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome was surprised by his words. When she first met him he seemed to be so in love with Kikyo. But Kagome noticed things were not healthy from the beginning. She was controlling, manipulative and a total bitch. The fact that Kikyo tricked her into drinking poop coffee was something she would never forget. That bitch deserved everything she was about to get. Kagome was interrupted from her vengeful thoughts by Inuyasha continuing.

"I knew she did drugs when she went out partying, I also knew she was sleeping with her model friends. They tried to have an orgy with me one night after one of our therapy sessions." Inuyasha admitted. Maybe he was oversharing but he wanted Kagome to know what kind of person Kikyo really was just in case Kagome had any qualms about taking her down. "I stayed with her because I didn't want to be alone."

Kagome sat up. He needed to know how she felt about him. She felt he needed to know she would always be there for him and she would never be anything like Kikyo. "Inuyasha, I don't know what strange forces in the universe brought us together but I am extremely thankful that you've entered my life. From the day we first met you were the first thing I thought about when waking and the last thing I thought about before going to sleep. I know it's weird because I barely knew you but at the same time felt like I've always known you." She paused fidgeting with her hands nervously. "Inuyasha, I love you. I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a while now."

His ears perked up at the top of his head. He sat up as well and pulled her into his lap.  
"Dammit Kagome, I love you too. I'm crazy in love with you and nothing is going to happen to you as long as I live. I will protect you with everything I have." He should have known he was in love with her long before he realized he was. He had grown protective of her from their first therapy session. It started as referring to her as HIS therapist and now she was HIS woman; Kikyo or anyone else would not get in the way of that! His dad spoke with him about what a mate was long ago and told him how he would know, of course he barely paid attention but the way Kagome made him feel. She had to be it. He decided he needed to talk to his father about it again and actually pay attention this time to know for sure.

Eyes blazing, he kissed her roughly driven by his possessiveness of her; she was barely able to kiss him back so she just allowed him to ravage her lips. He ignited a flame in her loins from his action. When he stopped she gasped for air but kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Lips red and already starting to swell from his attention she decided to tease him. "So where are you sleeping tonight?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha flinched. "Um….well."

Kagome burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"The look on your face! You can definitely sleep here Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.

He gave her a lopsided smile. Feeling emboldened by her playfulness he picked her up making her straddle his waist as he rested his hands under her butt for support. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you." Kagome said breathlessly. She adored that she was able to say it so easily knowing he felt the same.

"I love you more, let me show how much." Inuyasha whispered leading them to her bedroom. They forgot all about Kikyo, Koga, the plan and the stress they experienced earlier as they loss themselves in one another.

(The following early morning)

Inu no Taisho jumped out of bed annoyed that his cuddling time with his wife was being interrupted, Inukimi was coming. He was thankful Izayoi remained sleeping as he carefully placed pillows around her body where he was previously spooning her. He threw on a silk robe and matching pants quickly making his way downstairs. Her aura seemed even angrier than usual; he needed to get to the door before she knocked it down with her power alone. His hair flew back as he opened the door and stepped outside. He was not allowing her in, sure that this visit would become a shouting match based off her energy alone.

Inukimi landed elegantly in front of him as the ball of light around her faded revealing a snarling demon with tinted red eyes. Inu could not remember the last time she looked so angry. It did not fit her usual cool, calm and collected demeanor.

"What do you know about a woman moving into Sesshomaru's place?" She yelled getting straight to the point.

"No good morning?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

Inukimi took a swipe at him with her claws but he dodged. She was definitely in no mood to play today.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Inu said. He really didn't but he had inkling.

"That toad was moving a woman's things into Sesshomaru's home. It smelled human!" Inukimi said edging precariously closer to him.

"Oh…um well." Inu said innocently. Damn Sesshomaru, I had no idea he would be moving her in already. It had to be Rin, he thought.

"You know what I'm talking about don't you?" She said now just inches away. She snatched him by his robe. "Tell me!" She spat.

She was a dog demon, it was not like he could lie; might as well tell her. "I'll tell you but let's be civilized. Let me go." He said calmly. He could easily overpower her but he refrained. He would never lay a finger on his the mother of his eldest son.

She released his robe leaving rips in it from her sharp claws.

"Look what you did; now it's useless." Inu said absentmindedly taking off his robe leaving him shirtless wearing only his matching silk bed pants.

Inukimi gulped, the sight of his amazingly sculpted body was enough to calm her anger a bit. What is he doing? How inappropriate! But she could not stop the dusty pink blush from appearing on her cheeks as she gazed at what was once hers. She remembered how they used to lay in bed together and she traced the lines of his beautiful markings up and down his steel like torso.

She quickly averted her eyes as he looked at her after surveying the damage to his favorite robe. He did not miss the slight blush on her cheeks. He smirked, he had to admit her blush was cute for the cold hearted demoness that she was. He had not seen a coy look like that from her in many years.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" She said angrily still looking away.

"Come, I think you need to sit for this." He said. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and led her to one of his outside lounging areas close to his garden.

Inukimi's eyes widened by the contact. These days the only time they touched each other was to annoy or anger the other but this was natural just like old times…

He led her to a cushioned bench in front of a bed of pink roses. He motioned for her to sit and she did unsure of how to act. He sat down right next to her both their long silver white hair flowing down there backs.

He took a deep breath knowing she would not take this well. "I think our son has found his future mate. I was not so sure at first but his behavior during the trip to Dubai spoke all the words he does not." Inu said looking at his garden.

"What do you mean?" Inukimi said.

"His therapist accompanied us to Dubai."

"That human girl!" Inukimi said.

"Yes, I think Sesshomaru has fallen in love with her." He said slowly.

Inukimi went silent. I should have known something was going on when I watched them dance at my party. They were so close and he left with her. I knew that scent was familiar. How could he do this without telling me? How could he take a mate without telling his own mother? Would he leave me for a human too? Will he never visit me again because of his human? Will he not love me anymore like his father?

A silent tear fell from her eye dropping to the ground.

It did not go unnoticed by her ex-mate. This was not the reaction he was prepared to deal with. He could handle her anger but tears were not expected. He hated to see a woman cry especially her. He had made her cry many times in the past. Despite the strong front she always put up, she was a deeply sensitive and emotionally complex creature. She always tried to hide her tears but he could smell them. He had broken her heart and now he felt as though he did it again.

She flinched when she felt a large, firm hand envelop hers. She wiped her eyes with her other hand and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." It was something he never said to her all those years ago when he left her for Izayoi. He knew she was not just crying over Sesshomaru.

Somehow, she knew what he was apologizing for. It brought some warmth into her icy heart to hear the two words she had been waiting for him to say all these years. He was a stubborn, prideful dog and refused to say anything but that he was leaving back then. I guess time has softened him, she thought.

"I still want him to be my son, to visit me. I don't want him to leave me." Inukimi admitted.

He squeezed her hand. "He won't. He loves you." He moved his hand and placed it around her shoulder pulling her closer causing her to lean into his bare chest.

"And you know damn well you will not let him ignore you. You are not a woman that can be easily ignored. Trust me, I know." He joked.

She chuckled. "I guess you are right."

They went silent for a while still close to each other completely comfortable. She remembered they would sit like this out in the royal gardens so many years ago. She sighed. She could not allow this, feelings she kept so tightly locked away were bursting forth like water from a broken dam. She could not allow it. She moved away from his embrace and sat up straight.

"Well." She said standing. "I think I will go pay my son and his future mate or already mate a visit sometime in the next couple of days. I guess I can give him some alone time with her." She sighed dramatically. "But he's crazy if he thinks he could keep this from me."

Inu smiled standing as well. This was more like it; she was back to her tough self. He felt a thousand year old weight lift from his shoulders after sharing that moment with her. Sorry, was something he should have said long ago along with an explanation as well. Maybe one day in the future, they have that conversation but at least now the door seemed to be open.

"Kimi, I do have a favor to ask." He said, might as well seize the opportunity while she was in a good mood.

"Hmmm?" She asked raising an elegant eye brow not missing that he called he by her nick name.

"You being the socialite that you are, are you familiar with a model named Kikyo?" He asked.

"Yes, she's your younger son's bitch." Inukimi said casually.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything dear." She said smugly.

"Well what do you know about her?"

"Many things, what kind of information are you looking for?" She smirked.

"The dirt." He said absolutely. He explained the situation to Inukimi and she soaked in every word. Her love for gossip knew no bounds which was why with some convincing she gave Inu the information he needed to help Inuyasha get back at Kikyo.

Inu felt closer to Inukimi than he had in many years. They were actually behaving peacefully and even helping each other like pack. Perhaps now they could be more cordial to one another.

Inukimi decided it was time to leave. "Oh and Inu honey."

"Yes, Kimi."

"Hide something like that from me again about our son and more than your robes will be ripped to shreds." She threatened as a ball of light enveloped her levitating her into the sky. A small smile graced her pretty face.

Or maybe not.

He sighed then laughed as he watched her fly off. Operation take down Kikyo was going to be epic, he needed to call Inuyasha. More than likely his son must have made up with Kagome since he did not sleep here last night; actually he had not heard from Inuyasha since he went to find Kagome. He smiled; both his sons were absolutely smitten!

(Later that evening)

"So where are you going again?" Rin asked from Sesshomaru's desk in his home office. She was trying to catch up on some work when he told her he would be going out for a little while.

"MO Bar and lounge." He said simply. He received an email from Naraku asking to meet at the bar for 7pm. He knew he was likely walking into a trap but if things were to go awry he had no reservations about spilling Naraku's blood right there in the bar.

"Are you meeting some friends?" Rin asked. She would be surprised if he had friends. He seemed like the loner type but there were still many things she had yet to discover about her lover. What a whirlwind romance, she thought.

"Not exactly." Sesshomaru replied vaguely. Although he said he would be honest with her this was another situation where he felt he could not. If he told her who he was meeting she would worry especially after what her friend Sango called and told her. Rin was already nervous. He needed to end this conversation. He walked over to her spot at his desk and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered in her ear and quickly left the office before she could say anything further. Not that he needed it but the security at his home was top notch since Rin moved in. He had cameras he could monitor from his cell phone, security shutters to pretty much lock them in and higher level demon guards at every opening.

Rin sat at the computer desk unsure of how to feel after she heard the front door close. They were together; she should know who he was hanging out with and what he was doing right? He was so elusive about it. Rin sighed and decided not to worry. She trusted him even with her own life. She decided to continue finishing up her work and then she would take a nice long candle lit bath with a glass of wine in his amazing Jacuzzi tub to relax herself.

Sesshomaru entered the upscale lounge dressed impeccably but comfortably just in case things got out of hand. He wore dark blue chinos and a crisp white shirt. He allowed his long silver white hair to hang down his back. The email instructed him to go the table closest to the window overlooking the beach.

A bubbly and busty blonde with blue eyes approached him when he entered. "Welcome sir, can I show you to your table?" She asked smiling brightly.

"I am meeting someone at the table nearest the window." He replied.

"Oh well there is only one person sitting over there. I will take you to her." The blonde said a little deflated.

Her? Sesshomaru thought as he followed the waitress. He was supposed to be meeting Naraku, the waitress must be mistaken.

Just as he was about to tell the waitress he would wait in the front a familiar scent of perfume reached his delicate sense of smell. He continued to follow the waitress to the table for two. Upon arriving at the table he realized he'd been duped once again by that coward Naraku.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Her demure voice greeted. He was even more beautiful than the day she met him, she thought. Her nerves set on edge but she did her best to play it cool. Old memories die hard.

"Kagura." He said in a low voice as he sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress almost pouted.

"A bottle of Chandon Dom Perignon please." Kagura said red eyes sparkling and fixated on the handsome demon before her.

The waitress scurried away in a fit of jealousy.

"Where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. He had no time for their games.

"Something came up so he sent me instead."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't give me that look." She smirked. "How do you feel about seeing me after so many years?"

"Nothing."

She flipped her black hair back and straightened out her red dress. "Still callous as ever." She grumbled.

The waitress returned to the table with the requested bottle and two wine glasses. She quietly placed the glasses on the table and poured them half full before quickly leaving the demons alone again.

Kagura took a swig of her wine. "They have the best Perignon here."

"What is this about?"

"Yes, I'll get to that soon but can we just talk? I haven't seen you for years." Kagura said.

"We have nothing to talk about." He said getting ready to stand.

"Okay, wait!" Kagura said grabbing him by the wrist.

He shot her an icy glare making her quickly recoil her hand.

"I have an invitation from Naraku." She said quickly.

Sesshomaru settled back into his seat waiting.

She pulled a small white envelope from her purse and slid it across the table to him. Sesshomaru paused contemplatively staring at the envelope before picking it up. He glided one deadly sharp claw delicately across the seal to open it.

The invitation read:

 _Sesshomaru, you are invited to participate in a one on one MMA match. Your opponent is Kohaku. You will be fighting for the woman you stole from him. If you choose to decline you must return Rin where she rightfully belongs with Kohaku. If you choose to accept, come to 6812 Burlap St. Warehouse next Saturday. This is an unofficial underground match. Anything goes._

Kagura watched Sesshomaru warily as he read the invitation. He seemed calm, too calm. But on the inside he was boiling. How dare they challenge him to a fight for Rin?! Not only that but demand she be returned like she is a piece of property? Rin was his mate and anyone who threatened her obviously did not value their life.

The invitation melted in his hand from glowing green poison.

Kagura slowly backed away. His energy was overwhelming with killing intent.

"I accept."

He abruptly stood.

Kagura stood too. "Maru, please be careful. Naraku does not plan to fight fair." She warned using the nickname she used to call him.

His cold amber eyes shot daggers at her. There was not a challenge Sesshomaru backed down from or an opponent he ever lost to. Naraku and Kohaku would suffer for their impertinence.

Kagura trembled as she watched him leave. Such magnificent power… This was going to get ugly and she was not even sure who she was really rooting for.

Sesshomaru arrived home to find Rin asleep at his desk. All of his rage melted away upon seeing her. He gently lifted her head from the desk and turned her around in the chair. He picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. After carefully undressing her he tucked her into bed. Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Ever since this young woman entered his life, things have become complicated. She was like a tornado, taking his once peaceful life and turning it upside down. But he would not have it any other way. Where his life was once mundane, she brought excitement to it. Her sparkling brown eyes, her beautiful smile, her warm personality, her intelligence…all he wanted to do was make her happy.

This thought should have brought a smile to his face but he frowned. How was he going to tell her he was going to fight her ex-fiancé possibly to the death? He knew her pure heart would not want any bloodshed. After undressing he slid into bed beside her. Kissing her forehead he promised to tell her the truth.

(Meanwhile)

Koga sighed as he pulled up to what was once Inuyasha's house. He called Kikyo and asked if he could come over. Surprisingly, it took very little convincing. He smirked; maybe she was impressed with his size and wanted more. No Koga, you're not here to get ass; this is a mission for Kagome. He chastised himself for his perverted thoughts. He got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"You missed me?" Kikyo answered wearing nothing but pink, silk robe and lingerie.

Koga gulped to regain his composure. Keep your mind on the mission. "I did." He smirked cockily, playing his role.

She let him in and he followed her into the living room. His eyes widened. Kikyo was not home alone, about three of her model friends were there dressed scantily clad as well. Music was playing, alcohol bottles on the floor and a white, powdery substance sat in lines on the coffee table. They're doing drugs!?

"Oh, Kikyo you brought us something to play with?" One model smiled.

"He's hot!" Another one said eying him.

"And a demon!" Another said.

"Surprise Koga." Kikyo said. "I was waiting for you to contact me again. I thought I'd give you an even better gift for the information you gave me. It worked!" She hugged him.

"What worked?" He said patting her on the back.

"Never mind that for now. Come sit down." Kikyo said pulling him to a lounge.

What have I gotten myself into? He thought. As soon as he sat the girls surrounded him. One played in his hair, the other rubbed his thigh, while another rubbed his crotch area. Kikyo shoved a small plate of the white, powdery substance in his face.

"Want to get on our level?" Kikyo laughed.

"No thanks, as a wolf demon I have a very sensitive nose. That stuff might kill me." He lied about the last part. Human drugs would not kill him but he was not about to take that stuff.

"You're no fun; this is a time for celebration! I'm getting married and it's all thanks to you." A drunk and high Kikyo said putting the white stuff down.

"Huh?" Koga almost whined as he tried to have a conversation with Kikyo but one of the girls was currently nibbling his ear while the other unbuckled his pants. His self-control was slipping; it never took much with Koga.

Kikyo laughed. She was so happy that her planned worked. She had been partying non-stop since blackmailing Inuyasha. She already had a few interviews with magazines scheduled to talk about their engagement and wedding planning. "Inuyasha and I are getting married silly." Kikyo plucked his nose.

"Then what are you doing with me?" Koga asked.

She laughed hard causing the other girls to laugh too. "You don't get it do you? I'm not marrying that half-breed because I want to be with him. This is about revenge. He cheated on me with that therapist of his so I'm getting back at him." Kikyo said smugly.

"Revenge by marriage?" Koga asked.

"It's a good thing you're good looking because you're not that smart." Kikyo quipped.

Koga growled. His little act of aggression had the opposite effect on the girls though, it turned them on.

"Ooooohhh, he's definitely a full demon. Major upgrade Kikyo." One of the girls said finally getting into Koga's pants and squeezing his length.

His growl quickly turned to a purr. His length hardened by the contact. He did not want to be turned on right now but his body was betraying him.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Kikyo started. "Let me explain, I'm going to marry that idiot to not only hurt that bitch he's with but also take half of everything he owns when I divorce him. I'm using the picture of him and that whore as blackmail." She smiled brightly.

Koga tensed in anger at how she talked about Kagome. It was time to get the fuck out of there. Mission accomplished.

"Wow Kikyo that's a hell of a plan, but would you look at the time? I have to go." He said standing inadvertently pushing the girls off of him. He buckled his pants.

"You're leaving already without your gift. You have four pussies for the taking here." Kikyo said flabbergasted that he was passing on this opportunity. The girls all pouted, some already topless.

"I have to pick up my dad from the airport. I almost forgot!" Koga said racing out the door. It was a bold faced lie; his dad did not even live in America and was not visiting anytime soon.

Kikyo shrugged. "Your loss." She was too high to really be upset. Not once did she thing the little visit was strange at all. She took another snort of coke up her nose and danced around the den with the girls.

Koga made it out the door and into his car. He pulled out his phone and replayed the recording. He caught it all on tape. He did not care that he was helping dog breath, at least now he could patch things up with Kagome. Maybe she would even want him again now.

"Koga to the rescue, I'll save you Kagome." He smiled and drove off.

Author's Note:

So sorry I took a while with this chapter. I must admit I suffered from writer's block for a little while and the holiday and grad school responsibilities did not help either. So I think we are approaching the end of this story. Maybe four or five more chapters! I already have another story idea in my head but I'm not sure when I would begin writing it. For now let's just focus on this story. I've always wanted to write an intimate scene between Inu and Inukimi, I hope I did well! Thanks for reading and sticking with this story. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Interview

So warm.

Rin awoke smiling from the feel of her lover's body pressed against her back. The white fur that she could never figure out where it came from covered her like a fluffy, protective barrier. She remembered falling asleep at the desk; he must have put me to bed, Rin thought. She turned around to face him and was met with gentle amber eyes staring back at her.

"You're awake."

"Good morning Sesshomaru." Rin smiled. "A girl could get used to waking up like this."

"Then stay, you don't have to return to your apartment after all of this is over. You are going to become my mate after all." Sesshomaru said earnestly.

Rin's eyes widened. She stared at him realizing he was very serious. As much as she loved him and wanted to be with him always, she had no idea how to live with a man or exactly what being a mate entailed. She needed more time to figure that part out.

"Maybe." She decided to change the subject. "So how did your meeting with friends go last night?"

His gentle eyes turned darker in an instant thinking of Kagura, Naraku and Kohaku. He pulled away from her taking his comfortable warmth with him. Rin could have shivered from the change in atmosphere. Did I do something wrong? She wondered.

"Rin, I have something to tell you."

She sat up in bed. "Yes."

It was time to tell the whole truth. "I'm going to fight Kohaku in a one on one underground match next Saturday."

Rin gasped. "Why?"

"Because he and Naraku challenged me to fight….for you."

Rin was speechless. A fight for me?

Sesshomaru continued. "I cannot guarantee Kohaku's life at the conclusion of this fight."

She was horrified to hear him say that. "Sesshomaru please! You don't need to do this. I choose you; a fight over me is pointless." Rin screamed.

"I have to. They will come after you if I do not put an end to this." His eyes widened as he felt her petite body rush into his. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. His arms automatically returned her embrace.

"Please don't. What if you get hurt?" Rin asked face buried in his chest.

"There is not a challenge I have backed down from or a challenger I have ever lost to." Sesshomaru stated smugly.

Rin backed away from him filled with anger. "This could be some kind of trap! Put your pride aside for me! I don't want you to kill anyone and I don't want to lose you." She was crying now.

He reached out to her but she backed away some more. "Nothing I say will change your mind. You're still going to do it won't you?" Rin asked shakily.

He looked her square in the eye. He would not lie to her anymore. "Yes."

Rin felt pain in her chest. "I'm going to stay with Kagome for a few days." She said turning around.

"Why won't you let me protect you?" Sesshomaru asked getting frustrated.

"I do want you to protect me but not like this. I don't want anyone to die by your hands!" Rin yelled. She ran off out of the door. He could hear her get into her car and drive off.

Sesshomaru stood still staring at the spot she once was. It was not like she was rejecting his protection. She just disapproved of the way he was going about it. But why did her words sting? She still did not realize what he was. He thought she understood how dangerous Kohaku was when he killed the demon guard outside of her job and yet she still did not believe he deserved to die; even despite the threats he made. Humans were confusing but he would not lose her. He would let her go to her friend's house to cool down. She would eventually understand. He called for one of his guards to follow her and remain on guard wherever she goes. He decided to go take an early morning swim to relax his beating heart. He had to do what had to be done. He only hoped she would forgive him.

(Meanwhile)

Kagome tidied up her kitchen after having breakfast with Inuyasha before he left. She tried to keep a cheerful attitude but the more time passed the more anxious she became. She trusted him but the woman he was going to meet today was the one that made her wary. She had to remember that this was all part of the plan. Inuyasha was on his way to meet Kikyo for a live interview with a radio station about their engagement. He had to pretend he was all for it to keep Kikyo thinking the wedding was still going to happen. Kagome dropped her dishrag just thinking about them all lovey-dovey together at the interview. What if his feelings return for her? He was with her for five years.

Kagome picked up her dishrag and mentally slapped herself. No, he told me he loved me yesterday and worshipped my body all night to prove it. She blushed. I have nothing to be worried about. Inuyasha is going to come home to me after he's done with that stupid interview. She thought.

DING DONG

Kagome jumped, startled from her thoughts. She wasn't expecting anyone to come over today. She quickly washed her hands, dried them then ran her fingers through her hair. She looked out the peephole and noticed it was Rin. Kagome immediately opened the door.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Kagome said catching her teary eyed friend in her arms.

"Sesshomaru and I had a fight." Rin murmured into Kagome's shoulder.

"C'mon….I'm going to get our remedy ready." Kagome said walking Rin to the couch. She went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine then returned to the living room. It was never too early for a glass of wine. They curled up on the couch and turned on the television.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked.

Rin sighed. "Sesshomaru is going to fight Kohaku over me."

"What!? They met?"

"I don't know. He left last night saying he was going to some lounge to meet a friend then this morning he told me he was going to fight Kohaku. But before this he went looking for Kohaku but found that demon Naraku that broke into my apartment." Rin sighed again. "He just keeps doing things without telling me about it first."

"He's taking this threat against you very seriously but Sesshomaru is a demon. He could kill him." Kagome said worriedly.

"I know! That's what I'm afraid of. As much as I hate Kohaku I wouldn't wish death on anyone. I've seen what Sesshomaru can do. I don't want him to kill anyone. But he won't listen to me." Rin cried. "He's determined to do this because of his stupid pride."

"We have to stop him." Kagome said. She hated to see Rin so upset, there had to be some way to stop this fight.

"We can't. It won't matter what we do. I saw that look in his eyes; he's determined to do this." Rin said sadly. "I don't want to see right now. I just hope that something I said will get through to him."

"But what are you going to do if he actually does kill Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked down. "I don't know. I love him so much that even if he does something like that I don't think I would leave him. Does that make me a bad person?" Rin asked, tears falling down her face.

Kagome wrapped an arm around her. "No it doesn't. You're in love with a demon Rin. That's how they handle things. Relationships are about compromise, this may be something you can't change about him and will have to live with." She paused. "And I don't believe in killing either but Kohaku does deserve a good butt whipping." Kagome said trying to lighten the mood.

Rin actually giggled a little through her tears. That was very true. She thought about what Kagome just said then she thought about Sesshomaru's features. Upon observation Sesshomaru was designed to kill. He had razor sharp claws, long canine fangs, a poison whip, incredible strength, flight, speed and advanced senses. He was a cold, guarded and mysterious creature. And yet she fell for him quickly and hard. He eventually showed her another side to him; one that was warm, playful and caring. What he was doing by going through with this fight was his way of protecting her. It was the only way he knew how.

"Kagome I'm going to attend the fight." Rin stated.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Kagome said. "Do you know where and when it is?"

"Um….actually no but.." Rin started.

"We can ask Sango! She might know." Kagome said.

"Okay, let's do that. I'm going to support him but hopefully seeing me there will stop him."

Kagome smiled. "And I support your decision."

The girls remained curled up on the couch for another hour or so until Kagome looked at the time and panicked. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Rin stared at her in confusion until she glanced at the t.v. and saw Inuyasha and that supermodel?

All of Kagome's anxiety returned upon seeing them together.

"Um Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I'll explain later, we have to watch this." Kagome said staring angrily at the screen.

"Um…okay but you have to tell me what's going on afterwards. I need to run out and get my moisturizer out the car." Rin said standing.

Kagome did not even respond with eyes glued to the television.

Rin slipped on her shoes and left Kagome's apartment. She jumped as she ran into something hard outside of her door. Looking up it was what looked to be a bear demon but he looked human enough to pass as such.

"W-who are you?" Rin stuttered.

"Your body guard, Joichuru. I am to remain wherever you are per Lord Sesshomaru's orders." He said.

Rin sighed. She wanted to argue about this but decided against it. She probably did need a body guard. She shivered after remembering what Kohaku did to the body guard at her job. It was part of the reason why they were not at work. Witnesses reported suspicious activity at their building with seeing demons and a guy in a hoodie. Now their building was under investigation.

"Okay, well I'm going to my car." Rin said.

"I will accompany you."

"Do as you please." Rin stated. However, she could not help the little smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. Even after arguing, he still protected her. Maybe she would return to his home sooner than later. And she had a very important question to ask him. What was it with the people that worked for him calling him "Lord?"

(Meanwhile- Interview)

Production crew members ran around trying to get everything in place for the interview. Kikyo demanded the lighting be adjusted to capture her features best. She want the camera angled a certain way to catch her best side. She did not like any of the outfits the stylists chose for her and berated them until they brought her another choice of wardrobe. Kikyo sat in the chair she was to be interviewed in finally satisfied with her outfit and surroundings while someone brushed her hair and another touched up her makeup.

"Are you ready honey?" She cooed.

Inuyasha sat in the chair next to her completely annoyed. He hated everything about this. He hated having to dress up, he hated the person trying to brush his thick, unruly hair and he most definitely hated the woman sitting next to him. All he wanted to do was get this over with. He would pretend to be happy with her until the wedding so no one suspected anything, and then everything else would unfold on their "wedding day." That stupid wolf finally made himself useful by sending them the recording of Kikyo last night. Thinking of their plan was the only thing to get him through this.

"Yes dear." He said through gritted fangs.

The producer sitting across from them smiled. "Ah! Y'all are so cute! Okay, we are on in one more minute! The camera will be focused on you guys so get ready!" The make-up and hair crew quickly vacated the area.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Here we go, he thought as he sat up from slouching. He hoped Kagome listened to him when he asked her not to watch the interview. He did not want her to see him with Kikyo again.

"3, 2, 1 and we're live!" The producer yelled excitedly.

"We are here with the beautiful super model Kikyo and her handsome multi-millionaire beau Inuyasha. Welcome!" The interviewer started.

"Thank you, I'm excited to be here with my wonderful fiancé." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha put on his best fake smile and nodded.

"Well, let's get right to it. You two make a very attractive couple. Kikyo, you must have fallen for those gorgeous amber orbs of his. How did you two meet?"

"Should I tell the story honey or would you like to tell it?" Kikyo asked.

"We met at a party." Inuyasha said flatly.

"And?" The interviewer asked.

Kikyo cut in. "And he could not take those gorgeous eyes off me the entire night."

"Because she was dancing on the bar, I was trying to get something to drink." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! He's so silly." Kikyo playfully tugged at his ear but pinched it hard at the same time warning him. He quickly shot her a sharp look.

"What he meant to say was we were at the bar together because he was one out of the many fellows trying to buy me a drink that night. I ignored him playing hard to get but he was persistent. Eventually I gave him my number that night and the rest is history." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha fought the scowl that was trying to form on his face. That was not how it happened. She actually approached him first; he had to admit he was struck by her beauty and fell for her quickly though. If only he had known he would be sleeping with the devil.

After a few more questions the interviewer asked the question that Kikyo tried to prep him for. She told him how to answer this one but of course he was not going to comply. "So how did you propose? I bet you made it very special for her." The interviewer gushed.

Kikyo looked at him expectantly.

He looked at her and smirked.

"Well, it was actually unexpected." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo was inwardly fuming. What was he going to say?

"How so?" The interviewer asked.

"I came home from a business trip in Dubai and found her in the kitchen holding a small black box." Inuyasha started. He looked at Kikyo and smiled. She shot him a warning look which he ignored.

"She confronted me about it and I had no idea what to say. You see I bought the ring a while ago but I was waiting for the right time. But since she found it I guess I had no choice but to marry her." Inuyasha finished. His story hinted dangerously close to the truth.

Kikyo wanted to punch him in his face. He did not say a thing she told him to say. She wanted him to describe a beautiful night in Paris where he proposed to her in front of the Eiffel tower while a violinist played in the background. Then they kissed passionately as he declared his undying love for her.

Inuyasha thought her story was awfully cheesy.

"Yes, I found the ring hidden under some clothes in the drawer. I was so filled with joy when I saw what it was that I just could not wait until he got home." Kikyo lied.

"So you two are getting married rather quickly. Only two weeks until the wedding, why such a rush? Is there a bun in the oven?" The interviewer asked teasingly.

"Oh God no!" Inuyasha answered hastily without thinking.

"We are not ready for children yet." Kikyo said trying to save face. "We just thought why wait, we love each other and want to get married as soon as possible. Of course the wedding will still be beautiful. We will have a guest count of about 300 people. Prominent business figures, those in the industry, models, socialites and everyone who's everyone. It will be the most extravagant wedding pulled off in such little time." She bragged.

This time Inuyasha actually did roll his eyes. He could not help it. He did not even care if the cameras caught it.

"Well, I'm sure you two can afford it with you Kikyo being one of the highest paid models in America and Inuyasha worth nine figures while also an heir to a billion dollar company. You two really are a power couple." The interviewer admired.

"Thank you." Kikyo said.

After asking a few more details about the wedding the interviewer asked the final question.

"So can we have an on air kiss for the fans!?"

Inuyasha's looked panic stricken.

Kikyo smirked.

"Sure, I would kiss my future husband anywhere." She said dreamily fake.

Think Inuyasha!

*Cough Cough*

"Oh, remember babe I have a cold. I wouldn't want you getting sick." He lied, fake coughing again.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't mind a silly little cold. Let's give the people what they want." She said standing and approaching him. She grabbed his face and placed a juicy kiss smack on his lips.

Inuyasha could smell and taste the people she had been with recently. He fought the urge not to gag. He prayed Kagome was not watching this.

"Are you okay Inuyasha? You look pale. You must really be sick, I'm so sorry. I never noticed. We could have rescheduled this interview." The interviewer said worriedly.

"He's fine. Are we done?" Kikyo asked with a strained smile.

"Yes. You two were great company and I can't wait to see pictures from what is sure to be a beautiful wedding. Cut!" The interviewer yelled sensing something was wrong.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of his chair and made a bee line to the bathroom. Kikyo rolled her eyes and followed leaving the production crew bewildered.

She could hear him throwing up in the bathroom stall.

"What the fuck was that!?" She whispered harshly.

"You don't think I can taste the grossness on your lips? You're disgusting!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo laughed. "What do you think I've been doing while you're away? A girl still needs sex."

"Fuck you!"

"You wish you still could. I bet that bitch of yours sex is dry and dull." Kikyo spat.

But she was caught off guard as Inuyasha stormed out of the stall and grabbed her by her throat pushing her against the bathroom wall. "You will stop disrespecting Kagome. I don't care what you say to me but you will not say another word about her. You don't even compare to her in any way." He had to tolerate spending all morning with this bitch; he would not allow her to disrespect his woman.

Her eyes widened. He had never once put his hands on her despite the many horrible things she said to him. She had never seen this fire in his amber orbs. He was dead serious. "Okay, I-I'm sorry." Kikyo choked.

He let her go.

She gasped and rubbed her neck a bit shaken. She stared at him and was surprised to see the fire gone. He looked pained.

Inuyasha was disappointed in himself that he allowed her to bring him to that point of putting his hands on a woman. It was something he never thought he would do. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Kikyo huffed. "Still weak, after all I've done to you. You're apologizing to me?"

He turned his back ignoring her and walked out. He just wanted to get back to Kagome's side.

(Saturday)

A crew busily worked to prepare for the event taking place in the enormous underground venue. The place featured stadium style seats and a large MMA, hexagonal fighting ring in the center. This was where Sesshomaru and Kohaku would face each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Naraku asked coolly, sitting in one of the stadium seats watching the crew work. This was a completely underground fight but was sure to draw a large crowd. Naraku promoted it well but in a way that would not alert the attention of the local authorities. Since the fight was going to be unregulated, anything goes.

Kohaku nodded his head. He was ready and focused. He had been training very hard for this match. He was determined to get Rin back then punish her for her insolence. He still believed her to be his property.

"I believe I've trained you well enough to handle him. Sesshomaru is not the killer he used to be. He's gotten soft." Naraku smirked.

Kagura who was sitting next to Naraku gulped. The Sesshomaru she met the other night did not seem soft to her. He seemed just as deadly as he had always been. Naraku was underestimating him.

"I'm going to kill him." Kohaku said darkly suddenly standing.

Naraku and Kagura looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked.

"To train." Kohaku responded walking off.

After Kohaku was out of ear shot, Naraku spoke. "I really don't care who wins, this fight will help me get all my money back that I put into that love sick fool. But I will do all I can to help him win. I wouldn't mind seeing that proud dog drop to his needs at the hands of a human."

Kagura did not respond. After seeing Sesshomaru last night, she was plagued with memories of them together. She was not sure why but part of her missed him; she did not wish any harm to come to him.

Naraku watched the faraway look in her deep red rosey eyes as she stared at the stadium floor.

"What's wrong? You don't want your ex boy toy hurt?" He said reading her.

She quickly made eye contact with him. "It's nothing." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stood. "I'm going back to the hotel to rest before the fight."

He watched her go then turned his attention back to the stadium floor. He was going to enjoy watching the mighty Sesshomaru fall.

Author's Note:

Sorry I took so long with an update! I hope you all enjoyed. This story has about three chapters left so I will try to get them out quickly! Next chapter….the fight! Along with a little Kag and Inu drama but next chapter is mostly about the fight. The wedding day will be after that. Until next time, I'll be writing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Fight

RIP!

Kohaku kicked his punching bag so hard it tore open from the force. Sweat dripped down his nose as he took a moment to catch his breath. He had been training hard in preparation for the fight tonight. Naraku warned him that the demon he would be fighting was much stronger than the ones he had previously defeated. However, he had grown soft and was nothing more than a man in a business suit according to Naraku. He was confident that Kohaku would win. Kohaku did not care how strong this demon supposedly was or had been. He was confident in his skills to take demons down plus he was fighting to get his woman back.

"Whoa Kohaku! You ripped open another bag!" An assistant yelled.

"That will become that demon's head." Kohaku said confidently. He did not understand what Rin was doing with that monster. Thinking about the time he called her phone and this Sesshomaru answered her phone enraged him once more.

"Get me another one!" He yelled.

The assistant ran off to find another punching bag somewhere in the stadium gym.

He dropped to the floor to do pushups. He had to win! I am going to kill that filthy demon for bewitching my woman and then I'm going to lock my girl up so she can never escape again, he thought.

"Kohaku!"

He stopped mid pushup, sweat dripped to the floor. He slowly stood and turned around.

"What do you want now?" He asked annoyed.

"I don't want you to go through with this. There is still time to back out." Sango pleaded. Kohaku did not even tell her about this. She found out from Miroku who overheard some guys talking about it at his job.

"How did you even get down here?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Sango asked ignoring his question.

"I have to get back what belongs to me. He disrespected me. He fucked MY girl!" Kohaku yelled.

"Listen, she is not your girl anymore. I had no idea she was with a demon but….that's her choice." Sango paused before saying the last part. She remembered when she would judge Rin while she was with her brother wondering if she was good enough. But after getting to know her, it seemed her brother was the one not good enough for Rin. However, she had no idea Rin would be with Inuyasha's brother. She did not know much about Sesshomaru's character except that he was a cold person so what Rin saw in him she did not know. But that did not really matter, what mattered was Inuyasha's brother was not someone her brother should be fighting. That particular demon was extremely dangerous.

"If I cannot have her then no one will even if I have to kill her too to make sure of it." Kohaku said seriously.

"You're the one that will get killed! This demon you're fighting is no ordinary demon. Inuyasha doesn't talk about it much but the Taishos were Demon Lords many years ago and Sesshomaru was the cruelest. He slaughtered for power and sometimes he just executed people for no reason. In Japan where they are from he would be called a Daiyokai. That is not the kind of demon you want to fight." Sango warned. Miroku gave her a history lesson about the Taisho's olden times, which is why she always believed Sesshomaru was dangerous. Even though he decided to conform to live peacefully with humans, at any time if he wanted he could probably destroy the Earth. Maybe she was being a little dramatic but she was sure Kohaku would not be able to defeat a demon like Sesshomaru.

"My own sister doubts my ability? I am being trained by a powerful demon. I will not lose." Kohaku said.

"Right. He will not lose dear sister."

Sango turned around at the sound of the sinister voice behind her. A tall pale man with long, black, wavy hair stood before her staring with mischievous red eyes. This must be Naraku. She had never met him but she knew she did not like him.

"Why don't you stop this!? He could be killed!" Sango confronted him bravely.

"It is what he wants to do." Naraku said looking down at her.

"You don't even care what happens to him!" Sango could tell.

"Kohaku is your sister disrupting your training?" Naraku asked ignoring her.

"Yes."

"Guards!" Naraku called.

Two large demons arrived in an instant.

"Remove her. She can return tonight for the fight." Naraku said.

The guards grabbed a screaming, kicking Sango and escorted her out.

"Carry on Kohaku. Tonight will be the fight of your life." Naraku said with a smirk.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru lounged in his backyard under the palm trees. He appreciated the light breeze and warm sun the beach had to offer all from the comfort of his veranda. But despite his relaxing surroundings, he felt indifferent to it all. Only one person was on his mind and she was driving him crazy. He re-read the text Rin sent him over and over again.

 _I'm sorry for walking out the way I did. Although I still don't agree with it I now have some understanding of why you are going to fight. I want you to know that I trust you and I know you are more than capable of protecting me. I love you Sesshomaru. I will be there to support you. Let's go home together after the fight._

He experienced so many emotions flowing through him after reading her text. He accepted her apology, he was grateful she seemed to forgive him, he was proud that she thought him capable of protecting her, he was annoyed she still didn't agree with his decision and wary about her attending the fight. He did not think her presence there was the best decision which was why he called in reinforcements. Inuyasha was already attending; although he had to admit his dimwit brother was strong he was not sure if he was smart enough to deal with Naraku's tricks. But he knew one person who was…

His mother.

When he called her he received an earful. After sitting on the phone ignoring her for twenty minutes he was not surprised to find she already knew about the fight. Somehow, that woman knew everything. She readily agreed to attend the fight and watch over Rin for him. He was cautious about her being around Rin again based upon their rather interesting first meeting but he had no choice but to trust she would behave herself.

Sesshomaru looked at the time on his phone. It seemed he needed to make his way to the location of the fight. He stood and stretched his muscles before going to his room to get dressed. Sesshomaru did not expect much of a fight from this human. He felt no need to train or prepare at all, he rarely ever did anyways. This Kohaku and that snake Naraku were fools that were in for a rude awakening.

(An hour later)

The stadium was surprisingly packed for an underground fight. Bright lights filled the space; the noise levels reached higher and higher as more people entered. Some demons and mostly humans filled the arena to see Kohaku fight. He had a large fan base that practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Naraku had a ticket handler at each door collecting money to enter and security was very present. Naraku even had people on the outside watching to ensure the local authorities would not interfere.

The excitement in the room was palpable. When Kohaku's fans found out he was participating in an underground match with what was supposedly a dangerous demon they could not pass up the opportunity to witness this event. Many of the attendees were not from the business world or wealthy socialites so they had no idea who Sesshomaru even was. Most of the people in the room believed Kohaku would win but the demons that attended felt otherwise. They just came to see the fighter, known as the "demon slayer," taken down.

"Wow, this fight is bigger than I thought it would be." Rin said walking down the hall with her friends. They were all dressed casually in t-shirts and jeans or shorts.

"I kind of expected this. There has been so much buzz about it at my job. How Naraku pulled this off without it coming to the attention of the authorities is strange to say the least." Miroku pondered. He, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin walked down the long hall toward the stadium.

They decided to attend the fight together each for different reasons. Sango was there in hopes of speaking to her brother one more time in an attempt to stop him. Miroku was there to support and protect Sango in any way he could. Kagome was there in support of Rin while Inuyasha attended to protect them both. He would not let anyone lay a finger on Sango and Miroku either. And of course Rin attended to support Sesshomaru. She just hoped she got through to him. He never responded to the text she sent him yesterday so she was worried and eager to see him.

"Stop right there. That'll be 50 bucks." The ticket handler said holding his grimy hand out as the group made their way to the entrance.

"We ain't buying tickets." Inuyasha said stepping in front of everyone.

"Well you ain't getting in." The ticket handler said.

"I'm Sango and this is Inuyasha, our brothers are the ones fighting tonight." Sango spoke up before Inuyasha started.

The ticket handler looked them over then radioed Naraku via walkie talkie. "I have a group here stating they are associated with the fighters."

Naraku's response was to let them in.

As the group passed, Inuyasha glared at the ticket handler. He was in a particularly awful mood today after dealing with Kikyo yesterday and now dealing with an angry Kagome. She had been pretty much ignoring him since the interview. Although he told her not to watch it, she obviously did. He bet she was angry about the kiss. As beautiful as Kagome's spirit was; her jealous side was another story. She did not even let him sleep in the same bed as her last night. He slept on the couch while Rin slept in his spot in the bed. He guessed his brother must have been in the dog house with Rin as well since she was there and not at his place.

"That'll be 50$ bucks." The group could hear the ticket handler saying.

"Oh no darling, I'm with them." Inuyasha picked up on a feminine voice responding. He turned around and cringed.

Sesshomaru's mother. Could his luck get any worse with women right now? That woman hated him.

"Hello." She said gliding past the ticket handler.

The group turned around and everyone but Inuyasha was in awe of the beautiful demon before them. She was dressed casually in white jeans, a flowing top and heels. Her long silver white hair flowed freely down her back. Her amber eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Hi Sesshomaru's mom….um Inukimi." Rin said.

"That's Sesshomaru's mom?" Miroku asked pointing and practically drooling. Sango pinched his ear.

"Rin, how do you know that woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a long story." Inukimi waived. "Hello, everyone. I'll be joining you to watch my son."

"Hi, very nice to meet you." Kagome started and the others followed.

"Are you going to greet me Inuyasha?" She asked.

Remembering all the things that crazy woman did to him when he was a child he could not sit here and be civil with her. He had not seen Inukimi in years and would not care if he ever saw her again.

He huffed.

She smiled.

Kagome observed the interaction curiously. When she stopped being mad at him she would ask him about it later.

An attendant arrived to greet the group leading them to their floor level seats. They were right in front of the ring. The seats were cushioned and quite comfortable featuring a cup holder. Sango and Miroku sat together towards the end. Kagome tried to sit away from Inuyasha but he made sure to get next to her. Rin sat on the other side of Inuyasha with Inukimi sitting next to her.

Another attendant arrived with six flutes of champagne and a message from Naraku for Rin. She took it cautiously and opened it with Inuyasha and Inukimi hovering over her to read it as well. Rin was not aware but she basically had two guard dogs to the right and left of her.

The note simply read. _Enjoy the fight; the outcome will determine where you go tonight._

Rin shuddered in anger and fear. How dare he? He acted like she had no choice in the matter. She was going home with Sesshomaru no matter what. Inuyasha growled after reading the note, he wouldn't mind finding this Naraku and putting hands on him. Inukimi's face remained indifferent looking as cold as Sesshomaru's. Naraku was going to eat those words, she thought.

As most of the group sat in nervous anticipation, Sesshomaru was making his way into the stadium wearing a thin white t-shirt, shorts and Nike slippers. Jaken trailed behind him carrying a small duffle bag with towels and water in it. Although, he doubted he would be breaking a sweat. Sesshomaru was starting to get annoyed as Jaken kept singing his praises the whole way there. However, his mind was put at ease when he received confirmation that his mother and brother were with Rin.

He stopped after rounding the corner causing Jaken to run into him.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked.

"Go on ahead." Sesshomaru ordered sending the little toad running along.

Someone was waiting for him. She wore a curve hugging deep purple gown with ample cleavage on full display. Her dark hair hung in loose curls around her face. Her rosy, red eyes lit up when she saw him but turned forlorn at the way he looked at her.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed.

"Kagura."

"Listen, this is one final warning. Please be careful in this fight. Expect that anything can happen." Kagura advised.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said as he walked past her without even a second glance.

"I still care about you, you know!" Kagura blurted to his back.

"Hnnn." Was his only response as he kept walking ahead.

It was time.

"ARE YOU READY!?" The stadium exploded with cheers from the crowd as the announcer stated the fight was about to begin.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN INTRODUCING OUR REIGNING CHAMPION, THE MAN WITH THE FAST HANDS….KOHAKU AKA THE DEMON SLAYER!" The announcer yelled. The crowd erupted with cheers chanting Kohaku's name as he entered the stadium.

Kohaku walked slowly with his head down. He wore his hair in a ponytail; he wore a black and purple robe with a large spider on the back of it. He was followed by a large entourage, some carrying his things and other patting him on the back giving him pep talks.

Before making his way into the ring he looked at Rin sitting in a floor seat close by. She shivered after making eye contact with him. The look he gave her was startling. It was almost pure evil. She quickly looked away. Inukimi squeezed her hand as she never took her eyes off the human. Something about that boy was not right; she could sense a dark energy coming from him.

Sango jumped out of her seat and tried to run toward her brother but was quickly stopped by security.

"Kohaku! Please it not too late to stop this!" She screamed but he ignored her. Miroku grabbed Sango away from security and tried to escort her out but she refused. She wanted to go back to her seat so he agreed and would not leave her side.

Kohaku entered the caged ring and removed his robe bearing his broad chest now wearing only black and purple spandex shorts. He raised his arms in the air making the crowd go wild.

"AND NOW INTRODUCING THE DEMON CRAZY ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE THE DEMON SLAYER….SESSHOMARU TAISHO!" The announcer yelled. Most of the crowd booed as Sesshomaru calmly walked out onto the stadium floor followed by Jaken. Rin, Kagome and even Inuyasha wanted to cheer for Sesshomaru but it was incredibly awkward with a distraught Sango sitting next to them worried for her brother. This whole situation was just not right.

"This guy's not even a real fighter."

"He doesn't even have a team."

"Who is he?"

"Never heard of him."

"Kohaku is going to crush him."

"Slay that demon!"

Rin could hear some of the comments people were yelling from the crowd but she did not let them get to her. She stared at him as he entered the ring. To others it would appear he was simply wearing that same indifferent expression he usually wore but Rin saw something else. It was anger. He took his shirt off revealing his perfectly chiseled physique making some of the ladies in the crowd swoon. When he took his loose shorts off he stood only wearing blue spandex shorts; even in a situation like this Rin could not stop the hot blush rising on her cheeks.

From the moment Sesshomaru entered the ring he did not take his eyes off of Kohaku. The fighters stared each other down both seeing each other for the first time. Kohaku felt nothing but hate for the demon standing in front of him. His rage rolled off of him in waves. Sesshomaru could feel the human's dark energy and knew Naraku had something to do with it. No human could create that kind of energy. Sesshomaru was not sure what power Naraku may have given him but it would not matter. He was still going to crush him for threatening his life and his future mate's life.

"WOW…YOU CAN FEEL THE TENSION BETWEEN THESE TWO. THIS IS GOING TO BE A HELLUVA FIGHT!" The announcer yelled excitedly making the crowd cheer louder. "NOW, A WORD FROM THE HOST OF THIS FIGHT…OH WAIT SOMEONE IS RUNNING ONTO THE FLOOR."

Sesshomaru turned to find his dad dressed athletically in a tank, basketball shorts and tennis shoes with his hair tied in a ponytail. When his dad came closer he noticed the tank read "Team Sesshomaru." He grimaced.

"You forgot to tell them I was with you!" Inu no Taisho said making his way ringside.

"How did you get this far?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"I told them I was a part of your entourage. Couldn't have my son here with no one in his corner." He smiled.

"Lord Taisho!" Jaken bowed.

"Oh, you have Jaken here. Of course." Inu said.

Jaken could have cried to have the great Lord Taisho acknowledge him.

Sesshomaru should have known if his mother knew about this fight then his father knew as well. He wouldn't admit it but he was pleased to have the entire pack there supporting him in a fight to defend his mate. It stirred a deep sense of pride in him.

"Don't make it too quick; give the people a show." Inu joked.

Sesshomaru smirked then turned around to face Kohaku again with a pitiless expression.

"WELL IT APPEARS THAT WAS SOMEONE IN THE CHALLENGER'S ENTOURAGE! NOW, A WORD FROM THE HOST NARAKU!" The announcer yelled.

The camera turned onto Naraku and his woman Kagura sitting in a sky box above the fight. They appeared on several large screens in view of the crowd. He spoke into a microphone.

"You all are probably wondering why a professionally trained fighter is going up against an untrained demon. This is a fight for love. This demon stole Kohaku's woman and now Kohaku will fight to get her back!" Naraku said.

The camera turned to Rin. When she saw herself on screen she quickly covered her face in embarrassment. The crowd whistled at her.

"That pretty young woman was Kohaku's fiancé until this demon came into her life and tricked her. Tonight, she will return home." Naraku said causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Let the fight begin!"

The referee entered the ring. Kohaku and Sesshomaru stepped forward toward the center of the ring.

"Okay fellas, nothing about this fight will be clean. This is an anything goes, no holds barred fight to the death if you want. You ready? I'm out of here! Begin!" The ref yelled as he quickly ran out of the ring.

Neither moved. They stared at each other with contempt.

"You're going to pay for fucking my girl." Kohaku said.

He made the first move going in for a quick and powerful kick but Sesshomaru easily dodged by jumping into the air. Kohaku followed with swing after swing trying to land a blow on the demon he was fighting. But he simply could not touch him. Sesshomaru avoided every single attack gracefully. It was as if he was dancing across the ring while Kohaku followed relentlessly. While Sesshomaru's movements were light and deliberate, Kohaku's were wild and forced. He put on an elegant show of skill with ease showing Kohaku that he was grossly outmatched without even having to touch him.

Inu watched from the side with amusement. It seemed his son was going to let the human exhaust himself.

That was exactly what he planned to do. Sesshomaru thought things over and decided instead of killing Kohaku he would just let him kill himself. This way Rin would hold no resentment toward him. But that did not mean he would not get a few marks on him.

"Stop running!" Kohaku yelled.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and grabbed Kohaku's incoming fist. With a flick of his wrist he threw Kohaku into the steel cage surrounding the ring. The crowd gasped. No one had ever seen Kohaku handled in such a way. Sesshomaru stood watching to see if he would get up.

Kohaku sat up slowly; he wiped blood from his mouth and smirked. "Now you're ready to fight huh? You are going to pay for that." He walked over to a member of his team as they handed him a weapon that appeared to be a sickle attached to a chain.

"This match is anything goes. Meet my Kusarigama; it's made of demon bone. I need a new one; I think your bones would suffice." Kohaku laughed.

Sango's eyes widened as she saw the ancient weapon. That was a family heirloom from hundreds of years ago. What was he doing with that? Did he even know how to use it?

Sesshomaru barely had time to react as Kohaku sent the sickle at him inhumanly fast. He could sense the demon energy coming from the weapon. This was not something a human of this day and age should have been able to handle. He dodged each swing knowing that if that weapon hit him it could cause some damage. He figured it was time to actually fight. Sesshomaru flew as high as the cage allowed.

Kohaku laughed as he sent the sickle flying at him, that idiot has nowhere to run this time he thought. Sesshomaru had to time it perfectly, he only had a second. Pulling out his poison whip he caught the sickle right before it would have slashed into his torso. His poison green whip wrapped around it; he flipped down to the ring floor pulling the weapon toward him. Kohaku tried his hardest to hold on to the weapon but as Sesshomaru pulled on it his hands began to chafe. Kohaku had to let it go but he would not stop. Seeing an opportunity he chased the chain preparing to land a powerful kick while the demon's hands were full. Seeing this, Sesshomaru dropped the weapon reaching out and grabbing Kohaku by the ankle. He slammed him onto the ring floor hard. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Sesshomaru could have gone for the kill here but he did not. He loomed over Kohaku as the beaten man lay on the ring floor.

"Give up."

Kohaku struggled to sit up but he would not show weakness. He groaned as he sat up; his head was spinning and he felt searing pain in his back. He defiantly spit at Sesshomaru's feet, some of it actually landing on him. "You're nothing but a filthy demon. You bewitched my girl didn't you? How does it feel knowing that I was the first man inside of her not you. She will always belong to me." He said struggling to get to his feet.

Once Kohaku stood, Sesshomaru punched him in his face hard sending him flying into the steel cage again. The sound of Kohaku's jaw cracking was audible. The crowd gasped. Sesshomaru advanced on him grabbing him by his neck and lifting him from the ground. Kohaku's words enraged him. The spit on his feet disrespected his person. This fool was begging to die. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the ring with a badly bruised and bloodied Kohaku dangling in his grip.

Rin couldn't take it. Was he about to kill him? "Sesshomaru! Don't!" She cried.

"Kohaku please just give up!" Sango screamed as well.

"Hush!" Inukimi suddenly said to both of the girls. "Do not confuse him with your silly human emotions. They both entered this fight knowing what was at stake. Kohaku chose this. Do not interfere."

Rin stared at Inukimi but kept her mouth shut. Inukimi was right but this was going to be hard to watch. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping it would all be over soon. Sango stared in horror trying to hold it together. Miroku held her tightly. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as she squeezed his hand. He pulled her closer to support her.

Kohaku boldly stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Kill me, if you don't I'll keep coming for you."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on Kohaku's neck. He glanced at his father whose face was stony as he watched. That face meant that he approved. He glanced at his mother, she had the same look. But then he glanced at Rin, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was trembling. What would she think of him? The last thing he wanted was for Rin to be afraid of him but there she was trembling in fear with no one to support her. For the first time he thought about someone other than himself. If she was not here he would not have hesitated but…

His grip loosened. He dropped a gasping Kohaku to the ground.

Sango released the breath she did not know she was holding.

Inu no Taisho, Inukimi and Inuyasha all stared with a look of bewilderment. They were witnessing something unprecedented. Sesshomaru had never hesitated to kill someone. Disturbed by the silence, Rin slowly opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru standing over Kohaku but staring at her with an unreadable expression. His mouth was slightly parted open as if he could not believe what he just did himself. Was he in shock?

Kohaku smirked as he was still catching his breath. "I told you to kill me. Now you will die."

"Kohaku catch." A member of his entourage threw a mask at him then they all ran away from the ring. Kohaku barely had time to put the mask on before a barrier surrounded the ring and it began to fill with a thick, purple smoke.

"Sesshomaru! What is this!?" Inu no Taisho yelled desperately. He could smell some of the gas that seeped out, it burned his nostrils. He noticed Jaken becoming dizzy, barely able to stand. He grabbed the little toad and made his way to the group.

Inukimi was distraught. "What's happening!? I can no longer see them."

A deep, unsettling laugh could be heard over the intercom. "What you are witnessing is a miasma match. Our fighters will now fight in the poisonous gas of my miasma for five minutes. Only one shall emerge victorious." Naraku said.

At first the crowd was not sure what to make of this. They could no longer see the fight, some were frightened. The stadium was anxiously quiet while they waited to see who would emerge.

Dread settled in the pit of Rin's stomach. How could this be happening? She felt incredibly guilty. She should have just let him kill Kohaku. Now she didn't know if he was dying in there. If I lose him I don't know what I will do. Please…don't die.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed desperately.

Author's Note: So sorry for the cliffy but I thought that was a good place to stop. OMG….I'm so nervous! Love can make you do some crazy things. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ill-Fated

Kagura could not maintain her composure any longer. She jumped up out of her seat and ran to the sky box window pressing her hands on the glass. The fear she felt when the barrier surrounded Sesshomaru almost made her scream.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered worriedly looking down toward the ring.

Naraku laughed maniacally at the scene unfolding below. His plan worked. He gained a large amount of revenue from the fight. Kohaku actually survived and settled his score, now he would be able to continue to make more money fighting under his management. He did not think Kohaku would survive and had already started searching for another fighter but the fact that he did would boost his status. And he even got rid of an old enemy. Everything went according to plan.

"What's wrong Kagura?" He asked walking up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist.

She could not keep quiet any longer. "Why did you do this?" She asked turning around to face him, red eyes brimming with emotion.

He placed his hand on her chest. "I know you still have feelings for him. He's gone now. In a couple more minutes the smoke will clear and your old lover will be no more. Didn't you want closure? Well now you have it. Now I have all of you, now your heart belongs to me."

"What?" She whispered.

"He was always the better looking one, the smarter one, the stronger one but he was not the most cunning. I stole you, his prized possession. You don't think I know how you've been longing for him since we moved here?"

She turned away from him and looked back down to the ball of miasma. She knew she made the worst mistake of her life by leaving Sesshomaru for this insane man. She could not believe all this time Naraku held this amount of hate for Sesshomaru.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the ring as the barrier that encircled him and Kohaku started to fill with miasma. This was Naraku's plan all along….but it was a foolish one. This pathetic purple smoke had no effect on him for he was poison himself. He looked down at Kohaku who desperately tried to keep his mask in place. He was unable to properly secure it before the miasma started to surround them. His efforts would be for naught; he was going to die.

Sesshomaru's energy spiked. He needed to send a message to his father to evacuate everyone. He was going to break the barrier but in doing so it would be released into the entire stadium. Sesshomaru did not need his name associated with the mass murder of a bunch of idiotic humans. Furthermore, the people he cared about were closest to the ring and the one he cared about most had no defense against this poisonous gas. He flared his energy high and low as if trying to send a signal.

"It's Sesshomaru! His energy is going up and down." Inu no Taisho yelled.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked. "Let's just break the barrier and get him out of there!"

"We can't just break the barrier. All of these people would be killed." Inu no Taisho stated still carrying an unconscious Jaken.

Sesshomaru's energy spiked stronger putting visible stress on the barrier. Inukimi's eyes widened in realization. "We are not going to break the barrier, he is. We have to get these people out of here!"

"I've got an idea." Inu said handing Jaken to his youngest son. "Inuyasha, take Jaken, Kagome, Rin and their friends out of here now! We will get the crowd out." He said looking at Inukimi.

Inuyasha did not hesitate. "Let's go!"

"I'm not going!" Sango screamed.

"Well, stay and die!" Inukimi yelled back at her.

"C'mon Sango, we have to go. Kohaku will be okay." Miroku said not sure if his words were true but he had to get his lady out of there.

"I'm not going." Sango said absolutely.

"Sango please." Miroku begged.

"We have to go now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango stayed put. Miroku gave Inuyasha a look silently saying he was staying. Inuyasha nodded. He had to go; he could not let Kagome or Rin get hurt. He knew his father would not let anything happen to Miroku and Sango.

Rin took one longing look at the ring and followed Kagome and Inuyasha. This time she was going to trust everything was going to be okay. She ran as hard as she could not wanting to waste any more time. Please be okay Sesshomaru. She thought.

Inu no Taisho turned to his former lover. "Do you still have it?" He asked knowing she did. He could always sense the power of it on her.

"I don't go anywhere without it." Inukimi smirked.

"You do know we keep all our ancient weapons locked away, I can't understand why you carry such a dangerous thing around but in this case I am grateful." Inu smiled.

Sesshomaru's energy pulsed again. "We have to hurry." Inukimi said pulling out a dark purple stone encased in gold attached to a large pearl necklace.

"You still know how to use it?" Inu asked in awe of the treasure he gave her many years ago. He had not seen it in ages just as he had not seen any of the family's old weapons and swords for so long. The Meido Stone was just as beautiful as it was dangerous.

Inukimi shot him a look that could kill for asking such a silly question.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go to hell." Inu said transforming into his true demon form. Many people in the crowd screamed and ran for the exits upon seeing the impossibly large, vicious looking white demon dog.

Inukimi was pleased. The more people ran away the less would have to be transported through the portal. She held the Meido Stone up and used its power to open a portal to hell. Inu made quick work gathering all of the remaining people in the stadium in his jaws being extra careful of his fangs. The humans made it difficult as they were afraid of being swallowed. The last of the crowd were Sango and Miroku. Sango still refused to go by trying to run away but he caught her quickly. Miroku held on dearly to her trying to shield her from the hot saliva of Inuyasha's dad mouth.

Once he gathered everyone he jumped into the portal without hesitation. He knew his eldest and impatient son was ready to break the barrier. Inukimi closed the portal and took one more glance at the purple gas filled ring then quickly made her way out of the stadium. You better come out of there Sesshomaru, she thought.

Once outside she found that the crowd was still there anxiously waiting to see if Kohaku would emerge. She could hear Inuyasha fussing at everyone and telling them to get lost. Idiots.

She had no time to waste. She used her energy to erect a demon barrier around the crowd and stadium area. She was pleased this place was not heavily populated. Using the Meido Stone she reopened the portal and less than ten seconds later Inu no Taisho came flying out. He knew the danger of keeping those humans there for too long. He opened his mouth wide and with his head down he used his long tongue to spit everyone out. The people were covered in saliva. It appeared as if he were vomiting humans. Many gasped for air while others were too shaken to even move.

Transforming back into his humanoid form he gagged. The taste of all those people was disgusting. Inukimi laughed as she closed the portal and safely tucked the ancient stone away again.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome and Rin stood in awe. Demons never ceased to amaze them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin close your eyes." Inu said.

Miroku heard this request and was smart enough to do the same. He lay over Sango as she refused to move from the ground after being spit out. Her eyes were already closed.

Inu surveyed all the people around them. He clapped his hands together creating an exceptionally loud sound. "Wasureru." The barrier filled with blinding white light that faded as quickly as it appeared.

"The old dog still got it, I see." Inukimi commented.

"You know my power has always been limitless." Inu said cockily.

She huffed then degenerated the barrier.

The crowd of people all stood looking around at one another confused. The last 24 hours of their memories had been erased by Inu no Taisho.

"Go home. Nothing to see here." Inu's voice boomed.

The confused crowd slowly dissipated as everyone tried to figure out where they were and went home.

Inuyasha and the others opened their eyes happy to be protected from the ancient spell. Now everyone anxiously waited for Sesshomaru to emerge from the stadium.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru could no longer sense the feeble energy of the humans in the stadium. It was time to end this. His energy level rose higher and higher. His hair whipped wildly around him. His eyes turned a glowing red as his fangs and claws elongated. The barrier strained against his awesome power until it could no longer hold.

It disintegrated.

Kohaku dared to look up as the purple smoke spread out into the stadium. When the smoke cleared, Kohaku squinted his eyes daring to look up. What he saw was frightening even for him. He finally understood that he never had a chance against this demon; his power was far too great. I'm a failure, he thought. I deserve to die.

Once the barrier collapsed Sesshomaru's energy calmed. His hair fell neatly back down his back, his eyes returned to their normal golden hue and his fangs and claws reverted to their usual length. He looked down at the pathetic human below him.

"Kill me." Kohaku said head down. "You won, she's yours now."

She was always mine and for that reason he decided to fight his instincts and let the pitiful human live for the sake of Rin's feelings. Sesshomaru simply stared at him then turned and walked away.

Kohaku looked up after realizing the demon did not grant his final wish. He became angered when he noticed Sesshomaru walking away as if he was unworthy. Injured, he struggled to get to his feet. "I said kill me you filthy piece of dog shit demon!" Kohaku yelled with every ounce of his energy. His hair flew back as Sesshomaru was standing before him in an instant. Kohaku could not comprehend the speed at which this demon moved. He fought to stop himself from trembling as he accepted his doom.

"I will grant you a fate far worse than death." Sesshomaru said menacingly.

Kohaku's eyes widened as he had little time to react. He screamed out in unimaginable pain as an audible crack echoed throughout the stadium. Sweat dripped from his forehead as another loud crack sounded. He screamed even louder as he felt searing, hot pain whip across his legs. He dropped to the ground in a fetal position as the pain took over his body and mind. He did not even know what happened, it was so quick. Kohaku could not think of anything but the agony he was in. The last sight he saw was his own blood oozing onto the ring floor before unconsciousness turned everything dark.

Sesshomaru broke both his arms and completely cut off the lower part of his legs. "If you survive, you will never fight again." He said as he walked out of the ring.

Naraku's eyes widened as he watched the scene that unfolded below him. Sesshomaru was now looking directly at him from below the sky box.

"Let's go." He grumbled urgently as he gripped Kagura's wrist. She was too in shock to move.

"NOW!" He roared.

But it was too late. The glass of the sky box shattered spraying both Naraku and Kagura. It cut into their skin with such force that they bled. Sesshomaru's power caused the frightened demons hair to fly every which way. He hovered outside what was once a glass window staring at Naraku with deadly intent.

Naraku knew there was no where he could run. He knew without his games and tricks, he was no match for this demon. He had to surprise him. He looked at Kagura and nodded, it was a signal for her to help him when he gave the word.

"You've really come to kill me over a human? Look how far you have fallen." Naraku taunted. Suddenly large spikes grew from Naraku's back and headed straight for Sesshomaru. He reacted quickly slashing through the spikes with his claws inching closer and closer through Naraku's attack. Naraku did manage to surprise Sesshomaru; he did not think the conniving demon had it in him but it was all for naught. Once Sesshomaru got close enough, Naraku yelled.

"Kagura!" He wanted her to launch an attack from behind.

But she did not move.

"Kagura!" He yelled much more desperately.

Sesshomaru was now close enough to strike and he did not hesitate. "Die."

He struck a wide eyed Naraku through the heart. Sesshomaru's poison claws went straight through his chest coming out of his back instantly killing him. Naraku's limp body slid to the floor. In Sesshomaru's eyes, the price for threatening his mate was death. Naraku deserved to meet his end this way.

Kagura stood frozen in place unsure of what to do as she watched the fearsome scene before her. Sesshomaru stood over Naraku's body with blood dripping from his claws. His eyes glowed red and a smirk graced his deviously, beautiful face.

She tried hard to control her breathing feeling ready to hyperventilate.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Y-yes."

"You made the right decision. I will spare you." He gave her one cold look before turning around and walking away.

Kagura stood dumbfounded. She had no idea what to do. She just lost the man she had been with for eight years and another man that she could finally admit she was still in love with. She knew she had no chance with him; he would have killed her if she had interfered without hesitation. Naraku had isolated her for all these years, he was her whole life. But now, she was free. She took one last long look in the direction that Sesshomaru went then turned the other way. She would exit the stadium without being noticed to hold onto what dignity she had left. She would start over flying far, far away from here.

Rin held onto Kagome as the group anxiously waited. If Sesshomaru was hurt because of her she would never forgive herself. She prayed that he would come out okay. She did not have to wait long.

"The bastard did it." Inuyasha suddenly said smirking.

Everyone looked toward the stadium as Sesshomaru emerged walking casually as if he were out for a leisurely stroll. But the closer he got everyone could notice he definitely went through something. There were small cuts peppered across his body and his right hand was bloodied.

His parents smiled and held onto to each other without even realizing it. Their son was just fine, those little injuries were nothing of consequence.

Before Rin could even react, Sango jumped up and ran toward Sesshomaru with Miroku chasing behind her. Although, Sesshomaru was his friend Inuyasha's brother, he still wasn't all that comfortable with him. He was willing to risk his life if he harmed Sango.

"Where is Kohaku?" She boldly demanded blocking his path.

"Still in the ring. I suggest you call an ambulance." Was his callous response.

Sango gasped and took off running toward the stadium with Miroku following already pulling out his phone to call paramedics.

Rin stood still as Sesshomaru locked eyes with her. Forgetting about her ire, Kagome moved toward Inuyasha to let Rin and Sesshomaru have a moment.

Rin looked up at the sweaty and bloody demon before her. A sight that would have scared any other human did not provoke any fear in her. He was hers.

"Sesshomaru, I…." She was getting ready to apologize but he cut her off by suddenly capturing her in a tight embrace.

"MINE!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

It was possessive but a completely different kind of feeling than how Kohaku tried to possess her. Kohaku wanted control where as Sesshomaru wanted to protect. Rin melted into him content to remain that way forever. She let out a little yip when she felt her feet no longer touching the ground.

Inukimi and Inu no Taisho could not wipe the smiles off their faces as they watched their son take off with his future mate.

"That's my boy." Inu said swelling with pride.

"He could have at least thanked his mother for what I did to help him." Inukimi said feigning disappointment. She was actually not offended at all. She expected him to do exactly what he did. A dog demon after a fight would be restless.

"That girl is definitely going to be pupped tonight." Inukimi thought out loud.

"If not, I'd be surprised." Inu said agreeing.

"Um pop, why are you so close to…her?" Inuyasha asked with disgust.

Inu and Inukimi realizing they were still holding each other quickly broke apart.

"Uh well, I think I'll be taking my leave." Inu stated slightly embarrassed.

"I as well." Inukimi said elegantly hiding her blush. She quickly took off toward her home.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"I think it's time to get out of here." Inuyasha told Kagome.

She worried about Sango but she knew they needed to leave. There was nothing she could do right now but she would be there for her when she called. Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and allowed him to sprint her away.

Author's Note:

So sorry I took so long. Between wedding planning (mine is 4/8/17!), grad school and the passing of a close family member, it has been difficult to find time to write. I tried many times but simply could not concentrate. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Action consumed this chapter but don't worry the romance will return next chapter. Only two chapters left. Don't forget, there is still a wedding that will take place and let's just say it's going to be some kind of fiasco lol. So do you think Sesshomaru is really going to pup Rin so early in their relationship? Hehehehe. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Big Day

(Two weeks later)

Kagome's hands shook as she attempted to apply her mascara. So much had happened over the past two weeks. Actually, the only good thing that happened was that she made up with Inuyasha. Or maybe she had no choice because she barely had contact with both of her closest friends. Sango had been practically living at the hospital watching over Kohaku who was still in the ICU in critical but stable condition. Sesshomaru really did a number on him but somehow he survived.

Rin had been holed away with Sesshomaru barely able to even respond to text messages. She suddenly took a two week vacation from their therapy practice leaving Kagome to run their business on her own. From the little communication Kagome did have with Rin, it seemed she was okay. She said Sesshomaru was being extra attentive but did not go into further detail. Kagome asked Inuyasha about it; all he could say was that it was a dog demon mating thing and very bluntly stated that Rin was going to be pregnant soon.

There was too much for Kagome to deal with at the moment. She needed to talk to her best friends badly but she was thankful how much of an effort Inuyasha had made to stick by her side despite having to make public appearances with Kikyo during the days leading up to today….the wedding day. Today was the day Inuyasha was supposed to marry Kikyo.

She took a deep breath as she tried to steady her hand to continue applying her mascara. Get it together Kagome; you have a mission to complete today, she coached herself. After finally completing applying her makeup and doing her hair she exited the bathroom. She looked toward the big, black dress bag hanging up beside her bed. Inuyasha went out and purchased a gown for her to wear to the wedding. He was very adamant about her wearing it but she was unsure why. Kagome was a little nervous while unzipping the bag. She was not sure how much Inuyasha knew about women's fashion, especially for formal events. He just did not seem like that kind of guy.

Kagome's eyes widened when the gown revealed itself.

But then again, he was in a relationship with a supermodel for so long. The gown was extravagant. It was deep red in color. It featured a strapless, sweetheart neckline hugging her breasts and waist. The bottom reminded her of an upside down blooming red rose. She carefully put on the ball gown gasping at her reflection in the mirror. She was stunning paired with her pinned up curly hair and soft makeup.

Kagome frowned. Why would he choose something so eye catching? She was supposed to be unassuming as she had to get into the ceremony without Kikyo noticing her. Kagome's name was not included on the exclusive guest list but Inuyasha had her name added after Kikyo reviewed it for the final time so she had no idea.

What are you thinking Inuyasha? Kagome thought. But she had no time to ponder his motives, she had to get going. Slipping on her heels and grabbing her clutch, she darted out the door as quickly as the gown would allow.

(The Wedding)

Inuyasha and Kikyo's wedding was pretty much an event. Models, fashion designers, business moguls, actors, musicians, socialites and the richest of the rich all graced the red carpet. Cameras flashed as the hired photographers scrambled to get pictures of all the celebrities. The energy was electric with so many people talking and posing for pictures. There were even reporters and writers for magazines interviewing people about their thoughts on the union that was about to take place. The wedding of multi-millionaire and heir to the billion dollar company Taisho Corp, Inuyasha and international supermodel Kikyo was a big deal. Normally, public figures had private weddings but this one was the exact opposite. Kikyo's theme for the wedding was called: Lights, Camera, Action!" The red carpet and photographers were intentional; Kikyo was determined to make this wedding a highly publicized affair all to spite Inuyasha. The venue was an exclusive theater fit to hold 300 guests and Kikyo made sure to invite the maximum.

"Look! It's Inukimi!" A photographer yelled. Soon other photographers were calling her name to pose for a picture as she arrived on the red carpet. Inukimi was known all over the city for her lavish parties and wealthy socialite status.

The beautiful demoness wore a flowing sky blue A-line gown featuring a plunging neckline exposing her smooth, pale skin. Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail. She looked nothing short of a goddess. Her mischievous grin enchanted and her golden eyes sparkled reflecting the flash of the cameras

And she did not arrive alone….

"Inukimi, who's the man candy?" One female photographer asked.

By her side was a tall, handsome young man with tanned skin and dark blue eyes. He sported what appeared to be a purple cross on his forehead and long, black hair tied in a braid reaching his lower back. He was dressed in a tailored navy blue suit contrasting Inukimi's lighter hue. He smirked towards the female photographer making her blush.

"He shall remain nameless for now." Inukimi smirked as well, entwining her arm with his.

"What is your relationship with Kikyo and Inuyasha?" One reporter asked.

"Well, I've known Inuyasha all his life. He is my son's younger, half-brother and almost like a son to me." She lied about the last part. She practically tortured Inuyasha as a child. But it was all in good fun….at least that was her perspective. "And Kikyo is a beautiful model, she's walked a couple of runway shows I've been to and she's always amazing." Inukimi was really turning on the charm, she had the reporters and photographers dazzled by her.

"I don't know Inuyasha very well but I know Kikyo personally." Inukimi's mysterious, nameless date said rousing the group to ask more questions but the demoness decided that was enough.

"It has been nice talking to you all but we'd like to go inside and take our seats now." Inukimi said whisking her companion away.

"I told you not to talk." She whispered as they walked away.

"Couldn't help it, I'm not used to taking orders." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. This was the third time she wanted to slit this guy's throat this evening. She could not wait until he served his purpose and she could be rid of him.

As they walked along a familiar scent wafted toward her nose. Her son and his father had arrived. She could already hear the commotion as the photographers rushed to get pictures of the Taishos.

"How do I look?" Izayoi asked for the hundredth time as they got out of the limousine. She was nervous. Her baby was getting married and she was not sure if this woman was right for him. She wondered what happened to Kagome. Izayoi had been kept out of the loop of what actually was going on because Inu feared she'd over react and ruin his plans.

"Beautiful honey." Inu answered genuinely.

Izayoi wore an exquisite emerald green gown made from the finest silk on earth. Her long, dark hair was pinned up in a curly up do. She wore shimmering gold jewelry to accent her look. Inu wore a black suit with a matching silk emerald green tie and handkerchief. They were wearing the colors of the wedding as Kikyo chose emerald green, gold and black.

Feeling eyes on him, Inu looked to his right and found Inukimi staring at him from a distance. Locking eyes with her, he nodded. She nodded back then abruptly turned the other way making her way into the venue. He chuckled.

"Honey, what are you laughing at?" Izayoi asked looking in the direction he was looking but only seeing a crowd of people.

"Nothing, my love. Let's make our way inside." He said holding out his arm for her to take. As they walked towards the venue, they were bombarded with flashing cameras and microphones shoved at them from reporters asking questions. The couple smiled while they posed for pictures. They answered a few questions but did not remain on the red carpet for longer than five minutes.

Next to arrive right behind Inu and Izayoi were Sesshomaru and Rin. The photographers and reporters were even more in frenzy when they saw the handsome, eldest heir of Taisho Corp helping a young woman out of the limousine they arrived in. Sesshomaru had never been publicly photographed with a woman before. He also wore a black suit but with a gold bowtie and handkerchief. He allowed his long light silver locks to flow down his back. Rin grabbed his hand stepping out of the vehicle in a glittering gold sequin gown. Her hair was styled in loose curls.

She blinked as the cameras flashed in her face. Rin had barely seen the light of day in the past two weeks and all this commotion was too much. Sesshomaru seemed to want to keep her hostage and worship her body every day about three or four times a day. His friskiness finally began to calm a bit the second week after the fight but by then she was too exhausted to go anywhere. When Rin asked him about it, he attributed his behavior to being a dog demon. He explained that testosterone and adrenaline levels became high in a dog demon after fighting for a mate. It was called heat. Rin had no idea she could have been in danger during this time as dog demons were pretty rough with their chosen mates in heat. Sesshomaru had to keep reminding himself that she was a human; he had actually gone to his father for advice about how he handled heat with Izayoi for concern of potentially injuring Rin.

She was officially his mate now. Rin could not wait to talk to Kagome after this whole wedding debacle was over. She and Sesshomaru had learned that the wedding was a sham and some well-deserved revenge was about to take place. They were just here for the show because had it been real, no one in the family would have shown up.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin was uncomfortable with the all the attention. Holding her close, he led her into the venue ignoring requests to pose for a picture or comment on the wedding, leaving the crowd disappointed. Rin was grateful.

"Hey look over there!" A photographer yelled after Sesshomaru and Rin disappeared inside.

The crowd of paparazzi and reporters looked over in the direction the other photographer pointed to.

"Who is she?"

"Is she trying to upstage the bride?"

"She's beautiful!"

Kagome had little time to react as she was bombarded with flashing cameras and people asking her questions. She stopped and tried her best to smile without looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"How do you know the bride and groom? You look like you could be one of Kikyo's friends." One reporter assumed.

"I know Inuyasha." Kagome answered too quickly in her nervousness. She mentally smacked herself. She was supposed to say she was one of Kikyo's model friends from another country.

"How do you know him? What is your relationship?"

"Good friends!" Kagome said trying to sound cheerful.

"If I were Kikyo, I'd be wary of him having a friend as gorgeous as you." One photographer commented out loud.

"So who are you wearing? That dress could be a wedding gown itself despite the color of it." Another reported asked.

Kagome gulped. She had no idea who the designer of the dress was. She didn't pay attention. She was sure it was insanely expensive so she tried to think of top designers. Valentino? Versace? Louis Vitton? Vera Wang?

"It's Dolce and Gabbana. I bought it for her."

The reporters turned to see a handsome, young demon with striking blue eyes casually stroll up and place his arm around Kagome. He was wearing a black tuxedo and red bow tie. He kissed her on the cheek making Kagome blush in embarrassment.

"It's Koga Wolfe. Multimillionaire heir to Wolfe Real Estate!" One reporter said.

"Your date is stunning!" One photographer said. "You two look great together.

Kagome cringed as Koga proudly gloated. She was grateful for the save but she was ready to get away from the crowd. She whispered in his ear asking him to get them out of there.

"Well, as much as we've enjoyed your company we have to get going now." Koga said taking Kagome's hand and leading her away. Hand in hand smiling for spectators the couple headed inside the grand theater. It was stunning. The venue atrium featured marble floors and historic dark wooden walls. They found a less densely populated spot and Kagome quickly slipped her hand out of Koga's.

"We make a great couple, you know." Koga said looking her up and down. She was definitely lovely in that gown.

"Thanks for the save but you're delusional." Kagome said shooting him down. "Did you bring the recording?"

"Yep, my guys already took over the audio area. The recording is set to play right at the moment it's time to say 'I do.'" Koga smirked.

Kagome took a deep breath. She was beyond nervous but there was no turning back now. She and Koga took their positions…it was show time.

(The Ceremony)

The grand theater needed little decoration for it was impressive enough on its own. Guests sat in cushioned seats facing a large stage with a black, velvet curtain serving as the backdrop. Inuyasha and Kikyo Taisho were displayed in cursive, gold writing on the curtain. Soft classical background music played as the noise from people's conversation hummed steadily. People took to their seats waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Sesshomaru and Rin sat in the front row on Inuyasha's side. Inukimi and her date sat three rows behind to the far right. She could not risk her date being seen by Kikyo just yet.

The conversations died down when the music began to change to a processional. All eyes were on the long aisle as they awaited a glimpse of the beautiful bride. The officiant entered first walking down the aisle dressed in black with a bible tucked under his arm. Next was Inuyasha also in all black as if he were attending a funeral. He wore a tailored Armani suit with a silk black bowtie and handkerchief. His cufflinks were 24 karat gold. His long usually unruly hair was as refined as Sesshomaru's locks; it was tied into a high ponytail with his doggish ears standing tall. He walked slowly with a blank expression but he was more handsome than he had ever looked before. He only looked ahead making eye contact with no one. All these guests were here to see him marry Kikyo but their presence might as well have been non-existent. His only thought was Kagome. He wondered what she was doing right now or how she was feeling about everything. Kagome acted like everything was okay during the days leading up to today but he could tell she was nervous. Her career and reputation were on the line; whatever happened today he was going to make sure he protected her. He hoped she liked the dress he picked for her, whether she knew it or not the dress had a purpose. He smiled slightly at the thought of her in the dress, making some guests think he was a proud groom.

Next, Inu no Taisho and Izayoi walked as it was American tradition for the parents of the bride and groom to walk down the aisle. Guests were in awe of the majestic looking couple as they gracefully made their way down the aisle. Many women envied Izayoi's position as a billionaire demon's wife which was why she had few friends. Some snickered as she passed but she kept a look of dignity on her face ignoring them all. Inukimi watched them walk as well; she wondered if he would walk with her down the aisle if Sesshomaru actually decided to have a traditional human wedding for Rin. She shook her head. No, she would walk alone; she thought.

Noticeably absent was Kikyo's family. They lived in Japan and refused to attend after learning she was marrying a half demon. No matter how much money he had, her family would never accept him. They hated all demons and believed the race should have died out a long time ago. Kikyo's family had actually threatened to disown her if she went through with this wedding but she did not care; money was her main goal. She already had a strained relationship with her parents anyways due to modeling. They wanted her to go to America to become a doctor not a half demon's whore, which was what her traditional parents called her. So instead of Kikyo's parents, a processional of five bridesmaids and five groomsmen walked down the aisle next. They were all Kikyo's model friends, even the guys. Inuyasha knew none of his so called groomsmen. Kikyo decided to skip the flower girl and ring bearer because she hated kids.

Suddenly an updated version of "Here comes the Bride" began to fill the room. Kikyo appeared alone, she had no one to walk her down the aisle and she did not care. Guests gasped at her beauty. She wore an exquisite, ivory lace gown with a little beading. The gown fit her model form stunningly; it featured a plunging neckline and long sleeves. The dress was custom made by Vera Wang with a ridiculous five figure price tag. She wore her hair straight, it was parted down the middle and pulled back into a sharp ponytail down her back. Her cathedral styled, lace-lined veil trailed behind her. Kikyo walked down the aisle as if she were walking the runway; she was an undeniable presence.

All eyes were on her except the groom's. He refused to look at her and even pretend he was the loving husband to be. However, she kept her eyes glued to him the entire time with a sinister smirk on her face. Everything was going as planned. She knew Inuyasha hated her and she hated him for actually having the balls to try to break up with her for someone else. He was going to learn not to fuck with her.

Once Kikyo made it to the altar, the couple stood face to face. Inuyasha finally looked up at her but not in admiration of her beauty, he looked at her with disgust. This woman not only tried to ruin his life but Kagome's as well. He felt partly to blame for this. For so many years he could not see through her wretchedness. Their whole relationship was a sham. She was only there for materialistic reasons and he never noticed, too blinded by his desire not to spend his life alone.

As the couple stood across from each other, the minister began. The wedding guests sat quietly as the minister talked on and on. Kikyo could not hide her excitement for this moment. She was about to become a very rich woman. In a year or so she would divorce him and take half of everything he owned. She wondered if she should try to seduce him after the wedding and get pregnant by him too. That would mean even more money in child support after she divorced him. Her smile grew wider at the thought. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly; he did not trust that devious look at all. What was she thinking?

It was finally time to say their vows. Kikyo went through hers quickly even having the nerve to rush the minister.

"I do!" Kikyo said eagerly not even allowing the minister to finish asking the question. The crowd thought her enthusiasm was cute and clapped as they cheered in excitement.

The minister then turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you take Kikyo as your beloved wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?" The minister finally asked.

Inuyasha hesitated. The room was so silent one could hear a pen drop. All eyes were on him.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo gritted her teeth.

"Inuyasha?" The minister asked.

His ears twitched as the theater surround sound clicked on. The wedding guests looked around in confusion as a conversation could be heard through the speakers.

"You're no fun; this is time for celebration! I'm getting married and it's all thanks to you." Kikyo's voice could be heard over the speakers.

"Huh?" A male voice that a few people recognized sounded.

"Inuyasha and I are getting married silly."

"Then what are you doing with me?"

"You don't get it do you? I'm not marrying that half breed because I want to be with him. This is about revenge. Let me explain, I'm going to marry that idiot to hurt that bitch he's with but also take half of everything he owns when I divorce him."

Koga edited the conversation so Kagome's occupation would not be revealed. The speakers clicked off leaving the guests stunned.

"What is going on?" A distraught Izayoi asked her mate.

"All will be revealed very soon honey." He said smugly wrapping a protective arm around her for comfort.

Sesshomaru sat quietly with a bored expression; he did not care for all this drama. Rin on the other hand could not stop fidgeting with anticipation. She could not wait to see Kagome crack Kikyo's face!

"Let me explain the voices you just heard ladies and gentlemen." Koga said cockily as he walked down the aisle stopping in the middle. "I know Kikyo personally, I was over at her house and she revealed that she has no plans to actually honor her marriage with Inuyasha. She's only in it for money. She offered me drugs and an orgy with her friends also." He said winking at the bridesmaids making them blush.

"He's lying! Where is security!?" Kikyo screamed.

"Taken care of dear." Koga said with a smirk. His guys had the security team tied up in a locked room.

Inuyasha finally spoke up. "It's true. This bitch is blackmailing me."

The crowd gasped.

Kikyo slapped him across his face. "You're going to pay for this!"

"You all want to know why I'm doing this. Because he's been cheating on me with his…" Kikyo started.

"Therapist."

The guests turned to where the feminine voice came from. They were in awe at the beautiful woman wearing a stunning red ball gown.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said breathlessly. This was not part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to reveal that or come out yet. But once he laid eyes on her he could not stop looking at her. She looked amazing in the dress he picked exclusively for her. She was the woman he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life and she looked every bit of it. He did not think it was possible to love someone as much as he loved her. His heart swelled with pride at the determined look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha never cheated with me. Our relationship started when theirs ended. She's nothing but a manipulative, greedy, evil, psycho bitch!" Kagome said angrily. It was something about seeing Kikyo standing next to Inuyasha in a wedding dress that really pissed her off.

There goes Kagome's temper, Rin thought.

Kikyo saw red. She stormed straight up the aisle pass Koga pushing him out of the way. He watched with a smirk as she headed toward Kagome. Inuyasha watched as well. He knew Kikyo could not fight and Kagome couldn't either but he had been practicing the left hook with her and she actually developed a decent one.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Kikyo said raising her bouquet over her head getting ready to smack Kagome with it. Kagome dodged and mimicked exactly what Inuyasha taught her. She punched Kikyo square in the jaw with a mean left hook. Kikyo fell back tripping over the long train of her dress.

"That's for serving me poop coffee!" Kagome screamed standing over Kikyo.

"My face! My perfect jaw line!" Kikyo cried out worried about her modeling career. She could not have any marks on her face. Her bridesmaids ran over to her to help her up.

"That was amazing Kagome." Koga started walking up to hug her. But his attempt was thwarted as Inuyasha ran down the aisle pushing him out of way and capturing his lady in his arms swinging her around.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. How did I do?" Kagome smiled.

"You did great, you could have hit her just a little bit harder though." Inuyasha said making Kagome laugh.

The shocked crowd looked on in disbelief at what was happening. The only people that were not shocked were the Taisho family minus Izayoi. She was completely bewildered. She had no idea why Inuyasha was suddenly marrying Kikyo in the first place and now all of this was madness as well. But still in all, she was grateful he was in fact not marrying Kikyo.

Still holding her face Kikyo struggled to stand even with the help of her friends. "You are going to lose everything! I am pressing charges for assault and I'm reporting you to the counseling board!" She yelled pointing at the couple. "And Inuyasha I hate you! You will pay for this!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was utterly embarrassed. This was a complete nightmare and could possibly ruin her career. All the top and most important people in the fashion industry were present; this was bad for her brand. For everyone involved, their only saving grace was the fact that cell phones and the media were not allowed inside the venue. They were only allowed on the red carpet. But that wouldn't stop people from talking about this when they left.

"Calm down Kikyo, I don't think you're in a position to press charges on anyone."

Everyone looked toward the person talking. Inukimi's handsome date slowly made his way towards the aisle with a devious smirk. It was time for him to serve his purpose Inukimi thought.

Kikyo's eyes widened upon the sight of him. She thought she'd never see him again. "B-b-bankotsu." She exhaled.

As he walked by Inuyasha held onto Kagome a little tighter. He did not like this guy's energy or scent. Who was he?

He strolled right up to Kikyo making her friends cower away. He took Kikyo's trembling hand in his and kissed it. He then ran his fingers through her hair until he eventually caressed her neck.

"It appears I've finally found you." He smiled but it was not a smile to be trusted.

"Bankotsu I was going to…" Kikyo started.

He pressed a finger against her lips effectively silencing her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Jakotsu told me everything. I promised him I would find you."

Kikyo trembled. "I'm sorry, I-I…"

"You're going to do everything you told him you would. We are leaving for New York right now." Bankotsu whispered.

"Yes." Kikyo answered surprisingly submissive.

He looped his arm through hers and smiled at the crowd. "Well ladies and gentlemen, in an even more shocking turn of events Kikyo is leaving with me. I was actually going to object to the wedding and reclaim my love!" He exclaimed playing his part.

"What?" Inuyasha said. She had another lover while they were together too! Just how conniving was she?

"Let's go Kikyo." He held her arm to his tightly and walked a terrified Kikyo out through the back into a waiting black vehicle. Her supposed friends did nothing but watch; they knew that guy was bad news. Turned out Bankotsu was a major drug dealer in New York. Kikyo and her cronies hooked up with him for non-stop partying and drug binging during New York fashion week. He introduced his younger brother Jakotsu to Kikyo. In exchange for all the free drugs she wanted, he asked if she would simply put in a good word for make-up artist brother Jakotsu. He wanted to get into doing make up in the fashion industry. He gave Kikyo his portfolio and she promised to send it out to people she knew in the industry. However, after a particular crazy night of partying, the brothers found that Kikyo had stolen some more drugs and trashed the portfolio before hightailing it out of New York. Kikyo had no idea who she was messing with when she tried Bankotsu.

So how did Inukimi become privy to this information? Because she knew everything, all underground news traveled to her. She was aware that a young drug lord was out looking for Kikyo months ago but it was none of her business so she did not care. But it seemed the information actually became useful. Inu no Taisho contacted him and told him the plan, Bankotsu was definitely on board. Inukimi was just glad to be rid of the guy; he was a disrespectful jerk in her eyes. The former mates made an excellent team once again.

Guests sat in their seats unsure of what to do. People began to get up and leave completely in astonishment. But just when everyone thought this evening could not get any crazier….Inuyasha dropped to one knee in front of Kagome.

"Will you marry me?"

Author's Note: We are almost to the end! Do you all think Kagome is going to say yes to a marriage proposal so soon in their relationship? Until next time, I'll be writing!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Rest of our Lives

Kagome looked down into Inuyasha's hopeful golden eyes. She had been through so much with him in just a matter of months. Their story was a crazy one. The first time they laid eyes on each other, she was under another man and he saved her without even knowing who she was. Their first therapy session, she kicked him in the face by accident. But despite him having a live-in girlfriend, they grew closer therapy session after session. They did not mean to fall for each other, it just kind of happened. And suddenly, he became the love of her life.

She stole his heart, mind, body and soul. He would feel incomplete without her. What he could never experience with Kikyo in the years he spent with her, Kagome made him feel in under a year. Almost losing her to what would have been a loveless marriage made him realize that he had to hold onto her forever.

The guests looked on anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Yes!" Kagome screamed causing Inuyasha to release a sound she had never heard before. Did he just bark?

Koga was devastated. "Where's the ring!? You're proposing with no ring!" Koga yelled angrily.

"Shut up wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back angrily. "I'll have your ring soon." Inuyasha said sheepishly to Kagome.

"Don't worry about that Inuyasha. I just want to be with you." She looked around then dropped to her knees in the large dress now face to face with her love. "But this is not my idea of a wedding. We aren't getting married here are we?" Kagome whispered.

"Definitely not!" Inuyasha said too quickly. "We'll do it however you want."

"Good because I need time to plan." She giggled.

She was just too cute not to kiss so Inuyasha did just that capturing her soft lips in a sweet kiss completely forgetting about everyone else around them until they heard a whistle.

The crowd swooned at the couple's display causing them both to blush. They didn't even notice the whole pack had made their way up the aisle. Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, Inukimi, Sesshomaru and Rin were all waiting for them.

"I think my pack is complete. Let's go home." Inu no Taisho said smiling at them, leading the way out of the jilted venue.

(Three months later)

Rin looked at her reflection in the full length mirror of their room as she brushed her hair. She was glowing. The last couple of months had been gratefully peaceful compared to the events of the months before. It was just so pleasant. She, Sesshomaru and Inukimi had a long talk in which the demoness accepted Rin as pack and even apologized for "messing" with her at the demon party. She finally had a chance to catch up with her best friend, actually after the wedding debacle they spent a whole week together much to the annoyance of the Taisho brothers. Their business was safe seeing that no one heard from Kikyo since she left with that strange guy. Leave it to Inukimi to find one of the skeletons in Kikyo's closet. Unfortunately it was a major news story due to the amount of witnesses that saw her leave with the guy. Inuyasha and Inukimi were questioned significantly more than the wedding guests but neither was charged with having anything to do with her disappearance. Despite Inukimi arriving with the alleged kidnapper, she simply stated he was her date and she had no idea he would do what he did. Police had no evidence to prove Inukimi was lying. Rin smiled at that but frowned seconds later.

Kohaku…

He managed to survive and was currently out of the ICU but still in the hospital. From the last she heard, he would be moving into a rehabilitation facility in a couple of weeks. Sesshomaru had done considerable damage to Kohaku. He remained in a coma for a month. He had third degree burns on his body from Sesshomaru's poison causing open wounds that frequently became infected because they would not heal. The hospital had to call in a miko, which was of great expense because so few still existed, to help heal Kohaku's wounds. And even with the miko's help the wounds were still very slow to heal. Kohaku's injuries were so extensive he could not move his arms and legs anymore. He was going to require months of rehabilitation and some reconstructive surgeries to live a normal life again. Sango spent all of her free time at the hospital to assist with taking care of him. She and Rin's budding friendship came to a complete halt. Sango cut off all communication with Rin with no explanation. Rin understood; the fight happened because of her. She blamed herself but Sesshomaru would have none of it stating that Kohaku's foolishness put himself in that predicament.

Speaking of which….she smiled when she saw his reflection behind her in the mirror wrapping his strong arms around her growing waist. He was just as handsome as the day she first laid eyes on him. His golden gaze held amusement which was a welcome sight from his usual stoic expression. Only she was privileged to see this side of him.

He placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Still not ready?"

"Almost done." She smiled.

"Take your time, I'm in no rush." He said pulling back to sit on the bed.

Rin giggled. "Of course you aren't in a rush. We are going to have dinner with the family, I mean pack."

He could have rolled his eyes but refrained. His father came up with the great idea of having a pack dinner at least once a month including his mother. He said packs should eat together and he wanted to see the girls. He felt his sons were hiding them from him. If he could, he would move away and keep Rin all to himself but he knew she would not like that. She valued the few close relationships she had and he would never take that away from her. He loved how independent and smart she was. As much as he wanted her to rely on him for everything, she did not and he learned to respect that. Her beautiful soul called to his most basic instincts. The night he officially made her his mate was an unforgettable one. She gave everything to him that night, her body, her soul, her mind and her heart. And he gave everything he had to her as well. He knew it from the moment he smelled that scent of lilies and rain water but he had trouble admitting it to himself. He never would have thought a human would be his mate but he had no regrets. He was finally genuinely happy.

"He's not giving you too much trouble is he?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

Rin stopped brushing her hair. "How do you know it's a he?" She asked turning around.

He could smell it. "I took a lucky guess." He shrugged. He would not tell her, she'd find out at the next appointment. He actually did not mean to impregnate her when they mated. Neither was really ready for a pup yet but the mating was so intense he could not control himself. His wilder side wanted a pup and he gave in. He knew there was a good chance that it could happen and warned Rin but she insisted they mate. It made his heart beat that much faster pumping the demon blood throughout his body into a wild frenzy. Now his mate was three months pregnant with what would likely be the next most powerful being on the planet.

"Don't forget we need to have a talk with Inu, Izayoi and Inuyasha after dinner." Rin said. She insisted they find out what Izayoi's pregnancy with a half demon was like. She was nervous to be carrying a half demon child. She was very tired all the time and ravenously hungry. Sesshomaru ensured her it was normal but she wanted to hear it from people who went through it.

Sesshomaru sighed. He did not care to have this conversation at all. He planned on doing his own research instead.

"I'm ready!" She smiled.

(Dinner)

"Honey! The family will be arriving soon! Did you make sure all the tableware was set?" Izayoi yelled from upstairs. She decided to personally cook their meal tonight instead of using the cooks. She insisted that Inu help too. Now she was upstairs frantically getting dressed.

"Yes, my love!" He said from the dining room watching a servant do it. He was dressed casually in a blue polo shirt and faded denim jeans.

The doorbell rang.

Inu no Taisho went to answer it. Inukimi was the first to arrive. He was surprised because he did not feel her coming. Normally he always knew when she arrived due to her big shows of power. Today it seemed she was subdued.

"Hello, are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there and stare?" Inukimi said brushing past him. She wore a white linen pants with a matching white linen spaghetti strap shirt. Her long silver-white hair flowed around her shoulders and down her back.

"Hello Inukimi. I was just surprised I did not feel your energy upon your arrival." He joked.

"I think we are past those days….for now." She said.

"I can only hope it remains that way." He whispered under his breath like she couldn't hear it.

"Hello Inukimi!" Izayoi said joining the demons in the living room. She wore a simple but cute yellow sundress. Her long black hair also flowed down her back. She went to her mate/husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Izayoi." Inukimi greeted back.

"I guess we could all go take our seats at the table until our children arrive." She said brightly. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still had keys to the house so they did not need to knock.

The older adults conversed in the dining room with Inukimi a bit whimsical, Izayoi a bit too cheerful and Inu no Taisho unsure of what to make of them both but he simply went along with the conversation.

Sesshomaru and Rin arrived first. He was also casual in a white polo shirt and khaki pants. Rin wore a green, long flowy maxi dress to accommodate her growing belly.

"Son! Rin!"

"Look at you two!"

"My son and his mate, so nice to see you both!"

Rin blushed at their attention while Sesshomaru greeted everyone and made his way to his seat grabbing Rin's hand and taking her with him.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived soon after seemingly bickering about something. Inuyasha wore white pants and a red shirt. Kagome wore a matching short red jumpsuit. They were adorable.

"Son and Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, you two look adorable!"

"How cute."

After greetings, they took their seats as well.

"So what are you two fussing about?" Inu no Taisho asked as servants began to pour water or lemonade and put out bread.

"A mangy wolf I'm going to kill." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" She turned to Inu no Taisho. "My birthday is in a couple of days and I kinda received an early present from Koga. I told him I did not want it but that's not going to stop hothead over here." Kagome said.

"I bet Inuyasha already trashed it." Inu chuckled.

"He did!" Kagome laughed.

"Damn right I did!" Inuyasha stated.

Dinner was served after a bit more conversation. Izayoi could not be more delighted that everyone seemed to enjoy her food. After dinner was over, the group began to converse again.

"So how is wedding planning?" Inukimi surprisingly asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha did not answer, Inukimi still made him uncomfortable.

"It's going well. Inuyasha is letting me do all the planning. He doesn't care about that part. He just wants to be married." Kagome giggled, embarrassing her fiancé. Everyone noticed the beautiful large pink diamond ring on Kagome's finger. It was actually called the flawless pink sunrise diamond weighing in at 29.70 carats. Inuyasha wasn't the type to throw his money around but when he laid eyes on that particular diamond he just had to have it for her. It was something about the mesmerizing pink color that called to him.

"Yes, I think it is wise my dear to leave Inuyasha out of planning anything wedding. We all saw how that went the first time." Inu joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey! I was blackmailed!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's okay son, it's just a joke. We know." Izayoi said in a motherly tone.

Inuyasha huffed.

The group's conversation quickly turned to Rin's pregnancy.

"So how are you doing with my new grandbaby?" Izayoi asked unknowingly striking a nerve with Inukimi.

"You mean my grandpup?" Inukimi asked.

"Ah yes…I bet those cravings are intense." Inu cut in before either of the women could say anything further.

"Well, actually I hoped to talk to you all about that. But I guess now is a good time as ever." Rin started. They were all pack so it did not matter if everyone was present for the conversation. "Izayoi, what was your experience like being pregnant with Inuyasha?" Rin needed to know how a human carried a half demon.

Inuyasha flinched. Kagome paid close attention; she wanted to hear this. Inukimi was annoyed. Inu smiled. Sesshomaru sat quietly appearing to show no interest but was actually listening. He was just as curious for his mate's sake.

"Oh where do I start?" Izayoi began a bit nervously. "I'm not going to lie, it was very exhausting. I've never carried a human child so I cannot compare the experiences but I think my pregnancy with Inuyasha was most likely tougher."

"Yea, she actually had to go on bed rest when she was only six months pregnant." Inu cut in.

"She almost died." Inukimi stated bluntly.

Everyone at the table sat in stunned silence.

"You two never told me that!" Inuyasha yelled breaking the silence.

Inu grimaced. This was not something he planned on revealing to his sons just yet. He did not want to discourage them from having pups if they were to find human mates. "But she did not die and if she did I would have brought her back." He said referring to another ancient power he and Inukimi wielded.

"Listen Rin, I'm going to tell you the truth. You are carrying no ordinary half demon. Your child carries the blood of the most powerful demons in the world. The last of an ancient race. Your human body may have difficulty carrying such power but…" Inukimi paused seemingly reflecting on something. "We will support you."

Sesshomaru was actually surprised to hear the compassion in his mother's voice. She was very serious. Sesshomaru was a young boy when Inuyasha was born but he did remember there was a lot of commotion and his mother was there…she must have been on standby.

"It's true. I did almost die. Bearing a half demon child put so much stress on my body I thought I would die from exhaustion but that was many years ago. Medicine and health care has advanced. Everything will be okay." Izayoi said quietly.

The table sat in an awkward silence.

"Rin, if you ever have any more questions. We are more than happy to answer them." Inu no Taisho stated but his invitation seemed more of a drop of the subject.

Rin noticed. "Yes, I'm sure I'll have more questions later." She smiled.

"So who's ready for dessert?" Inu asked cheerfully.

(Later that night)

Everyone had left and Izayoi went up to her room. Inukimi stayed late to talk to her former mate.

"I won't apologize for earlier." Inukimi said.

"I don't expect you to but…." Inu replied.

"I know, Izayoi wasn't ready for Inuyasha to know but my son's mate has a right to know. Our son has a right to know. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as well have taken human mates. They must know the risks of pregnancy with a half demon or quarter demon in Inuyasha's case." Inukimi stated.

"I understand that but you know it's a sensitive subject for Izayoi. We were planning to have that conversation with them soon." Inu went on.

"Without me? You and your wife cannot talk to my son and his mate about my future grand pup without me." Inukimi said getting angry.

"You were going to be involved as well. Stop jumping to conclusions!" Inu started, getting annoyed. "I would not think of leaving you out of a conversation about our grand pup."

She went quiet. The significance of the fact that they were about to have grand pup hit her. Her son was about to become a father. She remembered the conversation they had about it where he actually revealed he was not sure if he was ready but he knew he had to be. His openness was very unlike him. The pup was already changing him, she thought.

"Are you ready for a half demon pup in your life? He may come out looking just like Inuyasha and maybe with the same attitude." Inu teased.

"While it is not my preference I respect my son's decision." Inukimi said. "And I must admit, I actually like Rin."

"I like her too. She changed him. And Kagome saved Inuyasha. Both those girls have made a huge impact in our pack." Inu said.

Inukimi smiled. "Our pack."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Forever with You

(Six months later)

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH"

"Keep pushing, you're doing great!" A nurse coaxed.

"Almost there." The doctor waited.

Rin opted for a natural, at home birth at the home she shared with her mate. However, Sesshomaru was not taking any risks. He hired a team of demon nurses and a doctor to oversee the birth. They pretty much set up a hospital room in his den equipped with everything Rin might have needed including medication. However, Inukimi gave Rin a natural demon remedy that eased her pain in lieu of what she called garbage medicine.

The entire pack was present for the birth. They could not wait for the arrival of the newest member. Inu, Izayoi, Kagome and Inuyasha all waited in the kitchen while Sesshomaru and Inukimi were in the den with Rin and the medical team.

Rin gripped her mate's hand as if holding on for dear life as she continued to push. He was kneeling next to her whispering encouraging words in her ear. It was a sight that almost made Inukimi shed a tear.

"One more push!" The doctor said.

"You can do it." Sesshomaru whispered then nipped her ear.

And that did it.

The room was filled with the cries of the new pup. The doctor immediately put the half demon pup onto Rin's chest. They believed babies must immediately have skin to skin contact with their mothers even before being cleaned off.

Rin could barely catch her breath, she was drained but whatever Inukimi gave her definitely took the edge off the pain she would have been in. Inukimi quickly gave her something to drink saying it would give her some energy back. The mother demon had been quite attentive and even seemed a bit nervous. However, Sesshomaru was grateful she was there. Her remedies assisted with keeping Rin healthy throughout the pregnancy all the way up until now. Rin was not going to have a near death experience on Inukimi's watch.

The medical staff quietly left the room to give the new family a moment.

Rin lifted her head up as best she could as she held her new pup in her arm. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience. Joy filled her whole being as she laid eyes on their baby.

"You were right. It's a boy." She said. She decided to wait until birth to find out what the demons had already knew.

Sesshomaru stared at him. His chest was filled with warmth at the sight of his seed. He was at a loss for words, not that he usually had many words anyways. His son was perfect. His curly tuft of white/silver hair made the new father smile. Sesshomaru bet the pup no doubt had his amber colored eyes as well. He'd find out whenever he opened them. Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice the little claws on his son's fingers but the most obvious thing that differentiated the pup from a human or a full demon was his tail! Their half demon pup had a fluffy tail the same color as his hair wrapped around his waist. Sesshomaru's smile grew wider. He could not wait to find out what powers he will develop. He wanted to past down the legends, fighting techniques and traditions from his long lineage to his son. All his inhibitions about becoming a father too soon disappeared. He was ready.

"What do you want to name him?" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru thought for only a moment.

"Daichi."

"Hello Daichi." Rin smiled at their baby. She liked the name.

A tear fell down Inukimi's cheek as she watched the scene before her. What a great name he gave his son. She quickly wiped the tear from her cheek and went to retrieve the others.

"Come meet Daichi!"

The rest of the group hurried to the den.

Kagome went straight to Rin's side with Inuyasha nervously hovering behind her. While Kagome cooed at the pup Inuyasha checked him out curiously. He did not miss the pup's features, especially the tail. Inuyasha had never given his own birth much thought but now it was on his mind more than ever. Seeing his half demon nephew stirred apprehensive feelings in him. He never had it easy socially, growing up as a half demon; he did not want the same for his nephew. Inuyasha decided he would teach him everything he learned and how to defend himself as well. Uncle Inuyasha would always be there to protect him. He squeezed Kagome's hand and she smiled at him.

She would make a great mother one day, he thought.

Inu no Taisho and Izayoi went to the other side of the bed. Inu patted Sesshomaru on the back and smiled while Izayoi fussed over the pup.

"He's so precious!"

"Yes he is. He looks healthy and strong." Inu said.

"Oh look, he's already trying to open his eyes!" Kagome said excitedly.

The pack gathered around to see.

His eyes surprised everyone but the older parents. Daichi's eyes were more of a pale yellow than a brilliant amber color. He only peeked briefly then yawned revealing a set of tiny fangs. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep on his mommy's chest.

"That's exactly how your eyes looked when you were born Inuyasha." Inu said.

"Really?" He asked in awe. There was so much he was never told about his birth and he never thought to ask but now he wanted to know everything including why he was never told his mother almost didn't make it.

"Yep, they will turn darker into our amber color in just a few days." Inu said.

Just then a nurse popped her head in the door. "Is it okay if I take him for a wash, weight and little checkup?"

"Yes, please." Rin said wanting to get her son cleaned up.

The nurse quickly came in and carefully took the pup out of the room. She made sure to handle him with extra care; the father's watchful gaze made her nervous.

The entire group began talking and gushing about how adorable Daichi was. Sesshomaru did not care for the word adorable, he preferred future warrior. He shifted his train of thought toward Rin. He never let go of her hand the whole time. He looked around the room at everyone; this was pack and now was a good time than any other. He put much thought into this, most of the time coming up with the conclusion that it was pointless because she was already his mate. But after noticing how excited she was when helping Kagome plan her wedding and constantly talking about it, he felt she deserved a human ceremony. She accepted his culture so he would acclimate to hers as well.

He cleared his throat loudly gaining everyone's attention.

Once all eyes were on him he looked at Rin dropping to one knee next to the bed she was in. Still holding her hand he squeezed it. She looked at him quizzically. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Rin's breath hitched. Is he….

"Rin, my mate, will you marry me?" Sesshomaru opened the box to reveal a huge yellow diamond ring almost the same color as his eyes. This was not just any diamond. It was the Graff Vivid Yellow diamond weighing in at 100.9 carats and costing about 16.3 million dollars but she didn't have to know that, he thought. She would probably disapprove but he only wanted the best for her.

Rin stared at the diamond resembling her mate's eyes. She almost got lost in the sparkling stone because it reminded her so much of him. She tried to talk but felt as if she lost her voice until finally a strangled "YES!" came out.

Inu no Taisho had to catch Inukimi as she passed out. He smiled at the scene before him. Izayoi screamed in excitement along with Kagome who jumped up and down hugging Inuyasha. The younger brother was in shock, he would have never imagined Sesshomaru actually participating in such a human custom.

Rin's hand trembled as he put the massive stone on her finger. She tried to sit up as best she could to hug him.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." And he offered her a toothy smile that Inuyasha could not believe he was seeing.

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand and she turned to kiss him in return. Now both girls would be planning a wedding with the Taisho brothers. And to think all of this started with a therapy session.

Author's Note:

I just have to say thank you all for sticking with this story! Honestly when I first started it I had a totally different story in mind but my imagination just went in another direction and my fingers took off writing. I'm pretty satisfied with the result though and I hope you all were too! Thanks so much for the reviews. I read them all. Many I got a kick out of, many made me smile and some offered great constructive criticism that I will always keep in mind. Sooooo….I really think a part 2 should be written. There is so much I can work with here. All of these topics would be covered in part 2!

Sesshomaru and Rin raising Daichi and their wedding?

Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding and the possibility of children plus Koga's jealousy?

What happened to Kikyo and will she return?

Sango's frosty relationship with Rin?

Kohaku's recovery and possible revenge plot?

Inu and Inukimi's budding friendship? Or is there more happening? Is Izayoi jealous?

And possibly new drama that I will come up with as I write!

I definitely think a part 2 is in order but only if you guys want to read it.

In the meantime I have an original story that I just cannot get out of my head. I already have a name for it and have thought of the original characters. It will definitely be written as an adventure/romance anime. Okay, I'll reveal the name! It's going to be called Seven Devils. I think I will begin this story on Wattpad so if anyone is interested let me know by messaging me. I haven't even set up a username on Wattpad yet (smh) but I will tonight and get started on that story.

So anyways! Love you all and thanks again for reading. Until next time, I'll be writing!


End file.
